Hé Shorty! Tome I
by MilaDK
Summary: Il y a lui, prodige de la noble et ancienne maison des Black. Moi, descendante de la famille Hall. Ses amis, des futurs mangemorts. Et les miens, des sangs-mêlés et des nés-moldus. Nous sommes différents. Pourtant nous étions amis. Que sommes-nous aujourd'hui? Pourquoi réapparais-tu après tant d'années? Réponds, simplement, pourquoi maintenant Regulus?
1. Prologue

**AHAHAHA, me revoilà (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours). Bon, blague pourrie à part. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, qui sera un Regulus Black/OC normalement, mais bon... Il y aura peut-être des changements. Il y aura un peu de Potter/Evans mais en fond, vraimeeeent en fond. Et puis des OC/OC et surement un Canon/OC. Mais je vais pas vous dire qui est ce canon (qui est canon d'ailleurs xD).**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire, voilà le prologue, il est vraiment court, c'est un prologue quoi. Le premier chapitre viendra soit mercredi (si j'ai le temps, ce don je doute franchement) soit samedi soit dimanche... Quoi que vaudrait mieux que je le poste samedi parce que je pense pas que dimanche je serais en état -_-'.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande, magnifique, sublissimement sublime J. K Rowlings. Même les beaux gosses... Enfin pas tous. En tout cas, les personnages dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler sont à moi (il me faut bien un peu de mérite). Donc Beth et sa clique et sa claque sont à moi... MOUAHAHAHA!**

**ENFIN BREF! Bonne lecture mes petits choux.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Le quai 9 3/4, ou l'endroit où vous êtes sûr de croiser quelqu'un que vous ne désirez pas croiser, ou encore quelqu'un que, au contraire, vous désirez croiser. Dans le cas de Beth, la deuxième option était celle qui était en train de se produire. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle ne détestait personne en particulier entrait en jeu mais ce n'était pas la question. La question était plutôt : _"Pourquoi diable Krystal a-t-elle coupé ses cheveux?"_

"Je voulais du changement." Répond la petite blonde, en passant une main aux longs doigts fin dans sa chevelure dorée. "Tu vois, j'ai ressenti un besoin violent de changer de tête. Au début j'ai pensé les teindre... Et puis mon frère m'a menacé de colorier mon balai de la même couleur que ma teinture. Tu imagines? Ma flèche d'argent, en bleu?" Demande Krystal en affichant une mine horrifiée.

"Tu voulais teindre tes cheveux en bleu?" Répéta Beth, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

"Oui! Mais tu sais, un beau bleu! Pas le bleu sage des Serdaigles, ces coincés du fion. Un bleu électrique. Genre qu'on me voit de loin!"

Beth regarda sa meilleure amies sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle soutenait souvent les bêtises de son amie, elle y participait même... Parfois... Mais de là à teindre ses propres cheveux en bleu pétant? Ceux de quelqu'un d'autre à la limite. Et puis elle tenait à ses cheveux.

"En tout cas, personne ne t'aurais loupée comme ça!" Dit finalement Beth en faisant un signe d'encouragement avec son pouce. "Et tes parents, ils ont dit quoi quand ils ont vu tes cheveux?"

"Oh bah! Ma mère a pété un boulon. Tu sais, être une célébrité comme elle c'est pas facile de voir que ta gamine qui autrefois avait la même coupe qui t'a rendue célèbre... Enfin tu comprends?"

"Oui... mais non, donc t'as coupé tes cheveux parce que tu nous fais ta crise d'ado? A seize ans."

"Krys' a toujours été chiante. C'est naturel chez elle." Lance une voix dans le dos de Beth.

Cette dernière se retourna et aperçu son autre amie:

"Aurore!" S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manquée!"

"Tu m'as manquée aussi Beth." Répondit la rousse en rendant son étreinte à son amie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Krystal qui lui lança un regard mauvais. Puis cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de se jeter sur elle:

"**Alors gros cuuuul**! Tu t'es bien ressourcée pendant ces longs mois durant lesquels tu as pensée a ma merveilleuse personne tous les jours?"

Beth lança un regard gêné autour d'elle. Quelques personnes les fixaient, certains étaient amusés par l'attitude puérile de Krystal -parce qu'elle était puérile, indéniablement-, d'autres paraissent outrés par un tel comportement.

"Ces sangs-purs". Pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Parmi les personnes choquées, elle reconnut assez facilement Walburga Black, une femme de grande taille, une silhouette allongée et un maintien qui montrait ouvertement qu'elle était fière de son sang. Et ce regard... Beth se sentit frissonner. La marâtre Black avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vue... Une femme froide, calculatrice, tout simplement dénuée de la moindre once de gentillesse. Et pour Beth, la gentillesse était quelque chose d'important. _"Ne fais jamais à quelqu'un ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse"_, code 12 de l'enseignement maternel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Beth?" Demanda Krystal qui avait fini par lâcher Aurore -cette dernière s'était un peu éloignée pour masser ses côtes endolories- et qui gardait un ton enjoué.

"Rien." Répondit celle-ci en changeant de position, de façon à tourner totalement le dos aux parents Black.

"Mais bien sûr! Et ma mère, c'est une licorne." Ironisa la blonde.

"Si ta mère était une licorne, tu serais beaucoup plus gracieuse!" Lança Aurore qui avait fait son retour, une main sur les côtes.

"**Je suis gracieuse!**" Cria Krystal en imitant une danseuse classique.

"Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'est vraiment." Pensa Beth en regardant sa meilleure amie avec admiration. Elle ne s'imaginait pas faire ça un jour, c'était totalement impossible.

"Le train va bientôt partir, mesdemoiselles. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer rejoindre votre compartiment." Leur dit un employé du Poudlard Express qui était apparut derrière Beth sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"**OK!**" Hurla la blonde surexcitée en brandissant le poing en l'air et en prenant une pose ridicule -comme à son habitude-. Beth laissa échapper un rire amusé alors que Aurore regardait son amie se trémousser avec une expression blasée. Même si Beth pu déceler sans trop de mal de l'amusement dans les yeux de la rousse.

"J'espère que cette année sera encore plus mémorable que les précédentes." Murmura Beth en montant dans le train.

Il était clair qu'elle en risquait pas de l'oublier en tout cas.

* * *

**Alors? Alors? ALOOOORRRSSS?**

**Vous en pensés quoi? Pas grand chose j'imagine, il sa passe rien dans ce prologue. C'était juste histoire d'introduire mes drôles de Poudlariennes :D. Et puis parce que je voulais que cette histoire ait un prologue, à la base il y en avait pas. De toute façon je change tout le temps d'avis. Le seul truc sur dans cette histoire c'est la fin... Et encore, si ça se trouve je vais trouver un moyen de la changer;**

**Bon, sachez que ce sont les reviews qui motivent les auteurs... Donc si la suite est nulle c'est de votre faute XD**

**Tchou'**


	2. Chapter I:Oeuf, Bacon & Compote De Pomme

**Yo! **

**Je vous livre la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont lu le prologue et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je vais répondre à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site ^^**

**Vi: Merci pour ta review :D. Je suis d'accord avec toi les Regulus/OC sont super rares, c'est dommages d'ailleurs.**

**Zod'a : Merciiii :D. REGULUS POWAA comme tu dis xD. Moi aussi j'laime :P. Bon j'irais pas écrire un truc sur un personnage que je peux pas blairer (genre j'vais pas écrire un Ombrage/OC, à part si je ne suis plus du tout maitre de mon corps XD). Heu, pour le gros cul c'est du vécu... sauf que c'est moi qui arrive en gueulant ça x).**

**Jude: Thank you =D. Tu seras dans quelles maisons elles sont dans ce chapitre ^^**

**ET merci à ****Lizoue** **et ****Rukie-chan**** .**

**Je voulais dire que j'ai zapper de dire dans mon disclamer que le résumer à été écrit par ma chère Rukie-Bella, elle a réussit à écrire quelque chose à partir d'un résumer tout moisit XD. Merci.**

**Et aussi, est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé pour être ma bétâ lectrice? Parce que j'en ai plus T_T.**

**Bonne lecture les z'amis :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I**

**Oeuf, bacon et compote de pomme.**

"Debout les enfants! Aujourd'hui est une belle journée! Nous avons cours commun de potions avec les Serpentards! Fêtons ce jour bénit comme il se doit... **SUICIDE COLLECTIF!**"

Beth entendit un grognement avant que Krystal ne pousse des cris suraigus:

"Qui a essayé d'attenter à ma précieuse vie? **Qui?**"

Beth écrasa son oreiller contre sa tête pour tenter de ne plus entendre les cris de gorets que poussait son amie. Malheureusement, un simple oreiller ne pouvait pas la sauver des cordes vocales sur-développées de Krystal Martins. Beth poussa un léger grognement en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et les réveils plus que désagréables que la blonde leur réservait tout les jours en faisaient partie. Elle décida de se lever, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse puisqu'elle avait cours ce matin.

"Martins! Comment peux-tu agir de la sorte! J'ai besoin de sommeil! Alors fermes ta grande gueule!"

"Oh! Mais non je ne vais pas fermer ma grande gueule Smith! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour ressembler à quelque chose ce matin. Si on suppose que tu puisses ressembler à quelque chose."

Beth traversa la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain sans lancer un regard vers les deux jeune femmes qui se disputaient... comme toujours. Elle se retint de soupirer lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte derrière elle et retira son pyjama bleu clair décoré avec des petits nuages blancs. Beth n'aimait pas vraiment ce pyjama, elle trouvait que les sourires des nuages étaient effrayants. Des nuages psychopathes peut-être... Enfin bref, ce pyjama était celui que Krystal lui avait offert à Noël, lors de leur deuxième année. Elle s'était arrangée pour acheter un pyjama un peu trop grands pour qu'elle puisse le mettre plus longtemps. Aurore en avait également eu un -vert avec des petits pois souriants dessus-, mais il ne lui allait plus depuis leur quatrième année. Malheureusement pour Beth, elle n'avait pas énormément grandi depuis et Krystal vérifiait régulièrement si elle le portait. La jeune femme retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux noirs au-dessus de sa tête. Ils cascadèrent dans son dos et elle passa la main dedans pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans son impressionnante chevelure ondulée. Elle se détourna du miroir pour entrer dans la douche.

"Bien sûr que je vais rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch! Qui d'autre que moi pourrait nous faire gagner la coupe? Maintenant dégage pauvre nase!"

Beth tenta de cacher le sourire moqueur qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres mais échoua lamentablement. Krystal ne changeait pas et cela la rassurait parce qu'elle ne changeait pas non, ou plutôt elle n'arrivait pas à changer.

"Je vois que Krystal ne s'est pas calmée pendant les vacances."

Beth sursauta en sentant quelqu'un souffler sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle se tourna elle se retrouva en face d'un élève de Poufsouffle, du même âge qu'elle.

"Daren." Murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire poli.

"Beth." Se contenta-t-il de dire en prenant une de ses mèches noires entre ses doigts. "Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas coupé tes cheveux."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais?" Dit-elle en retirant doucement la mèche des doigts de son camarade pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

"Ce n'était pas une critique, au contraire. Tu as de très beau cheveux."

_"Tu as de très beaux cheveux."_ C'est ce que tout le monde disait. Et c'était vrai, Beth avait de longs cheveux ondulés, d'un noir d'encre, qui descendaient jusque dans ses reins.

"Sinon tu as passé de bonnes vacances?"

Elle leva les yeux vers Daren et le sonda un instant. Il avait bronzé pendant les vacances, elle ne se souvenait pas où il était allé. Il le lui avait pourtant dit, elle en était sûre, mais c'était sans doute dans un pays où il faisait très beau. Son bronzage faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis.

"Tu me mates?" Dit-il d'une voix égale.

Beth sursauta et devint immédiatement rouge pivoine.

"Mais non!" Balbutia-t-elle.

"Ne te flattes pas Daren." Fit la voix d'Aurore dans son dos.

"Bah c'est pas trop tôt!" Lança Krystal en arrivant à son tour. "Salut Daren chou, tout va comme tu veux?"

"Oui." Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en entendant comment la blonde l'avais appelé. "Et vous?" Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Krystal et Aurore.

Krystal lui donna un coup de pied, sa façon de lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir et Aurore se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête.

"Bon, il faudrait aller manger non?" Demanda timidement Beth.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Beth et lui sourirent:

"T'as faim?" Demanda Krystal avec un sourire résigné.

Beth lui lança un regard noir. Si ses amis réagissaient ainsi c'était parce que Beth mangeait... quasiment tout le temps.

"Tu m'énerves." Finit par conclure la blonde. "Je suis obligée de passer mon temps sur le terrain pour ne pas grossir et toi tu bouffes comme 4 et tu prends pas de poids. Stupide morphologie de merde!"

"Et en plus elle a beaucoup plus de poitrine que toi." Fit remarquer Daren.

Beth rougit immédiatement et serra le poing pour se retenir de frapper son ami.

"Je ne suis pas aussi mince que toi, Krys'." Dit-elle en baissant le regard sur son corps.

Elle n'était pas grosse mais pas mince non plus, bon elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ses cuisses était plutôt fines et son ventre était plus ou moins plat. Mais à coté de Krystal... Elle faisait un petit peu tache. La blonde avait de longues jambes fines, des bras fins, une taille de guêpe et pas un pet de graisse. Mais pour avoir un physique pareil elle faisait des concessions. Même si Beth rêvait d'un corps comme le sien, elle ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à ne plus manger à sa faim.

"C'est vrai que t'es un peu une planche à pain." Murmura Aurore, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Beth vit les joues de son amie se gonfler, signe qu'elle était sur le poing de s'énérver et qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de foutre une mandale à ses amis.

"Bon, on y va?" Demanda Beth qui sentait que l'atmosphère était soudainement devenue très lourde.

Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fit silencieusement et une fois assise à la table des Poufsouffles, Krystal avait déjà oublié ce qui avait été dit dans la salle commune.

"**Youpiii!** Des œufs et du bacon! J'ai pas mangé ça chez moi pendant les vacances! Ça m'a manqué." S'exclame Beth en se jetant littéralement sur la nourriture.

"Beth! Tu as renversé mon verre de jus de citrouille!" Fit une voix à coté d'elle.

La Poufsouffle se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds: Alan Jorkins. Beth lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de se tourner vers son assiette. Aussi bien élevée qu'elle était, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de manger. Et il était bien connu que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée.

"Salut Alan." Dit Daren qui était assit en face de Beth et qui la regardait d'un air intéressé. Voir une fille manger de cette façon était sans nul doute déroutant. Il la connaissait depuis leur troisième année et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'y faire. Beth était toujours si propre, si posée, si timide, si... Mignonne. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas si parfaite que cela. Elle était incapable de passer une journée sans se casser la figure, elle était tout sauf ordonnée, elle mangeait n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure et elle perdait plus facilement son calme qu'elle voulait le laisser croire. Malgré son apparence de petite poupée de porcelaine, elle n'était pas plus fragile que ça -sa maladresse mise de côté- et il était conseillé de se cacher lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

"Tenez."

Beth leva le regard vers le professeur Chourave qui lui tendait deux morceaux de papier. Elle les attrapa mais ne lui sourit pas, sourire avec de l'omelette dans la bouche n'est pas conseillé. Elle regarda le premier papier, c'était son emploi du temps définitif.

"J'espérais qu'ils nous enlèveraient la potion avec les serpents. Sales profs de caca." Murmura Krystal pour elle-même.

Beth baissa le regard vers le bout de papier et l'examina de plus près. Avec un peu de recul elle regrettait d'avoir pris autant de matières. Il en était fini des après midi pleins d'heures de trous durant lesquelles elle sortait avec ses amis dans le parc pour s'allonger dans l'herbe et parler de tout et de rien. Mais au fond, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Faire un métier qui lui permettrait de se rendre utile pour la communauté des sorciers. Même si les chances pour qu'elle réussisse étaient faibles, extrêmement faibles. Si elle n'avait pas été envoyée chez Serdaigle, c'était bien parce qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente. Beth poussa un grognement et fourra sa cuillère pleine de compote de pommes dans sa bouche.

"Pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec ça. Il faut que je fasse le plein de protéines, lipides et glucides!" Pensa-t-elle.

"Et le deuxième papier?" Demanda Alan en secouant la feuille de parchemin devant le visage pâle de Beth.

Elle attrapa la feuille et lu les quelques lignes écrites dessus.

_Avis aux préfets: vos emplois du temps de préfets sont au dos de vos emplois du temps._

Beth resta un instant immobile.

"Ça servait à quoi, ça?" Pensa-t-elle en froissant le papier avant de le jeter dans son sac.

Elle reprit ensuite son emploi du temps pour le retourner et voir celui des préfets. Elle avait une ronde le soir même avec Alan. Ils en avaient également une le jeudi soir, en même temps que les préfets de Serpentard. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la préfète de Serpentard était Ellen Smith, la sœur jumelle de Fanny Smith, une fille de son dortoir. Beth espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne les croiseront pas, cette fille était une vrai peste, et encore peste était un mot gentil voir même valorisant dans son cas. Déjà que sa sœur n'était pas un cadeau alors celle des Serpentard... Perfide au possible. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien contre elle. Quand au préfet de Serpentard... Elle ne savait pas comment le décrire et préférait ne pas y penser.

"On a une ronde ce soir. C'est pas super? On va pouvoir discuter, tu vas me dire tous tes secrets hein Beth-chou?"

La jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux leva le regard vers Alan.

"On fait pas une ronde pour faire plus ample connaissance, Alan, mais pour vérifier que tout se passe bien."

Le ton las qu'elle avait employé ne calma pas les ardeurs de son ami qui continuait sur sa lancée.

"Et puis c'est en même temps que les préfets en chefs! Ça veut dire qu'on va croiser Lily Evans ou encore Michael Deauclaire!"

"Tu leur voues un culte ou quoi?" Demanda Krystal en lisant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait d'arriver avec le courrier.

"**Mais non!**" Répondit Alan en secouant vivement la tête. "C'est juste que... Ils ont de l'expérience."

Beth poussa un soupir en espérant qu'Alan n'allait pas passer la soirée à parler de ses idoles. Elle risquerait de ne pas tenir longtemps avant de trouver un moyen pour le faire taire.

"N'empêche, j'aurais jamais pensé que Dumbledore vous choisirait pour être préfets." Dit soudainement Aurore.

"C'est vrai." Ajouta Daren. "Beth tu es sage, globalement, mais comme tu es amie avec Krystal qui passe son temps à faire des conneries..."

"Il a dû se dire qu'elle aurait une bonne influence sur la pile électrique." Le coupa Aurore. "Comme il avait fait pour Remus Lupin."

"Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché." Ajouta Beth. "Mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse empêcher Potter et Black de faire les quatre cents coups. Tout comme je ne serais pas capable d'empêcher Krystal de mettre de la boue et de la farine dans le tube de dentifrice de Smith cette nuit."

"**Comment tu sais?**" Cria la blonde en manquant de tomber du banc.

"C'était écrit sur ton visage ce matin quand tu l'as regardé se brosser les dents."

"Ah! T'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien hein!"

"Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait qu'on aille en cours. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment." Annonça Daren en parlant un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire pour attirer l'attention.

"Mais j'ai pas fini"! S'indigna Beth. "J'ai pas encore mangé mon bol de céréales."

"Pas le temps." Répondit Alan en attrapant le sac de sa camarade.

"M-mon sac!" S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Malheureusement, Beth s'était relevée un peu trop vite et elle se pris les pieds dans le banc. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans le genoux et en déduisit qu'elle s'était cognée. Mais elle n'atteignit jamais le sol froid et dur de l'école, une main l'avait rattrapée avant. Elle se redressa et vit que c'était Daren qui l'avait sauvée. Elle rougit légèrement et lui sourit pendant qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.

"Mer-merci." Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

"De rien." Répondit-il en détournant le regard. "Allez, on y va." Dit-il en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Beth le suivit la tête baissée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se casse la figure toute les cinq minutes? Si seulement elle était moins maladroite, si elle avait plus confiance en elle... _Il_ la regarderait sûrement.

* * *

"Mais non, il ne faut pas mettre les racines de saule maintenant, Krys', il faut encore laisser bouillir pendant trois minutes!"

"Roohh, on s'en fout!"

"Moi je m'en fous pas, il faut que j'aie de bons résultats!"

Krystal soupira, il était inutile de parler à Beth lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Elle se décida donc à faire profil bas et à regarder son amie faire la potion seule, puisque de toute façon la blonde avait plus l'impression de déranger qu'autre chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où en étaient les autres groupes. Daren et Aurore étaient en train de discuter par-dessus leur chaudron. Krystal aurait aimé pouvoir savoir de quoi ils parlaient, mais avec les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de leur chaudron elle distinguait difficilement le visage de sa meilleure amie, et Alan était de dos. Dans tout les cas, elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait.

"Beth?" L'interpella-t-elle.

Son amie releva la tête et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Elle lui lança un regard qui lui montrait qu'elle écoutait et la blonde ouvrit la bouche:

"Tu ne trouves pas que Alan et Aurore sont de plus en plus proches?"

Le regard de Beth changea immédiatement, et Krystal connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle avait un nouveau but, de nouvelles idées. La blonde aimait ce regard, parce qu'elle avait exactement le même à ce moment là.

"Tu penses à ce que je pense?" Murmura Beth en affichant un léger sourire sadique.

"Si tu penses à ce que je pense alors oui"

"Parfait. Je commencerais ce soir."

Sur ce, Beth remit le nez dans le chaudron et Krystal recommença son observation. Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes, à croire que peu de Serpentards et de Poufsouffles avaient réussit à obtenir un Acceptable en potions. Elle était bien obligée d'admettre que si Beth ne l'avait pas fait réviser quelques semaines avant les BUSES, elle aurait sans doute eu un Troll. Et elle avait besoin des potions. Quand à Beth, elle avait réussit à avoir un Optimal. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas travaillé, elle ne descendait même plus prendre ses repas dans la grande salle, c'était pour dire! Les Poufsouffles étaient connus pour leur goût pour le travail... Pourtant très peu d'entre eux aimaient réellement travailler, non, les Poufsouffles étaient ambitieux, c'était plutôt ça. Lorsque l'un deux se fixait un but, il ferait tout pour y arriver. Pourtant, les Poufsouffles n'avait pas une image bien reluisante. Et pour cause, on les comparait avec les autres maison. Alors oui, ils n'étaient peut-être pas courageux comme les Gryffondors mais ils n'étaient pas trouillards, ils n'utilisaient pas leur intelligence pour manipuler les gens comme les Serpentards mais ils n'étaient pas naïfs, ils n'étaient pas aussi sages que les Serdaigles mais ils n'étaient pas stupides pour autant. Oui, leur animal était le blaireau, on pouvait facilement les discréditer avec ça. Les Lions, les Serpents, les Aigles et les... Blaireaux.

"C'est très bien miss, votre potion semble bien partie pour être parfaite!"

Krystal leva les yeux de son livre qu'elle faisait semblant d'examiner. Le professeur de Potions, , Horace Slughorn, avait mis son gros visage joufflu au dessus de la marmite de Beth et semblait on ne peut plus ravi.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un Optimal à vos BUSES, miss Hall. Je n'en attendait pas moins d'une personne telle que vous."

Beth se mit à rougir instantanément, elle murmura des remerciements précipités et baissa la tête vers ses mains qu'elle tripotait nerveusement. Le professeur avait parlé fort et tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. La petite Poufsouffle se sentait horriblement mal.

"Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos chaudrons au lieu de regarder Beth." Lança Krystal en se plaçant à côté de son amie.

"Merci." Souffla celle-ci en reprenant un teint à peu près normal malgré des rougeurs persistantes sur ses joues.

"C'est normal, je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes ici."

Beth donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie avant de se concentrer sur sa potion.

"Je pense que tu as gagné ton ticket pour le club de Slug'." Murmura Krystal en touillant la potion avec une grand cuillère en bois.

"Et je lui dirais que je n'irais pas, comme chaque année."

"Abrutie. Juste parce que tu bloques sur ta timidité."

"Je n'ai pas de blocage, je ne veux juste pas me ridiculiser devant tout ces gens, et surtout devant _lui_."

Krystal leva le nez vers les autres élèves et le chercha du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il leur tournait le dos et semblait très absorbé dans la préparation de sa potion.

"Ne le fixe pas!" Siffla Beth qui avait commencé à prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie.

"Un jour faudra que tu bouges ton petit cul, ça fait combien de temps que tu crèves d'amour pour lui? Un truc comme deux ans non? Depuis le jour où tu t'es cassé la figure dans le lac pour la première fois."

"Je ne me suis pas cassé la figure! C'est Bellatrix Black qui m'a balancée dedans!" Répondit, toujours en murmurant, Beth.

"Cette pétasse!" Pesta Krystal." Enfin, ça ne change rien au problème, t'es raide dingue de ce beau ténébreux qui pue la magie noire à trente kilomètres à la ronde et il va falloir que tu fasses un truc, soit pour te le faire, soit pour l'oublier. Définitivement."

Beth se redressa brusquement, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, Krystal avait de très bons réflexes -et l'habitude- et parvint à la retenir par sa chemise. Beth se remit à préparer la potion les mains tremblantes. L'oublier? Elle n'avait même pas pensé à faire ça, il l'obnubilait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas penser à le chasser de son esprit. Mais peut-être que son amie avait raison, il était trop dangereux pour elle... Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de lui. La jeune femme releva le visage en soupirant, elle aimerait tellement que tout soit simple. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers la salle de classe, il accrocha _son_ dos, elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et un instant plus tard elle croisa un regard noir. Elle venait de se faire griller par Andrew Wilkes. Elle fit mine de regarder d'autres personnes dans la salle genre "_je regarde tout le monde va pas t'imaginer que je le matais"._ Elle se tourna ensuite vers Krystal, histoire de cacher ses joues rouges tomate.

"Bah alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

"Wilkes m'a vu _le_ regarder, il va deviner. Je suis finie." Gémit Beth en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Mais non, Wilkes va peut-être lui dire mais _il_ s'en fout royalement, tu aurais été en train de faire un strip-tease dans son chaudron il aurait pas afficher une expression différente de celle qu'il affiche d'ordinaire." Pour appuyer ses paroles la blonde pris une expression froide.

"Tu ne fais pas bien son expression. Il est pas froid, il n'a pas de sentiments..."

* * *

**Une petite review pour me motiver et me dire que vous aimez... ou pas xD. (Euh, je préfère quand même la première option même si je comprends la deuxième.)**

**Donc on sait dans quelle maison sont les filles, on sait que Beth est amoureuse, on sait pas de qui... C'est peut-être Regulus, ou peut-être pas. Après tout Beth est le perso principal pour l'instant mais est-ce qu'elle va le rester? Et puis même si elle finissait avec Regugu elle n'est pas obligée d'être tout de suite amoureuse de lui ;). BREF! Et maintenant on connait les deux amis de nos petites Poufsouffles :P.**

**Je posterais la suite Samedi ou la semaine prochaine tout dépend du temps que j'ai. Mais franchement je pense pas pouvoir poster ce week-end. J'vais être trop fatigué -'.**

**Bye =D**


	3. Chapter II: Barre Chocolatée

**Yo :D**

**Je vais poster tout les samedis maintenant, c'est plus simple. Donc merci pour les reviews: Lizoue, N'étoile, Lady Black S., Rukie &****Malicia M. Dalriada****. Et aussi:**

**Jude: Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, c'est corrigé ^^.**

**Marjorie: Merciiii :D. J'espère que t'aimeras autant cette fic que la précédente.**

**Donc, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et je redemande, si il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait être ma bêta lectrice qu'elle fasse coucou xD. J'en ai besoin. Parce que là il y a surement tout un tas de fautes, je suis une vrai naze en Français -'.**

**Et aussi, faites un tour sur MilaRukie . skybrock . com, dessus il y a des dessins de mes histoires (enfin pour le moment il y a pas grand chose mais bon), je mettrais bientôt des dessins de Beth et des autres. D'ailleurs j'en ai un qui illustre un moment de ce chapitre. Je tiens ce blog avec une amie, Rukie-Chan :D. Passer voir ça me fera plaisir ^^.  
**

**Bonne lecture mes canards :P**

* * *

**Chapitre II:**

**Barre Chocolatée**

"Et là, j'ai frappé dans le cognard de toutes mes forces! C'est grâce à moi qu'on a gagné ce match!"

"J'étais là, et si on a gagné c'est parce que Krystal à réussit à attraper le vif d'or avant James Potter, c'est tout."

"T'y connais vraiment rien!"

"Peut-être, mais je sais que si tu ne te tais pas rapidement c'est toi qui va te prendre un cognard dans la figure!"

Alan ne dit rien et suivit Beth dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était leur deuxième ronde depuis qu'ils étaient préfet et la Poufsouffle était étonnée du nombre d'élèves qui se bécotaient dans les couloirs la nuit.

"C'est étrange qu'on ait pas croisé Potter et sa clique encore? Je croyais qu'ils sortaient souvent la nuit" Fit remarquer Alan au bout de cinq minutes de silence.

"Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas qu'ils se promènent dehors la nuit totalement à découvert. Non à mon avis ils ont un trucs spécial qui leur permet de se cacher, un bidule d'invisibilité sans doute." Répondit Beth songeuse.

"T'es amusante Beth." Lança le blond. "Ton esprit et ton apparence sont contradictoires."

"Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. J'ai l'air timide et je le suis non?" Murmura-t-elle en détachant son insigne de préfète et en le plaçant dans la paume de sa main. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le directeur puisse un jour lui confier quelque chose d'important, parce que les préfets étaient important non? Il était une espèce de police Poudlarienne...

"Oui, c'est vrai que tu es très timide mais tu n'es pas toute innocente pour autant!" Répondit-il en la regardant.

Elle leva le regard vers lui et posa ses yeux verts sur son visage.

"Tu as sans doute raison." Murmura-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur son insigne. Elle le raccrocha à sa robe de sorcier puis accéléra le pas. Alan l'imita pour la rattraper et se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Toi non plus tu n'es pas tout innocent Alan Ollerton." Dit soudainement la Poufsouffle en lançant un regard plein de sous entendus à son camarade.

Il le regarda étonné puis lui lança un sourire colgate:

"Et pourquoi donc?"

"Je sais pas." Chantonna-t-elle. "Peut-être parce que tu louches souvent sur la poitrine d'Aurore."

"Qu-qu-quoi?" S'exclama-t-il.

"D'habitude c'est moi qui balbutie" Se moqua-t-elle."Elle te plait?" Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés en devenant soudainement sérieuse.

"Arrête, c'est gênant!"

"Donc tu ne nies pas... De toute façon tu peux nier je m'en fiche, je sais que tu as des vues sur elle. Je devais te demander lundi mais tu m'as tellement gaver à parler tout le temps que j'ai oublié."

Le blond resta muet les yeux rivées sur le sol froid du château. Beth n'avait pas tout à fait tord, depuis l'an dernier il s'était mis à regarder Aurore différemment, c'était venu progressivement mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et maintenant Beth s'en était rendue compte, Krystal devait certainement l'avoir vu aussi... Elles allaient le dire à Aurore...

"Je ne lui dirais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu veux un conseil, je pense que tu ne perds rien en tentant ta chance."

Alan leva brusquement le visage vers Beth, elle lui souriait, un sourire doux qu'il lui rendit avant de parler:

"Et toi? Je suis sur que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un!"

Beth manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsque l'on demandait à quelqu'un si il était amoureux d'un tel cette personne vous retournait ensuite la question? Ce n'était pourtant pas marqué sur son front! Si elle ne l'avait pas dit à Krystal et Aurore, personne ne le saurait. Elle était quelqu'un de discret et comme elle avait tendance à l'éviter...

"Non." Répondit-elle en tentant de cacher les trémolos dans sa voix. quand aux rougeurs sur ses joues... Inutile de les cacher on les voyait même dans le noir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu mens?" Demanda son homologue masculin en plissant les yeux.

"Penses ce que tu veux." Dit-elle en prenant un ton détaché.

Elle avait été obligée de cacher ses mains dans les poche de sa robe de sorciers tellement elles tremblaient. Elle sentait également de la sueur sur le haut de son front. Pourquoi était-elle tétanisée à l'idée que l'on découvre qu'elle était amoureuse et surtout de qui elle l'était? Certainement parce qu'ils étaient totalement différent et ce dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais au font _il_ ne pouvait pas être aussi sombre que ce que tout le monde s'évertuait à dire. Après tout, on disait d'elle qu'elle était fragile or c'était faux. Et ça seul les personnes qui prenaient la peine de la connaitre le savait. Bien sur elle n'était pas aussi forte physiquement que Krystal ou psychologiquement que Aurore mais elle n'était pas fragile pour autant. Du moins c'est que qu'elle aimait penser.

"Alors c'est quoi ton style de mec?" Demanda le blond. "Je peux t'aider à te trouver un copain, je connais pas mal de monde."

Alors là il commençait sérieusement à la gaver.

"Tu veux pas t'occuper de ton cul Alan? Il y a de quoi faire."

La voix de Beth avait claquée comme un fouet dans l'air. Le préfet ne répondit rien, il était assez rare de recevoir une telle réponse de la part de la jeune femme, elle avait tendance à se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas blesser les autres, même si ces autres étaient en train de la blesser.

"Parlons d'autre chose puisque ni toi ni moi ne voulons aborder ce sujet plus longtemps ."

Beth répondit par un hochement de tête et attendit qu'Alan dise quelque chose même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec lui.

"Tu vas aller au club de Slugh?"

La Poufsouffle fit un signe de tête négatif. Son ami lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle soupira pour se décida à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

"Je n'ai pas envie de faire partit de son groupe de soit disant personnes intéressantes, personne n'est spécialement intéressant ou alors tout le monde l'est. Mais pourquoi juste certaines personnes? Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un professeur puise avoir des préférences. Qui plus est, aller à ses réunions est une perte de temps. Il faut que je travaille.""Et puis je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la même salle que _lui_." Pensa-t-elle.

"C'est ainsi? Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que la nourriture qui était mangée pendant ces soirées était délicieuse!"

Alan vit les yeux de Beth briller d'envie pendant un instant puis devenir lointains. Elle le savait et la tentation était grande mais elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas s'assoir à la même table que _lui_, elle ne voulait pas _le_ regarder, elle ne voulait pas souffrir même pour une assiette pleine de mets délicieux.

"Enfin, c'est comme tu veux après tout. Et puis il y a tout un tas de Serpentard, c'est pas très motivant."

"Tu l'as dit. " Soupira-t-elle.

"Tiens ça me fait penser que les préfets de Serpentard ont leur ronde ce soir aussi. J'espère qu'on ne les croisera pas."

Beth se figea, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines... Oui, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils les croisent, surtout pas.

"C'est drôle je souhaitais justement la même chose" Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Alan se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Ellen Smith, la préfet de Serpentard, et le préfet de Serpentard. Beth par contre ne se retourna pas.

"Si tu souhaites la même chose alors dégage." Lança Alan d'un ton acerbe. "Allez Beth on y va" Dit-il en attrapant la main de son amie. Elle hocha la tête toujours dos aux Serpentards puis suivit Alan le souffle court. Et si elle de retournait pour un lancer un regard en arrière qu'allait-il se passer? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui faire face? Le courage n'était pas son fort mais il était temps d'aller de l'avant... Pourtant elle fut incapable de se tourner et suivit docilement le préfet de Poufsouffle en silence jusqu'à la fin de leur ronde.

* * *

"Une bibliothèque est faite pour travailler! Et non pour vous rassembler et observer les garçons que vous admirez! Bande de petites mal élevées!"

Beth regardait la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, s'énerver contre un groupe de troisièmes années qui

s'étaient cacher derrière une rangé de livre pour pouvoir mater le groupe des Maraudeurs. Et bien sur leurs gloussements incessants avaient finis par attirer l'attention de la propriétaire des lieux. Autant madame Pince pouvait être à peu près agréable avec les élèves qui venaient régulièrement et qui étaient silencieux, comme Beth, autant elle pouvait faire vraiment peur lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Krystal était persuadée que cela venait du fait qu'elle n'était pas épanouie sexuellement, _"Rusard n'est pas un bon amant" _qu'elle disait. Les trois dindons partirent en poussant des plaintes indignés, apparemment elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'elles voulaient sur le physique parfait de Sirius Black. Inutile de se demander pourquoi il se prenait pour un dieu. Bon il était vrai qu'il était loin d'être laid... Mais parfois son comportement laissait à désirer.

"Tu as terminé?"

La Poufsouffle se remit face à son parchemin, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda Aurore qui était assise en face d'elle.

"Oui, j'avais déjà commencé. Je vais relire mon cours d'histoire de la magie." Répondit-elle en roulant son parchemin et en le rangeant dans son sac. Elle sortit ensuite un autre morceau de parchemin et son livre d'histoire de la magie.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes les cours d'histoire de la magie. Je veux dire **personne** ne les prend!"

"Peut-être mais moi je trouve ça intéressant."

"Pardon?" S'exclama la rousse, les yeux exorbités."Intéressant? Soporifique tu veux dire!"

Beth haussa les épaules et se plongea dans son manuel d'histoire, le premier chapitre portait sur le quatorzième siècle et la persécution des sorciers par les moldus, qui étaient terrorisés par la magie. Tout une page était destinée à Gwendolin La Fantasque qui avait été brulée 47 fois sur le bucher dans divers déguisements et avait survécu à chaque fois grâce au sortilège de Gèle-Flamme. Cette femme avait une lubie assez étrange tout de même...

La Poufsouffle entendit un soupir et baissa un peu son livre pour pouvoir voir par dessus discrètement. A son étonnement c'était Aurore qui avait pousser un soupir, elle n'était pas du tout en train de faire son devoir de potion sur les élixirs éternels que le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné à faire le lundi. Elle était en train de fixer un point derrière Beth, et celle-ci voulait savoir ce qui occupait l'attention de son amie alors qu'elle devrait être en train de se concentrer sur le devoir de Potion. Elle poussa sa plume avec son coude et se baissa pour la ramasser une fois la tête en bas elle se contorsionna pour attraper sa plume, qui était partie plus loin que prévus- et regarder ce qu'Aurore regardait. Elle discerna quatre paires de pieds, donc huit pieds. Mais ces pieds appartenait à des gens -forcément-, elle fit donc remonter son regard vers leur visage, elle aperçut des cravates rouges et or. Son amie regardait des Griffondors? Bizarre... Beth, reposa ses yeux sur sa plume lorsque les Griffondors se mirent en mouvement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse griller. Elle étendit sa main pour attraper sa plume mais quelqu'un d'autre la saisit avant. Elle se redressa vivement pour voir qui avait interrompu son plan et se retrouva à quelques centimètre du visage d'un Griffondor de septième année aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'une étrange couleur miel, elle remarqua aussi quelques cicatrices sur son visage... Griffondor? Cicatrices? Châtains? Quatre paires de Pieds?

"Oh non." Pensa Beth en piquant un fard monumental.

La personne qui venait de ramasser sa plume était Remus Lupin, **LE** Remus Lupin, un des Maraudeurs.

"Tiens!" Dit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant sa plume blanche.

La Poufsouffle avala sa salive douloureusement sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit droite sur sa chaise et pris la plume qu'il lui tendait.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

"De rien." Répondit-il en souriant. "Tu es la préfète des Poufsouffle je me trompe?" Demanda-t-il, apparemment curieux.

Beth acquiesça de la tête et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque les trois autres Griffondors virent se placer aux côté de leur ami. Elle lança un rapide regard vers Aurore qui semblait s'être replongée dans son devoir de Potion. Au moment où elle allait se tourner vers les Griffondors pour voir si ils partaient elle croisa le regard de son amie. Elle aperçut un lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux, de la jalousie? Elle était blessée? Est-ce que la personne qu'elle regardait un peu plus tôt était Remus Lupin, ou un des trois autres?

"Élisabeth."

La jeune femme grinça des dents à l'entente de son prénom. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se présenter sous le prénom de Beth. Elle avait même demander au professeur Dumbledore de faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours appelée ainsi par les professeur. Elle avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque ce jour là, se retrouver seule avec le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps l'avait vraiment impressionnée. Tellement impressionnée que lorsqu'il lui avait proposer une baguette réglisse elle était tombée dans les pommes. Rien que d'y penser elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Tu la connais?" Demanda alors James Potter en réajustant ses lunettes, le regard baisser sur le visage rouge tomate de Beth.

"C'est Élisabeth Hall espèce d'abruti. On s'est déjà croisés à des soirées de... _Sang purs_."

"Je vois." Murmura Lupin en se frottant le menton l'air pensif.

"Pourquoi moi?" Pensa-t-elle "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tout les quatre en train de me fixer? J'ai un truc sur le visage?"

"Elle a pas l'air de se sentir très bien." Fit remarquer Peter Pettigrow. "Peut-être qu'elle est en manque de sucre, j'ai une barre chocolatée."

Beth repris immédiatement des couleurs -ou plus exactement en perdit-, elle regarda Pettigrow avec des yeux suppliants. Il hésitant un instant puis sortit un emballage de sa poche. Beth se retint de lui arracher des mains mais ne puis s'empêcher de fixer la barre chocolatée avec envie, elle avait reconnu la marque et elle venait sans aucuns doutes de chez Honeydukes. Peter lui tendit et elle s'empressa de l'attraper. Elle ouvrit l'emballage et fourra la barre dans sa bouche.

"Merci beaucoup." Dit-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut terminée.

Pettigrow rougit légèrement et hocha la tête

"Ce n'est pas très distingué de manger de cette façon." Commenta Black en lui lançant un regard amusé.

"Bon, j'adoooorrrerais rester discuter avec cette petite Poufsouffle mais nous avons des choses à faire." Dit alors Potter en croisant les bras sur son torse, impatient.

Beth baissa la tête et retira ses lunettes aux montures noires pour les poser sur la table les mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers le poursuiveur des Gryffondors il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Le regard quelle lui lançait était du genre à vous glacer le sang.

"Petite? Tu peux répéter ça pour voir ce qu'il va se passer?"

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits, il y avait quelques secondes cette fille rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non et l'instant d'après elle leur lançait un regard meurtrier. Bon bien sur on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle était très impressionnantes mais quand même, le temps leur avait apprit qu'il valait mieux se méfier de l'apparence des gens, surtout des filles. Et plus elles semblaient innocentes plus il fallait faire attention. Une fille en colère pouvait faire des ravages, le claques journalières que Lily Evans foutait à James en étaient le parfait exemple.

"C'est un sujet tabou." Murmura Aurore.

Les garçons portèrent leur attention sur la rousse un instant, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient mais elle n'avait pas lever le regard de son bouquin de potion.

"Quelle façon froide de parler de son amie." Pensa Remus avant de reporter son attention vers Beth qui fulminait toujours.

Elle leva le poing vers James en fit mine de le frapper. Elle était presque effrayante, ses cheveux semblaient avoir pris encore plus de volume -si c'était seulement possible- et ses grands yeux verts étaient plissé et lançaient des éclairs dans la direction de James. Remus savait qu'elle était une bonne élève, il n'y avait donc aucun doute possible sur ses capacités d'attaques, bon elle n'était pas assez stupide pour s'attaquer à quatre dernières années dans la bibliothèque mais tout de même, elle était **vraiment** en pétard.

"Je ne suis pas petite! Cul de bouteille!"

"Mademoiselle Hall! C'est bien la première fois que j'ai à vous réprimander!"

"C'est pas moi, c'est Potter." Répondit la Poufsouffle en pointant un index accusateur sur le Gryffondor. "Il m'a insulté!"

"Monsieur Potter!" S'exclame la bibliothécaire.

"Mais enfin, je n'ai rien fait moi!"

Beth tira la langue au brun dans le dos de Pince puis se rassit à sa table et replongea son visage dans son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

"Ça tu me le payera! On ne ridiculise pas James Potter ainsi sans avoir de représailles." Menaca le Gryffondor avant de sortir suivit de Sirius qui était en train de rire et Pettigrow.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera rien. J'y veillerais."

Beth leva le nez vers Lupin, il était mignon... Elle se sentit rougir et fixa un point derrière lui pour ne pas le regarder. Elle hocha la tête puis lui souris, il quitta ensuite la salle et la Poufsouffle se replongea dans son livre.

"Je suppose que tu te sens supérieure?"

Beth releva le visage surprise, le ton d'aurore était froid, bien sur elle avait toujours eu ce ton froid qui la caractérisait jamais elle n'avait employer un ton aussi haineux envers elle.

"Je vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais ainsi." Murmura-t-elle.

"Attirer l'attention de ces garçons. On ne peu pas dire que toutes les filles peuvent de vanter d'y être arrivée!"

"Jalouse ou bien?" Demanda Beth en rangeant ses affaires et en se levant. "J'y vais."

Elle se retourna puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, elle avait espérée que la rousse la rattraperait mais il semblait qu'elle était réellement jalouse. Tout ça parce que des mecs populaires lui avaient parler. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle connaissait Sirius Black? Ou bien parce que Remus Lupin lui avait montrer de l'intérêt? Ou bien les deux? Beth soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce genre de choses... Et pourtant Aurore était sa meilleure amie et elle devait faire en sorte d'arranger cet espèce de mal entendu stupide. De plus pourquoi verrait-elle une satisfaction dans le fait d'attirer l'attention de ces garçons puisque ce n'était pas du tout leur attention qu'elle désirait attirer... Bon elle ne risquait certainement pas d'attirer _son_ attention puisqu'elle faisait la savonnette dès qu'_il_ était dans les environs... Oh et puis il fallait qu'elle dise à Alan qu'Aurore semblait être éprise de quelqu'un d'autre...

"Super journée, super début d'année, vie de merde." Pensa-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, il fallait qu'elle voit Krystal et qu'elle prenne ses affaires de Sortilège. Elle espérait juste que leur amie rousse n'allait pas continuer à la traiter comme elle l'avait fait dans la bibliothèque sinon l'ambiance allait vraiment être très lourde. L'année commençait vraiment mal...

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Review?**

**La suite est pour samedi prochain normalement, je devais la poster samedi mais ce fichu site marchait pas alors maintenant j'ai trouver commetn faire pour poster même si aç beuge encore. Faut remplacer "property" par "content" dans le lien, lorsuqe vous êtes sur la page où il y a l'erreur.  
**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 de Glee? J'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un et d'extérioriser. Je l'ai vue mardi soir et depuis je suis obnubilée par ce qu'il s'est passer xD. Je suis grave je sais.**

**Bref, à la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter III:Chocolat, Chocolat!

**Salut la compagnie.**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien :D. Je vous livre la suite de ma fic, il se passe plus de choses que dans le chapitre (en même temps il se passait presque rien -_-'). Il va même y avoir de l'action huhu! Et un nouveau personnage va faire son entrée, c'est bref mais fort... Ou pas.**

**Comme d'hab' j'vais faire ma relou et je vais remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des review, c'est quand même ça qui me motive! Donc merci Rukie-Chan, Malicia M. Dalriada, N'etoile, Ayanah et: **

**Jude: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir ^^. J'ai corrigé ma faute, c'est parce que le perso de mon autre fic s'appelle Blanche Andersen, faut croire que j'ai pas encore réussit à m'en détacher xD. AH, Mumus fait une apparition parce que je l'aime, t'inquiète on va le revoir le coco! Est-ce que Beth est amoureuse de Regulus? Tel est la question!**

**Bref, je tiens à vous rappeler que j'ai un blog qui illustre cette fic, enfin pour l'instant elle illustre surtout l'ancienne mais il y a un article avec un montage sur cette fic ^^ et puis je le tiens avec une copine, peut-être que vous aurez envie de lire ses fics (elles sont super grave méga bien, un truc de gue-din xD): _hhtp : / MilaRukie . skyrock . com_**

**Faut enlever les espaces hein (je dis ça mais je sais que vous êtes pas débiles :P). Je mettrais les dessins que j'ai de Beth et de sa clique si il y a des gens qui vont dessus. Parce que je suis timide et j'ai pas envie de foutre mes dessins sur internet si personne les voit T_T.**

**BREF, je ferme ma grande bouche et vous propose de lire :D**

**Bonne lecture mes petits poussins :D:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III:**

**Chocolat, chocolat!**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Aurore avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher de Beth. Plus le temps passait plus elle se rendait compte que sa réaction avait totalement été disproportionnée et elle s'en voulait. Oui elle s'en voulait, mais elle avait bien trop d'orgueil pour aller s'excuser. De plus Krystal lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne désirait pas se ranger d'un côté ou d'un autre mais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec Aurore et que si elle avait quelque chose à reprocher à Beth elle pouvait aller la voir et lui dire calmement ce qui la gênait, et non pas lui lancer des méchancetés à la figure. Il était vrai que si elle avait dit à ses amies dès le début qu'elle était très attirée par Remus Lupin rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Ou cela aurait été encore pire. Même si réagir comme ça était inexcusable elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Beth. De son point de vue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Beth était moins mignonne, si elle n'avait pas de tel cheveux volumineux, ondulés et brillants d'un noir d'encre, si elle n'avait pas ces grands yeux vert clairs qui la caractérisait et surtout si elle était moins petite. Si Aurore avait été un garçon elle ne doutait pas qu'au moment même où elle aurait vu Beth elle aurait voulu la protéger. Parce que c'était ce que les garçons ressentaient lorsqu'ils la voyaient, elle en était persuadée. A côté d'elle, la rousse n'avait pas la moindre chance, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bana. Elle était de taille moyenne, elle avait des yeux marrons foncés sans éclats, elle n'avait pas un caractère exubérant comme Krystal et elle n'avait pas la gentillesse de Beth. Non, elle était _tellement_ _banale_ qu'elle en était venue à jalouser ses amies qui elles étaient tout sauf ordinaires.

"Aurore. Tu viens manger avec moi? "

La dite Aurore leva le visage de son livre de runes et vit Alan qui était assis sur son accoudoir et qui la fixait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas manger avec tes amis?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

"Mais tu es mon amie." Répondit-il sans paraître désarçonné par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Elle soupira, quoi qu'elle fasse Alan la soutenait toujours, lorsqu'elle allait mal il lui remontait le moral, il était bien la seule personne qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas trop ordinaire. Peut-être qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se leva de son fauteuil jaune et noir et remis son livre dans son sac. Il fallait bien qu'elle mange un truc de toute façon, elle avait cours de runes et de potion ce matin. Une heure avec les Gryffondors et une avec les Serpentards. Elle suivit son ami blond jusqu'à la grande salle et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la table à manger des Poufsouffles elle aperçut une petite silhouette se redresser sur le banc et faire des gestes discrets pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Elle reconnu rapidement la masse de cheveux noire de Beth, elle passa devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard et partit s'assoir un peu plus loin. Une fois assise la rousse jeta un regard vers Alan qui s'était assit en face d'elle. Il lui lançait un regard vexé, alors lui aussi appréciait Beth, à croire que tout les mecs importants pour elle préféraient Beth.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à aller rejoindre la petite, fragile et si mignonne Beth Hall." Lança-t-elle acerbe.

"T'es vraiment la pire." Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, ses cheveux blond caressants sa mâchoire un peu carrée."Je sais pas comment tu peux parler de Beth comme ça, elle s'inquiète pour toi et elle est vraiment mal depuis que tu l'ignore totalement. Au début elle faisait comme si de rien était mais maintenant elle ne cesse pas de dire que tout est de sa faute. Elle viendrait ramper à tes pieds si Krystal et Daren ne l'en empêchaient pas. Et toi tu t'en fiche complètement de ce qu'elle peut ressentir."

La Poufsouffle lança un regard discret vers son amie qui était assise un peu plus loin: Krystal était en train de frotter le dos de Beth qui avait la tête baisser et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Aurore se sentit mal et se retourna vers Alan.

"Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. Je ne mérite même pas qu'elle se mette dans cet état."

"T'es stupide" Dit-il en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceaux de bacon."Beth est sans nul doute la fille la plus gentille de la planète et tu le sais. Aurore, tu ne peux pas être comme elle, tu ne peux pas être comme Krystal et de toute façon même si tu essayait ça serait malsain."

Comment le savait-il? Comment savait-il qu'elle désirait leur ressembler?

"T'es bien comme t'es, et elles sont amies avec toi pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu voudrais être."

Aurore baissa son regard sur son assiette encore vide. Il avait raison.

* * *

"Bon Beth, je vais en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ne te laisse pas faire, si quelqu'un t'emmerde tu lui fous ton manuel dans la face!" Cria Krystal en mimant le geste avec son exemplaire de _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander.

Beth lui sourit puis se dirigea vers les serres de botanique accompagnée de Daren qui ne parla pas du trajet. Et elle trouvait cela aussi bien, elle appréciait le silence, Daren parlait peu. Même si il aimait bien la taquiner il restait quelqu'un d'assez silencieux. Il n'était pas froid pour autant, au contraire Beth trouvait la présence de son ami plutôt rassurante. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Aurore, elle avait été amie depuis la première année et jamais elle ne lui avait parler ainsi. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais énervée sur elle, c'était plutôt avec Krystal qu'elle se disputait... Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de dispute, c'était plus léger, toujours parce que Krystal avait fait quelque chose de stupide en fait. Mais là... Au final, ça ne l'avait pas tellement choqué qu'elle soit plus ou moins amoureuse de Remus Lupin, elle avait juste pensé que son amie lui aurait dit. Krystal lui disait toujours lorsqu'elle avait quelqu'un en vue et Aurore savait très bien de qui Beth était amoureuse. Pourtant elle ne leur avait rien dit, pourtant Lupin n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon dont il fallait avoir honte. Il était particulièrement mignon, gentil et un bon élève. Le seul problème résidait dans sa popularité, c'était surement pour cela qu'elle avait voulu le cacher, parce qu'il était populaire... Beth ne comprenait pas vraiment, Aurore aussi était plutôt populaire avec les garçons, ils aiment bien son petit côté froid et distant. A la saint Valentin elle avait au moins un petit ange à moitié à poil qui venait lui chanter une chanson d'amour stupide... Bon elle finissait toujours par l'étrangler mais peu importait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit?

"Je sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais ça serait pas mal que tu penses à autre chose? Il y a une espèce d'aura noire autour de toi." Dit soudainement Daren de sa voix de ténor.

"Tu peux voir les auras toi?"

"Mais non, c'est une façon de parler." Répondit Daren en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Beth!"

La Poufsouffle se retourna brusquement à l'entente de son prénom mais trébucha sur le sol qui pourtant était plat. Daren la rattrapa avec tant de facilité qu'elle eu l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie... En fait c'était quasiment le cas. Elle frotta sa cheville endolorie et leva le visage vers Aurore. Que faisait-elle là? Elle avait Runes anciennes normalement, et la salle de classe était de l'autre coté de l'école.

"Je suis désolée!" Cria-t-elle en courant dans leur direction.

"Je t'attends devant la serre numéro deux." Murmura Daren à son amie.

Elle hocha la tête sans avoir vraiment comprit ce que le brun venait de dire. Elle fixait la rousse qui se rapprochait d'elle à court de souffle. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face d'elle, Aurore baissa le regard vers Beth, qui mesurait bien dix centimètres de moins qu'elle.

"Je suis désolée." Répéta-t-elle.

"C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne." Répondit Beth en souriant.

"Comment est-ce que tu peux me pardonner aussi vite?" Demanda la rousse les yeux exorbités.

Beth la regarda étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant la surprendre. Aurore n'avait pas été méchante, et même si elle l'avait été ça avait été par jalousie et non pas par gratuité. Bien sur elle avait été affectée par le comportement de sa meilleure mais de là à lui en vouloir... Peut-être était-elle trop gentille...

"Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je pense que notre amitié est plus importante qu'un stupide mal entendu." Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait tout juste deux minutes pour rejoindre la serre. "Bon, tu sais bien que j'adorerais rester ici et parler avec toi mais on a toute les deux cours et je veux pas être en retard. On se voit en potion." S'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre Daren.

Aurore se retrouva seule au milieu du couloir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Beth était partie à une vitesse impressionnante, projetant quasiment son corps comme un boulet de canon. La rousse avait toujours été particulièrement impressionnée par la vitesse de son amie. Pouvoir aller aussi vite avec de si petites jambes... Elle soupira, décidément, un coup elle arrivait à comprendre Beth et un coup elle faisait un truc totalement inattendu. Elle lui avait fait la tête pendant un semaine et Beth la pardonnait sans rien dire de plus que _"Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je pense que notre amitié est plus importante qu'un stupide mal entendu."._

"Un jour sa gentillesse lui jouera des tours." Pensa Aurore en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers sa salle d'étude des Runes.

* * *

"Donc c'est fini? Aurore s'est décidée à venir s'excuser. Il était temps, j'en avait ras le chaudron de cette ambiance pourrie."

"Oui c'est fini, donc on n'en parle plus s'il te plait Krys'." Murmura Beth en versant avec précaution du miel dans sa potion.

Le Felix Felicis était particulièrement difficile à préparer et elle ne voulait surtout pas le rater, ne sait-on jamais, au cas où elle tomberait dessus lors de son travail pratique de potion lorsqu'elle passera ses ASPICS l'an suivant.

"Si tu réussis cette potion, ce qui va être le cas, Slugy va te proposer de devenir une de ses photos sur l'étagère de son bureau."

"Tu es déjà aller dans son bureau?" Demanda Beth surprise.

"Oui, quand il m'a vu mettre des choses illicites dans le jus de citrouille de Smith. Soit disant c'est interdit par le règlement. J'ai jamais lu le règlement, comment veux-tu que je le sache?"

Beth hocha la tête, elle s'en rappelait. Krystal avait commencer à verser de la morve de troll dans le verre d'Ellen, la morve de troll provoquant des hallucinations Slughorn avait jugé bon d'intervenir avant que le plan de la blonde ne soit mis à exécution. Dommage, cela aurait eu le mérite d'être amusant. Depuis ce jour le maitre des potions avait tendance à surveiller Krystal pendant les repas.

"T'as parlé à Aurore d'Alan?" Demanda la blonde qui semblait s'ennuyer.

"Non, et tant mieux. Je pense qu'elle aime bien Remus Lupin."

"Oui tu m'as déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque. Mais, Remus Lupin met des râteau à toutes le filles, il a même au le surnom de "_serial-râteau-man_.""

"C'est toi qui lui a donner ce surnom?" Demanda Beth, pas vraiment étonnée.

"Tu me connais trop bien." Ria Krystal en s'étirant sur sa chaise. "J'ai entrainement de Quidditch ce soir. Tu viens me regarder ou t'as déjà un truc de prévu?" Demanda la blonde en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la potion lorsque le professeur les regarda.

"Oui, je prendrais mon devoir de métamorphose au cas ou." Répondit-elle en mettant son visage au dessus de la potion, histoire de vérifier que tout ce passait bien à l'intérieur.

"Attends! Tu vas pas faire ton devoir de métamorphose dans les gradins! On a sélectionné un nouveau gardien hier... Une vrai bombe ce mec, il est super sexy dans son uniforme scolaire alors imagine le dans une tenue de Quidditch, tout vêtu de noir et jaune. Avec une petite coque pour protéger les bijoux de famille et un casque sur la tête"

"Personnellement je trouve que les casques que les gardiens portent sont très laids." Répondit-elle sans arrêter de touiller sa potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

"C'est parce que tu ne comprends pas la subtilité du Quidditch Bethou." Répondit Krystal en se plaçant à côté d'elle de manière à faire croire au professeur qui venait vers elles qu'elle travaillait.

"Mademoiselle Martins." L'interpella-t-il. "Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le travail pratique d'aujourd'hui ne se fait pas par binôme comme d'habitude."

Beth perdit de ses couleurs en se rendant compte que son amie allait avoir des problème par sa faute. Si elle avait écouté ce que le professeur avait dit et si elle avait regarder autour d'elle, elle aurait pu éviter cela.

"J'ai la vague impression que vous profitez de la gentillesse et des capacités de Mademoiselle Hall." Ajouta le professeur.

"Monsieur, Krystal n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire sa potion, je lui ais donc proposé de le faire avec moi. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous le demander." Intervint Beth, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

"C'est vrai?" Demanda le maitre des potions.

Krystal s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Beth lui écrasa la pied pour qu'elle se taise.

"Et bien, vous resterez avec moi à la fin du cour mesdemoiselles." Annonça-t-il avant de s'approcher un peu plus du chaudron de Beth. "Dans tout les cas, vous me semblez être celle qui gagnera le flacon de Felix Felicis mademoiselle Hall, votre potion semble être la mieux réussie de la classe."

Beth rougit encore plus et mis sa tête au dessus de son chaudron de manière à ce que la fumé qui s'en échappait masque son visage. Elle avait encore attiré toute l'attention et putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi les gens aimaient que l'on s'intéresse à eux alors que pour Beth lorsque quelqu'un disait: "C'est qui elle? Je l'ai jamais vu.". Elle se sentait comme soulagé, le plus elle passait inaperçue le mieux elle se sentait. La nouvelle mode chez les filles était de porte son uniforme différemment, rien qu'en regardant Krystal on comprenait ce que changer son uniforme signifiait: elle avait fait des tours avec sa jupe au niveau de la taille pour la raccourcir jusqu'aux dessus des genoux -même beaucoup plus haut-, elle portait des chaussettes noires qui montaient au dessus de ses genoux, sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans sa jupe, elle portait des baskets et sa cravate n'était pas bien attachée. A côté d'elle, Beth avait l'air d'une étudiante bien propre sur elle, alors que ses vêtements n'étaient pas bien ajusté à cause du travail pratique de potion: elle ne portait pas son chandail gris et avait remonté les manches de sa chemine au maximum. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête et ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui venait de se battre qu'à une Hall. Elle jeta un regard envieux à Krystal, si seulement elle pouvait être aussi jolie qu'elle et avoir l'air décontractée comme elle l'était. Malheureusement Beth avait plus l'air coincée qu'autre chose, avec son uniforme sans aucun plis, sa démarche incertaine et sa timidité.

"Votre potion est parfaite, c'est très impressionnant." Murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Beth sursauta, se retourna et se pris le torse -mou- du professeur de potion en pleine figure. Déséquilibré elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Elle entendit quelques rires étouffés et sentit rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle attire l'attention durant les cours de potions alors qu'il était présent? Non mais quelle poisse. Elle reconnu la main de Krystal qui entrait dans son champ de vision -elle était la seule à avoir un bracelet et cuir au bout duquel pendait un petit vif d'or-, elle la saisit et se releva avec l'aide de son amie tout en gardant la tête basse.

"Vous allez bien? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée?" Demanda la professeur, qui parlait d'un ton précipité.

Beth releva le visage pour le regarder et lui adressa un sourire maladroit:

"Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas."

Le professeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder les yeux exorbités, elle se tourna vers Krystal qui avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

"Tu saignes Beth!" Cria soudainement Krystal en attrapant un chiffon propre sur la table.

Elle commença à essuyer le liquide chaud que Beth commençait tout juste à sentir couler le long de sa tempe. Elle ne s'était pas cogné si fort que ça à la table si? Elle n'avait pas vraiment, mal, juste l'impression d'avoir une grosse bosse sur le front. Mais à force de tomber elle ressentait moins la douleur... Une espèce d'habitude. Aurore et Alan étaient tout deux à côté d'elle et elle se sentait étouffée. Tout le monde était autour d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien et le coup qu'elle avait reçut sur la tête ne lui clarifiait pas les idées.

"Faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle perde connaissance au milieu de la classe." Lança une voix que Beth ne pu pas reconnaître.

"Et bien accompagnez là dans ce cas Regulus. Et tenez Mademoiselle Hall, prenez ce morceau de chocolat."

Beth attrapa machinalement la morceau de chocolat et avança tel un automate vers la porte de la salle de classe.

"Chocolat, Chocolat" Chantonna-t-elle dans sa tête, le coup qu'elle s'était pris commençait apparemment à se faire ressentir.

Elle se stoppa... Le maitre des potions venait juste de dire _"Regulus"_? D'un seul coup le teint de Beth passa du blanc au rouge sang et sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car Krystal la poussait à l'extérieur. Beth avança en silence, sa tête la lançait de plus en plus et elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, elle transpirait et ses joues la brulait, sans parler de son arcade droite qui la faisait maintenant souffrir.

"Mange le chocolat avant de tomber dans les pommes et accélère un peu."Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs devant elle, dont elle ne voyait que le dos.

Beth approcha le chocolat à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

"Allez magne toi, j'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie." Dit-il d'une voix égale.

"Me-me por-porter?" Balbutia Beth, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se sentir happé dans l'inconscience. Elle eu tout juste le temps d'entendre un juron avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol froid du couloir.

* * *

**YYAAAHHH! Regulus is in the place! Lol. Bon, le voilà qui entre en scène, est-ce qu'il sera dans le prochain chapitre? Je ne sais point! Bon, vous en savez plus sur Aurore maintenant, je sais que peu d'entre vous l'apprécie, surtout parce qu'elle a fait sa vilaine pas belle avec notre petite Beth d'amour. Bethou comme dirait Krystal. Vous verrez le réveil de Beth dans le prochain chapitre et quelques petites surprises, notamment un peu plus sur les origines de notre petite Poufsouffle! Enfin je veux dire grande! Pardon U_U. Moi j'aime bien Daren, faudrait que je le dessine, c'est un beau gosse xD. **

**M'enfin, je parle trop. Juste un dernier truc, si vous laissez une review vous êtes chou, en plus ça me motive. Donc moins il y a de review moins il se passe de truc géniaux (ou pas) dans la fic! A vous de voir... Non je ne vous fait pas du chantage, je soulève juste un point que vous ne devez ignorer à partir de maintenant. REEEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW! Ne soit pas un lecteur fantôme mon enfant!**

**Tchao'**

**PS: Qui veut être ma bêta lectrice? PLLEEASSSEEE!**


	5. Chapter IV: Chocogrenouilles

**Salut, salut.**

**Bon je vous livre ce chapitre en coup de vent, j'ai pas le temps de remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, alors merci pour vos review. Je sais que j'aurais du poster le chapitre samedi et je m'excuse du tretard meême si ce n'est que quelques jours, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, j'en ai toujours, en plus j'suis malade, bref, la joie. M'enfin, on s'en fiche. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapter IV:** **Chocogrenouilles**

"Alors Mademoiselle Hall! Je commençais à me demander si vous étiez devenue adroite! D'ordinaire vous arrivez le premier où le deuxième jour à l'infirmerie. Vous avez mis deux semaines cette année! J'espère que je vous verrais moins souvent cette année alors!"

Beth se redressa sur son lit et passa sa main sur son arcade sourcilière droite. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du coup qu'elle s'était pris durant le cour de potion. En y réfléchissant elle se rappelait s'être cognée la tête mais après... Elle avait sans doute perdu connaissance en plein milieu de la classe. Elle se sentit rougir de honte, elle qui détestait attirer l'attention.

"Quelle heure est-il?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle: il faisait encore jour.

Elle remarqua un paquet de chocogrenouilles sur sa table de chevet et se jeta dessus pour le dévorer, elle regarda quelle carte elle venait d'avoir et ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Albus Dumbledore lui adresser un signe de la main. Elle en avait déjà quatorze.

"Oh, il est tout juste quatorze heure, vous avez malheureusement raté le déjeuner. Ah et vos amis sont passés vous voir, vous étiez vraiment dans les vapes parce que les deux blonds ne cessaient de pousser des cris de goret et de hurler des insanité. Mademoiselle Harris a fini par assommer les deux hurluberlus avec votre livre de potion. Du coup il y a un peu de sang et de bave dessus." Répondit Madame Pomfresh en lui tendant ses affaires de cours et son livres de potion. Il y avait **surtout** de la bave dessus en fait.

La Poufsouffle la remercia et se leva.

"Votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est déjà au courant de votre absence, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer pendant le temps qu'il vous reste avant votre cour de sortilège."

Beth réfléchit un instant puis s'assit, elle ne voulait pas aller voir ses amis, ils aillaient tous se jeter sur elle pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Elle n'aimait pas rater des cours mais elle se sentait tellement fatiguée que rester dans un des lits moelleux de l'infirmerie était soudainement devenu très tentant.

"Très bien."Soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant dans le lit.

"Oh et le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'il passerait vous voir, c'est pourquoi vous feriez mieux de rester ici. Il serait très déçu de venir et de ne pas vous trouver ici." Ajouta l'infirmière.

Beth sursauta, qu'est-ce que le maitre des potions lui voulait?

"Ah, je suis ravis de vous trouver ici Mademoiselle Hall."

Beth sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'elle aperçut Slughorn entrer dans l'infirmerie... Que voulait-il dire par "je suis ravi de vous trouver ici"? Il était ravi que parce qu'il avait un ventre un peu imposant à cause duquel elle s'était cassée la figure et ouvert l'arcade? Elle regarda le professeur en attendant qu'il lui explique pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir la voir.

"Je suis désolé que cela soit arrivé dans ma classe et pour me faire pardonner vous vous devez de venir à la petite soirée que j'organise demain soir!"

La jeune femme resta sans voix, il la forçait à venir à sa fête de Serpentards oui! Bon il y avait bien Lily Evans et ... Lily Evans. Beth ne voyait vraiment pas qui il y avait d'autre. Elle savait qu'il y avait toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentards,_ il_ serait donc là et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait gérer sa présence. Il y avait certainement d'autres élèves...

"C'est un peu plus une fête de début d'année qu'une petite soirée en fait, il y aura des invités spéciaux, comme Newt Sacramender."

Elle tilta sur ce nom, c'était celui qui avait écrit le livre qu'ils utilisaient en soins aux créatures magiques mais c'était surtout la bible de Krystal... En principe elle pouvait venir avec quelqu'un puisque de toute façon elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas le droit de refuser l'invitation -forcée- du professeur de potion.

"Vous pouvez venir avec la personne de votre choix même si je préfèrerais que vous veniez sans mademoiselle Martins. Elle attirerait trop l'attention. Non pas que je la trouve antipathique, et c'est une très bonne attrapeuse, même si entre nous vous avez plus le physique pour." Lui dit-il avait un clin d'œil.

"Vous dites ça mais vous ne m'avez pas vu sur un balais." Murmura Beth les joues brulantes.

"Je confirme, vous vous retrouviez à l'infirmerie après toutes vos leçons de vol. Madame Bibine parle encore de vous."

Beth commençait à être plus énervée que gênée, est-ce que l'infirmière allait continuer à l'afficher où allait-elle s'occuper de son cul? En plus elle avait largement de quoi s'occuper avec vu sa taille!

"Enfin bref, je serais ravi de vous voir demain soir, la petite fête se déroulera dans la plus grande salle des cachots."

Sur ce le maitre des potions sortit de l'infirmerie et Beth se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. La poisse. Elle se leva brusquement, il fallait qu'elle parle à Krystal!

* * *

_"Parfois il faut se sacrifier pour ses amis."_Code 5 de l'enseignement maternel... Cela faisait quelques temps que Beth n'avait pas fait référence à ces codes, peut-être se détachait-elle du cocon familial. Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question. Si elle avait cité ce code c'était parce que au moment où elle y avait pensé elle était dans une salle dans laquelle avait été accrochée du velours rouge sur les murs. Certainement par un sortilège de super glue, assez facile... Elle s'ennuyait. Mais un ennui ferme. Elle avait déjà manger tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger et elle avait tellement bu de jus de grenade que sa vessie risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle évitait donc de bouger, peut importe si elle paraissait stupide à fixer le mur. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle était arrivée avec Krystal et celle ci c'était littéralement jetée sur Newt Sacrégraal ou elle ne savait quoi. D'où la petite pensée qu'elle avait eu pour le code numéro 5. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Elisabeth Hall." Fit une voix d'homme dans son dos.

"Oui." Répondit Beth en grinçant des dents sans se retourner.

"Tu as le droit de me regarder quand je te parle" Fit la personne après un court silence.

La Poufsouffle avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, pourtant il était rare qu'elle oublie une voix. Beth soupira, autant elle était très timide, autant là, elle avait bien envie de balancer un verre de champagne dans la tête de cette personne. Mais bonne éducation oblige, elle se tourna, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui disparu au moment même où elle reconnu son interlocuteur. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris bleutés, une silhouette allongée, une tenue élégante, même aristocratique et surtout une expression froide. Aucun doute, Regulus Black se tenait en face d'elle et la fixait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ou peut être était-ce le fait que ça soit Regulus Black qui ne présageait rien. En tout cas Beth se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et peinait à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu me dois une chemise neuve."

Il y avait deux personnes que Beth s'évertuait à éviter: Regulus black et puis _lui_. Maintenant il était trop tard pour éviter Regulus et elle savait qu'il était plutôt insistant surtout lorsqu'il y voyait un avantage... Elle devait donc tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas se faire remarquer par... **Une chemise neuve?**Mais de quoi parlait-il?

"Je ne comprends pas" Répondit Beth, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas?" Demanda Regulus qui affichait toujours son expression froide.

Beth le regarda incrédule. En quoi avait-elle un rapport avec sa chemise? Était-il en train d'inventer quelque chose jute pour la mettre mal à l'aise?

"T'es pas possible." Lança-t-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Beth se surprit à admirer la manière dont ses cheveux retombaient exactement à la même place sur son front, et un peu sur ses yeux, ce qui la fit rougir.

"Tu t'es stupidement ouverte l'arcade hier en potion et c'est moi qui ai du t'accompagner." Commença-t-il.

Beth retint sa respiration, elle se souvenait s'être cognée mais après elle ne se rappelait pas que _Regulus Black_l'ait accompagnée à l'infirmerie.

"Et puis t'es tombée dans les pommes en pleins milieu d'un couloir. J'ai donc été obligé de te porter et comme tu pissais le sang je me suis retrouvé avec des grosses taches rouges sur ma chemise." Ajouta-t-il avant de fixer Beth en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de la Poufsouffle.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle s'était déjà tapée la honte un millions de fois mais personne ne l'avais jamais tué pour ça. Mais là, Regulus Black allait surement la torturer et l'obliger à nettoyer sa précieuse chemise.

"C'était une chemise que ma mère m'avait offerte. Elle venait d'Inde." Il avait dit cela d'une voix égale et regardait Beth pour voir sa réaction, il savait qu'elle allait finir par réagir.

"Je suis désolée" Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Il allait la tuer, il la détestait de toute façon, elle avait bousillé sa précieuse chemise et elle ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

"Arrête de fixer tes pieds. Ça m'énerve."

"Pardon"

"Arrête de t'excuser!"

Beth serra la mâchoire pour se retenir de encore une fois présenter des excuse au cadet des Black. Elle l'entendit soupirer et leva brusquement le visage, il était encore une fois en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Ah vous voilà vous deux." S'exclama une voix dans le dos de Regulus.

Il se retourna et aperçu le professeur Slughorn qui se dirigeait vers eux, suivit d'un groupe de Serpentards, son groupe d'amis en fait. Il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec Beth mais peu importe.

"Et bien, est-ce l'admirable sauvetage de Regulus qui vous a rapproché tout les deux?" Demanda le maitre des potions.

Beth se raidit, derrière le professeur se tenait in groupe de Serpentard. Elle se glissa derrière Regulus de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer.

"En fait non. Je connais Beth depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Ce n'est pas la première soirée durant laquelle je la croise."

Regulus avait sentit que la Poufsouffle avait bougée dans son dos, sans doute était-elle gênée. Il porta son regard sur le visage de Slughorn et remarqua qu'il semblait porter un grand intérêt a ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Il fallait qu'il change le sujet en vitesse, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir encore une fois porter Beth jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Non pas qu'elle était lourde, bien au contraire, mais il n'aimait pas faire des choses inutiles et ça c'était inutile.

"Professeur j'ai vu qu'il y avait des personnes célèbres à votre soirée." Lança Regulus.

"Oui c'est le cas. J'ai invité Newt Sacramender et Grizel Hurtz .Tiens, la voilà!" S'exclama-t-il.

Regulus remarqua une femme qui devait avoir un peu plus que la vingtaine venir veux eux, elle affichait un sourire poli mais il vit ses yeux briller d'une étincelle des plus douteuses. Il espérait qu'elle ne venait pas vers eux pour leur poser des questions sur leurs familles, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de débattre une fois de plus sur la magie noire. Oui les Black était du côté **obscur de la force** et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre, ils n'étaient pas non plus partisans des mages noires et n'agressaient pas les moldus dans la rue... En tout qu'à pas tout les Black.

"Bonsoir." Dit Grizel Hurtz en leur serrant la main, les uns après les autres. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Beth qui se cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière Regulus.

"Pitoyable." Pensa la jeune femme. "Bonsoir mademoiselle Hall." Lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Beth sursauta et Regulus se déplaça de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux. Elle s'avança vers Grizel pour lui serrer brièvement la main. Elle jeta ensuite une rapide regard vers le groupe de Serpentards qui entourait le directeur de leur maison. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, _il_ était là et _il_ la regardait. Où plutôt _il_ la sondait, la transperçait de son regard, un regard si supérieur qu'il faisait mal. La petite Poufsouffle recula de quelques pas avant de rompre le contact visuel, à court de souffle.

"Comment vont vos parents?" Demanda Grizel ce qui détourna l'attention de Beth.

"Bien." Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

"Bien? Vous n'avez pas mieux? Je veux dire, vos parents font énormément de choses, vous ne pouvez pas nous dire ce qu'ils font de leur temps?"Le ton qu'avait employé cette femme ne plu pas vraiment à Beth qui sentit ses joues devenir plus chaude.

"Vous m'avez demandé comment vont mes parents, pas ce qu'ils font. Et pour répondre à votre question, ils font énormément de choses comme vous dites et ces choses ne vous regardent pas." Beth avait dit cela d'un ton aimable mais tout le monde pouvait sentir une certaine animosité venir d'elle.

"C'est là qu'on voit qu'elle est de lignée pure." Pensa Regulus.

"Et bien." Murmura Grizel étonnée." Vous ne manquez pas de caractère. Je demandait juste comme ça, je travaille pour la gazette des sorciers."

Beth se raidit en entendant cela, elle avait bien fait de se montrer méfiante.

" Je réponds aux dilemmes émotionnels sur la page des problèmes de la Gazette. Et pour ce qui est des problèmes d'ordre sentimentaux, vos parents sont souvent cités comme exemple."

Beth se retint de faire une grimace, utilisé les difficultés que ses parents avaient rencontrés et leurs histoire d'amour idyllique était d'une débilité sidérante. A croire que plus le temps passait plus les gens devenaient cons, ils allaient finir par contrôler le monde, d'ailleurs ce déranger de la carafe qui se faisait appeler Lord Volmamort ou elle ne savait plus trop quoi en était le parfait exemple.

"Je me demandais si vous préfériez les hommes qui sont partisans de la magie noires où bien ceux qui sont du côté Dumbledore."

"Non mais de quoi je me mêle?" Pensa Beth, cette femme commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir retenir son poing longtemps si elle continuait à lui poser des questions débiles. "Mon père n'est pas un mage noir, sa famille en a compté d'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il va balancer des _Crusio_ et des _Avada Kadabra_à la figure des gens qu'il n'aime pas. Et pour ce qui est de votre question, on choisit pas qui on aime alors je vous dirais quand je tomberais amoureuse."

L'employée de la Gazette des sorciers la regarda avec des yeux ronds, on lui avait dit de trouver des informations sur les Hall en approchant la fille de Aether et William Hall, qui était apparemment extrêmement timide et facilement manipulable de ce fait. Il fallait qu'elle dise à son supérieur que cette jeune fille n'était pas aussi calme qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle lança un regard vers Regulus Black, il semblait amusé, jamais elle n'avait été aussi rabaissée devant des personnes de sang pur. Mais... Avant qu'elle n'arrive Black et Hall étaient seuls, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à en tirer.

"Entre personnes de sang pur, vous devez vous connaître depuis quelque temps." Dit-elle à l'adresse de Beth et de Regulus.

Il la regarda étonné, sans pour autant laisser ce sentiment transparaître sur son visage pale. Il lança ensuite un regard vers Beth qui semblait s'être remise à rougir et à bégayer comme d'habitude.

"Et bien, il n'est pas rare que nous ayons à aller à des bals. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises étant plus jeunes." Dit-il en regardant la pseudo journaliste droit dans les yeux pour l'intimider.

"Je vois. Une certaine amitié s'est liée entre vous deux alors?"

"Non. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis notre entrée à Poudlard." Le ton que le cadet des Black venait d'employé mettait clairement fin à la conversation.

"Très bien, bon je vais voir si je peux trouver Newt, en espérant que cette affreuse petite blonde l'ai lâché." Dit Grizel en réajustant sa robe.

"Une affreuse petite blonde?" Demanda Beth qui sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

"Oui, enfin petite... Pas vraiment, mais affreuse ça oui!"

"Et vous êtes qui pour dire ça? Avec votre perruque et votre double menton?" Demanda Beth en haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

La bouche du professeur Slughorn s'ouvrit brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment est-ce que Beth ; la gentille Beth qui n'avais jamais raté une seule de ses potions pouvait-elle s'être transformée en une jeune femme capable de s'imposer de cette manière? Pourtant elle n'avait pas grandit... Regulus toussota pour cacher un petit rire qui s'était échappé de sa gorge, il était difficile de croire que cette fille et la petite Beth qui baissait le regard lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs étaient la même personne.

"Euh, je... Je ne porte pas de perruque!" S'exclama Grizel en s'éloignant du petit groupe.

"Et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous cachiez une telle force dans ce petit corps." S'exclama le professeur de potion.

"Petit corps?" Répéta Beth en serrant les poings, son corps tremblant.

"Bon, vous aviez dit que vous ne présenteriez à des gens importants professeur." L'interrompît une élevé de septième année de chez Serpentard. Bon timing!

Le professeur de potion acquiesça et partit avec les Serpentards. Regulus ne bougea pas et semblait fixer quelque chose devant lui. Lorsque Beth regarda elle vit que l'un des Serpentards n'avait pas suivit les autres... Il lui fallait de la glace à la menthe, sinon son visage allait littéralement prendre feu. C'est dingue, elle en avait même oublier sa vessie. 

* * *

**Normalement la suite arrive samedi là ou samedi prochain. Je pense que ça sera samedi là puisque je serais en vacance ^^.** **Ha et, j'ai besoin d'une bêta lectrice, donc proposez vous, ou reproposez vous :D. ** **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ;). Il y a beaucoup de Regugu :P même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre -_-'.**

**Tchou'  
**


	6. Chapter V: Glace à la Menthe & Cookies

**Salut salut, comme je suis en vacances (et ma bêta aussi) je peux vous poster un chapitre ce mercredi et un samedi (normalement, si je le fini -'). Bref; j'ai beaucoup aimé tout vos reviews, vous avez tous cru que Beth était amoureuse de Regugu! Mais non mouahahaha, j'vous ai bien eu sur ce coup là, enfin ça serait beaucoup trop facile -_-'. Et puis moi j'aime bien celui dont elle est amoureuse alors c'était une excuse pour lui donne un rôle important, parce que au départ elle était sensée être amoureuse de Regulus depuis le début mais bon... C'est trop simple, il se passerait pas grand chose. ET puis dans ce chapitre vous allez savoir de QUI elle est amoureuse! Haha, vous voulez savoir qui c'est hein? HEIN? Moi je sais :P. Enfin bref, je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, j'vous aime gros comme les fesses d'Ombrage (c'est pour dire). Pour ceux qui ont lu et qui ont pas laissé de review, je vous traque attention! **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma bêta lectrice, qui partage mon amour pour les mages noirs ultra sexy et ultra méchant (ou pas), encore dans la fleur de l'âge et pleins d'énergie! Et je la remercie (of course). T'inquiète, une fois que Beth se sera fait RAAAAAA *BIP* (tu sais de qui je parle) il sera tout à toi! :3, à moins que tu ne préfères Hagrid le poilu xD. **

**Euh petite pub en vitesse, http : / MilaRukie . Skyrock . Com,**

**Si quelqu'un est intéressé par les illustration de cette fic, y en a pas des masses, mais je cours ajouter tout les jolis-moches dessins que j'ai fait avec mes petites mains :D**

**Bonne lecture mes enfants :D**

* * *

**Chapter V: **

**Glace à la menthe & Cookies**

Beth n'était pas spécialement du matin, on pouvait même dire qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle tenait à son sommeil et les jours où il y avait moyen qu'elle dorme elle en profitait. Sauf qu'il était six heures du matin, c'était dimanche et elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle détestait Slughorn et ses soirées, la glace à la menthe et les Serpentards ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle y aille ? Elle aurait pu éviter de se faire remarquer !

Elle se retourna dans son lit et regarda par la fenêtre du dortoir : le jour commençait à se lever de plus en plus tard et pourtant, cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle soupira et passa plusieurs fois sa main sur son visage fatigué. Elle avait joué la savonnette pendant six ans et tout était partit en fumée en une soirée. Enfin, c'était déjà cuit lorsqu'elle avait fichu du sang sur la chemise de Regulus Black mais il y avait toujours une autre personne à éviter. Pourtant Regulus et lui étaient amis et il avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir rester avec son pote. Et elle, trop gênée pour parler, avait fourré une pleine cuillère de glace à la menthe dans la bouche. Déjà que la glace c'est froid mais alors la glace à la menthe ! Elle s'était mise à gesticuler et avait fini par tout recracher dans un pot de fleurs. Pas vraiment ce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ferait... Et bonjour le sex appeal. La grosse honte !

"Hagrid... allons dans la forêt interdite faire des cochonneries... Ça ne me dérange pas que les centaures nous voient, au contraire un truc à plusieurs c'est toujours plus convivial."

Beth se redressa brusquement. Krystal parlait souvent dans son sommeil ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à ses amies. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle fantasme en dormant, sauf que d'ordinaire elle fantasmait plutôt sur les septièmes années comme Andrew Habbot sur qui elle avait eu des vues pendant au moins un an. Ou encore Jessie MacMillan. Les deux étant des élèves de leur maison. Elle était aussi passée par une phase Erwan Dubois qui était, Beth devait bien le reconnaitre, incroyablement canon et surement l'élève de Gryffondor le plus sexy de son année. Il était malheureusement parti depuis deux ans et avait épousé une certaine Laure qui avait été préfète chez Gryffondor en même temps qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que son amie fantasmait surtout sur des beaux mecs et non pas sur des... Géant touffus vêtu de peaux de bêtes... Un homme géant des cavernes en soit. Un très gentil homme caverne cela dit. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui en parle à moins que Krystal ne le fasse en première ce qui serait le plus normal.

"Beth, Tu ne dors pas?" Demanda alors la voix d'Aurore.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur son lit et essaya de distinguer son amie dans le lit à sa droite. La lumière de la lune éclairait son visage et elle paraissait complètement réveillée.

"Faut croire." Bougonna Beth en s'étirant un peu.

"Ça te dis, on sort d'ici et on va casser la graine en cuisine" Murmura la rousse.

"Et le couvre-feu?" Demanda Beth.

"Roh, tu es préfète? Et puis si on croise quelqu'un on dira qu'on ne pouvait plus dormir c'est tout…"

Beth soupira et se leva doucement pour fait le moins de bruit possible. Elle attrapa un sweat gris clair et enfila des chaussons en fausse fourrure blanche. Avec son pyjama plein de petits nuages elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'une maternelle. Elle se redressa et regarda Aurore qui portait un pantacourt de jogging noir avec un haut trop grand sur lequel était dessiné une pomme au dessus de laquelle était écrit "The Beatles" en lettre capitale. Beth ne connaissait pas ce mot et se promis de faire des recherches dessus. Elles sortirent de leur chambre en silence et traversèrent la salle commune dans laquelle il restait un élève de cinquième année qui s'était endormi devant le feu à présent éteint et qui bavait abondamment sur son devoir d'astronomie. Jamais Beth ne baverait sur un devoir. Une fois dans les couloirs elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui était non loin de leur salle commune .Ce qui était un don de Merlin d'après Beth. Une fois qu'elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à la grande salle mais qui était vide, une ribambelle de petits elfes de maisons se jetèrent sur elles pour leur proposer tout un tas de plats dont les noms firent oublier à Beth tout ses problèmes.

"Donnez moi tout ce que vous avez qui fait BIEN grossir!" Cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel.

Aurore fit un pas en arrière, parfois Beth faisait peur, le genre d'effroi qui vous glace le sang et c'était d'autant plus effrayant lorsqu'on savait de quoi elle était capable pour avoir de la nourriture... La rousse se contenta de prendre un bol de chocolat chaud, elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de plus, elle se sentait rassasiée rien qu'en regardant Beth manger... Ou plutôt engloutir des cookies. Les petits cuisiniers lui avaient carrément donné le pot et elle réussissait à fourrer les gâteaux dans sa bouche à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"S'_il_te voyait manger comme ça..." Soupira Aurore en avalant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Son amie manqua de s'étouffer avec un cookie et du avaler un grand verre de lait avant de pouvoir respirer normalement.

"J'ai craché dans un pot de fleur devant lui." Dit-elle avec un air du genre "ma-mère-est-morte".

"C'est sur que c'est pas ce qui va faire pour qu'il te trouve attirante. " Répondit Aurore en cachant son visage dans son bol, si Beth la voyait rire il n'y avait aucun doute que ça serait elle qui s'étoufferait avec un gâteau. "De toute façon" Continua-t-elle. "Tu n'es même pas sure de tes sentiments. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de ta vie, quand tu le croise tu ne le regarde même pas. Franchement est-ce que tu le trouves beau au moins?"

"Baaaaaah" Fut la réponse de Beth qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir réfléchit à la question avant.

"Tout ça pour dire que tout ça part juste du fait qu'il t'a plus ou moins éviter de montrer ta culotte rose à pois vert à la moitié de l'école. A la place tu t'es retrouvée dans le lac et c'est le calmar géant qui t'as sauvé. Monstre qui, je tiens à le préciser, est devenu ton ami et par la même occasion celui de Krystal. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, j'ai l'impression d'être amie avec des échappées d'asile. Entre la schizophrène et la psychopathe..."

"Tu divagues. " Murmura Beth avant de fourrer un autre cookie dans sa bouche.

"Oui, tout ça pour dire que tu es partie du principe qu'il était intervenu pour t'aider alors qu'il voulait juste savoir ou était son frère..."

"C'est pas tout à fait faux mais, je l'aime bien quand même." Avoua la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

"Et puis je ne veux pas paraitre défaitiste mais il n'est pas du tout fait pour toi. Il est mauvais, foncièrement mauvais, qui plus est sa belle sœur est une vrai folle et il a un prénom de merde!" S'exclama Aurore.

Beth la regarda un peu choquée. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par cet homme, comme un trombone par un aimant... Bon la comparaison était peu flatteuse, il était assez étrange de se comparer à un trombone mais bon... Elle savait qu'Aurore s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir triste, parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle allait être déçue. A la soirée de Slughorn elle l'avait été et elle avait également compris qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, absolument rien. Et en s'approchant de _lui_ elle avait senti cette aura noire qui émanait de son corps, un peu comme celle qui entourait le corps d'Orion Black, en pire et en beaucoup moins classe. Parce que même si la jeune Hall n'aimait pas particulièrement la père de Sirius et Regulus -il lui avait toujours inspiré de la crainte et un étrange respect- au moins il était imposant et charismatique. Alors qu'_il_ avait plus une aura de sadique tueur en série... Genre le barbier de Séville ou encore Jack l'éventreur. Bon _il_ n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la violer, la pendre par ses boyaux ou la découper en rondelle, encore heureux ! Mais il n'était pas rassurant de se trouver en sa présence. A la limite celle de Regulus l'était plus s'était dire. Mais elle en revenait toujours au même point, _il_la fascinait, elle voulait en savoir plus... Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était très timide mais elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'elle était masochiste. Pauvre fille !

"Enfin, c'est ta vie après tout et on apprend de ses erreurs, et puis un peu d'expérience ne fait de mal à personne." Soupira Aurore en terminant son chocolat chaud.

Beth hocha la tête et manga un autre cookie lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle fit volte face et aperçu quatre personnes vêtues de capes noires entrer. Elle reconnu rapidement les Maraudeurs et sourit à Aurore. Elle l'avait embêtée avec ces problèmes de cœur, à son tour maintenant.

"Tiens mais c'est la furie de la bibliothèque." Lança James Potter d'un ton mauvais.

Pour toute réponse Beth lui adressa un regard éclatant, elle était d'humeur taquine et ne comptait pas s'énerver, elle avait eu son compte hier.

"Bonjour" Les salua Remus Lupin en leur lançant un sourire poli.

Aurore se sentit défaillir, il était tellement craquant que ça en était injuste... Elle se gifla mentalement, avoir des pensées aussi... Mièvres n'était pas son genre c'était plutôt Krystal qui parlait comme ça.

"Alors, vous étiez à la soirée de Slug' hier?" Demanda Sirius Black en prenant un des cookies de Beth.

Aurore cru que son amie allait lui morde la main pour le récupérer mais elle ne fit rien, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand quelqu'un lui volait sa nourriture. Alan avait même eu le droit à un tour à l'infirmerie tellement ça saignait. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas bougé même si son regard était momentanément passé de "contente" à "folie meurtrière". Elle n'avait pas répondu à l'ainé des Black. Et d'après le regard plus qu'insistant qu'elle lui lançait c'était à elle de répondre. Aurore soupira.

"Moi non, mais Beth y était." Répondit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas baver lorsqu'une goutte de jus de citrouille coula le long de la bouche de Lupin pour finir sa course dans le creux de son cou.

"Il y avait des personnes intéressantes?" Demanda Potter. " Lily n'a pas voulu nous répondre, en fait elle m'a pas laissé le temps de lui demander elle m'a tout de suite foutu une baffe."

"Bien fait pour ta tronche" Pouffa Sirius.

"Hé! Ferme ta grande gueule!" S'indigna James.

"James ne pose pas de question si tu n'es pas capable d'écouter la réponse." Soupira Remus en tendant un gâteau à Peter qui fixait Beth depuis quelques minutes... En voulait-il à ses cookies? Si c'était le cas qu'il aille danser la macarena avec les sirènes du lac noir parce qu'elle ne lui en donnerait pas un seul !

"Oui, j'écoute!" Cria Potter en se rasseyant correctement sur le banc.

"Il y avait Newt Scamender et une femme qui répond aux courriers de cœur et de fesses de la gazette des sorciers." Répondit Beth.

"J'ai déjà envoyé un courrier à cette rubrique pour avoir des conseils par rapport à Lily et ça n'a pas été très fructueux." Lança James en soupirant d'un air dépité.

"C'est à dire une claque?" Demanda Peter qui parlait pour la première fois.

Le Gryffondor à lunettes hocha la tête d'un air triste avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains et de crier "Je suis le mal aiiiimmmmméééééé!" Pendant que Sirius lui tapotait le dos en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

"Et comme élèves?" Demanda Remus.

"L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas." Répondit Beth.

"Ces sales Serpentards!" Pesta Potter entre ses dents. "Toujours en train de faire des sales coups!"

Beth le regarda blasée, c'était lui qui parlait de sales coups? Et la fois où tout les Serpentards c'étaient retrouvés avec des sous vêtements roses collés sur la tête? Ce n'était pas un sale coup ça? Mais c'était James Potter et elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il se mette à la place des autres.

"Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas être aussi mauvais que ça. Vous dites des choses comme ça parce que vous êtes des Gryffondors et que vous les détestés. Mais je suis sure que vous faites des généralités et que vous utilisés des clichés." Dit Aurore en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux qui étaient encore un peu en bataille.

"J'avais oublié que les Poufsouffles étaient obsédés par la justice et tout ces trucs... Et la loyauté aussi, mais c'est aussi une caractéristique des Gryffondors ça!" Dit Sirius en prenant une gorgée de thé qu'un elfe de maison lui avait servi quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fit une grimace étrange et sortit sa langue de sa bouche de la même manière qu'un chien. Apparemment le thé était chaud.

"Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale." Chantonna Beth avant de fourrer violemment un cookie dans la bouche pour le mâcher d'une manière... Inquiétante.

"Cette fille est vraiment étrange... Genre schizo." Murmura James, plus pour lui, en affichant une mine déconfite.

Beth fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et bu une gorgée de thé.

"Vous devez connaitre des Serpentards si vous les défendez." Lança Remus en regardant Aurore. Il était parti du principe que lorsque Beth mangeait elle n'était pas en état de répondre, et c'était le cas.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit la rousse en tentant de ne pas rougir, le regard de Remus la rendait toute niaise. " Mais... Vous savez des choses sur le groupe d'amis de Regulus Black?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Une fraction de seconde après qu'elle eu posée la question son amie se mît à tousser violemment, sous le coup de la surprise elle avait avalé son thé de travers. Elle voyait ce que Aurore était en train de faire, elle voulait qu'ils parlent de _lu_i, qu'ils disent qu'_il_ était mauvais, le pire, qu'elle ne soit plus attirée par _lui_ et même qu'_il_la rebute.

"Ils ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables." Répondit Sirius qui était le seul à ne pas les regarder avec une mine étonnée. " Je ne peux pas vous dires exactement qui fait partit de ce groupe mais j'en connais certains. Il y a Severus Rogue..."

"Ce n'est pas un ami de Lily Evans lui? " Demanda Beth tout en sachant très bien que cela rendait James Potter fou de rage et de jalousie.

"C'était." Rectifia Lupin.

"Donc il y a Servilus, il y a aussi Avery Junior, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Bulstrode... Toute l'équipe de Serpentard en somme, dont Regulus." Ajouta Sirius. Beth ne manqua de remarquer que le regard de ce dernier c'était assombrit lorsqu'il avait cité son petit frère. " Et il y a également Rabastan Lestrange."

Beth retint son souffle et leva les yeux vers Aurore. C'était _lui!_

* * *

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, frappez moi, j'aime ça! Et encore, au début j'avais prévus de couper juste avant que Sirius-chou ne cite RAABAAASSSSTTTAAAABBBANANA! Alors bon, ça prouve bien que je pense à vous non? Courage vous verrez la réaction de Beth dans quelques jours ;D. Si elle réagit bien sur héhé. **

**Je suis désolé , ce chapitre était court, je fais faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long ;)**

**Zou-bi.**


	7. Chapter VI: Baguette Réglisse et Toast

**Coucou, je passe un peu en coup de vent, j'ai un mal de tête affreux et je vais aller me coucher dans mon lit, un petit film niais et un GROS bol de popcorn comme unique compagnie. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est ma principale source de motivation :D.**

**Juste pour Lily: C'est gentil de me prévenir mais je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec ça dans l'avenir (enfin j'espère) parce que je ne lis pas de fic qui ressemble à la mienne donc je ne peux pas aller piocher des idées, donc si par malheur ça rassemblait ça serait carrément involontaire :D. ET puis pour qu'une autre fic ressemble à la mienne il faudrait que quelqu'un est le même humour moisi et douteux que le mien... Il n'y a que mon père qui est dans ce cas là. xD. Et merci pour ta review :)**

**Merci à ma bêta qui corrige les chapitres rapidement. Tu gères la gère-fou :D**

**Bonne lecture mes cocos! **

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**Baguette Réglisse et Toast à la Confiture**

Beth resta droite sur le banc, incapable de bouger, elle était littéralement tétanisée. Qu'allaient-ils dire sur Rabastan ?

"Vous voulez savoir des choses sur lui ?" Demanda Lupin d'une voix grave.

Aurore lança un regard en biais vers son amie puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Et bien…" Soupira Remus. "La principale chose qu'il faut savoir sur lui c'est que le fait qu'il ait été totalement effacé par son frère et sa future belle sœur l'a rendu quelque peu... Ronchon."

"Ronchon? Je dirais plutôt qu'il est devenu aussi dénué de sentiments qu'un morceau de marbre." Ajouta Potter d'un air sombre.

"Quelle étrange comparaison." Pensa Aurore.

"Bref, il vaut mieux pour vous deux de ne pas vous approcher de lui. Il vous tuerait si leur Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui demandait." Dit Sirius en les regardant gravement. "Laquelle de vous deux est intéressée par ce malade obsédé de magie noire?" Demanda-t-il.

Beth sentit son sang battre dans ses oreilles, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent, personne ne devait savoir. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, oui, si il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle le change ou bien qu'il devienne quelqu'un de moins... Sombre. Pourtant elle courba légèrement le dos et fixa ses mains tremblantes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Moi." Murmura-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Elle leva le regard vers les Maraudeurs, ils la regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils voulaient dire "Pauvre fille". Et c'était le cas malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier du jour au lendemain, elle l'aimait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il faudrait du temps... Mais elle y arriverait elle en était sure... Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide en ce moment même?

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentards jouent-ils aussi agressivement ?" Demanda Aurore en regardant Krystal éviter avec agilité un cognard qui arrivait à pleine vitesse vers elle.

"Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport d'amour et de paix." Répondit Beth en se cachant les yeux au moment où Rabastan frappait dans un cognard avec sa batte. Une telle force... C'était limite malsain.

"Le plus horrible c'est surement Alan. Regarde comment il essaye par tout les moyens de se rendre intéressant. Tout ce qu'il va gagner c'est une batte encastrée dans le crâne…Comme l'an dernier." Soupira Daren.

Beth approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle adorait Alan mais quand même... Il était un peu débile sur les bords.

"**HOU! Regulus Black a bien faillit se faire éjecter de son balai. Bien visé Diggory** ! "

Beth se redressa rapidement pour regarder ce qu'il s'était passé, Regulus était toujours sur son balai mais regardait Amos, un septième année qui occupait le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Au bout de quelques secondes de défi visuel ils rompirent le contact pour se reconcentrer sur le match.

"Black à l'air sur les nerfs aujourd'hui." Fit remarquer Daren.

Beth regarda Regulus faire des cercles au dessus du terrain pour repérer le vif d'or. Il était vrai qu'en regardant avec des jumelles on pouvait remarquer les plis entre ses sourcils, et ce n'était pas des plis dus à la concentration, il semblait simplement de mauvaise humeur. Et Beth savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en colère juste parce qu'Amos lui avait lancé un cognard dessus. Regulus perdait rarement son calme, en tout cas elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu s'énerver, bon ce n'était pas comme si elle était souvent avec lui... Son regard vert clair dériva sur Rabastan , il tenait sa batte dans sa main et l'avait posée sur son épaule, il était beau, elle n'allait pas dire le contraire mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour l'oublier, pour qu'il ne la mette plus mal à l'aise et surtout pour qu'elle ne ressente plus rien du tout lorsqu'il était dans les environs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le voir comme ça, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés par le vent, sa carrure parfaitement musclée mise en valeur par l'uniforme de Quidditch... Il était super sexy ! Beth se frappa le front pour chasser ses pensées polluantes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Daren en regardant sa meilleure amie, il ne savait pas vraiment si il devait être amusé ou inquiet, Beth n'était pas toujours normale mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se frapper ou s'infliger des punitions corporelles.

"Rien" Répondit-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. "Quand est-ce que ce jeu de barbares se finit-il?" Se demanda-t-elle en engloutissant d'une traite une baguette réglisse. Elle avait emmené de quoi se nourrir pendant le match, regarder les gens faire du sport lui donnait toujours faim...

"**Oh oh! On dirait bien que les attrapeurs ont repéré le vif d'or!**" S'exclama le commentateur, un Gryffondor de dernière année dont le nom échappait à Beth.

Elle se leva du banc, comme la plus part des élèves, retint son souffle en regardant Krystal et Regulus piquer vers le sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Regulus était un tout petit peu plus proche du Vif d'or, pour elle le résultat était malheureusement déjà annoncé. Et comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Regulus remonta vers le ciel en brandissant le poing en l'air : il avait attrapé le vif d'or ! Krystal allait être de **très **mauvaise humeur…

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu laisser ce sale petit péteux gagner ! Non mais je suis vraiment une merde !"

Beth tourna la page de son livre de métamorphose, il fallait qu'elle étudie les transformations des animagus et écouter Krystal se plaindre était légèrement... Énervant, surtout au bout d'un quart d'heure. Elle l'a laissé donc crier sa rage envers le cadet Black pendant qu'elle préparait le prochain cours du professeur McGonagall, ils avaient déjà vu ce sujet en troisième année mais le professeur de Métamorphose allait leur faire un cours un peu plus approfondit.

"Han! A cause de moi les Serpentards ont une raison d'être heureux !"

La petite Poufsouffle soupira:

"Ça fait déjà deux semaines que tu as perdu, tout le monde a déjà oublié et pense au prochain match. Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop?" Demanda Beth en posant son livre sur la table qui était à coté d'elle.

La salle commune était presque vide, seul demeurait les deux amies et un groupe de premières années qui semblait essayer d'apprendre le sortilège « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, la température avait baissé depuis que le mois d'octobre était arrivé. On était déjà le dix-sept octobre et il y avait bientôt une sortie à Prè-au-lard.

"Je vais aller me coucher." Bougonna Krystal en se levant du canapé jaune et noir sur lequel elle était assise.

Beth la regarda partir puis posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle était exténuée, éviter Rabastan et Regulus était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Depuis la soirée de Slughorn elle avait la sale impression qu'ils étaient partout. C'était pareil pour les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils la croisaient ils la saluaient et venaient lui taper la discute. A cause de ça elle recevait des regards haineux à peu près partout où elle allait, certaines filles étaient vraiment superficielles et avait une imagination fleurissante. Elle avait même entendu dire qu'elle était l'objet sexuel du groupe des Gryffondors. Non seulement elles étaient imaginatives mais aussi obsédées ! En somme, elle avait la vague impression d'être passée d'inconnue à un peu connue et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

"Beth !"

La Poufsouffle sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur. Krystal se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait aux dortoirs des filles et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai un truc à te dire." Annonça la blonde en sautant par dessus un canapé pour s'assoir à côté de Beth.

" Je t'écoute."

"Bien." Soupira Krystal en prenant une grande inspiration. "Je vais demander à Hagrid de venir avec moi au bal de Halloween !" Dit-elle d'une traite.

Sur le coup Beth ne fut pas sure d'avoir compris... Elle voulait aller au bal avec le garde chasse... Elle était donc attirée par lui ?

"Tu peux afficher une autre expression que celle que tu prends quand tu réfléchis?" Demanda Krystal.

Elle était plutôt angoissée, elle avait longuement hésité à en parler à sa meilleure mais comme justement elle était sa meilleure amie, elle en avait logiquement déduit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle savait que Beth ne jugeait pas les gens. Ce qui était une bonne et une mauvaise chose: le problème Lestrange en était le parfait exemple, mais elle avait eu peur qu'elle lui rit au nez. Chose qu'Aurore aurait sans doute fait.

"Et bien, bonne chance. Si tu veux vraiment faire d' Hagrid ton prochain sur ta longue liste de petits copains et bien fait-le. Je t'aiderais si tu veux." Répondit Beth en se rendant compte que la situation était plutôt comique. C'était Krystal qui aidait les autres avec leurs problèmes de cœur... Beth quand à elle aidait les gens avec... Leurs devoirs.

Krystal prit Beth dans de bras et la serra de toutes ses forces avant de la lâcher lorsqu'elle entendit un os craquer.

* * *

"Et c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence ici sur radio Pot de lard. Nous sommes en présence de notre invitée de marques: Beth Hall ! Mademoiselle Hall comment s'annonce cette journée?"

Beth colla son oreiller contre son visage, elle adorait Krystal mais parfois elle avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Elle grommela quelque chose qui voulait dire "Casse-toi" mais qui ressemblait plus à un gazouillis d'oiseau.

"Oh, je vois! Vous allez inviter l'homme de vos rêves au bal d'Halloween! Comme c'est touchant! Vous savez que je compte faire la même chose ?"

La jeune Hall réagit au quart de tour et lança son oreiller sur le visage de Krystal avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Krystal ricana, depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec les Maraudeurs Beth ne supportait plus que l'on parle de son "obsession" pour Rabastan Lestrange et essayait de l'oublier. Mais la blonde savait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, le seul moyen pour oublier un coup de foudre c'était bien d'en avoir un autre ou de tombé miraculeusement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... Ce qui revenait à peu près au même. Malheureusement tout le monde n'était pas aussi intéressé par les apparences que Krystal et Beth était plutôt du genre "amour pur à la princesse Disney", ce que Krystal trouvait très mignon mais trop gamin pour une adolescente de presque seize ans. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle, Aurore était déjà descendue rejoindre Alan et Daren qui les attendaient. Quand aux deux autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir... Elles étaient surement quelque part en train de traumatiser une pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. C'est grâce à ces deux pestes que Beth avait rencontré Daren qui avait volé à sa rescousse genre Clark Kent qui voit Lois Lane se faire agresser par le joker... Non d'un extraterrestre, le joker était l'ennemi de Batman, il était sacrement balèze mais pas au point de changer de bande dessinée.

"J'suis prête." Murmura Beth en sortant de la salle de bain.

Krystal poussa un soupir que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ignora. La blonde secoua la tête d'un air conscrit, Beth portait toujours son uniforme impeccablement, aucun plis, parfaitement taillé. Alors qu'elle avait raccourcit sa jupe, sa chemise n'était jamais rentrée dans celle-ci, elle ne portait pas les chaussettes grises foncée de l'uniforme mais des chaussettes hautes de différentes type tout les jours. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment autorisé mais les professeurs avaient abandonné l'idée de la faire changer une fois que toutes les filles de l'école avaient commencé à suivre la mode. Ça n'avait pas rendu Krystal populaire, elle l'était déjà ! Elle l'avait presque toujours été. Chose plutôt étrange quand on savait que Beth Hall était amie avec elle. Ça aurait plutôt du être le contraire après tout Beth était connue de tout le monde, elle venait d'une illustre famille de sorciers au sang pur et en ce moment c'était un atout assez... Conséquent. Alors que Krystal venait d'une famille de moldus, seuls son frère et sa sœur étaient des sorciers. Ils avaient reçus leurs lettres en même temps, étant triplet. En y pensant elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de leur parler longtemps depuis la rentrée. Elle avait croisée Seth pas plus tard que la veille et il avait commencé à lui hurler dessus... Comme quoi elle lui avait fait un croche pied... **N'importe quoi!**Quand à Riza, elle préférait ne pas la croisée, celle ci préférait rester avec ses amis Serpentards qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul. A croire qu'elle était la seule personne équilibrée dans cette famille.

Une fois dans la grande salle Beth se mit à engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main comme à son habitude.

"Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi au bal les filles?" Demanda Alan en se sevrant un verre de lait.

"Deguizemeu?" demanda Beth la bouche pleine de toast à la confiture d'abricot.

"Ouais, le professeur Dumbledore a décrété que cette année le bal d'halloween sera un bal costumé, et le thème c'est… halloween." Répondit Daren en tendant une serviette à Beth qui avait mis du toast un peu partout en parlant.

"Moi j'y vais pas." Répondit Beth en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

"T'es pas drôle!" Cria Krystal en attirant l'attention des élèves autours d'elle. "C'est notre avant dernière année à Poudlard! Tu pourrais faire un effort franchement."

"D'accord! D'accord! Mais s'il te plait ne parle pas aussi fort! Les gens vont me regarder." Répondit Beth en se cachant le visage.

Krystal afficha une mine satisfaite et se rassit. Daren lui lança un regard noir, il n'aimait pas quand la blonde faisait pression sur sa meilleure amie en utilisant sa timidité, c'était trop facile, il aurait suffit qu'elle lui dise la même chose sur un ton normal -même si Krystal ne parlait jamais doucement à part pour papoter en classe ou demander les réponses pendant une interrogation- et Beth aurait sans doute accepter de venir. Et puis si elle avait encore refuser il lui aurait demandé d'y aller, il avait toujours de bon arguments et il savait que son amie avait une confiance aveugle en lui, ce qui parfois le dérangeait un peu. Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux dans l'avenir. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs de sa mère mais tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre. C'était peut- être pour ça qu'il avait aidé Beth au début de leur troisième année alors qu'elle se faisait embêter par les deux crétines qui partageaient son dortoir. Elle l'avait toujours regardé normalement, comme elle regardait tout le monde en fait. Beth en jugeait pas et n'aimait pas que les gens soient jugés par quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle prenait la défense de certains élèves... Quand elle réussissait à combattre sa timidité. Il était persuadé qu'il n'existait personne de plus juste que Beth dans cette école.

"Moi je vais me déguiser en momie! " Lança Alan en souriant comme un idiot.

"Génial." Soupira Daren.

Beth lui sourit avant de dire:

"Je dois me déguiser en quoi moi?"

"En petit chat." Répondit son meilleur ami.

"Ça fait pas peur un petit chat."

"Et les gens qui sont allergiques hein?"

"C'pas faux."

"C'est quoi que t'as pas compris?"* Demanda Alan.

Les quatre Poufsouffles se tournèrent vers leur ami en lui lançant des regards blasés.

"Non, on vous dit pas comment on se déguisera! Ce sera une surprise!" Tranchât Aurore pour calmer Alan qui était connu pour ne pas lâcher facilement l'affaire.

"Bon. Il faut que je passe en vitesse à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre pour le professeur Chourave. On se rejoint en histoire." Dit Beth avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la suivent, parfois cela faisait du bien d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et avoir Krystal et Alan en train de faire les pitres autour d'elle n'aidait pas à la concentration. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation sur les Serpentards avec les Maraudeurs, elle s'était répétée leurs paroles dans sa tête au moins un millions de fois et ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Elle voulait les croire mais elle trouvait vraiment injuste de se baser sur ce que les Gryffondors avaient dit pour juger quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas... Et puis elle avait envie de le connaitre. Même si elle se doutait qu'au final elle serait déçue mais bon... Elle ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer ses sentiments, et essayer de le connaitre l'aiderait peut-être à se faire une raison... Ou au contraire, elle finirait par vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment... Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam? On pouvait être attiré physiquement par une personne, ce qui était son cas, mais comment savoir si cette personne était gentille, méchante, si elle aimait peindre, dessiner ou chanter, si elle réfléchissait avant d'agir ou encore si elle fonçait dans le tas sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Bien sur, certaines caractéristiques se voyaient au premier coup d'œil, inutile d'être savant pour deviner que le cadet Lestrange était froid comme un glaçon et ne devait pas rire aux mêmes blagues que Krystal et Alan... Elle n'était même pas sure qu'il rit tout court. Mais est-ce que le fait qu'il soit froid à l'extérieur rendait obligatoire le fait qu'il soit un psychopathe assoiffé de sang? Elle faisait confiance aux Maraudeurs mais elle était capable de juger elle même les gens et ne pensait pas qu'ils le connaissaient mieux qu'elle. Ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout. Et puis, même si Rabastan lui brisait le coeur elle voulait profiter du peu de temps durant lequel elle pourrait le mater... Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il descendait tout droit des dieux grecs... Ou bien qu'il avait du sang de fée des forêts dans le sang. Physiquement il n'avait aucuns défauts... À part celui d'être un peu trop grand... Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut, en fait le défaut venait plutôt d'elle puisqu'elle était plutôt...

**"Hé Shorty!" **

Par merlin, cette personne était suicidaire... Elle allait mourir, lentement et douloureusement.

* * *

*Je donne un bonbon à celui qui comprend la gue-bla :D

**REVIEWS? Merci :)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre il se passera des choses ... Intéressantes :D**

**Tchou'**


	8. Chapter VII: Poulet Rôti

**J'aurais du poster plus tôt, pardon. Mais vous savez, j'avais des trucs à faire, ma bétâ aussi et voilà... Sinon, ce chapitre est normalement plus long que les précédents et il y a du nouveau dedans ;). J'en dis pas plus, vous allez le lire xD.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et à ma bêtà :)  
**

**Et aussi, vous pouvez aller voir sur le blog que je tiens avec une copine, il y a des dessins qui illustrent cette histoire, dites ce que vous en pensés, si vous les imaginiez comme ça et tout et tout...**

**http:/ milarukie . skyrock . com**

**(il faut bien sur retirer les espaces :D)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapter VII:**  
**Poulet Rôti Au Thym**

Beth se retourna le plus lentement possible pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Il était clair pour elle que cette personne était venue lui parler dans l'unique but de mourir et elle allait l'aider à réaliser ce souhait. Dommage que les sortilèges interdits soient... Interdits justement. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de la personne qui venait de l'insulter sa haine disparue immédiatement : Regulus et Rabastan se tenaient devant elle. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était Black qui l'avait interpelé parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça et puis elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Rabastan l'appellerait ainsi... Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'appellerait tout court d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas elle se promit de faire payer cet affront à Regulus.

"Je suis pressée." Dit-elle en perdant tout semblant de fierté lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert forêt du cadet Lestrange.

"Moi aussi." Répondit Regulus en lui adressant un petit sourire moqueur. " Mais je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec nous."

Beth resta stoïque..._"nous"_ signifiait quoi au juste? **Nous deux?** Les joues de la jeune Poufsouffle prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie. Elle ne voulait pas, toute l'attention allait lui tomber dessus, et puis c'était sans doute très mal vu d'avoir deux cavaliers. Elle doutait même que ça soit autorisé…

"Pourquoi ?" Souffla-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

"Parce qu'il faut une cavalière et que t'es pas chiante." Répondit le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs en prenant un air détaché, comme si c'était une évidence.

"Et puis t'es pas moche." Ajouta Rastaban.

Sur le coup Beth ne bougea pas, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et son visage était passé de très rouge à… très blanc. Regulus serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'expression qu'elle affichait, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il était assez facile de se moquer de Beth, il avait d'ailleurs passé le plus clair de sa jeunesse à le faire. Dans tous les cas, elle réagissait toujours de la même manière aux compliments.

"Mais." Balbutia-t-elle."Je ne peux pas. Je-je-je-je..."

Rabastan observa cette fille se tortiller les doigts... C'était juste lui ou elle était plus que coincée, dommage pour l'héritière des Hall. Elle n'avait pas du tout le caractère d'une jeune femme au sang pur, mais niveau physique elle faisait l'affaire, malgré sa taille de lilliputienne.

"C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix." Trancha-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Beth leva le regard vers lui, choquée. Il lui parlait comme si elle n'était rien, et il la regardait comme s'il regardait un vulgaire objet. Elle n'était pas vexée mais plutôt blessée. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en silence puis lança un regard discret vers Regulus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Ne prends pas mal la manière dont il te parle. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que toi." Dit-il avant de suivre son ami, les mains dans les poches.

Beth laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Rabastan était comme il était et elle ne pouvait pas le changer, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Mais elle avait au moins la chance d'avoir Regulus comme deuxième partenaire. Mais ne venait-il pas juste de lui faire un compliment masqué ?

* * *

"Je peux pas y croire ! Je veux dire ! Quand je pense que tu vas aller au bal d'Halloween avec deux des plus beaux Serpentards ! Petite chanceuse!"

Beth soupira, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait été obligé d'accepter d'aller au bal avec Rabastan Lestrange et Regulus Black. Ça paraissait un peu délirant et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter... Pour le moment elle était surtout inquiète. Il restait onze jours avant le bal et elle cherchait désespérément un moyen pour ne pas y aller. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à son amie, elle risquait de la frapper.

"Il va falloir que je demande à Hagrid de venir avec moi, il ne semble pas vouloir me le demander..." Dit Krystal en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie arriver en cours d'histoire de la magie les yeux dans la cage et la bouche ouverte elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'énorme. Mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi énorme que les biceps de Rabastan. Non pas que Regulus n'était pas musclé mais son corps était plutôt fin et ferme... Ou quelque chose comme ça, après tout elle ne l'avait pas vu torse nu... Rabastan non plus mais on remarquait tout de suite sa musculature... En tout cas elle l'avait remarqué et elle savait que Beth l'avait également remarqué parce que malgré ses airs de sainte-ni-touche elle était une petite perverse. Maintenant que celle-ci avait non pas un mais deux cavaliers, elle se sentait un peu seule. Et Hagrid serait de bonne compagnie.

"J'y vais !" Cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter Alan qui dormait à moitié sur Aurore, qui remercia la blonde du regard même si elle savait que celle ci n'avait pas crié dans le but de l'aider.

Beth regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, Amos se pris même sa main dans la face. Elle soupçonnait Krystal d'avoir fait exprès, elle savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, comme quoi il était mou ou elle ne savait trop quoi.

"J'espère que ça se passera bien." Pensa-t-elle en attrapant la gazette du sorcier.

Plus le temps passait et plus les titres du journal étaient sombres, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle savait que le monde de la magie vivait une période sombre, un mage noir dont elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom montait en puissance, elle avait une bonne mémoire sauf pour ce qui était de retenir le prénom des gens. Elle se souvenait qu'Alan avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé Alain pendant quelques semaines. Bref, il semblait que ce mage noir veuille tuer tous les sorciers qui ne "méritaient" pas de l'être, d'après ses critères. Un malade mental d'après Beth. Mais ces derniers temps, ses agissements étaient de plus en plus nombreux et même si elle était naïve elle savait qu'une guerre se préparait. Elle espérait juste qu'elle se trompait. Mais chaque jour elle voyait les gros titres sur la gazette du sorcier que Krystal lisait inlassablement. Beth savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, sa famille était respectée, voir même crainte, par la communauté des sorciers et même si elle n'aimait le dire son sang était "pur". Elle trouvait cette idée stupide, comme si le sang pouvait être sale ! Cette notion lui échappait totalement. Penser de cette façon était étrange pour quelqu'un de sang pur car ces personnes avaient tendance à se considérer comme supérieures mais ses parents lui avaient toujours laissé le droit de penser ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, ils avaient été victimes du système sang-pur-nianiania puisque à la base ses parents n'étaient pas du tout censés être ensembles et encore moins se marier puisqu'ils avaient tout deux été promis en mariage à d'autres personnes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ça aussi la dépassait. Comment pouvait-on marier des personnes sans leur demander leurs avis? C'était débile, être obliger de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un que vos parents avaient choisi... Et s'ils avaient mauvais gouts... Elle plaignait vraiment la personne qui allait devoir épouser Marc Bulstrode, il était plus que laid et en plus il était juste très très con !

"Beth !"

Celle-ci se leva du canapé en entendant son prénom. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant qu'une tornade blonde ne lui attrape le poignet et ne l'entraine à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-elle même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Krystal lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit au milieu du couloir. Elle gémit et cacha son vissage dans ses mains. Beth vint s'agenouiller devant elle et lui retira les mains du visage. Krystal semblait perdue.

"Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et que je ferais mieux de m'intéresser à des garçons normaux. Que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir pitié de lui pour prouver que je ne suis pas superficielle."

Beth lança un regard désolé à son amie avant qu'elle ne continue.

"Mais il a raison, je suis horrible! J'ai juste fait ça parce que Jack Scamander m'a dit que j'étais superficielle et que je m'intéressais à lui uniquement parce que son père était célèbre."

"Tu as été voir le fils Scamander?" S'exclama Beth choquée.

"Oui. Il est en sixième année à Serdaigle. C'est son père qui me l'a dit lors de la soirée de Slughorn. Je suis allée le voir juste pour savoir comment il était et quand je l'ai salué il m'a agressé. Apparemment j'ai une réputation même chez Serdaigles, pourtant ils ont une brochette de fruit exotique dans le fion ces gugus là."

"Les Serdaigles sont censés être sages, non? Comment peut-il partir de rumeurs que des gens qui ne te connaissent même pas ont lancé ?" S'indigna Beth.

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil et juste que toi." Murmura Krystal en baisant la tête.

"Tu sais…" Commença Beth en s'asseyant sur le sol froid du château. " Je me doutais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à Hagrid parce qu'il te plaisait. Mais je n'ai rien dit pour que tu te rendes compte toi même que c'était stupide. Si tu veux prouver à ce crétin que tu n'es pas ce qu'il pense, il va falloir que tu sois la plus naturelle possible. Je suis certaine que si tu lui montres le vrai toi, il va forcement t'apprécier et revoir ses jugements hâtifs et révoltant !"

"Calme-toi. Je pense que tu as raison."

" Bien sur que j'ai raison! Allez c'est l'heure de manger !" S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en se levant.

"T'es un vrai ventre sur pattes, c'est pas possible."

"Ce midi c'est poulet rôti au thym! J'adoooooorrrreeee ça!"

"J'avais cru comprendre !" Ria la blonde en se relevant et en époussetant sa jupe. 

* * *

"Non. Non. Non. Tu dois lever ta baguette plus haute! Là, tu peux rien faire ! On dirait une vieille chouette essayant de se battre contre un centaure !" Lança Aurore en regardant Krystal qui tentait de lancer un sortilège plutôt difficile.

"Je t'ai rien demandé espèce de rat mal mouché !" Lui répondit la blonde en pressant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

"C'est à moi qu'elle parle la truie volante aux oreilles de pitiponk ?"

"Tu veux mourir tronche de Strangulot ?"

"D'où tu parles de moi ? Tu t'es regardée ? Même une harpie lépreuse est plus belle que toi !"

"Par merlin ! Faites les taire !" Cria le professeur Flitwick en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Toute l'attention des élèves était focalisée sur la bataille verbale qui faisait rage au dernier rang. Entre les deux Poufsouffle se tenait Beth qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Avec l'expérience elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux laisser les filles se quereller.

"Va donc trifouiller des scrouts à pétards et lâches moi la baguette !" Hurla Aurore en pointant un doigt rageur vers Krystal.

Beth se baissa un peu pour se faufiler plus loin et rejoindre Daren et Alan qui regardaient leur amies se disputer d'un air captivé.

"Parle moi autrement poil de carotte! Et ne pointe pas ton doigt crochu vers moi!"

"Mon doigt crochu ?" S'écria Aurore en pointant sa baguette vers Krystal.

"Ça suffit maintenant !" S'écria un élève que Beth ne pouvait pas voir. **_"Expelliarmus !"_**

La baguette d'Aurore vola pour se retrouver dans sa main. Krystal soupira, juste quand elle commençait à s'amuser. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre sa discussion musclée avec son amie rousse et lui lança un regard noir. Son frère lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'Aurore pour rendre sa baguette.

"Désolé Professeur. Vous savez comment est Krystal. Occupez vous de vos fesses vous autres." Dit-il à l'ensemble des élèves.

"Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?" Rumina Krystal lorsque Beth se remit entre ses deux amies.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son frère. Depuis quelques temps il agissait étrangement avec elle, elle ne savait pas s'il voulait la protéger ou juste l'emmerder. En tout cas il abusait de ses pouvoirs de préfet, Beth ne faisait pas ça elle, Alan si par contre. Mais Alan était un abruti c'était différent. Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur le sortilège qu'elle devait appendre à maitriser. A la fin du cours elle n'y arrivait toujours pas et Beth lui promit de l'aider.

"Krystal."

Celle ci se retourna et aperçu son frère qui lui faisait un signe de tête. Elle soupira puis le suivit vers le couloir.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-il la mine inquiète.

"Bien sur que ça va." Répondit sa sœur d'une voix agressive. "Et toi ?" Fit-elle en se calmant.

"Je sais que tu es un peu sur les nerfs à cause de maman et aussi de ces attaques. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'emportes comme ça... Tu sais les amis c'est précieux." Dit Seth d'une voix douce.

Krystal baissa la tête, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis. Mais que se passera-t-il un fois qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard? Beth ira faire des études pour réaliser son rêve et qui sait, elle finira peut-être par épouser un autre sang pur. Si cela venait à arriver elle n'était pas sure que celle-ci pourra encore la côtoyer. Quand aux trois autres ils allaient tous emprunter des voies différentes. A la fin de Poudlard il était possible que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant leurs sept années ici ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la tracassait en ce moment.

"J'ai peur." Murmura-t-elle. "J'ai peur qu'en ouvrant le journal le matin, je voie un nom que je connaisse. J'ai peur de voir les prénoms de papa et maman. Parce que s'ils sont attaqués ça sera de ma faute." Continua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Seth regarda sa sœur. Elle laissait rarement aux gens l'occasion de la voir dans cet état, elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et il savait que malgré le fait que sa notoriété au sein de l'école puisse mettre en danger sa famille, elle l'appréciait. Après tout celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère c'était elle.

"Ils ne vont pas les tuer." Affirma Seth en passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour l'enlacer. Il sentait que son dos tremblait mais savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas, pour le moment du moins. " Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne vont pas risquer d'attirer l'attention des moldus, or assassiner un couple de stars Hollywoodiennes n'est pas une façon très intelligente d'être discret. Je ne pense pas qu'ils craignent grand chose. Après je ne dis pas que nous trois ne craignons rien. Penses un peu à Riza qui vit avec des Serpentards à longueur de temps. Tu imagines un peu comment elle doit être traitée en ce moment?"

"Je sais." Gémit la blonde dans son cou. "J'arrive même plus à la regarder en face. L'autre jour au détour d'un couloir je les ai entendus lui parler. C'était horrible ! J'ai pas réussi à bouger, je suis lâche !" Dit-elle avant de se mettre à sangloter doucement sur l'épaule de son frère.

"C'est pas ta faute. Riza est forte et je sais qu'elle leur tient tête. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore elle va tenir. Il faut que l'on intervienne avant que cela n'empire." Murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

Il sentit Krystal hocher la tête puis cacher son visage dans la robe de sorcier de son frère avant de se mettre à sangloter. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs alors elle pouvait bien se laisser aller un peu.

Un peu plus loin Beth se dirigeait vers la salle commune, c'était un jeudi et elle avait une ronde à faire avec Alan le soir même. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'avance maintenant dans ses devoirs. Elle était partie de la salle de Sortilèges en laissant Krystal avec son frère. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle mais elle refusait de lui dire quoi. En fait elle refusait surtout d'avouer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais Beth était loin d'être stupide et comme Krystal faisait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment elle en avait déduit qu'un truc clochait. C'était sans nul doute en rapport avec sa famille mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune elle repéra tout de suite Daren qui était assis dans un fauteuil et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté et sortit de quoi écrire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Krystal?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Beth le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre qu'elle ne savait pas.

"Et toi ça va?" Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Oui." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Je demande parce que depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression que tu es tout le temps en train de penser à quelque chose et ça m'énerve un peu de ne pas savoir. Après tout on est censé tout se dire, non?" Dit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu.

La jeune femme plongea son regard vert clair dans les yeux bleus foncés de son meilleur ami. Il semblait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas et ça la dérangeait.

"Je sais que tu as reparlé à Black."

Beth ne parut même pas étonnée et cela désarçonna un peu le brun. Elle aurait du sursauter et devenir rouge tomate mais elle était restée là et l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'Alan était amoureux de Aurore, ce que tout monde savait... Sauf Aurore bien sur.

"Et?" Demanda la Poufsouffle aux cheveux noirs d'un air amusé.

Daren soupira, décidément il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, aussi proches soient-ils. Il la connaissait pourtant depuis trois ans et elle arrivait encore à le surprendre malgré le fait qu'ils passaient quasiment chaque minutes de leur vie ensemble. Il la regarda lui sourire d'un air victorieux, parfois Beth lui semblait si loin, comme inaccessible. Elle vivait dans un autre monde, un monde où tout était beau et tout le monde était gentil. C'était pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur terre elle souffrait, parce que tout le monde la décevait et il savait que lui même finirait par la décevoir. Il n'était pas le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

"N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait pris la place de Black." Dit-il d'un ton détaché mais froid.

L'expression de Beth changea du tout au tout. Elle affichait à présent une mine déconcertée et Daren pu voir un pointe de douleur au font de ses grands yeux verts avant de se lever pour aller dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Beth resta là un peu sonnée. Elle ne voulait pas que Daren pense qu'il était un substitut. Après tout comment pouvait-il croire cela, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Regulus. Ils étaient totalement différents. Il était unique et Regulus l'était aussi. Sauf que Daren était à sa portée alors que le cadet des Black ne l'était plus. Elle s'était fait une raison, elle avait grandit avec lui, il avait été son seul véritable ami mais maintenant qu'ils avaient empruntés des chemins différents cette amitié était à présent exclue. Ils étaient maintenant trop loin l'un de l'autre et pour Beth, Regulus était comme dans un autre monde et ce monde était bien trop sombre pour qu'elle s'y aventure de son plein gré.

* * *

"Tu as l'air préoccupée."

Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix d'Alan. Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler et recommença à fixer ses chaussures.

"Tu sais. Je pense qu'Aurore ne m'aime pas. Enfin pas comme je le voudrais du moins."

"Je sais." Murmura Beth sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que son ami disait.

"Elle regarde souvent Remus Lupin et parfois elle rougit... C'est louche, non?"

"Oui surement."

"Alors je vais juste abandonner, je pense. Il y a un tas d'autres filles et si Aurore ne m'aime pas maintenant c'est qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais."

Beth se stoppa et regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés. Il abandonnait? Il arrêtait tout? Mais alors quel allait être son but?

"Tu me fais peur Beth. Tu crois pas que tu devrais voir un exorciste ? Je suis sur que tu es habitée par des démons..."

Beth lança un regard courroucé au blond et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Mais t'es complètement malade !" Hurla-t-il en tenant son tibia endolori.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et se roula dans tout les sens comme un enfant pendant dix bonnes minutes. Beth le regarda faire d'un air satisfait.

"Tu abandonnes alors?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, c'est plus simple de l'oublier, non? Après tout on est trop différent, c'est plus un rêve irréalisable qu'autre chose, non?"

Beth soupira, pourquoi s'identifiait-elle à ce qu'il disait?

* * *

Alors? Vous êtes pressés de lire le prochain chapitre? OU PAS? Vos prévisions pour la suite? Ce que vous aimeriez voir se réaliser? Dites moi tout ^^

Tchou'


	9. Chapter VIII: Cervelle De Singe

**Alors, je suis pas super contente. Déjà parce que j'ai eu 2 reviews et pourtant pas mal de visites. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a pleins de personnes qui passent ici, lisent et se barrent. Je sais pas moi, vous seriez content si je lisais ce que vous aviez écrit et que je m'en allais sans rien dire? Bah non, vous le seriez pas. Donc je pousse un coup de gueule, ce sera le seul et unique parce que j'aime pas faire ça et que je ne peux en aucun cas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais remettez vous en questions deux minutes parce que si ça se reproduit ne serais-ce qu'une fois vous pourrez même plus lire cette histoire. Je l'enverrais au gens qui me montrent qu'ils ont envie de le lire et voilà. Et je précise que je peux comprendre que vous ayez pas le temps de mettre de reviews, mais attendez, il peut pas y avoir autant de monde qui n'a pas le temps... -_-'**

**Bref, je remercie Rukie-chan et Malicia M. Dalriada, les deux seules personnes qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. MERCI :D**

**Et aussi, il y a pas mal de nouvelles illustrations sur le blog : **

**http : / MilaRukie . Skyrock . com**

**Mes dessins sont pas fameux mais je pense que de cette façon vous pouvez voir comment j'imagine mes personnages. Des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour d'autres dessins :).**

**Euh, cette version du chapitre n'est pas la version corrigée par ma bétâ, donc faites abstraction des fautes, merci :).**

**Bonne lecture ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter VIII:**

**Cervelle de Singe**

Dans la grande salle, la musique se répercutait en écho sur les murs en pierre du château. L'ambiance était à son comble et les corps bougeaient au rythme endiablé de la mélodie au basses puissance qui était jouée. La pièce avait été décorée avec soin, transformant l'habituelle grande salle en une salle aux lumières tamisées et lugubres, des toiles d'araignées avait été disposées par ci par là et un nombre incalculable de citrouilles aux expressions menaçantes flottaient dans les airs à la place des bougies. Mais ce qui complétait ce tableau était sans nul doute les déguisements portés par les élèves et le corps enseignant. Il y avait de tout: du costume plus que réaliste de mort vivant de John Smith au déguisement de cornemuse du professeur de métamorphose, tout y passait. Et le buffet était tout autant... Dégoutant: soupes de chauve-souris, moelle de tarentule géante, purée d'asticot, gâteau à la terre en forme de tombe avec une main qui dépassait et une tête de singe dans laquelle trônait une cervelle. Ce dernier met était celui que Beth Hall était en train de manger. Si l'on regardait la scène avec une mentalité enfantine, on se dirait que c'était elle qui avait tuer le singe avant de lui arracher la tête et de lui ouvrir le crâne pour ensuite manger sa cervelle. En effet, elle portait une robe de mariée blanche, tachée de sang. Elle en avait aussi sur ses gants et sur sol visage. Regulus soupira, elle faisait limite peur. Mais ce qui était amusant avec son déguisement c'était qu'il allait parfaitement avec le sien: il portait un costume noir, plutôt élégant et avait été badigeonné de faux sang. A tout cela venait s'ajouter un couteau enfoncé dans la tempe. Conclusion: Beth l'avait sauvagement assassiné le jour de leur mariage. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était complètement taré pour sur!

"Ah! C'était bien bon!" S'exclama la jeune femme en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Regulus lui lança un regard blasé. Depuis le début de la fête, environs trois heures plus tôt, Beth s'était principalement occupée de son ventre et lui, avait été laissé de coté, seul avec son assiette vide. Quand à Rabastan, il l'avait lâchement abandonné quand il avait vu Beth regarder le buffet avec un air de possédée.

"T'as l'air grognon." Fit remarquer Beth en réajustant les jupons de sa robe sur ses cuisses.

"On danse?" Grogna-t-il.

"Non." Répondit-elle en regardant la piste d'un air horrifié, les joues rouges.

Pas question d'aller se dandiner, collée à tout ces... Gens.

"Aller! T'as pas avoir honte. Regarde Dumbledore." Lança Regulus en faisant un signe de la tête vers un coin de la piste.

Beth suivit son regard et aperçu le directeur de Poudlard, dans un costume de Hot-Dog... Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment en quoi une saucisse dans du pain pouvait effrayer qui que ce soit. Le plus grand sorcier de leur temps était décidément bien étrange.

"Bon." Soupira-t-il." On a qu'à aller dans le parc marcher un peu. Il parait que c'est bon pour la digestion, vu tout ce que t'as engloutis ça ne peut que te faire du bien."

Beth soupira puis hocha la tête avant d'attraper le bras que Regulus lui tendait. Une fois dans le parc, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac noir mais lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent ils entendirent des voix provenant des rives du lac. Beth commença à reculer mais Regulus l'agrippa par la main et la traina dans un bosquet.

"Non! On devrait les laisser!" Murmura-t-elle avant que son cavalier ne pose sa main sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

"Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire!" Fit une voix féminine.

"Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai le choix?" Répondit une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

Regulus retint son souffle, il savait exactement à qui appartenaient ces voix, il côtoyait leurs propriétaires tout les jours.

"Tu l'as. Mais t'es trop lâche pou décider de ton propre chef. A la place tu fais ce que les gens veulent que tu fasses." La jeune femme parlait rapidement, d'un ton sec, la respiration saccadée.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre." Répondit le jeune homme.

Beth avait l'impression de connaitre ces deux personnes mais leurs voix n'étaient pas assez claires pour qu'elle puisse les identifier.

"Non c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que j'avais un sang impur qui par conséquent me rend plus débile que toi." Cracha la jeune femme.

Beth ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait car Regulus avait coincé la tête de la Poufsouffle sous son bras pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas. Elle tenta de se courber pour pouvoir voir à travers les feuilles mais Regulus la tenait bien trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse faire un seul mouvement.

"Non mais quel voyeur." Pensa-t-elle.

"C'est pas ça." Commença le jeune homme.

"Ne le nie pas! Tu me fatigues, après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi, tout ce que j'ai enduré, que tu m'as fait enduré! Je ne veux plus t'aimer. Alors tu as raison..."

"Je fais ça pour te protéger!"

"Non. Tu fais ça parce que tu n'as pas le courage de me protéger. Alors je pense que tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête ici."

Une fois qu'elle eu fini sa phrase, le jeune femme partit sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de dire quoi que ce soit. Beth se tordit le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait, grâce à la lumière de la lune et des bougies à l'intérieur de citrouilles disposées par ce par là elle vit des cheveux blonds mis-long appartenant à une fille mince et grande... Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Riza Martins, la sœur de Krystal. Mais alors qui était le garçon avec elle? Krystal ne lui avait jamais dit que sa sœur avait un petit ami, pourtant elle était la reine des commères. Elle sentit Regulus appuyer sa main sur sa bouche et elle se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir et lui mordre les doigts. Ce qu'elle ne fit car elle vit qui était l'ancien petit ami de Riza... Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

* * *

"Mais où est-il?" Grommela Krystal en poussant Alan qui se tenait sur son chemin.

Le pauvre se pris les pieds dans un de ses bandages, elle cru entendre Daren lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu et Aurore se foutre ouvertement de sa tronche. L'avantage avec le costume de la blonde était qu'elle pouvait facilement se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, en effet son costume de citrouille était plutôt imposant. Enfin bref, elle venait de passer au peigne fin toute la grande salle et n'avait pas réussit à trouver Jack Scamender. Elle se décida à sortir de la grande salle pour continuer à le chercher, il avait peut-être eu une envie pressante... La blonde avança donc vers les toilettes les plus proches mais fut stoppée dans sa progression par une voix:

"C'est moi que tu cherches?"

Krystal se tourna aussi vite que sa panoplie de citrouille lui permettait et tomba nez à nez avec Jack.

"Oui." Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, après tout Krystal était une bâtante. Le Serdaigle sembla un peu déstabilisé par le ton qu'elle avait employé, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé elle l'avait écouté sans bronché alors qu'il lui avait dit des choses plus que blessantes. Bien sur il s'en était un peu voulut... Bon il s'en voulait carrément, mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, il était bien trop orgueilleux et puis il n'allait certainement pas demander pardon à une fille avec une réputation comme la sienne. Il était préfet après tout et devenir ami avec Krystal Martins serait mauvais pour son image, même si il ne répugnait pas à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Parce qu'il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien, sa curiosité était donc plus forte que ses préjugés.

"Et tu veux?" Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Le cœur de Krystal manqua un battement, il était vraiment beau, ses cheveux châtains était coupés assez courts mais tombaient gracieusement sur son front et ses tempes, ses yeux caramels laissaient voir toute ses émotions et sa peau était légèrement halée et semblait tellement douce... Krystal se gifla intérieurement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui baver dessus, même si il était sublime et avec un corps de rêve... Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte et Krystal cru qu'elle allait se mettre à saigner du nez. Elle l'entendit se racler légèrement la gorge, il n'était pas du genre patient apparemment.

"Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien me donner l'occasion de te prouver que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde dit?" Dit-elle sans vraiment articuler.

"Tout le monde dit quoi?" Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

La blonde eu l'impression qu'elle allait rougir, pendant un moment, elle comprenait ce que Beth pouvait ressentir... D'ailleurs où était cette petite chanceuse? Surement dans un buisson avec Regulus.

"Que je suis une pute." Répondit-elle en regardant Jack directement dans les yeux.

"Ouais, en gros c'est ce que tout le monde dit, même si malgré tout tu gardes pas mal de gens de ton côté, ce qui pourrait être la preuve que ce qui est dit dans les couloirs est faux. Après tout, tu es amie avec Beth Hall, et elle est connue pour être la personne la plus gentille de l'école."

Krystal se retint de dire que si on énervait Beth elle devenait plus effrayante que n'importe qui mais elle se tut, Jack semblait être différent de la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé.

"Je trouve que ton idée n'est pas bête. Que dirais-tu d'aller à la prochaine sortie à Prés-Au-Lard ensemble, c'est dans une semaine." Dit-il en lui souriant affectueusement.

Krystal se sentit défaillir, elle venait juste d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le nouveau garçon de ses rêves. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

"D'accord, disons treize heures devant la grande porte?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Jack hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, des talons hauts claquaient sur le sol dur de l'école, d'après le son que les chaussures produisaient la personne qui venait vers eux était très pressée. Mais la blonde se rappela qu'ils étaient près des toilettes des filles, elle devait donc avoir une envie pressante. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir qui venait elle aperçut une silhouette allongée, marchant la tête baissée. Elle plissa les yeux et pu facilement reconnaitre sa sœur. En fait, c'était comme se voir dans un miroir, sauf qu'elle avait de plus long cheveux qu'elle et que ses yeux étaient bleus foncée alors que Krystal avait les yeux vairons, un bleu, exactement comme ceux de Riza, et un marron, comme ceux de Seth. Lorsque Riza aperçut Krystal elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et poussa la porte des toilettes avec son pied. La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, Riza était quelqu'un de plutôt calme, enfin plus calme qu'elle et ne donnait pas de coup dans les portes sans raisons valables.

"Je peux pas rester plus longtemps, je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi." Lança Krystal en regardant son interlocuteur d'un air désolé.

Jack ne dit rien et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner pour partir avec la grande salle. Krystal le regarda s'éloigner et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit une dizaine de fausses flèches plantées dans son dos, qui était d'ailleurs badigeonné de faux sang. Elle cessa de sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les toilettes et avança pour y entrer. Il y avait très peu de lumière à l'intérieur et elle devina que Riza les avait éteintes.

"Riza?" Tenta-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle n'en démordait pas. La blonde s'approcha de chaque cabine et les ouvrit une par une, tant pis pour celles qui n'avaient pas fermé à arriva devant la dernière porte et entendit la voix menaçante de sa sœur:

"Tu rentres je te fais manger un serpent!"

"Je savais pas qu'il y avait des serpents dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Va falloir que je fasse gaffe à pas me faire croquer les fesses alors!" Ria Krystal en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Riza ne prononça pas un mot, et ne produit même pas un son. Sa sœur soupira mais n'ouvrit pas la porte. Riza serra la mâchoire aussi fort que possible pour s'empêcher pleurer puis se leva de la cuvette, ce n'était pas très hygiénique et elle avait passer du temps à confectionner son costume d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles gore. Elle s'avança vers la porte et posa une main gantée sur la poignée, mais ses articulations refusaient de bouger et elle resta plantée devant cette porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire tout un tas de chose comme des noms de personnes entourées d'un cœur puis barré, des phrase qui se voulaient philosophiques mais qui étaient stupides ou encore des insultes à l'égare de certains élèves et professeurs. Elle entendait la respiration de sa sœur qui semblait être inquiète et agacée. Elle se décida donc à ouvrir la porte et à faire face à sa jumelle.

"C'est ton maquillage qui te donne cette tronche là ou ça va pas?"

Le ton de Krystal était amusé mais son visage ne montrait pas ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amusement. Riza soupira puis commença à parler:

"Je sais que tu sais comment sont les membres de ma maison avec moi, pas tous bien sur, mais la plus part ont tendance à agir de manière blessante voir violente envers moi." Débita Riza rapidement.

"Je sais mais..."

Sa sœur l'interrompis d'un geste bref de la main puis repris:

"Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de tout dire si tu m'interromps." Krystal hocha la tête puis Riza repris." Donc, tout les Srpentards ne sont pas méchants avec moi, j'ai des amis, un petit groupe de personne qui ne sont pas attachés à leurs principes stupides et qui ne m'ont pas tournés le dos alors que les nés moldus sont vu comme de la vermine chez moi. Mais j'ai perdu des amis, des personnes que j'aimais et j'ai notamment perdu mon petit ami." Riza marqua une pose pour voir la réaction de sa sœur. Krystal la regardait les yeux exorbitées et la bouche entrouverte, si elle n'avait pas été aussi triste à ce moment précis la Serpentarde aurait rit. "Je viens de rompre avec lui, enfin je l'ai fait parce qu'il allait le faire et que je ne voulais pas passer pour la victime. Pourtant je ne comprends pas." Murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son visage." J'ai sacrifier tant de choses pour lui, je me suis jetée corps et âme dans cette relation, je savais que c'était mal, que j'allais y perdre quelque chose. J'ai fait des choses dont j'ai honte, tellement honte."

Krystal resta stoïque, que c'était-t-il passé pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état? Et qui était ce garçon? Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa jumelle puis les glissa dans son dos pour l'étreindre avec force. Elle se sentait mal rien qu'en la regardant mais il fallait qu'elle la soutienne, elle tenait à elle.

"Je suis désolée Krystal. J'ai tellement honte, pardon." Murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou de sa sœur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Krystal qui commençait vraiment à se faire du soucis pour sa sœur.

"Je suis tombée enceinte de Rabastan." Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Le visage de Krystal perdit toute ses couleurs, elle avait bien entendu?

* * *

**Bon? Verdict? J'ai arrêté juste à ce moment là parce que je suis super sadique :D. Donc, on voit enfin Riza, qui nous annonce des nouvelles pas super réjouissantes apparemment. Vous verrez bien les détails dans le prochain chapitre. Et vous aurez le droit à un petit tête à tête entre Regulus et Beth.**

**Je voulais savoir si il y avait quelque chose en particulier que vous voudriez que je dessine, un personnage, une scène de l'histoire. Enfin bref, proposez et au prochain chapitre, vous verrez ce que j'ai choisit (enfin si vous allez sur le blog vous pourrez voir ce que j'ai choisis avant puisque quand je suis motivée je peux dessiner "rapidement").**

**Bref, j'attends vos reviews (et des commentaires sur le blog si c'est pas trop demander). Ah et aussi, si il y a quelqu'un qui me dit des trucs méchants parce que je critique le fait que certains d'entre vous ne laisse pas de review je supprimerais son commentaire donc inutile de se fatiguer (je dis ça parce qu'on ne sait jamais).**

**Tchou :D**


	10. Chapter IX: Gâteaux, Tartes et Saucisses

**Piouf, je suis super contente que pas mal de monde ait laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre ^^. CA m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite et j'ai tout pleins d'idées. Donc je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires :D:**

**Rukie-chan (oeuf corse, ma patate d'amour est super fidèle, j'suis fière :D), Alvirah, Ayanah, Malicia M. Dalriada, AliceDansLaLune, Under Electra, Amazing'Sweetie. **

**Alexe : Oh MERCI . J'ai vraiment cherche dans ma petite tête pour trouver THE costume pour Dumby-chou.**

**KLM: Joli joli hein? :). Voilà le chapitre (non sérieux? ZBAFFM). Thank you :D.**

**Vous êtes génialissiment géniales (presque autant que moi... Mes chevilles? Elle vont bien, pareil pour ma tête xD)**

**Je vous ai tous choqué à mort au dernier chapitre hein? Fufufu~**

**Euh, je vous ai demander ce que vous vouliez que je dessine, pour la plus part ça a été un dessin de Regugu-choupinou et Beth-chou, alors j'en ai fait un... Mais j'laime pas. Du coup je vais en faire un autre, et puis j'en avais fait un quand il était dans les buissons, quand ils entendent Riza et Rabastan. Mais c'est une version Chibi, en fait je l'ai faite juste pour utiliser mes nouveau feutres, du coup c'est tout mochu, les proportions ont horribles... Donc ça reste dans ma pochette de dessin, je scanne même pas cette... chose. Mais après avoir poster le chapitre, je ferais un dessin de nos deux petits choux, sauf que j'ai pas vraiment d'idées, enfin j'en ai mais c'est un dessin qui sera plus adapté à la suite... Du coup j'sais pas trop. Si vous avez des idées, hésitez pas ^^.**

**Et aussi, merci à ceux qui ont mis des commentaires sur le blog pour nous dire les dessins étaient bien, il y a pas beaucoup de gens qui l'ont fait mais ça fait plaisir :) **

**http : / MilaRukie . Skyrock . com**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite au lieu de raconter ma petite vie, donc c'est la suite du précédent, et le dernier à propos du bal :D. J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous allez en apprendre plus sur Regugu et Bethou, et il va y avoir un poilou d'avancement dans les différentes love relation de cette histoire, dans une en tout cas, ou pas. Et puis des petites révélations! Allez, je me tais pour de bon. On se retrouve en bas. **

**Oh et, ce chapitre non plus n'a pas été relut par ma bêta donc soyez indulgents, c'est soit ça soit je poste pas donc bon... J'ai pas trop le choix et comme je suis mauvaise en français, voilà quoi xD.  
**

**Laisser une review sur ce chapitre et un commentaire sur le blog ne vous tuera pas, en tout cas je suis encore vivante (oui j'ai mis un commentaire sur mon propre blog, et alors? Qui a dit que j'étais équilibrée comme fille? PERSONNE)**

**Bonne lectures mes p'tits canards: **

* * *

**Chapter IX: **

**Gâteaux, Tartes et Saucisses**

La surface du lac noir était parfaitement lisse et aucun son ne venait troubler la tranquillité qui régnait dans le parc de Poudlard. En tout cas pas avant que Regulus n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

"Je comprends que tu sois choquée mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires."

Beth ne dit rien et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, non pas parce que le garçon dont elle croyait être amoureuse était en fait le pire des lâches mais parce que à la place de Riza elle n'aurait pas pu être aussi forte. En tout cas pas toute seule. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que la jeune femme avait pu ressentir et ressentait en ce moment même et elle se sentait peinée pour elle. Elle était tombée enceinte de son petit ami, avait du boire une potion pour tuer cet enfant et ensuite un de ses seuls soutient la lâchait sous prétexte que sa famille n'accepterait pas qu'il la fréquente. A croire qu'il avait simplement voulu s'amuser avec elle et que ça avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

"Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas excusable." Grogna-t-elle, plus pour elle en fait.

"On peut pas dire ce que l'on aurait fait à sa place. C'est vrai quoi, Rabastan vit quand même avec Bellatrix." Dit Regulus d'une voix trainante.

"C'est ta cousine tout de même."

"Justement." Soupira-t-il." En tout cas moi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, dans sa situation. Il était amoureux de Riza, j'ai pas de doutes la dessus mais je ne sais pas si il ressent encore quelque chose pour elle. Il aime de moins en moins les personnes qui ne sont pas exclusivement de sang pur. "

"Parce que t'es pas pareil peut-être?" Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

Regulus soupira mais ne démentit pas. Il n'avait rien contre les personnes qui n'étaient pas nées dans une famille exclusivement sorcière, en fait il s'en fichait royalement, il faisait ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Après il n'était pas totalement faux qu'il préférait fréquenter les sang purs. Il regarda Beth, et fut étonner par l'expression qu'elle affichait. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Et elle l'était, elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut après un fantôme pendant des années, elle se sentait soudainement vide. Rabastan n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait et c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était gourée sur toute la ligne. Non seulement elle l'avait idéalisé mais en plus il n'était pas capable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes et laissait tomber sa petite amie alors qu'elle traversait une passe difficile. Mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle même, parce que en plus d'avoir été stupide elle était jalouse. Elle enviait Riza parce que si elle avait été a sa place Rabastan n'aurait pas fuit. Il n'aurait pas fuit parce qu'elle était une sang pur... La jeune femme se donna des petites claques pour chasser cette idée, la jalousie lui faisait penser des choses abjectes, il n'y avait aucune différences entre les sorciers, tous étaient nées avec des pouvoirs. Maintenant qu'elle était fixée sur Rabastan elle se sentait comme vide mais également soulagée. Au moins elle pouvait aller de l'avant et puis cet incident lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de lui qu'elle aimait le croire. Il avait agit comme un aimant mais maintenant elle le voyait plutôt comme un déchet, il était plus que lâche. Parce que même si Regulus disait ne pas savoir comment il aurait agit elle savait qu'il aurait assumé, il avait toujours été fier, mais il ne traitait pas les autres comme des moins que rien, il mettait les gens sur un pied d'égalité... Enfin il mettait un grand nombre de sorciers au même niveau. C'était une des raisons qui poussait Beth à croire qu'il serait resté au près de sa petite amie. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, il avait les yeux rivés sur la lune et la lumière qu'elle produisait donnait l'impression que sa peau pale brillait, enfin pas comme des petits diamants et tout le tintouin, juste, comme un halo de lumière autour de son visage. La Poufsouffle avait toujours trouvé Regulus mignon, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Maintenant il était plus beau que mignon mais peu importait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de venir avec moi au bal?" Demanda-t-il soudainement sans lâcher la lune des yeux.

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix."

" Je te connais assez pour dire que tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Je dois bien être la seule personne au monde avec qui tu agit comme ça."

Beth ne répondit pas et il continua.

"Rabastan ne voulait pas aller au bal avec toi. Il voulait y aller tout seul. Mais je lui ai demandé de venir avec toi et moi pour vérifier un truc. Et j'ai pu le vérifier."

Beth se tourna vers lui, de quoi parlait-il? Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

"T'as un faible pour Rabastan." Dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se raidit, décidément Regulus la connaissait plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'elle l'aivait éviter pendant des années. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi sa voix avait sonné comme un reproche.

"C'est vrai." Avoua-t-elle, de toute façon à quoi bon cacher la vérité à quelqu'un qui pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. "Mais maintenant je dirais que la magie a disparue."

"Je vois." Lança Regulus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu as arrêté de me parler, de me regarder."

Beth se pinça les lèvres, il n'y avait pas réellement de raison, elle avait juste pensé qu'il serait plus heureux ainsi. En vérité, il y en avait une, mais même elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, ou n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer.

"Ta mère a clairement dit que je suis une nuisance parce que je ne suis pas chez Serpentard. Une honte pour mes parents d'après elle. Je me suis donc dit que tu serais plus embarrassé par moi qu'autre chose." Dit-elle en sentant ses joues rosir.

"Ma mère est pas la personne la plus futée au monde. Et puis tes parents lui en ont voulu, d'ailleurs ils ne se reparlent pas. Mais ça me vexe que tu puisse penser que sous prétexte que tu n'es pas dans ma maison je ne veuille plus être ton ami." Soupira Regulus.

Beth sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait longtemps regretté son choix, et elle ne comptait plus les soirées qu'elle avait passé à pleurer dans les bras de Krystal parce qu'il lui manquait. Et puis Daren était arrivé, il avait comblé la place qu'occupait Regulus dans le passé. Celle du grand frère.

"En plus tu t'es trouvée un substitue." Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard glacé.

"Daren n'est pas un substitue. Je le considère comme mon frère maintenant."

Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers son cavalier elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans ses iris grises aux reflets bleu clairs.

"J'aurais du te retenir dès le début en fait. Je m'y prend un peu tard."

"Et bien, je pense qu'avant tout nous devrions redevenir amis non?" Demanda la petite Poufsouffle en essayant d'avoir l'ai enthousiaste. Le voir dans cet état ne lui procurait aucun plaisir et elle devait bien avouer que son sourire avec toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur elle, quelque chose d'euphorisant.

"Ouais, ça me va à moi." Dit-il en lui souriant avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

Elle la saisit et se releva avant épousseter sa robe blanche.

"T'as pris du poids." Souffla le cadet des black après l'avoir aidée à se relever.

"J'ai grandit. T'as cru que je resterais aussi petite que quand on avait dix ans?" Demanda-t-elle agacée.

"T'as pas grandit, tu fais environs une tête et demi de moins que moi." Dit-il en se postant devant elle pour lui montrer qu'elle avait directement la figure dans son torse.

Beth se sentit rougir et le repoussa en lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire son nouvel et à la fois ancien ami, avant d'attraper la main qu'il lui tendait pour la guider jusqu'au château.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me retrouve seule avec vous deux?" Demanda Aurore en posant sa coupe de sang -qui était en fait du jus de tomate- sur la table.

"Tu crois que ça nous enchante de rester avec toi?" Demanda Daren en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il était passablement de mauvaise humeur, son déguisement de malade mental interné dans un asile dont Alan était si fier l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. En effet la camisole avait été trop serrée et pouvoir la retirer avait été comme une libération pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Beth quitter la pièce avec Regulus il se sentait irrité et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire une raison. Elle était sa meilleure amie mais il savait qu'avant qu'elle ne le soit, elle était celle de Regulus, elle se considérait même comme sa sœur. Il n'était pas jaloux, il se sentait plutôt trahit. Ce Serpentard débarquait et pensait qu'il pouvait lui piquer Beth? Il l'avait laissée tomber et maintenant qu'il s'ennuyait il voulait la récupérer. Daren s'était toujours efforcé à ne pas se sentir comme le remplaçant de Regulus mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'était que le deuxième choix. Elle avait grandit avec le Black, alors le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que celui qu'il y avait entre les deux Poufsouffles? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle redevienne ami avec lui, ça non. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, elle était son seul soutient, si elle le quittait il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais ça ne serait certainement pas quelque chose de bien. Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser les idées sombres qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit.

"Daren?"

Le brun releva le visage pour voir que Ellen Smith se tenait non loin de lui, les mains dans le dos. Il entendit un sifflement à sa droite et vit que Aurore lui lançait des regards assassins. Ellen était une jeune femme sur d'elle, un peu trop même, ce qui lui attirait la haine de pas mal de gens. Enfin, c'était une des raisons qui faisait que malgré sa notoriété pas grand monde n'était son ami. Si on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondrait tout simplement que sa beauté et sa supériorité intimidait. Daren faisait partit des personnes qui ne l'aimait pas, voir même qui la détestait. Et pour cause, elle et sa sœur avait passé le plus clair de leurs premières années dans cette école à embêter Beth. Le brun l'ignora donc royalement et se tourna vers Aurore qui lui sourit avant de dire:

"On va voir Seth?"

Aurore n'aimait pas plus Ellen que Daren mais c'était le rôle de Krystal de de disputer avec les jumelles Smith. Daren acquiesça puis se leva pour la suivre et laisser une Serpentard fulminante derrière lui. Ellen voulait Daren. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu défendre Beth, qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'époque, elle était sortie avec beaucoup de garçons, mais beaucoup moins que sa soeur. Elle avait toujours espérer le rendre jaloux mais malheureusement il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette petit naine de Beth Hall, et rien qu'en voyant l'expression sur le visage du beau brun lorsque celle-ci avait quitté la pièce avec Regulus Black on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il était très attaché à elle. Pour Ellen, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Daren aimait Beth et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce sentiment nuisible sur sa route.

* * *

"Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'eunuque décapité?"

Daren poussa un gros soupire. Il avait oublié que rassembler Seth et Alan était un peu comme rassembler les Dupont et Dupond de la blague moisie.

"Nan." Répondit Alan déjà mort de rire.

"C'est une histoire sans queux ni tête!"

Tout les gens qui étaient autour des deux garçons se mirent à rire, sauf Aurore et Daren. Aurore jouait avec les coutures de son déguisement de Sally et Daren fixait la porte d'entrée pour voir si Beth comptait reparaitre un jour ou l'autre.

"A moi! C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin, il respire par le cul, il s'assoit et il meure."

S'en suivit des exclamations et de gloussements venant de toute part. Seth était fier de lui, il aimait bien attirer l'attention, il tenait surement cela des ses parents. En fait la seule à ne pas aimer la foule était Riza, parce que Krytal passait le plus clair de son temps à se faire remarquer. Il aimait savoir qu'un groupe de fille le suivait dans les couloirs, il n'était pas aussi populaire que les maraudeurs mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, une fois qu'ils seraient partis il deviendrait une des personnes les plus populaires de cette école. Seth passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés et sourit à la fille assise à côté de lui, cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et secoua ses long cheveux châtains, parfaitement lisses. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de filles, bien trop superficielles. Non, il préférait les filles un peu plus discrète mais ayant un fort caractère, un peu un mélange de ses deux sœurs, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le même physique qu'elles.

"Tiens, tu connais Aurore, Seth?"

Aurore et Seth se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour regarder qui venait de parler. Et ce fut avec étonnement qu'ils aperçurent Remus Lupin, ainsi que ses trois amis. Aurore se raidit sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et Seth sourit d'un air satisfait. Il était déjà populaire mais avoir les Maraudeurs avec lui, un soir comme celui-ci était bon pour sa côte.

"Oui, ma sœur et elle sont amies." Répondit-il en virant quelques groupies pour leurs faire de la place.

"Je vois." Répondit Remus en souriant gentillement à la rousse. "Et, dis moi Aurore, tu..."

Mais Remus ne pu pas terminer sa phrase car un cri suraigu retentit dans la salle: Krystal venait de faire son apparition dans la grande salle et s'était pris une tarte non identifiée dans la figure. Derrière elle se tenait Riza qui se cacha le visage dans ses mains, elle allait leur faire une scène. La blonde aux cheveux plutôt courts essuya son visage d'un geste lent avant de regarder autour d'elle pour trouver le coupable. Un peu plus loin se tenait Esther Smith, dans une position qui laissait croire qu'elle venait tous juste de lancer quelque chose. Le sang de Krystal bouillonna dans ses veines et elle commença à s'approcher de la brune d'un pas menaçant, elle attrapa le verre de jus de tomate que tenait Crabbe et le vida avec violence sur sa camarade de dortoir. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, personne ne parla, mais une fois que Esther réalisa se qu'il venait de se passer, elle explosa:

**"Mes cheveux!" **

S'en suivit un chaos monstrueux, tout le monde voulait venger tout le monde et chacun en rajoutait une couche. Au bout de quelques secondes la plus part des gens présents dans la pièce étaient recouvert de nourritures. Les plus peureux, ou les plus intelligents, tout dépendait du point de vue, s'étaient rassemblés dans les coins de la grande salle et regardaient les autres se battre. Les professeur tentaient tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre mais ils étaient plus dépourvus qu'autre chose face à ce spectacle. Seul le professeur Dumbledore restait immobile à les regarder, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Aurore était dans un coin de la salle et regardait Krystal se déchainer contre Rabastan, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle le fouettait avec une saucisse pour une toute autre raison que la simple bataille de nourriture. Quelque chose s'était passé, elle en était sure, et a en juger par l'expression qu'affichait Riza, un mélange de tristesse et de satisfaction, elle était au courant. La rousse fronça son nez recouvert de taches de rousseurs, Krystal ne s'acharnerait pas ainsi sur un Serpentard sans véritable raison, il lui avait fait quelque chose. Avait-il blesser Beth?

Son regard glissa sur Black et Potter qui s'étaient directement jetés sur Severus Rogue qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller se cacher. Ils mettaient tout ce qui leur tombaient sur la main un peu partout dans les vêtements du pauvre Serpentard. Et il avait des morceaux de pain enfoncés dans les narines. **Non, mais ils étaient méchants et immatures!**

"Attention!"

Aurore ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer mais lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans cou, les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Elle leva le regard vers la personne qui venait de la protéger d'une part de gâteau à la terre (qui était en fait au chocolat) et se figea en voyant Remus la regarder gravement. Il était si près, elle pouvait sentir son odeur enivrante, un peu _animale_.

"Ça va?" Murmura-t-il d'une vois rauque.

La rousse se sentit défaillir, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration, elle ne sentait rien d'autre que son odeur et ne voyait rien d'autre que son visage, si parfait, les seules choses qui venaient enrailler ce tableau étaient les longues cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur son visage. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ça ne le rendait pas moins beau pour autant, c'était presque le contraire. Elle hocha la tête tel un automate pour répondre à sa question et continua à regarder chaque parties de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur sa bouche, il ne souriait pas, il paraissait si sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie, juste un baiser, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal, il n'était pas très intéressé par les filles et était "_sérial rateaux man_", elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme une de ces filles qui lui tournaient autour, même si en vérité, elle l'était. Elle se décida donc à agir en bonne amie, le plus à l'aise elle aura l'air, le plus en confiance il sera, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il se découvrira une attirance insoupsonnée pour elle... **Ou pas.**

"Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ton costume n'est pas abimé!" S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant plus ou moins ses esprits.

"Non ça va." Dit-il retirant sa main du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyer pour protéger la Poufsouffle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, son corps s'était jeter entre la part de gâteau et la jeune femme. Son costume de Sally semblait avoir été vraiment beaucoup travaillé alors qu'il avait juste mis des vêtements lacérés, qu'il avait d'ailleurs lacérés lui même, mais c'était une autre histoire.

"Désolé, j'aurais du faire plus attention." Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"T'en fais pas pour ça va!" Répondit-il en lui souriant.

**"Non mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL! Qui est assez débile pour lancer de la nourriture! De la nourriture quoi!"**

Aurore et Remus se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. La rousse avait reconnu la voix de Beth et n'était pas étonnée qu'elle se soit énervée, son amour pour la nourriture était encore plus fort que sa timidité. Beth bouillonnait littéralement, tellement que Regulus sentait une aura menaçante émaner du -petit- corps de son amie, enfin amie, il attendait de voir ce que ça donnerait.

"Merci mademoiselle Hall." Dit Le professeur Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains pour maintenir le silence. "Demain, matin, vous viendrez tous nettoyer les dégâts que vous avez causé!"

**"Sept heure tapante!" **Aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Beth soupira, elle n'avait causé aucun dégâts, donc elle avait logiquement le droit de dormir?

* * *

**Vous avez finiiiii? Bon alors, ce chapitre est moins choquant que le précédent hein? En même temps je pense pas que je pouvais faire plu s étonnant. Bon j'aurais pu dire que Daren entretenait une relation sadomasochiste avec Chourave et un centaure mais bon, je suis pas assez folle pour faire ça... Enfin pas pour le moment.**

**Je veux bien des reviews si c'est pas trop demander, après tout, c'est ma principale source de motivation :D. Et aussi, j'en suis à 68 reviews pour cette histoire, celle (ou celui ne sait-on jamais) qui le mettra aura CE QU'IL VAUT... A vos buzzer, euh claviers. Enfin je sais que ça sera dans quelques chapitres, genre je pense les atteindre dans 4 chapitres d'après mes calculs. Parce que j'ai environs 9 reviews par chapitres (dans les moments de non crise vacancières ;D) et qu'il faut encore 32 reviews pour arriver à 100, sachant que 9x4 fait 36 et que il y a bientôt le bac, donc il y aura un petit moment de... creux xD. Bref, moi aussi faut que je bosse pour le bac mais j'écrirais quand même, le soir j'imagine. BREF! A samedi prochain :)**

**Euh, oubliez pas le blog hein ^^**

**Tchou'**


	11. Chapter X: Pastèque

**Salut :)**

**HAN, chapitre 10 ATTEINT! Vous me donnez un cadeaux? Non, tant pis... C'est un cap que nous venons de passer mes amis (enfin c'est surtout moi qui le passe, parce que je l'ai écrit, enfin bref on l'a passé ensemble quoi xD). Donc, je vous remercie, ma principale source de motivation c'est mes lecteurs :D. Enfin surtout des lectrices. Bref, je remercie tout le monde, même les petit lecteurs fantômes qui croient que je les voient pas... Mais j'ai des yeux spéciaux mes petits! (Non parce que, 154 visites et 126 visiteurs et 5 reviews... Je suis pas débile non plus. C'est limite choquant non? Vu le temps que je passe sur un chapitre... Enfin bref, je vais pas me mettre à (encore) pousser un coup de gueule). Bref, merci tout le monde :D.**

** Et un particulier merci d'amour pour Rukie-chan, AliceDansLaLune, Alvirah, Alexe & Malicia M. Dalriada. J'ai pas répondu aux review de ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais je comptait le faire mercredi et puis j'ai eu la gastro -_-'. Je m'en suis toujours pas remise (hop incruste d'un peu racontage de vie ni vu ni connu jt'embrouille). Et aussi merci à JustForRead de skyblog et les autres qui mettent des commentaires (mais elle c'est spécial, elle me donne son avis sur chaque chapitre par message, on peu compter ça comme une review... Sauf que ça n'en ai pas une). **

**Bon, ça y est le bal est terminé, et je vous préviens de suite, pas de Regulus dans ce chapitre, non sa sexyness vous tuerait à trop forte dose, et je ne peux pas me rendre responsable de ça. Mais il est cité, plus d'une fois, qu'elle popularité! Enfin, je vais pas vous dire non plus tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre sinon autant ne pas le lire... Mais, que ce qui lisent ce que je raconte ici lève la main. Non parce que je raconte n'importe quoi des fois?**

**Bon, je la flemme de dire d'autres trucs, mais juste une fois que j'ai posté je vais aller sur skyrock et mettre mes nouveaux dessins, notamment une photo... enfin un dessin mais c'est une photo dans ce chapitre ^^. Le lien du blog vous l'avez où il est, sur mon profil, j'ai la flemme de le mettre là -'.**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta, merci "zoophile imposteur" (non, je ne t'affiche pas!)  
**

**Bonne lecture mes cochons!**

* * *

**Chapter X: **

**Pastèque**

Beth ne comprenait pas, et elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais. Elle avait fait cesser une bataille monstrueuse la veille et maintenant elle était en train de tenir un balai, enfin c'était même pire que ça ! C'était le balai qui la tenait. Elle était épuisée et avait la vague impression que la position dans laquelle elle avait été dans le buisson avec Regulus lui avait donné des courbatures... C'était un peu louche comme tournure de phrase ça. M'enfin, pour en revenir au principal, elle avait mal partout et était entrain de retirer de la nourriture qui aurait pu être consommé si les élèves de cette école étaient moins bêtes. Bon elle savait que c'était Ellen et Krystal qui avaient commencé cette bagarre mais quand même, sur le coup, Krystal était une vraie conne! Et puis le directeur leur avait interdit d'utiliser la magie et l'avait obligé à nettoyer avec les autres, comme quoi c'était le rôle des Préfets. Qu'il aille donc se faire voir. Et puis elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes, ce qui la rendait à la fois triste et révoltée. Ce sentiment était apparu le matin même, au réveil, elle supposait que Regulus avait réussit à lui changer les idées mais maintenant qu'elle était seule... Rabastan était bien différent de ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une enveloppe charnelle plus que d'un être humain à part entière. Physiquement, elle n'avait rien à reprocher au Serpentard: il était grand, bien bâti, avait un visage sans imperfection, un beau sourire -même si il était rare de le surprendre un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin bref, il n'avait strictement rien à envier aux dieux de la Grèce Antique. Par contre, pour ce qui était de son attitude... Elle pouvait tout lui reprocher, il n'était pas amical, encore moins affectueux, il ne respectait personne et rejetait les nés moldu avec une supériorité malsaine. Et pourtant il était sorti avec Riza Martins, qui était née de parents moldu ce qui représentait un paradoxe. Mais il était difficile de croire qu'il eut été amoureux d'elle, il ne l'avait pas supplié de rester amis, il ne lui avait pas demandé de ne pas parler de leur histoire, il n'avait pas mentionné la grossesse interrompue de sa petite amie. Il semblait comme distant... C'était comme s'il s'était amusé avec elle et c'était quelque chose d'horrible. Ou alors il l'avait vraiment aimé... Dans tout les cas, Beth était jalouse et en colère contre elle-même. Tant de faux espoirs. Elle soupira et balaya violemment le sol, un peu trop violemment puisque le balais partit en avant et elle avec. La jeune femme toucha le sol dans bruit sourd et elle entendit sa cheville faire un drôle de bruit... S'était-elle blessée ? Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu chuter et fut choquée de voir Daren l'observer. Il serait venu l'aider en temps normal, alors que lui arrivait-il donc ? Beth soupira, elle avait plus l'impression de vivre un cauchemar qu'autre chose, si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller, mais la douleur qui commençait à la lancer dans la cheville était la preuve même qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"Je vais t'aider" Dit une voix à sa droite.

La Poufsouffle se tourna rapidement vers la personne qui venait de lui proposer son aide. Elle vit Peter Pettigrow lui adresser un pauvre sourire avant de lui tendre une main grassouillette qu'elle attrapa en souriant. Il passa ensuite la main de la jeune fille par dessus son épaule et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche avant de l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à la porte. Ses trois amis étaient un peu plus loin, en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour nettoyer le plus vite possible, décidément, la vie des moldus était bien difficile, tant de temps et d'effort gaspillés pour rien. Ce fut James qui aperçut leur ami et Beth, il lâcha un petit cri suraigu qui attira l'attention de ses deux autres amis.

"Bah alors, quelqu'un t'as castré Jamesie? C'est pas normal de pouvoir pousser de tels cris quand on en a dans le caleçon. Je me disais aussi, la dernière fois que Rusard nous a ..."

Mais Sirius s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Peter et Beth passer la porte, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Peter faire quelque chose de son propre chef. Il n'était pas non plus sans personnalité mais il avait tendance à suivre les autres, Black supposait que ça avait tendance le rassurer ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsque Beth arriva à l'infirmerie elle lâcha Peter pour aller se jeter dans un lit, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Peter la dérangeait un peu, il était normal d'aider quelqu'un en difficulté, surtout pour les Gryffondors mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rester. Elle aurait voulu que ça soit Daren qui l'aide, pas lui. C'était méchant, il était venu de lui même pour lui porter secours alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas marcher et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de lui demander de partir. Mais elle ne le fera pas, parce que c'était injuste, il n'avait rien à voir avec ses petits problèmes.

"Et bien, ça faisait deux jours !" S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau suivit de Peter qui venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé."Voyons cette cheville voulez-vous?"

Avait-elle le choix ? Non. L'infirmière lui tendit une potion verte qu'elle but d'une traite. Beth ne trouvait même plus cette potion mauvaise, elle l'avait bu tellement de fois qu'elle n'en sentait même plus le goût.

"Vous pourrez partir d'ici une demi-heure" Dit L'infirmière avant de repartir dans son bureau.

"Merci." Souffla Beth en regardant Peter qui piqua un fard.

Elle rougit à son tour puis posa son regard sur la fenêtre, il pleuvait dru dehors, elle espérait que ça se calmerait pour samedi. Krystal avait passé la nuit à lui parler de Jack trucmachin, elle était en totale admiration devant lui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une nouvelle cible. Mais Beth n'était pas dupe, elle en avait parlé avec autant d'enthousiasme pour ne pas montrer qu'en fait, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

"Je vais y aller. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de rester ici alors que je devrais nettoyer la grande salle." Lança Pettigrow avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Merci encore !" S'exclama Beth en souriant.

Elle regarda la porte se refermer sur Peter et soupira, il était un peu comme elle... Enfin pas trop quand même, mais un peu... Bref, il était plutôt réservé, aimait manger, et avait un peu tendance à suivre le mouvement plutôt qu'imposer ses propres convictions. Mais à part ça... Bon, il était un peu en dessous de la taille moyenne et elle aussi... Mais juste un peu !

**"Pousse-toi, tu ne vois pas que je suis pressée ! Ma meilleure amie vient de se rompre la cheville! Tu veux voir son os qui sort, ça pisse le sang et tout ! Non ? Bah bouge de là minus !"**

Beth fixa la porte d'un air blasé, Krystal allait faire une apparition subite et violente dans quelques secondes.

**"BETHOUUUU!"**

"Heureusement que personne ne dort." Pensa Beth en regardant son amie se jeter sur son lit.

"Tu as mal ? Tu vas mourir ? Il y avait plein de sang hein ? Sirius m'a dit que ton os avait transpercé ta peau !"

Beth se retint avec difficulté d'exploser de rire, c'était stupide, comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Elle regarda sa meilleure amie imité le Gryffondor imité lui même la scène, tout en poussant des cris de goret et mimant le sang qui gicle avec de grands mouvements exagérés.

"Non, c'est qu'une petite entorse, je pourrais quitter l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure." Répondit-elle en souriant.

"Ce sale Gryffondor de mes fesses, il me le paiera... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Daren ne t'as-t-il pas accompagné ? C'est lui qui vient toujours à ta rescousse d'habitude."

"Aucune idée, il m'a juste regardé me casser la gueule." Répondit-elle d'un air triste.

"Bah, c'est un crétin, il a pas réussi à se faire une meuf du coup il est tout frustré, **ce petit puc**..."

"Il a peur que tu le remplaces par Regulus, après tout, c'est lui le meilleur ami originel."

"Tiens une rousse." Murmura Krystal en tirant la langue à Aurore qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

"La ferme blondie. Je parle à Beth." Krystal s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ruminant tout un tas d'insultes à l'adresse de son amie qui ne l'écoutait pas. "Il a été comme ça toute la soirée d'hier, il parlait pas, il faisait que fixer la porte pour voir quand tu aillais revenir. Enfin, je pense que tu devrais lui parler, lui dire que tu ne le remplaceras pas, du moins je l'espère."

Beth resta silencieuse, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier Daren sous prétexte qu'elle reparlait avec Regulus. Daren était son meilleur ami et il le resterait, elle était presque vexée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose d'elle, n'était-elle pas loyale ? N'avait-elle pas toujours été à ses côtés?

"C'est stupide, Daren et moi sommes amis, je l'aime beaucoup pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ne plus être avec lui parce que j'ai un nouvel ami."

"Nous savons tous que Regulus n'est pas ton nouvel ami. Tu as toujours été amie avec lui, même si tu as passé cinq ans à l'éviter soigneusement. Je pense que vous allez tout de suite redevenir proches, tu as grandi avec lui, il est comme ta famille. Même si nous vivons ensembles, ce qui nous unis à toi est différent de ce qui t'unis à lui. C'est plus fort, c'est comme si... Je sais pas, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je n'aime pas trop ça non plus pour être honnête."

"Oui, mais t'es d'une jalousie maladive Aurore, tout comme Daren apparemment, et en plus vous êtes paranoïaques. Moi je pense que Beth est une digne héritière des convictions de notre cher Helga d'amour ! Elle est fidèle, loyale et juste ! Et Regulus, ce petit serpent plein d'hormones n'essaiera pas de nous séparer parce qu'il sait que ça blessera Beth. Et si tu veux mon avis, il tient trop à elle pour faire ça, sinon pourquoi serait-il revenu vers elle de son propre chef ? Après tout, tout le monde sait que les Black nourrissent un certain dégout pour les Poufsouffle après qu'Andromeda soit partie avec Ted." Dit Krystal en se peignant les cheveux avec les doigts de Beth." Et elle a eu raison, il était super super **SEXY!** Musclé et charmant, **l'homme parfait !**"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en Regulus c'est tout." Répondit Aurore en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Beth.

Celle-ci soupira, elle comprenait les points de vue de ses amies. Aurore avait peur de s'éloigner d'elle, ce qui était du au fait qu'elle avait du mal à partager ce qu'elle considérait comme sien. Elle ressemblait un peu à Daren sur ce point là. Quand à Krystal... Elle faisait confiance aux beaux garçons et apparemment le cadet Black entrait dans cette catégorie.

"Je pense que je vais lui parler." Lança Beth les yeux dans le vide.

* * *

"Daren, je te demande juste de m'écouter deux secondes, après je te laisse tranquille !" Supplia Beth en s'accrochant au bras de son meilleur ami dans la salle commune.

"J'ai des trucs à faire Beth. Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Regulus de te divertir."

Daren n'avait rien dit de méchant et pourtant Beth se sentait blessée. Daren ne l'avait jamais ignoré, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, il semblait juste la regarder comme si elle lui était inconnue.

"Ne part pas !" Cria-t-elle en tirant violemment son bras.

Bien sur Daren ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la force de mouche de Beth n'avait jamais été bien efficace... Même contre les mouches. Mais son cri eu au moins un résultat, le brun s'immobilisa dos à elle.

"Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes." Souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de continuer." Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne vais plus être à tes côtés parce que Regulus et moi sommes de nouveau amis."

Beth vit les muscles du dos de son ami se tendre, il semblait être attentif, c'était suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, enfin pour le moment.

"Je... Je, Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et savoir que tu vois les choses comme ça me blesse, je tiens vraiment à toi." Dit-elle douloureusement.

Daren bougea brusquement et retira délicatement la main de son amie de son bras, il la regarda avec peine puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Je t'ai permis de ne pas te sentir seule pendant le laps de temps durant lequel Regulus et toi n'avez pas été ensemble, mais maintenant je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité, je préfère vous laisser le champ libre et ne plus t'embarrasser avec ma présence. Je ne veux pas te laisser le droit de choisir entre nous deux parce que tu devras le faire à un moment ou un autre. Je sais déjà qui tu choisiras alors je préfère m'éloigner maintenant plutôt que d'être blessé plus tard. Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu as plus besoin de lui que de moi. Même si moi j'ai besoin de toi plus que de quiconque."

Daren regarda Beth un instant avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la salle commune. L'expression que Beth avait affiché lui déchirait les entrailles, il sentait la culpabilité et la douleur le ronger de l'intérieur. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de retourner sur ses pas et de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il était devenu bien trop dépendant de sa présence pour se permettre de rester avec elle. Il était un fardeau, il la retenait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa gentillesse la poussait à rester avec lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pité de lui et qu'elle tenait réellement à lui mais il ne pouvait juste pas la voir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas voir Regulus la rendre heureuse alors il préférait ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse du tout, c'était plus simple.

Beth regarda la sortie sans rien dire, elle était immobile mais sentait ses jambes trembler dangereusement. Que venait-il exactement de se produire ? Daren ne venait pas de mettre fin à trois ans d'amitié sans nuages, c'était impossible. Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble, elle avait promis de le soutenir et il avait promis de la protéger. Pourquoi tout briser maintenant ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste comprendre que sans lui sa vie perdait son équilibre. Regulus et lui étaient deux personnes bien différentes, et ce en tout points. Rien ne pouvait les rapprocher, elle ne pouvait pas leur trouver de points communs. Alors pourquoi se comparait-il à lui?

Les jambes couvertes de collants noirs de Beth la guidèrent jusqu'au tapis qui était devant le feu et elle se laissa tomber lamentablement sur le sol. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses dans cette état, plus rien n'aillait aller maintenant. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, elle avait beau lutter, rien ne pouvait retenir ces gouttes d'eaux salées de ruisseler sur ses joues roses. Elle passa ses petites mains sur ses pommettes pour les effacer mais à peine étaient-elles parti que de nouvelles traces venaient s'installer sur ses joues et elle abandonna rapidement, il n'y avait personne de toute façon. La jeune femme ramena ses jambes vers son buste et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux avant de se mettre à sangloter, tant pis pour ceux qui étaient dans les dortoirs, elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Aurore était partie regarder Alan et Krystal jouer au Quidditch, il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'ils la surprennent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa tête commençait à la lancer et elle jugea intelligent de monter dans le dortoir, elle se releva donc difficilement et réussit à aller jusque dans son lit avant de poser son oreiller sur son visage et de poussa un grand cri de frustration dedans. Mais cela ne lui permis pas de se calmer, juste d'avoir mal à la gorge pendant quelques minutes. Elle retira l'oreiller et essuya d'un revers de manche les quelques larmes qui continuaient à ruisseler sur son visage rougit. Elle lança un regard vers sa table de nuit sur laquelle était posée des cadres, elle en attrapa un et eu un sourire triste en le regardant. C'était une photo qu'elle avait prise durant sa troisième année sur laquelle on pouvait voir Daren et un morceau de son visage, le cadrage n'avait jamais été son fort. C'était une de ses photos favorites, et la regarder lui fit verser un nouveau torrent de larmes. Mais la regarder lui permis également de se persuader de quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle ramène Daren, pas question de laisser leur amitié disparaitre pour une excuse aussi bidon. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, et plusieurs idées fleurirent dans son esprit, elle allait les mettre en action dès le lendemain !

* * *

Beth était cachée derrière une colonne de la cour intérieure du château depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle épiait de manière plus ou moins discrète Daren qui était avec un groupe de Poufsouffle de leur année. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'avait faite passer du grade _meilleure amie_ à celui _d'inconnue_. Elle avait tout essayé, lettres, mots, écritures dans ses livres, ses vêtements, ses sous vêtement, elle lui avait lancé de la nourriture à la figure -ce qui était un sacrilège- et était même allée jusqu'à lui jeter un seau d'excrément dans la tronche pendant leur cours de Botanique... Enfin c'était de l'engrais, mais de l'engrais de cheval... Tout le monde savait à base de quoi cet engrais était fait. Il ne l'avait pas très bien pris soit dit en passant. Enfin bref, elle lui avait tout lancer à la figure, tout... sauf elle. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de se jeter elle même sur lui, en espérant qu'elle ne se casse pas la gueule avant d'atteindre sa cible. Ce qui était à 82% probable. Elle avait fait les calculs elle-même.

"Tu mates Daren en douce toi." Murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Beth frôla la crise cardiaque et glissa, mais Krystal la rattrapa agilement par le poignet comme si elle l'avait toujours fait... Ce qui était le cas en fait.

"Je vais tenter ma dernière approche."

"Approche violente j'imagine." Ajouta Krystal en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum rose.

Depuis le bal elle avait toujours un chewing-gum dans la bouche, au cas où Jack arriverait et qu'il envoyait le signal pour un gros bisous baveux. Enfin c'est ce que Beth pensait et elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

"C'est ça. Je vais m'auto-boulet-de-canon-isé." Répondit Beth en sortant une paire de jumelle d'on ne sait où.

"Intéressant." Murmura Krystal en sortant également une paire de jumelle.

"La cible semble d'humeur passable, petit faucon jaune devra faire attention, la cible semble avoir un paquet de cacahuètes, il ne faut surtout pas que petit faucon jaune en reçoive dans les yeux, ça pourrait lui être fatal."

Beth ne savait pas trop comment réagir, des fois elle se demandait si Krystal n'avait pas la pulpe un peu trop secouée. Mais elle n'avait pas prétendu être équilibrée non plus, et puis au point ou elle en était... Elle avait quand même balancé de la merde dans la tronche de son meilleur ami. Elle notait tout de même le mot 'petit' dans un coin de sa tête, pas question de laisser ça passer.

"Grande dinde de noël rose, sublime faucon doré ne se laissera pas battre par des cacahuètes, aussi dangereux soient ces petits êtres non vivants!"

Autant se prêter au jeu non?

"Petit faucon unijambiste jaune ne fait pas le poids face aux cacahuètes !"

"Grande dinde plumée de noël rose devrait faire attention, on voit tout son string !"

Krystal se redressa et remonta sa jupe en lançant un regard courroucé vers sa meilleure amie qui pouffa de rire dans sa main.

"Bon, action!" Cria la blonde en poussant Beth vers Daren.

Cette dernière ne réfléchit pas longtemps et pris de l'élan pour s'élancer vers son meilleur ami... Malheureusement, quand la poisse nous tient, elle ne nous lâche pas et Beth se situait pile dans les 82% qu'elle avait cité un peu plus tôt. Ce jour là, tout les gens présents dans la cour surent qu'elle possédait une petite culotte blanche décorée de pastèques, un cadeau de Krystal d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Hop là, chapitre bouclé. Avis? Bien, mal, Daren petit con, Beth petite naive, Krystal petite folle, Aurore petite jalouse, Peter petit gros... OMG, vous avez vu le jeu de mot, je vous jure, sans faire exprès, c'est le génie de la connerie ça, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de l'avoir.**

**Je voulais savoir si vous voulez voir du Remus-Aurore dans le prochain chapitre ou pas. Vous aurez le droit à l'affreux Jack normalement mais j'hésite à faire entrer Remus en scène. Si vous vous en foutez, dites le xD. **

**Au fait, pour les dessins, on m'a demander de dessiner Regulus et Beth, dans le buisson c'est fait mais c'est moche alors je le poste pas, on m'a demander de les dessiner tout les deux, c'est fait mais c'est moche, je devais les dessiner quand il lui montre qu'elle est plus petite, je vais le faire, je pouvais juste pas dessiner et vomir en même temps cette semaine. Et j'ai dessiner Ellen, à la rache mais je vais le poster, pour donner une petite idée de comment elle est. Si il y a un buste de perso que vous voulez voir, hésitez pas à demander hein ^^.**

**Et aussi, le samedi ça m'arrange pas toujours de poster, j'ai cours avant et tout pleins de trucs à faire. Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez pas que c'est mieux un autre jour, style le mercredi...**

**Euh, je quémande pas de review mais un peu quand même :D**

**Tchou'**


	12. Chapter XI: Bièraubeurre

**Coucou :)**

**Je vous livre le chapitre 11, mais avant je vais raconter un peu n'importe quoi (pour changer).**

**Donc, merci à ****Rukie-chan**** (la grande patate), ****AliceDansLaLune****, ****Constance Alinor**** (la zoophile, de la part du vilain petit canard), ****KLM****, ****Ayanah****, ****Tiickel****, ****Amazing'Sweetie****, ****Malicia M. Dalriada**** et ****Alexe****. Vous êtes super tip-top caviars.**

**Vous savez quoi? Il me manque trois commentaires pour atteindre les 100 reviews, celle qui la poste aura ce qu'elle veut (enfin ce qu'il veut, ne sait-on jamais). Genre une super révélation (mais c'est pas une bonne idée, sinon pourquoi lire l'histoire?), un super (moche) dessin, que je l'incruste dans l'histoire, genre "bonjours je suis un OC qui se tape le plus beau célibataire de cette fic"... Je suis un peu à court d'idée là j'avoue.**

**Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui regarde Glee ici? Je vais mourir, la saison 3 ne commence qu'en septembre, va falloir que je me drogue avec autre chose en attendant. Mais bon sang, plus de Blaine (Darren Criss T_T). Si il y a quelqu'un qui a vu toute la saison 2, tu veux bien être mon ami? Bon je sais que personne ne lit ça, sauf Amazing'Sweetie parce qu'elle gère la fougère et qu'elle sait à quel point mes délires moisis sont géniaux. Vous ratez quelque chose franchement.**

**Bon, je vais me la fermer, je suis bavarde hein? Je vais juste faire ma grosse chieuse et faire de la pub pour le blog de dessin, si il y a quelqu'un qui avait pas encore piger que j'avais un blog avec Rukie-Chou avec des dessins sur nos fic et bah c'est un crétin :P. Le lien:**

**http : / MilaRukie . Skyblog . Com**

**Commentaires please :D**

**Et aussi, je vous préviens en avance (ne me remerciez pas) Rukie-Chou et moi on fait une fic ensemble, on commencera à poster je ne sais quand, mais le premier chapitre est bouclé (et long). J'espère que vous aurez envie de la lire, elle s'appellera Journal D'une Hypocrite :D. Vous verrez c'est super... Enfin j'espère. XD**

**Bonne lecture mes petits choux:**

* * *

**Chapter XI:**

**Bièraubeurre**

Les trois balais étaient bondés et Aurore s'entendait à peine penser. Elle était dans un coin de la grande pièce avec Beth et Alan, et essayait de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Remus Lupin, mais elle avait vraiment du mal. Elle avait envie d'aller s'asseoir à sa table et lui faire la conversation. Malheureusement elle devait rester avec ses amis parce que Beth n'avait pas vraiment le moral depuis que Daren -le petit centaure unijambiste comme Krystal aimait l'appeler- lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Donc, Daren était la source de tous les problèmes du monde en ce moment, il rendait Beth malheureuse et empêchait Aurore d'aller voir Remus.

"Tu penses pas que tu as assez bu comme ça Beth?" Demanda Alan en essayant de retirer un verre des mains de la jeune femme.

"T'occupes, j'irais aux toilettes s'il faut!" Répondit-elle en lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau.

Alan lâcha immédiatement Beth et se massa la main. Depuis quelques temps elle était devenue un peu plus... sur les nerfs. Le blond n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était ami avec Daren, il était son meilleur ami, mais il adorait aussi Beth et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne plus la voir parce que Daren faisait un caca nerveux. En plus, le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'Aurore rendait vraiment impensable l'idée de s'éloigner

des filles. Pourtant il avait essayé de lui parler, mais Daren n'avait rien voulu entendre, il avait décidé de s'éloigner de Beth et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour que tout s'arrange.

"Krystal est allée chez Madame Pieddodu avec sa nouvelle proie ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Non. Ils doivent être dehors ou dans un magasin, ce salon de thé est pour les couples et elle ne veut pas trop bousculer les choses." Répondit Beth avant de voler un chocolat chaud à la table d'à côté.

"Il doit vraiment lui plaire pour qu'elle fasse autant d'effort." Lança Aurore.

"Disons que ça nous parait étrange qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts puisqu'en général elle claque des doigts et elle a qui elle veut à ses pieds." Murmura la petite Poufsouffle.

"Ca me fait penser à un truc. Eugene s'est remis de leur rupture ? Il avait passé la fin de l'année dernière à déprimer dans des classes vides." Demanda Aurore, toujours intéressée par les potins.

"J'en sais rien, tu devrais le savoir." Répondit Alan, agacé.

"Je ne dors pas dans la même pièce que lui." Lança simplement la rousse.

"Encore heureux." Pensa Alan en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

"Regardez qui est en train de sortir." Fit remarquer Aurore en faisant un signe de la tête pour inciter ses deux amis à regarder vers la porte.

Beth se retourna et aperçût Daren passer la porte pour se rendre à l'extérieur, elle eut un mouvement vers l'avant puis se repris, il était inutile de le suivre.

"Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui casser les dents." Murmura Aurore en lançant un regard entendu à Beth.

Cette dernière se leva et partit vers la sortie, elle n'allait pas lui casser les dents, déjà parce qu'elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la capacité et ensuite parce que elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à Daren. Peut-être était-elle trop gentille, après tout il l'avait faite pleurer. Alors qu'il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle, il ne lui avait jamais fait de peine, en tout cas pas de façon aussi volontaire. Elle voulait juste avoir une vraie raison, **LA** vraie raison. Si elle jugeait cette raison valable, alors, elle le laisserait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner sans excuse valable.

"Il est où ?" Demanda Alan en posant sa capuche par dessus sa tête blonde.

"Je comprends pas, ils étaient là il y a quelques minutes, on a pas mis tellement de temps que ça à sortir ?"

Beth regarda derrière et devant elle mais ne vit aucunes traces de Daren et du groupe de Poufsouffle qui était avec lui. La pluie tombait assez fort mais elle n'avait pas de capuche et encore moins de parapluie. Mais peu importait.

"Je vais aller par là." Dit-elle en partant vers le centre du village de Pré-au-Lard et en laissant ses deux amis derrière elle.

En s'enfonçant dans le village elle aperçut de plus en plus de personne de l'école et cru même apercevoir Krystal et Jack qui marchaient côte à côte. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Honeydukes, la jeune femme se stoppa un instant pour apprécier la vitrine, des sucreries délirantes à gogo... Elle était obligée de rentrer s'acheter une ou deux plumes en sucres. Elle pénétra donc dans la boutique et apprécia la chaleur et l'odeur sucrée qui y régnait, ses cheveux étaient trempées et elle avait assez froid. Grâce à sa petite taille, Beth se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les gens entassés un peu partout dans le petit magasin et arriva en face de l'étalage sur lequel elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa cinq plumes en sucre et un paquet de gnome au poivre -tant qu'elle y était. Elle se plaça en suite dans la longue queue et patienta pour payer. Lorsque...

"Hé Shorty !"

Le sang de Beth ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et le pire était qu'elle savait qui venait de parler, il n'y avait que Regulus pour l'appeler comme ça, quel crétin !

"Ferme donc ta bouche, face de babouin." Lança-t-elle d'une voix égale sans même se retourner.

Elle savait pile poil ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'énerver. Lui donner un nom d'animal et lui tourner le dos était deux choses qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement.

"Retire ça tout de suite." Murmura Regulus dans son oreille d'une voix menaçante.

Beth frissonna, surement le froid, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Jamais."

"Me faire insulter de babouin par une espèce de hobbit naine... Comme c'est blessant." Murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans le cou de son amie, qui restait de dos.

"Va te faire foutre dans la forêt interdite."

"Tu viendras avec moi?"

"T'es dégoutant."

Beth arriva enfin au niveau de la caisse et paya pour ses achats, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, suivie de

près par Regulus qui n'avait apparemment rien de mieux à faire de son temps libre que de l'embêter. Elle poussa un soupir en sortant dehors, il pleuvait toujours.

"J'ai un parapluie." Dit Regulus en sortant un grand parapluie noir de la poche de sa veste, tout aussi noire.

"Merci." Murmura la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas avec tes amis?" Demanda le Serpentard, curieux.

"Je cherche Daren." Répondit-elle au tac au tac. "Et toi?"

"J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule." Dit-il simplement, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il la rejoigne au lieu de rester avec ses amis. "Tu le cherches pour une raison particulière?" Ajouta-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Je dois lui parler, enfin, s'il daigne me regarder et m'écouter." Dit Beth d'un air triste.

Regulus ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, elle paraissait vraiment abattue et il se sentait un peu peiner pour elle. Et en même temps il ressentait un peu de colère, il se prenait pour qui ce mec?

"Il s'est passé quoi?"

Beth regarda Regulus étonnée, il n'était pas si curieux dans le passé. Elle gardait un souvenir très précis d'un Regulus je m'en foutiste qui ne gaspillait pas sa salive pour n'importe quoi. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait changé ? Peut importe, elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé durant la semaine précédente, sans donner trop de détails. Elle ne voulait pas que le côté protecteur de son ami fasse surface et qu'il tente d'arranger les choses pour elle. Elle savait exactement comment ça risquait de se terminer : mal.

"Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup." Murmura-t-il en fixant un point derrière la jeune femme.

Beth se retourna rapidement et aperçut un groupe de Poufsouffle un peu plus loin, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes mais pouvait reconnaitre Daren entre milles, et il était là. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réfléchir et elle s'écarta de Regulus pour aller rejoindre son ami. Le Serpentard la suivit, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, avec son parapluie pour la protéger.

"Daren !" Cria-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés se retourna étonner, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il la regarda juste, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais Regulus vit un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Etait-il jaloux ?

"Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'oublier si tu ne me donnes pas une raison valable !"

Le visage de Beth était devenu rouge tomate, tous les amis de Daren la regardaient et elle sentait le regard brulant du cadet Black dans son dos.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile."

La voix que Daren avait employée n'exprimait rien, aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage et Beth ne savait pas quoi penser.

"Moi je pense que si. Après je... Je te laisserais tranquille." Soupira-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Devait-il le dire ? Devant lui ? Leur amitié avait toujours été un peu bancale, il détestait les sangs-purs, même si il en était un lui même, et le sang de Beth était justement ce qu'il y avait de plus pur. Il ne la détestait pas, il ne le pouvait même pas, mais maintenant qu'elle était redevenue amie avec Black... Il ne voulait pas s'en approcher.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te partager avec ce futur mangemort tout en sachant parfaitement qui tu préfères."

"Futur mangemort ?" Murmura Regulus d'un air dédaigneux. "C'est un peu malvenu de ta part Winoy."

L'atmosphère semblait soudainement lourde et Beth recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lançait Daren vers Regulus. Elle se cogna contre le torse de son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Tu le sais très bien." Répondit Daren en baissant le regard vers elle.

Beth retint son souffle, elle savait que les Black était plutôt dans la magie noire, elle savait également que le père de Daren avait été tué par un auror et que sa mère était enfermée à Azkaban pour avoir tué des moldus et un sorcier d'ascendance moldue. Mais elle ne comprenait pas tout. Daren n'aimait pas Regulus car il venait d'une famille de sorciers adepte de la magie noire mais...

"Mon grand-père était un mage noir." Souffla-t-elle." Mon père et ma mère étaient chez Serpentard et pourtant ils ne sont pas comme leurs ancêtres. Et même moi, je suis chez Poufsouffle..."

"C'est différent, tu es entourée, tu n'as aucune chance de tomber dans la magie noire, lui par contre... "Lança le brun en désignant Regulus d'un geste de la tête.

"Evite de t'adresser à moi de manière aussi dédaigneuse, je ne suis pas un cracmol."

La voix du Serpentard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Beth eut envie de faire un commentaire sur sa remarque raciste mais n'en fit rien, Regulus avait été élevé comme ça.

"Ecoute Beth, je ne veux juste plus être ami avec toi." Dit Daren en adressant un sourire triste à la petite Poufsouffle.

"Et tu crois que tu peux lui dire ça ! Tu peux pas juste mettre fin à votre amitié comme ça, c'est pas aussi facile." Fit remarquer Regulus en poussant légèrement Beth sur le côté, de manière à pouvoir se rapprocher de Daren.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé Balck." Répondit Daren en le défiant du regard.

"Que tu me parles comme ça peut encore passer, je peux mettre ça sur le compte de ton incroyable débilité. Mais que tu fasses de la peine à Beth me dépasse un peu. Si tu as peur que je te la pique, ne t'en fais pas, je la considère pas comme mienne. Nous sommes juste amis." Murmura-t-il de manière à ce que seul le Poufsouffle puisse l'entendre.

"Ca n'a rien à voir."

"Bien sur que si. Je comprends qu'elle t'attire, après tout elle est super mignonne... En tant qu'ami bien sur."

"La ferme !" S'écria Daren en attrapant Regulus par le col de sa veste. "Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais pas !"

"Je pense assez bien le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus pitoyable, tu n'es même pas capable de faire face à tes démons. Enfin, pire, tu ne peux pas faire face à ceux de tes parents, que tu connais à peine." Le ton de Regulus était froid mais calme.

"Quelqu'un qui a grandi dans l'opulence et l'amour de ses parents comme toi ne peut pas comprendre."

"Détrompe toi, ma mère n'est pas une enfant de cœur et mon père... Il est plus ou moins insensible. Mais là n'est pas la question, parce que moi, je me suis fait une raison. Toi tu vis dans la crainte d'un jour devenir comme un de tes parents. Mais je vais te dire un truc plein de bon sens, parce que je suis plein de bon sens, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ça. Et penser que t'éloigner de Beth pourrait t'empêcher de rester un petit faiblard toute ta vie est quelque peu stupide. Rien qu'en prenant l'exemple de votre amie née moldue, elle est loin d'avoir un caractère influençable. Après je dis ça, je dis rien."

Daren regarda Regulus les yeux écarquillés, il avait tout deviné, il savait tout. Comment avait-il pu savoir tout cela aussi facilement, il avait pointé la plupart de ses craintes avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant."

Le Poufsouffle lâcha le Serpentard qui épousseta d'un geste sec sa veste. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas coller son poing dans la figure de cet impétueux, mais devant Beth... Il ne pouvait pas le frapper.

"Je te conseille de cogiter un peu, je suis presque sur que tu vas changer d'avis." Lança le Black en récupérant son parapluie que Beth tenait, les yeux vitreux. "Oh, et je ne fais pas ça parce que je suis gentil, je le fais parce qu'il est honteux pour un Poufsouffle d'être aussi injuste."

Sur ce Regulus tourna le dos à Daren et entraina Beth avec lui.

* * *

"Non mais quel petit con." Pensa Aurore en s'asseyant sur un muret.

Alan venait de partir, la laissant toute seule, pour un entrainement de dernière minute. Il ne pensait qu'au Quidditch. Si seulement Remus pouvait arriver et lui faire la conversation...

"Salut."

La rousse sursauta et manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Elle manqua également de s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'elle vit Remus Lupin, seul, en face d'elle, un sourire énigmatique et tellement craquant sur les lèvres.

"Salut." Répondit-elle en sentant ses pommettes rosir. "Ca va?"

"Ouais. T'es seule?" Demanda-t-il poliment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Alan est parti jouer au Quidditch. Tu n'es pas avec les Maraudeurs ?"

"Ils sont en train d'embêter Servilus." Répondit Remus avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. "Comme j'ai vu que tu étais seule et que je ne souhaite pas participer à leur jeu, je suis venu"

Aurore grimaça au mot "jeu" mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer alors qu'elle avait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec lui.

"Alan et toi, vous..."

"Nous, rien du tout!" L'interrompit-elle alarmée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il commence à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Alan et elle, d'accord, elle avait été amoureuse du blond pendant ses deux premières années scolaire et puis elle l'avait bien vite oublié au profil de Remus. Il était tellement plus sexy.

"Tant mieux." Dit-il simplement en levant le nez vers le ciel.

Aurore resta muette sous le choc, il venait de dire tant mieux ? Dans le sens, tant mieux ? Par merlin, avait-elle une chance avec Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus insaisissable de l'école Poudlard ?

* * *

**Vous êtes gentils, vous reviewez hein? Sinon je serais vilaine... Trèèèèèssss vilaine. Je veux vos avis, j'ai fait apparaitre Regulus, comme tout le monde le voulait (c'est fou ce qu'il est aimé cet enfant), il y a un peu de Remus et Aurore. Et puis vous bouffer du Daren, je sais qu'il y en a qui l'aiment pas. Moi je l'aime bien, c'est un personnage torturé mais il est beau... Et puis ça ira mieux plus tard... Ou pas.**

**Est-ce qu'il y a des personnages que vous voudriez voir dans le prochain chapitre? Autres que Regulus. Mdr.**

**Reviews :D**

**Tchou'**


	13. Chapter XII: Gnomes Au Poivre

**Coucou :)**

**Vous allez bien? Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ça me motive et tout le tralala, même si j'avoue que je trouve ce chapitre moins bine que les autres, c'est un espèce de "entre deux". BREF, merci à Rukie-Chan, Amazing'Sweetie, AliceDansLaLune, Ayanah, Malicia M. Dalriada, Mlle Potter, Constance Alinor & Miiliie. Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes, même si je vous aimerais plus si vous laissiez une trace de votre passage autre que celle que je vois dans mes stats (le mieux c'est quand vous avez un blog et que vous allez sur le mien (et celui de Rukie-Chou), là je vous VOIS MOUAHAHAHAHAH, mais j'suis une gentille fille alors je ne vous poursuis pas :D).  
**

**Je suis contente que vous soyez autant à aimer Glee, enfin pas tellement que ça mais c'est suffisant, parce que ça veut dire que vous lisez les débilités que je raconte ici, c'est cool hein? Bon je vais pas trop raconter ma vie aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas tellement le temps, je fais même pas de la pub pour le blog parce que j'ai la flemme.**

**Bonne lecture mes petits :D**

* * *

**Chapter XII:**

**Gnomes Au Poivre**

"_Silencio_." Murmura Krystal en pointant sa baguette sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'installa ensuite en face de Beth qui était appuyée contre la tête de son lit, juste à côté d'Aurore. Elles avaient décidé de se faire une petite soirée entre filles après leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, malheureusement elles ne pouvaient pas juste s'asseoir chacune dans leur lit respectifs parce que les filles avec qui elles partageaient le dortoir n'étaient pas vraiment leurs amies. Elles ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'elles entendent certaines choses.

"Bon, tu nous racontes ta petite journée avec Jack ?" Demanda Beth, apparemment pressée de connaitre les détails de la journée de sa meilleure amie.

"C'était bien, on a beaucoup marché, beaucoup parlé, on est allé aux Trois Balais. Mais il n'y a rien de particulièrement intéressant à raconter, il n'a eu aucun mouvement qui laisserait entendre qu'il est attiré par moi, je sais pas vraiment quoi penser, alors je vais me contenter d'être amie avec lui pour le moment. Mais au moins il m'a avoué qu'il s'était trompé à mon propos, et que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde disait. Mais c'est tout."

Si Krystal était déçue, elle ne le montra pas, à la place elle affichait un sourire éclatant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer une après-midi extrêmement romantique, et elle s'était contentée de pouvoir admirer Jack, même si elle aurait préféré un peu plus de contacts physiques.

"C'est rare de te voir aussi calme, tu ne lui as même pas sauté dessus ?" Demanda Aurore d'un air intéressé.

"J'aurais bien aimé." Soupira-t-elle. "Mais j'ai compris qu'il fallait employer une autre tactique avec lui, il est différent de mes anciens petits-amis."

"Ce n'est pas encore ton copain." Murmura Beth qui cherchait à tâtons la veste qu'elle avait porté la journée.

"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !" Répondit la blonde, sure d'elle.

"Tu sais Krys', il y a des gens qui croient à l'amitié fille-garçon. Moi par exemple." Lança Beth qui fouillait à présent dans ses poches pour trouver des bonbons.

"Tu m'en diras tant _Miss Black_." Dit Krystal en affichant un sourire mesquin.

"**Pardon?**" S'exclama Beth avant d'avaler sa salive de travers.

Elle avait viré au rouge tomate et était indignée, Regulus et elle étaient amis, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, même si Regulus était un peu plus gentil avec elle qu'avant. Elle supposait qu'il avait à présent une vision un peu différente des filles, elles n'étaient plus des pleurnichardes mais des... femmes qu'il se devait de respecter et protéger, enfin elle entendait par là des femmes de sang pur. Elle doutait qu'il remarque même l'existence de filles comme Aurore ou même Krystal, sauf que ces deux là étaient plutôt connues des élèves.

"Bah oui, dès que t'es un peu seule il arrive au grand galop ! Si c'est pas un peu intriguant je sais pas ce que c'est !" Répondit Aurore en serrant un oreiller contre son cœur, comme si elle prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras.

"En plus il est hyper méga super beau, c'est un dieu, et je suis sure que c'est aussi un dieu au lit !" Ajouta Krystal avec un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.

"C'est répugnant ! Ne parle pas de Regulus comme ça, c'est **juste** mon ami !" Se défendit Beth, qui était tellement rouge à présent qu'Aurore se demanda si elle allait bien.

"Avoue que tu ne dirais pas non s'il se ramenait tout nu en dessous de sa cape et qu'il te faisait des avances !"

Krystal avait décidément un esprit extrêmement tordu.

"Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un flasheur ! T'es la seule personne dans cette école qui serait capable de faire ça !" Répondit la petite Poufsouffle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa meilleure amie.

"Non, je suis sure que Rusard ferait ça pour de l'argent, il est tellement désespéré !" Ajouta Aurore en riant.

"Par Merlin, comme c'est répugnant !" Murmura Beth d'un air horrifié.

"Mais non, c'est naturel !" S'exclama Krystal en faisant un clin d'œil pervert à Beth.

"Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Enfin bref, et toi Aurore, avec Remus ou Alan ?" Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

"Il est tellement parfait! En plus il a laissé entendre qu'il était soulagé qu'il n'y ait rien entre Alan et moi ! Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis cette après-midi !" Cria pratiquement la rousse en frappant de manière enthousiaste dans ses mains.

"SI ça se trouve il était soulagé parce qu'il est amoureux d'Alan." Ajouta innocemment Krystal.

"N'importe quoi ! Remus n'est pas gay !"

"Il n'a jamais eu de copine." Lança Beth comme si de rien n'était.

"Et puis Alan est séduisant mine de rien !" Dit Krystal, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

"Mais non ! Remus n'a juste jamais trouvé la fille avec qui il voulait sortir et puis il était peut-être plus concentré sur ses études, il a eu ses BUSES et tout..."

"Il passe ses ASPICS cette année, si ça c'est pas le super examen de la mort qui tue je sais pas ce que c'est."

"Mais arrête Krystal ! Il m'aime bien, t'es juste jalouse." S'écria Aurore qui commençait à ne plus trouver ça drôle.

"La seule à être jalouse ici c'est toi, ni Beth ni moi ne sommes de nature très envieuse."

"Au fait Beth ! Tu ne parles plus du tout de Rabastan, il ne t'intéresse plus du tout ?" Demanda la rousse pour changer de sujet.

Beth manqua de s'étouffer avec un gnome au poivre et Krystal lui frappa dans le dos. La jeune femme était gênée, elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amies la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre le Serpentard et la sœur de sa meilleure amie et elle ne savait pas si Krystal était au courant. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé et ignorait si elle devait le dire à la blonde.

"Euh, non je me suis fait une fausse image de lui. Je l'ai oublié maintenant."

En vérité, elle ne l'avait pas complétement oublié, lorsqu'elle le croisait dans un couloir elle continuait à s'affoler pour rien et à rougir comme une idiote. Le fait qu'il ait agit comme un... sang pur l'avait déçue, mais le pire c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer ce que Riza avait pu ressentir. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un garçon qui avait fait une telle chose. Beth leva le regard vers Krystal qui la fixait étrangement, pendant un instant elle avait eu l'impression que la petite Poufsouffle savait pour ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

* * *

"Je déteste Slughorn, vraiment, il est moche, il est con et en plus il ne m'invite pas à vos soirées ! C'est injuste !"

"Calme Krystal, il suffit que tu viennes avec moi, si tu es mon invitée t'es la sienne également !" Lança Beth pour calmer sa meilleure amie.

"J'ai pas envie ! Il va y avoir toute l'équipe de Serpentard!"

"Pourquoi ça te dérange ?"

"Je ne les aime pas c'est tout." Murmura Krystal en boudant.

"Bonjour Seth !" Salua Beth en voyant le frère de sa meilleure amie un peu plus loin qui venait vers elles assez vite.

"Salut Beth." Répondit-il." Je te l'emprunte." Dit-il avant d'attraper sa sœur par le bras et la tirer vers un couloir à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Beth resta plantée quelques minutes dans le couloir avant de se diriger seule vers la grande salle pour y prendre son déjeuner. Inconsciemment elle souhaita que Regulus la rejoigne mais elle fit le chemin seule, Aurore et Krystal s'étaient donc trompées, il ne débarquait pas tel le prince charmant dès qu'elle était seule ou en danger. C'était stupide, le prince charmant n'existait pas. Elle entra dans la grande salle et ne trouva pas Aurore à la table des Poufsouffles mais à la table des Gryffondors avec les Maraudeurs, la rousse lui fit signe de venir vers elle, ce qu'elle fit.

"Installe-toi avec nous !"

Beth resta stoïque un instant, elle voulait manger avec les Maraudeurs, tout un tas de filles allait leur tomber dessus, mais tant pis. Elle s'assit en face de Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire amical avant de lui parler :

"Ta meilleure amie n'est pas là ?"

"C'est moi sa meilleure amie." Fit observer Aurore les sourcils froncés.

"Non, Krystal n'est pas là, elle est avec son frère." Répondit Beth en ignorant Aurore qui avait tendance à être un peu trop possessive.

"C'est la sœur de Seth non ?" Demanda James soudainement intéressé.

"Oui." Répondit Beth en se servant des pommes de terre.

"J'ai vu que tu passais pas mal de temps avec Regulus ces derniers temps. Il va bien ?" Demanda Sirius avant de prendre une bouchée de pain dans sa bouche.

"J'imagine que oui, en tout cas il a l'air." Répondit-elle en évitant de lever le regard.

"Je vois." Dit-il l'air songeur.

"Si tu veux savoir comment il va, va donc le lui demander toi même. Je ne suis pas un hibou." Lança Beth en rougissant légèrement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps." Murmura Aurore étonnée.

"C'est le frère de Regulus, et je connais Regulus depuis ma naissance, je te laisse connecter ces deux informations."

"Mais tu nous avais dit que tu l'avais vu dans des soirées de sang pur." S'exclama James.

"Pas toujours c'est vrai." Admit Sirius. "Mais franchement c'est pas grave si ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Lupin pour calmer James qui commençait à montrer qu'il était vexé.

"Tu veux de la crème anglaise avec ton gâteau au chocolat Beth ?" Demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante en attirant l'attention sur lui.

"Non merci." Répondit-elle en souriant. "Je vais passer prendre un livre à la bibliothèque et chercher Krystal avant d'aller en Histoire de la magie." En même temps qu'elle parlait Beth mettait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à manger dans son sac.

Puis elle partit comme elle était arrivée.

"Elle a toujours été comme ça ?" Demanda Peter à Sirius qui hocha la tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre.

* * *

Beth écoutait attentivement le cours d'Histoire de la Magie même si elle était une des seules personnes à le faire. Elle prenait activement des notes lorsqu'une écriture familière apparut sur son parchemin : c'était Krystal.

_Il faut qu'on parle._

_**Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours ? Cette guerre des Gobelins est très importante, je suis presque sur qu'on aura un contrôle dessus, il ne faut pas que j'ai de mauvaises notes. C'est important ?**_

_Non ça ne peut pas attendre et oui c'est important._

_**Je t'écoute alors.**_

_Je voulais savoir si tu savais?_

_**Si je sais quoi ? Beth se doutait de ce que Krystal lui demandais, elle avait bien vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé la veille lorsqu'elles discutaient, et elle venait de parler avec son frère, c'était louche.**_

_Si tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Rabastan et Riza?_

_**Oui je sais. Je sais tout, ne te donne pas le mal de me le raconter, j'étais là quand ils se sont séparés et Regulus m'a tout expliqué. Je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire, j'étais mal à l'aise. Pardon.**_

_T'excuses pas, c'est donc pour ça que tu ne veux plus de Rabastan._

_**Oui.**_

_Donc tu préfères Regulus._

_**Mais ! On ne parle pas de Regulus là ! Je peux continuer à prendre des notes où tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?**_

_Si tu recommences à noter le cours je ferais des petits dessins obscènes de toi et Regulus sur ta feuille._

_**T'es pas gentille.**_

_Boude pas. Je voulais te parler de Daren._

_**Quoi ?**_

_Ouais, il semblerait qu'il ait réfléchit par je ne sais quel miracle, et qu'il veuille te parler. J'espère qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Incruste-toi sur son parchemin comme ça, ça sera réglé ce soir et tu pourras dormir tranquillement._

_**Je ne pense pas, je vais attendre qu'il vienne me voir c'est mieux, c'est à lui de venir s'excuser après tout.**_

_Comme tu veux. A plus, ma grande Beth d'amour._

Sur ce Krystal se retira de la feuille de Beth et celle ci pu prendre le reste du cours du professeur Binns dans le calme, Krystal s'étant endormit.

* * *

"Non! C'est beaucoup trop décolleté ! Je ne veux pas mettre cette robe !" Cria Beth en poussant Krystal de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose.

"C'est simple, soit tu la mets, soit tu y vas nue ! C'est une soirée très importante, il va y avoir pas mal de monde, et je te jure de rester avec toi, pas comme la dernière fois."

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de dispute Beth céda et les deux amies partirent vers les cachots sans oublier de proposer une dernière fois à Aurore de venir avec elles. Mais elle refusa.

"Je me demande si il y aura Jack... Bien sur je resterais avec toi !" Dit Krystal sous le regard accusateur de la petite Poufsouffle.

"J'espère bien." Ronchonna-t-elle en rajustant sa robe avant de passer la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Slughorn faisait sa soirée.

"Il y a du monde dit donc." Murmura Krystal admirative.

"Allons au buffet."

"Comme c'est étonnant."

Beth attrapa quelques petites choses à manger et se tourna vers le centre de la salle pour pouvoir observer les gens qui étaient venus, elle aperçut assez rapidement l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, dont Regulus faisait partit, elle vit également les jumelles Smith et Jack, que Krystal dévorait du regard.

"Va le voir si tu veux. Mais me laisse pas seule trop longtemps." Lança Beth avant de se retourner vers le buffet pour manger un peu de tout. Elle entendit à peine Krystal partir mais quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

"Beth Hall."

* * *

**Ahahahaha, il va falloir attendre une semaine pour savoir qui l'a appelé. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse xD. Les paris sont ouverts en tout cas! Et je veux bien votre avis sur ce chapitre, même si je ne l'aime pas et que je le réécrirais peut-être... Je verrais. Et aussi pas de Daren dans ce chapitre, j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'aimez pas des masses ^-^ tout le monde préfère Regulus... Normal quoi. Mdr.**

**Bref, review?**


	14. Chapter XIII: Chocolat & Jus D'orange

**Coucou!**

**Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, j'aurais du poster samedi, mais je suis un peu flemmarde :D. Enfin le principal c'est que la suite soit là non? Bref, normalement je devrais continuer à poster même si je suis en période de bac, je dis bien normalement. De toute façon si la suite ne vient pas le week-end prochain vous savez pourquoi: révisions. **

**Merci à: AliceDansLaLune, Rukie-chan, Mlle Potter Alvirah, Miiliie, Constance Alinor, Malicia M. Dalriada, Alexe & Amazing'Sweetie. **

**Et merci à ma bétâ  
**

**Bref, j'espère franchement que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pense qu'il y a un peu de tout ce que vous vouliez, ou pas.**

**Au fait, si vous êtes gentils, allez voir la fic que j'écris avec Rukie-chan: _Journal D'une Hypocrite_. **

**Bonne lecture et bonne révision pour ceux qui ont des exams, et merde aussi.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII:**

**Chocolat & Jus D'orange**

"Beth Hall."

La jeune femme sursauta puis se retourna pour voir qui l'interrompait pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle fut assez choquée de voir Grizel Hurtz, cette grosse truie ne lui avait décidément pas manqué, elle se demandait même pourquoi Slughorn invitait une telle idiote.

"Bonsoir." La salua Beth en souriant poliment.

"Vous êtes seule ?" Demanda la journaliste sans prendre la peine de lui renvoyer la politesse.

Beth se retint de lui lancer un regard noir et se décida à être polie malgré le manque apparent de courtoisie de la femme en face d'elle.

"Oui." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Je voudrais vous poser des questions sur vos parents."

Beth soupira discrètement, ne l'avait-elle pas déjà bassiné avec ça à la dernière soirée ? Et ne l'avait-elle pas rembarré ?

"Non."

Le ton de Beth était poli mais sa voix était un peu plus sure. Grizel retint une grimace, elle voulait des informations, et cette petite garce refusait de lui en donner. Il fallait qu'elle la rende mal à l'aise.

"Et vous n'êtes pas avec Regulus ?" Demanda la journaliste d'un air qui inquiéta Beth.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais toute seule et puis vous voyez bien par vous même qu'il n'y a que nous deux là."

Le ton que la Poufsouffle avait employé était légèrement agacé et elle avait vraiment du mal à ne pas l'envoyer balader et partir.

"Hum, ce n'était pas exactement le sens de ma question." Commença-t-elle." Vous aviez l'air assez proche l'autre fois et puis vous allez plutôt bien ensemble." Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard ébahit de la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau.

Elle ne voyait pas Regulus comme un petit ami potentiel, en vérité elle ne voyait personne ainsi, même plus Rabastan. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour le Serpentard et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait aimé que son apparence, mais après ce qu'il avait fait à Riza, même si dans un sens elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'aimer. Elle n'était donc amoureuse de personne, même pas de Regulus. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

"Nous sommes simplement amis." Répondit Beth qui pâlit en voyant Regulus et Rabastan venir vers elle.

"Ah bon, je pensais que vous étiez un peu plus que cela, après tout vous avez grandi ensemble."

Comment savait-elle cela?

"Bonsoir." Fit la voix de Regulus dans le dos de la journaliste qui sursauta en portant la main sur son cœur.

Mais elle afficha rapidement un sourire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le Serpentard et son ami. Regulus lui lança un regard interrogateur et se plaça à côté de Beth, suivit de Rabastan.

"Quand on parle du loup." Murmura Grizel, assez fort pour que les trois élèves l'entendent.

"Je croyais que vous répondiez aux courriers du cœur pour la Gazette du Sorcier, vous feriez mieux de trouver de l'inspiration pour répondre aux problèmes les plus graves plutôt que vous lancez sur de fausses pistes."

Regulus avait dit cela d'une voix égale mais Grizel se sentit agressée, est-ce que tout ces adolescents la prenait de haut ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout les sorciers de sang pur la prenait de haut ? A la limite la petite Hall ne montrait pas vraiment d'animosité à son égard mais les deux Serpentards semblaient plus que non désireux de sa présence. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, ces jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance était au dessus d'elle sur l'échelle sociale, ils étaient même au dessus de tout le monde. Et ils le savaient, ils savaient que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils étaient les futurs dirigeants du monde magique.

"Et comment vivez-vous le départ de votre frère Sirius du domicile familial ?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement se rappelant de sa place dans le monde magique, elle travaillait pour la Gazette du Sorcier et elle se devait de ramener quelque chose sinon elle resterait toujours la greluche qui répondait aux courriers du cœur.

"Je ne répondrai pas à cela." Fit Regulus d'une voix calme mais glacée.

Beth frissonna, le regard de son ami s'était soudainement assombri. Il ne parlait jamais de Sirius, son départ l'avait affecté plus que ce qu'il ne voulait le montrer, et la jeune femme le savait. Mais elle ne lui en parlait pas parce que même si il avait une attitude calme il pouvait assez facilement perdre son calme, et il y avait certaines choses dont il ne valait mieux pas parler.

"Cela a du être assez décevant et frustrant, après tout c'est votre frère. Mais d'un autre côté cela vous permet d'être l'unique héritier des Black, ce qui n'est pas rien." Insista l'employée de la Gazette.

Beth retint son souffle et lança un regard vers Regulus, il avait les poings serrés et ses épaules tremblaient, mais c'était pratiquement imperceptible. Décidément, les Black savaient dissimuler leurs sentiments d'une manière quasi-parfaite.

"Bon, allons pendre l'air. Je ne me sens pas très bien ici." Dit soudainement la Poufsouffle et sans vraiment y penser elle attrapa les deux Serpentards par le bras et les attira sur le balcon, qui était désert.

Elle soupira et s'appuya à la rambarde, morte de honte. Elle venait de toucher Regulus et Rabastan de manière assez... Non ce n'était pas vraiment osé, c'était juste un peu déplacé dans la situation présente.

"Merci" Souffla Regulus se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit Rabastan se glisser de l'autre côté sans un bruit. Elle était plus gênée par sa présence qu'autre chose, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait entendu lors du bal d'Halloween, et au final, elle avait deux avis bien différents sur lui. D'un côté il y avait une partie d'elle qui était du côté de Riza, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas excusable, la larguer sans véritable raison alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui était impardonnable. Et puis d'un autre côté, il venait d'une famille de sang pur, et ce n'était pas aussi simple que ce que Riza pouvait penser, il avait de nombreuses obligations et il avait la pression. Son grand frère avait épousé Bellatrix Black qui était aussi folle que son sang était pur et les parents Lestrange étaient particulièrement obsédés par la pureté du sang, presque autant que les Black. Il était donc de son devoir d'épouser une femme de sang pur. Malgré le fait que ses parents ne soient pas comme cela, Beth pouvait comprendre, après tout elle avait grandi non loin de Walburga Black et cette femme était on ne peut plus obsédée par le sang.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là à chaque fois celle-là ?" Demanda alors Rabastan de sa voix grave.

Beth rougit un peu et se félicita d'être allée à l'extérieur où la lumière était faible.

"Parce que la Gazette du Sorcier a besoin de foutre son nez partout." Répondit simplement Regulus qui s'était calmé.

"On fait quoi si elle nous retrouve ?" Demanda Beth d'une petite voix.

Rabastan tourna son regard ambré vers le visage éclairé par la lueur de la lune de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard vert clair elle se tourna immédiatement vers Regulus. Le Serpentard fut légèrement étonné par la gêne que la jeune femme semblait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait mais il n'y prêta pas attention car quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur le balcon.

"Hey Beth! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse trop longtemps, j'ai fais des efforts pour ne pas poser trop de questions à Newton et toi tu te fais des nouveaux copains."

Krystal se tenait derrière les trois élèves les poings sur les hanches. Voir Beth accompagnée de Regulus la ravissait, par contre la présence de Rabastan la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Décidément Beth était bien trop gentille.

"Vas-y Beth, ton amie t'attend." Dit gentiment Regulus en poussant légèrement la jeune Poufsouffle pour qu'elle entre à l'intérieur. "En plus il fait froid ici et tu n'es pas super couverte. Ça serait bête de tomber malade maintenant."

Krystal afficha un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme prononcer ces paroles. Il était si gentil avec Beth, ça crevait les yeux qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ! Pour la blonde il était évident que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, elle ne savait pas vraiment quand ils s'en rendraient compte mais bon, elle ne se trompait jamais ! Ou si peu.

"Alors, tu as vu le père de Jack." Demanda soudainement Beth en sortant Krystal de ses pensées.

"Ouais. Il m'a dit que Jack lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de moi ! Tu te rends compte ! Plusieurs fois !" S'exclama Krystal en secouant sa meilleure amie par les épaules.

"Oui mais lâche-moi s'il te plait." Murmura Beth en essayant de se dégager.

La blonde s'exécuta, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt faire de Jack Scamander son petit ami officiel ! Et elle jubilait, il était parfait, et populaire. Que demander de plus?

"Et toi et Regulus?"

Beth leva rapidement le regard vers son amie. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus, pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir qu'ils soient plus.

"Bon." Fit la blonde lorsque Beth ne répondit pas. "Je me demande ce qu'Aurore est en train de faire, elle a pas voulu venir avec nous et je suis sure qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir."

Et Krystal avait raison, un peu plus loin dans le château leur amie était assise sur un banc et discutait avec un elfe de maison tout en sirotant un jus d'orange frais. Aurore n'était pas vraiment venue ici pour ça en vérité, elle était descendue aux cuisinex parce que rester coincé avec Alan et Daren qui se disputaient à longueur de temps était pour le moins... Fatiguant. Et elle s'était dit que les cuisines du château seraient calmes, en plus de ça elle avait espéré y trouver Remus Lupin, en train de manger un morceau de chocolat, mais à la place elle avait trouvé un elfe de maison qui avait trop bu parce que son amoureuse l'avait méchamment lâché pour aller voir ailleurs. Elle avait donc été obligée de le consoler mais maintenant elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qu'il fallait consoler, car plus le temps passait, plus elle désespérait de voir Remus.

"Bonsoir." Fit une voix grave dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

La rousse se retourna même si elle avait reconnu la sublime voix de Remus Lupin. Lorsqu'elle vit son cœur s'accéléra et ses pommettes prirent une teinte un peu plus rosée qu'à l'ordinaire. Et bizarrement, elle eut l'impression que celle de Remus l'était également.

"Salut" Répondit-elle en reprenant un peu de ses esprits. "Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-elle plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

"Oui, juste un petit creux." Dit le Griffondor en lui adressant un sourire amical.

La Poufsouffle se retint de pousser un soupire de contentement, lorsqu'il lui souriait comme ça elle se sentait si spéciale, et une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Ça la rendait encore plus euphorique qu'une potion d'euphorie, justement. Elle le regarda s'asseoir en face d'elle et manger un morceau de chocolat. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy... Aurore secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ce genre de pensées obscènes de son cerveau.

"C'est rare de te voir seule quand même. D'ordinaire tu es avec Beth, Krystal ou Alan non ?" Demanda soudainement Lupin tout en continuant de manger son chocolat.

"Beth et Krystal sont chez Slughorn, Alan est dans la salle commune en train de se friter avec Daren." Répondit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis posa une autre question:

"Et tu sais que tu n'es pas censée être en dehors de ton dortoir à cette heure ci ?"

"Je sais" Répondit-elle.

"Et tu vas faire comment pour repartir sans te faire prendre par Rusard?"

Aurore ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, elle était juste partie furax de la salle commune sans vraiment réfléchir. Devait-elle dormir dans les cuisines ? Beth en serait plus que capable mais pas elle.

"Je sais pas." Murmura-t-elle penaude.

"T'inquiètes pas va ! Je te ramènerai à ta salle commune quand tu voudras partir." Dit-il en lui souriant.

Aurore acquiesça puis se concentra sur son verre de jus d'orange avant que Remus ne commence à lui faire la conversation. Au bout d'un certain temps la rousse en savait plus sur Remus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su sur lui, et il en savait beaucoup sur elle également. Mais il restait certaines choses qu'il ignorait, il ne savait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui par exemple, mais elle savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ignorait sur lui également. Et c'était normal après tout, elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient amis. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, et ce d'un seul coup. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle en voulait presque plus maintenant.

"Bon, il est déjà une heure du matin, il faut que tu retournes dans ton dortoir." Dit Remus en se levant et en sortant une étrange cape de la poche de son pull.

Il fit signe à Aurore de se rapprocher et passa le tissu au dessus de leurs têtes, un instant plus tard ils étaient dans les couloirs du château en train de marcher côte à côte. La proximité du Gryffondor rendait la rousse toute fébrile, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui.

"Mais c'est une espèce de cape d'invisibilité en fait. Ça expliquerait le fait que Rusard ait du mal à vous coincer." Murmura-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le sien, il était si près, elle pouvait presque poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Oui, c'est en partie grâce à ça."

"En partie ?"

"Tu crois peut-être que je vais te révéler tous les secrets des illustres Maraudeurs ?" Demanda-t-il en tournant le visage vers elle.

Aurore sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux couleur miel dans les siens, couleur chocolat. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin et elle se sentit fondre, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se pencher un peu plus et d'atteindre ses lèvres qui semblaient la narguer.

"J'aimerais bien." Souffla-t-elle avant de se reprendre. "Je vois que tu es aussi modeste que les autres."

Il se contenta de lui sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur le couloir. Aurore ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il avait l'air légèrement charmeur, mais peut-être était-il comme ça avec tout le monde. Après tout Krystal ne l'avait pas baptisé Serial-Râteau-Man pour rien. Elle avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner en tentant sa chance et elle préférait être amie avec lui plutôt que rien du tout.

"On y est." Murmura Remus, ce qui sortit la rousse de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le remercier avant de passer le mur qui menait à sa salle commune et de quitter la chaleur rassurante de la cape. Mais elle ne pu aller au delà de la première étape. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle se sentit happée, et soudainement elle ressentit quelque chose d'assez étrange, le regard de Remus était rassurant mais au fond de celui-ci elle eu l'impression de voir quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, Remus était de loin la personne la moins dangereuse de cette école, à condition de ne pas l'énerver bien entendu.

"Bon et bien, c'était sympathique de discuter avec toi, j'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble." Dit-il en souriant.

Mais Aurore ne répondit pas. A la place elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et accrocha ses mains sur le pull de Remus avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une multitude de sentiments traversèrent le corps de la rousse mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de faire elle le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle l'avait attrapé et sortit de la cape. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le mur et posa sa main droite sur une pierre tout en murmurant le mot de passe, elle disparut ensuite par le passage qui venait d'apparaitre. Remus n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie.

* * *

**Alors? Je vous ai surpris? Vous avez envie de lire la suite? Dites moi tout! Vous voulez encore du Remus/Auore? Ça va bientôt être Noël!  
**

**Et j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y avait du nouveau sur le blog ^^.**

**Review?**

**Zoubi.**


	15. Chapter XIV: Pudding au Chocolat

**Bonjours, bonjours**

**Je suis sure que vous aller aimer ce chapitre MOUHAHAHAHA. Ou pas.**

**Bref merci à: Rukie-chan, Constance Alinor, Tiikel, Miiliie, M et Alexe.**

**Je suis pas sure de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, faut que je me concentre sur mes révisions, mais si j'arrive à écrire, promis je posterais :).**

**Petite annonce! J'écris une fic avec Rukie-Chan, si vous m'aimiez et que vous l'aimez, allé la lire, et oubliez pas de reviewer! Le nom de la fic c'est Journal D'une Hypocrite, vous avez cas taper ça dans google et vous la trouverez. Merci. Et allé faire un petit tour le blog :D**

**Merci à ma bétâ qui corrige toutes mes vilaines fautes :)**

* * *

**Chapter XIV:**

**Pudding au Chocolat**

"**Vous voyez, je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours su !** De nous trois je suis la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus sure d'elle, la plus populaire et..." S'exclama Krystal qui se tenait devant un des lavabos de la salle de bain du dortoir des filles de sixième année de Poufsouffle.

"La plus modeste assurément." Fit alors son reflet dans le miroir, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un petit jet d'eau dans la figure.

"**La ferme.**" Aboya-t-elle. "Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous êtes tout deux des grosse quiches molles et qu'il est de mon devoir de botter vos petites fesses rebondies !"

"Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu m'inclues dans le lot, je veux dire, c'est surtout à Aurore de bouger ses fesses. Elle a quand même refusé d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin ! Pourtant c'était du pudding au chocolat !" Lança Beth qui était enfermée dans une des cabines de douches.

"**La ferme !**" Cria la blonde. "T'es aussi débile que l'autre rousse ! Je sais que tu as des petits problèmes de vues, mais au point d'être aussi aveugle ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Au moins Aurore s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait Remus, même si elle va subir une attaque de Serial-râteau-man quand elle se décidera à sortir d'ici."

Aurore poussa un gros soupir en posant son menton dans sa paume. Elle avait deviné que Krystal lui ferait la morale, comme quoi elle n'aurait pas du s'échapper et tout le timtouim, quand elle lui raconterait.

"J'ai un prénom." Murmura-t-elle.

"Je comprends pas !" S'exclama Beth pour que sa voix s'entende par dessus le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche.

"C'est la poudre de craie que tu t'es pris dans la face qui t'as rendue débile ou tu l'as toujours été !" Demanda Krystal d'un ton ironique.

La poudre de craie, explications : Un peu plus tôt dans la journée Beth et Krystal se promenaient dans les couloirs après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner et elles croisèrent Peeves l'esprit frappeur. Peeves, qui adorait Beth, lui lança avec amour pleins de craie il était ensuite parti en hurlant de rire et en laissant Beth penaude et toute blanche. Elles étaient donc rentrées au dortoir pour trouver Aurore qui s'était enfin réveillée, dans un état second. La rousse leur avait raconté toute sa soirée pendant que Beth se lavait et que Krystal la critiquait tout en s'admirant dans le miroir.

"Ne soit pas méchante, c'est pas de notre faute si ton cerveau a été monté à l'envers à la naissance." Lança Aurore qui avait plus envie de noyé son chagrin et futur chagrin dans du Whisky pur feu.

"Bref. Nous allons d'abord nous concentrer sur le cas de stupidité numéro un : Aurore Harris." Commença Krystal en s'asseyant sur un des lavabos." Elle a clairement montré ses sentiments au garçon de ses rêves en lui volant un baiser, et au lieu d'attendre sa réaction, qui en général survient une fois le choc passé, elle a fuit. Bel exemple."

Aurore se contenta de lancer un regard noir vers son amie avant de ramener ses genoux sous son menton, être assise à même le sol n'était pas très confortable mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'interrompre Krystal ne servait à rien, elle avait décidé de leur faire la morale et il valait mieux l'écouter, ou bien faire semblant de l'écouter. De toute façon quand elle commençait à faire la psychologue rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Je vais faire bref, parce que le cas numéro deux est encore plus corsé ! Donc, tu dois aller le chercher mais au moment où tu le verras tu feras comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu. Il viendra vers toi à coup sur et là il te dira qu'il t'aime éperdument et que grâce à toi il va pouvoir retirer son costume de super-râteau-man !"

"Ou pas." Ajouta Aurore.

"Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste !" Cria la blonde en frappant son amie derrière le crâne. "Et s'il veut conserver son titre alors tu lui roules un bon gros patin ! Histoire d'avoir rien à regretter tu vois ?" Termina-t-elle.

"C'est plutôt ton style de faire ce genre de choses." Dit Beth en sortant de la cabine de douche, une serviette enroulée dans les cheveux et vêtue d'un jean foncé avec un sweat aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

"Joli sweat-shirt." Commenta Krystal avec un sourire satisfait, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse pour laisser place à une expression sévère."**Toi!**" Cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Quoi moi?"

"Je t'ai bien regardé hier soir, toi et Regulus vous vous tournez autour et aucun de vous deux ne semble s'en rendre compte. Comme quoi qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Enfin bref, tu vas me faire plaisir de bouger un peu tes fesses, ça se voit gros comme le nez arlequin de Dumbledore au milieu de son visage que vous vous aimez !"

"On dit aquilin." Rectifia Aurore.

"Mais je n'aime pas Regulus, c'est mon ami. Je veux dire, j'ai grandi avec lui..." Commença Beth qui ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

"Oui oui, le fameux ami d'enfance ! Dans toutes les histoires où il y a un ami d'enfance, qui a été oublié pendant le laps de temps durant lequel l'héroïne devient une femme, la fille finit avec lui ! C'est normal ! Alors tu peux nier autant que tu veux, moi je te le dis, vous allez faire des bébés ensembles plus tard. Et crois moi, ils seront aussi sexy que lui et aussi mignon que toi !" Expliqua Krystal en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

"La vrai vie n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose." Lança Beth tout en séchant ses cheveux avec sa baguette magique.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie à la naïveté légendaire ?" Demanda Krystal qui commençait à ne plus supporter que Beth ne veuille pas reconnaitre qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Regulus Black.

"Écoute Krystal, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as Jack et que Aurore a Remus que je devrais forcément avoir quelqu'un aussi. Regulus et moi sommes amis, peut-être que tu as raison que dans le futur il y aura quelque chose mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui, juste de l'amitié."

Krystal resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir:

"Mets une écharpe, une veste et des bottes fourrées, on va dehors."

Beth regarda dehors et manqua de pousser un juron, il neigeait et le vent semblait souffler fort. Elle n'avait pas peur des températures extrêmes ni des aléas de la nature, mais Krystal oui. Il fallait comprendre : ça la décoiffait, alors la voir proposer de son plein gré d'aller dehors par ce temps était plus que surprenant, et aussi un peu inquiétant.

"Et moi ?" Demanda Aurore qui se sentait un peu mise de côté.

"Inutile, on croisera Remus sur le chemin, je peux te l'assurer !" Répondit la blonde avec un sourire de malade mentale.

Beth se dirigea vers la chambre, suivie de ses deux amies. Elle attrapa une écharpe blanche, une paire de bottes fourrée et elles partirent en direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'Aurore traversa le passage qui menait au couloir elle se stoppa. Remus se tenait en face d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Pendant un moment la rousse pensa faire demi-tour et partir sans un bruit mais c'était sans compter Beth qui venait de lui foncer dedans en poussant un cri strident.

"Aurore ! Avance, tu bloques tout !"

"Avec tes grosses fesses." Ajouta Krystal, toujours très subtile.

Remus leva le visage vers le groupe de Poufsouffle et sembla soulagé.

"Bon et bien, débile numéro un en action !" Lança la blonde en poussant Aurore vers le Gryffondor avant d'empoigner Beth par le bras et partir en courant.

Aurore se sentit légèrement abandonnée puis se rappela qu'elle allait se prendre un râteau, déjà que son moral n'était pas au plus haut alors là…

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle." Dit alors Lupin, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le couloir.

"Parler. Oui. Pour hier je... Pardon." Bafouilla la rousse qui ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

Il était assez rare qu'elle se mette dans cet état, elle était plutôt quelqu'un d'assez froid et maitrisé, elle perdait assez peu son calme, à part quand elle se disputait avec Krystal, et elle ne se mettait pas dans cet état pour un vulgaire mec. Sauf que Remus n'était pas un vulgaire mec, il était... Remus quoi, beau, grand, bien bâtit, intelligent, doué, beau, sexy, beau, gentil, sexy... Parfait en somme. Et elle le voulait rien que pour elle.

"Hum." Commença-t-il gêné. "Je sais que j'ai une réputation assez..."

"Sérial-râteau-man." Dit-elle sans réfléchir.

"De quoi ? Heu, j'imagine que c'est un surnom assez mérité, certainement inventé par Martins. Bref, je rejette la plus part des filles qui veulent sortir avec moi et..."

"Tu vas faire pareil avec moi." Le coupa la Poufsouffle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

"Tu pourrais arrêter de me couper, je suis resté là à attendre que tu sortes toute la journée, je me suis répété cette concertation une bonne centaine de fois, j'ai les paumes toutes moites, c'est dégoutant, et toi tu me laisses pas en placer une. Je vais pas rester calme bien longtemps si ça continue comme ça." Dit Remus en massant ses tempes d'un air las.

Aurore acquiesça et se prépara à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même si elle savait à peu près ce qu'il allait lui balancer à la figure.

"Donc, je les rejettes. Mais c'est pas parce que personne n'est assez bien pour moi, ou parce que je suis gay, ouais cette rumeur était à la mode ces derniers temps. J'ai pas rejeté tout le monde puisque j'ai eu des copines. Enfin bref, je m'égare. Je voulais savoir si tu m'avais embrassé parce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ou pour... une autre raison."

Remus avait dit tout cela très vite et Aurore n'était pas sure d'avoir tout saisis -surtout le passage sur le Remus gay, mais qui pouvait bien penser ça ? - mais elle avait très bien compris la dernière phrase.

"Parce que je suis attirée par toi." Souffla-t-elle en priant Merlin pour qu'il ne la rejette pas, ne sait-on jamais.

"Tant mieux." Dit-il en souriant avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme cru que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine et elle était presque sure que le Gryffondor pouvait le sentit battre contre son torse. Tant mieux voulait dire on sort ensemble ? Non parce qu'elle préférait l'entendre de manière explicite, au cas où. Elle sentit Remus s'écarter un petit peu d'elle et elle leva le visage vers lui, ne pouvaient-ils pas rester enlacer un peu plus longtemps ? Mais ce qui suivit fut encore mieux qu'un simple câlin puisque le jeune homme se baissa vers le visage de la rousse et pris son visage en coupe entre ses longs doigts fins avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Aurore qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et lorsqu'elle dut s'éloigner de lui elle le fit à contre cœur.

"Bon je crois qu'on est tout les deux d'accord pour former le nouveau couple de Poudlard." Dit Remus en s'écartant d'elle pour attraper sa main et l'entrainer vers Merlin ne sait où.

Aurore lui adressa un sourire éclatant et le suivi sans rien dire.

Un peu plus loin :

"Ah ! J'ai l'impression que mon plan à fonctionné !" S'exclama soudainement Krystal qui était cachée à un angle de couloir et qui avait écouté tout l'échange entre Remus et Aurore.

"Moi j'appelle ça du voyeurisme." Lança Beth en lançant un regard courroucé vers sa meilleure amie.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux, moi j'appelle ça du génie !" Ria la blonde en commençant à marcher vers le hall d'entrée de l'école, suivit de près par son amie.

"Et tu m'expliques ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire dehors par ce temps ?" Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui savait bien que Krystal ne faisait rien de désagréable sans raisons valables.

"On va faire une petite balade pour te remettre les idées en place. J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu t'es embrouillée avec Daren-con et que tu t'es rafistolée avec Regulus-chou tu es un peu tendue."

"On dit plutôt rabibocher. Et je vais bien. " Répondit simplement Beth en passant la grande porte en bois massif du château.

En fait, non, elle n'allait pas bien et Krystal le savait bien. Elle avait beau paraitre ne se soucier que d'elle-même elle était sincèrement inquiète pour son amie. Bon elle mangeait encore, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi être alarmé mais quand même. Depuis que Daren avait fait son crétin -décidément, tout le monde autour d'elle était crétin !- Beth était moins enjouée et ça se sentait. Même Regulus l'avait remarqué puisqu'il avait engueulé Daren, même si pour le moment ça c'était révélé plutôt inutile. En effet Daren avait toujours été une tête de mule. Enfin bref ! Elle était sa meilleure amie et il était tout naturel qu'elle veuille lui remonter le moral non ?

"Mais bien sur. Allez viens par là !" S'écria la blonde en entrainant Beth jusqu'à un banc recouvert de neige.

Elle chassa la neige d'un coup de baguette magique et s'assit, le banc était chaud. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que Beth vienne s'assoir et cette dernière s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bon. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse maintenant. Il n'y a personne, tu peux te lâcher."

Sa meilleure amie lâcha un petit rire avant de soupirer.

"Je suis inquiète pour Daren." Lâcha-t-elle." Je ne peux pas rester ici pour les fêtes de Noël, je vais dans le manoir de ma famille en Écosse, à côté de celui des Black et non loin de celui des Malfoy. Je suis obligée d'y aller pour ne pas ternir l'image de ma famille, l'absence de l'unique héritière des Hall serait vraiment mal perçue. Et pendant que moi je serais en train de surveiller les proportions que j'engloutis pour ne pas passer pour une mal élevée lui il sera ici tout seul, sans moi, sans famille. Je lui avais promis que tant qu'il aurait besoin de moi à ses côtés je serais là et maintenant je suis incapable de tenir cette promesse."

Beth baissa la tête et Krystal la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Il s'est lui même mis dans cette situation désagréable, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute." Murmura la blonde en caressant les longs cheveux ondulés de sa meilleure amie.

"Mais, si je ne l'avais pas délaissé pour Regulus..." Commença-t-elle.

"Tu ne l'as pas délaissé !" S'exclama son amie. "C'est lui qui a cru que tu allais le laisser tomber pour Regulus alors il a cru bon de prendre les devants. Sauf que tu n'allais pas le lâcher, tu sais il ne réfléchit pas toujours comme il faut ce coco. Mais je suis sure qu'il va finir par revenir vers toi, tout ce qu'il faut c'est lui laisser du temps et ne pas lui forcer la main."

Beth soupira et s'éloigna de Krystal pour lui sourire.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

"Parfait !" Cria la blonde en frappant dans ses mains. "Donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de vacances de Noël avec les Black ? Ça me semble plus qu'intéressant, tu vas pouvoir sauter sur Regulus sans qu'il n'y ait tout un tas d'élèves autour, vous pourrez même avoir une chambre avec un super lit d'aristocrates !"

"N'importe quoi." Murmura Beth en rougissant légèrement. "Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est super gênant et super faux."

"Mais non, je suis juste réaliste. Ces petites vacances vous permettront à tous les deux de vous rendre compte de votre attirance mutuelle et vous pourrez consumer les plaisirs de la chaire autant que vous voudrez ! Mais faites attention à ne pas vous faire griller par des elfes de maison, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient un peu obsédés !" Fit Krystal en parlant à toute vitesse, les yeux brillant d'émotion.

"Mais c'est toi l'obsédée ma parole !" S'exclama Beth en posant ses mains glacées sur ses joues brulantes pour essayer de leur faire reprendre une couleur normale.

"J'avoue avoir déjà maté Regulus, il a de bonnes petites fesses bien comme il faut, et puis quand il porte son uniforme de Quidditch on voit assez bien qu'il a un torse de dieu ! Franchement Bethou, profite de ce que tu as tant que tu l'as, il ne sera pas toujours jeune et plein d'énergie toute sa vie ! Et puis j'ai ouï dire que les Black étaient plutôt satisfaisants au pieu. Tu sais Sirius a eu un nombre assez conséquent de copines, et certaines de ses copines sont des connaissances alors du coup j'ai eu des détails assez croustillants ! Mais bon revenons en à notre Apollon !"

"Arrête..." Gémit Beth en essayant de faire taire sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, une fois que Krystal était lancée sur un sujet comme les garçons ou le sexe elle était intenable, mais alors quand elle parlait des deux en même temps...

"Je vais m'arrêter là, je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise ! Mais je veux que tu m'envoies des informations tous les jours ! Tous vos faits et gestes, vos conversations, si tu peux joindre des photos je ne dis pas non. Mais dis moi, je croyais que ta mère et celle de Regulus s'étaient plus ou moins bouffer la gueule quand tu as été envoyé chez Poufsouffle." Dit la blonde, curieuse.

Beth soupira, elle avait enfin terminé de parler de choses gênantes.

"Apparemment elles se sont miraculeusement rabibochées à la dernière soirée des Malfoy. Je connais ma mère et je doute franchement qu'elle ait oublié ce que Walburga a dit. A mon avis ça va péter pendant ces vacances, et une des deux va finir avec de la porcelaine dans le cul, et ça ne sera pas ma mère." Répondit Beth en soupirant, sa mère était assez... intenable.

"Ah cette chère Diana." Ria Krystal. " Ta mère est quand même assez géniale, elle est à la fois super distinguée et super caractérielle. Je me souviens de la fois où elle a transformé ton oncle en poulet géant ! Le pauvre, il a craché des plumes pendant pas mal de temps après !"

La blonde adorait la mère de Beth, elle était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer être, elle était belle, charismatique, polie, un peu hautaine mais juste comme il fallait et puis elle réussissait à avoir une répartie assez impressionnante. Peut-être s'entendait-elle aussi bien avec elle parce qu'elles se ressemblaient. Mais dans un sens elle plaignait un peu le père de Beth, heureusement qu'il était patient parce que parfois Diana partait dans des délires assez effrayants.

"Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre la semaine dernière, elle avait péter un câble dans un grand restaurant en France parce que le serveur avait apparemment louché sur son décolleté. Il a du effacé la mémoire de toutes les personnes dans le resto, un massacre d'après ce que j'ai compris." Ajouta la jeune femme d'un air blasé.

Elle avait hérité de la patience de son père mais elle était bien obligée d'avouer que parfois sa mère était une vraie gamine.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a du faire ça ?" Demanda Krystal qui était très excitée de connaitre la suite de l'histoire.

"Il a pas voulu me le dire, comme quoi il ne veux pas que je connaisse ce côté là de la personnalité de ma mère." Répondit Beth en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le bout de ses doigts commençaient à devenir bleu.

"C'est pas drôle ça !" S'exclama la blonde. "Bon, j'ai froid au popotin, on rentre ?"

"Oui." Fit Beth en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le château avec sa meilleure amie.

"Au fait, c'est dans une semaine les vacances, il faut que l'on te trouve des jolis petits sous-vêtements pour tes nuits de folies avec Regu-chou!"

"Non mais tu t'arrêtes jamais ?" S'exclama Beth avant de rater une marche.

* * *

**Voilàa, c'est la fin de serial-râteau-man! Vous êtes contentes hein? **

**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura Regulus, ne vous inquiété pas! Puisqu'il vont devoir passer pas mal de temps ensembles! MOUUHAHAHAHA!**

**Courage pour les révisons et les exams! :)**

**Zoubi.**


	16. Chapter XV: Pancakes

**Salut la compagnie :D**

**Je vous ai manqué? Non? Bon tant pis, je m'en remettrais T^T, bande de vilains! Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous présentes le chapitre 15 de cette fiction, qui a eu pas mal de mal à arriver d'ailleurs. S'cusez, c'est pas ma faute, j'avais le bac de Français, et franchement, j'me suis péter la gueule à l'oral. Mais ne parlons pas de malheurs, et puis faut que je me dise que maintenant je suis en vacances ^^. Je vais pouvoir écrire, écrire, dessiner, dessiner, dessiner, et surtout sortir huhuhuhu.**

**Bref, là n'est pas le sujet, si vous voulez entendre parler de ma -sublime- vie, il suffit de m'envoyer un message xD. Donc revenons-en à nos fictions: Maintenant que Beth est également en vacances (de Noël, la chance, je préfère ça moi, j'aime pas le beau temps T_T), son train train de vie va changer, plus de Krystal qui raconte n'importe quoi, plus de Aurore, plus d'Alan et plus de Daren qui n'était déjà pas bien présent (pour en pas dire absent, mais ne l'oubliez pas, je ne l'ai pas crée pour rien le coco). A la place il va y avoir les gens qui ses parents connaissent, dont... REGULUS! Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il va être présent dans 2 chapitres de suites qui sait? Pour le savoir il va falloir lire la suite (et poster des reviews).**

**Je remercie: Rukie-chan, AliceDansLaLune, Tiickel, Alexe, Mlle Potter Alvirah, Miiliie, Malicia M. Dalriada, Amazing'Sweetie & Wasa :D. Vous êtes super mega super cool! Vous êtes ma motivation, quand je vois une review j'ai envie d'écrire, et quand j'en vois pas, bah j'ai pas envie (logique?).**

**Brefouille, si vous m'aimez, vous avez le droit d'aller lire mon autre fic que je fais avec la super Rukie-chan, je ne peux pas mettre le lien mais c'est Journal d'une Hypocrite, et normalement (je dis bien normalement) il y a le lien sur mon profil. Sinon le lien est sur le blog, blog sur lequel il y a de nouvelles illustrations, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. D'ailleurs quand vous allez sur le blog, vous avez aussi le droit de mettre des commentaire, histoire qu'on sache si nos dessins son tout mochu ou hyper classe :D. J'imagine que personne n'a lu ça, bonjour le respect x).**

**Je vais vous lâcher (pour le peu qui lisent ça), vous pouvez vous envoler et lire ce chapitre, que je n'aime pas des masses, je ferais mieux pour le prochain!**

**Bonne lecture mes agneaux **

* * *

**Chapter XV:**

**Pancakes**

"Fais bien attention à toi, tu sais comment sont les garçons de nos jours, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tripoter derrière un des rideaux de la salle de bal de ton manoir, durant une des innombrables fêtes que tes parents vont donner pendant les vacances. Mais si c'est Regulus, alors laisse-toi faire, les Black sont des dieux du sexe, j'ai déjà du te le dire. Enfin bref, ce sont des dieux tout court." Termina Krystal qui semblait être la seule à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait.

Beth l'écoutait mais ne le faisait que parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne le faisait pas son amie allait criser.

"Je ne vais pas dire encore une fois ce que je pense de ton avis sur la relation amicale que j'entretiens avec Regulus et je vais juste te dire une chose : si tu peux dire que les Black sont des dieux c'est que tu n'as jamais eu la malchance de voir Walburga Black." Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux en enfilant ses gants.

Beth, Krystal, Aurore et Alan venaient de passer le portail du château et il faisait plus froid que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, la neige recouvrait chaque parcelle du parc et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle entra dans une des calèches noires qui les amenaient jusqu'aux quais de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

"Franchement Krystal, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lâcher Beth un petit peu ? C'est une grande fille maintenant." Lança Alan qui semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire.

Beth lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa fatigue apparente, elle savait très bien quelle était la raison de ses insomnies.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre Ollerton ! Toi aussi tu nous lâches pour Noël ! J'imagine que tu vas aller t'extasier devant des accessoires de Quidditch pendant toutes les vacances petit veinard !" S'exclama la blonde, jalouse.

En effet, la famille Ollerton était réputée pour leurs balais, trois des ancêtres d'Alan, les frères Ollerton, avaient créé la compagnie de balais Brossdur en 1926. Maintenant c'était les parents du blond qui s'occupaient de la société qui était de loin la plus célèbre.

"Moi je reste Krystal, tu ne seras pas toute seule." Lança Aurore un peu vexée.

"Toi ! Tu blagues ? Tu vas passer tout ton temps avec ton copain à échanger vos salives ! Petite cochonne !" S'écria-t-elle en donnant une claque sur la cuisse de son amie.

"C'est moi la cochonne ? Non mais tu t'es entendue? C'est toi qui passe tout ton temps à dire que Beth devrait coucher avec Regulus !"

"**Quoi !**" S'indigna Krystal. "Alors ça, c'est pas du tout mon genre ! Ça ne me ressemble pas ! Je suis super prude !"

"Bah bien sur, on y croit tous." Lança Alan, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Je suis d'accord avec Alan." Ajouta Beth, ce qui vexa Krystal.

Elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gare et ce n'était pas plus mal.

"Bon. On se voit dans deux semaines." Dit Beth en se tournant vers ses meilleures amies, dos au train.

"Oh ma chérie ! Tu vas tellement me manquer !" S'écria Krystal en prenant la petite Poufsouffle dans ses bras. "N'oublies pas de m'écrire tous les soirs et de me rapporter tous les faits et gestes de Regulus. Quant à moi, je compte embrasser Jack sous une branche de gui !"

"Comme s'il avait envie." Murmura Aurore blasée.

"Les truies ne parlent pas." Lança simplement la blonde avant de lâcher Beth qui se massa les côtes d'un geste las.

"Je pense pas pouvoir t'écrire tous les jours mais je veux bien t'envoyer une lettre de temps en temps. Toi aussi tu dois m'envoyer des rapports. A dans deux semaines."

"Deux semaines, c'est si long ! Mon petit bébé a tellement grandi !" Dit Krystal en faisant semblant de pleurer.

"Cette fille est définitivement tarée." Lança Alan en montant dans le train.

"A plus Aurore. Bisous les filles." Lança Begh en souriant, tout en montant dans le train, elle glissa bien entendu sur une des marches mais Alan la rattrapa de justesse.

Ils avancèrent dans le train cherchant un compartiment vide, beaucoup de gens rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, et c'était compréhensible avec toutes les choses qui se passaient en ce moment. Tout le monde voulait passer du temps avec sa famille. Et puis il était normal de vouloir passer les fêtes de Noël en famille. Krystal, ainsi que son frère et sa soeur, restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances parce que leurs parents étaient en déplacement à New-York, sur un plateau de tournage. Quant à Aurore elle avait décidé de rester pour pouvoir profiter de son petit ami, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi à attraper un des meilleurs poissons de l'école dans ses filets.

"Beth !" Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et aperçut Regulus un peu plus loin derrière elle, sa tête dépassant d'un compartiment. Elle se retourna vers Alan.

"Vas-y. Je vais essayer de trouver un de mes potes de dortoir. On se voit dans deux semaines." Dit Alan souriant en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

Beth piqua un fard monumental et lui dit au revoir en balbutiant des paroles peu compréhensibles. Alan retint un rire et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. La Poufsouffle le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Depuis qu'Aurore sortait avec Remus, Alan était moins heureux qu'avant et elle espérait vraiment que ces vacances lui feraient du bien. Elle se promit de lui envoyer une longue lettre en même temps que son cadeau Noël, puis se retourna. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers le compartiment de Regulus. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait que lui dedans... Enfin dans le sens où elle n'avait pas envie de se coltiner tout ses amis de Serpentard dont Rabastan. Déjà qu'elle allait les voir pendant les vacances. Malheureusement pour elle, son souhait ne fut pas exhaussé, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le compartiment elle aperçut Regulus qui était assit près de la fenêtre et qui lui désigna la place en face de lui. Il y avait également Rabastan assis à côté de lui, Evan Rosier à la gauche de ce dernier et à la place à côté de la sienne il y avait Avery qui était assis près de Wilkes. Beth avait l'impression d'être en trop et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Regulus l'avait fait venir ici, à vrai dire elle avait juste envie de partir en courant pour aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle était rouge comme une tomate.

"Euh… bonjour." Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête et en allant vers sa place, attentive aux grands pieds chaussés de chaussures parfaitement cirées posées sur son chemin. Elle fut ravie de réussir à atteindre sa place sans se casser la figure, ça aurait été le comble.

Une fois assise, son sac sur les genoux, elle fixa son regard sur le paysage qui défilait dehors. Pas question de commencer à regarder les garçons avec qui elle était, elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi rouge que l'uniforme de quidditch des Gryffondors.

"Donc ta cousine s'est fiancée avec Lucius Malfoy." Dit Avery sans faire attention à la présence de la jeune femme à ses cotés.

"Oui." Répondit simplement Regulus.

"C'est un mariage d'amour ?" Demanda soudainement Beth sans vraiment faire attention. Les mots lui avaient échappé.

Le Black parut satisfait qu'elle s'intéresse à la conversation et lui répondit :

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça en serait un ?"

"Et bien..." Balbutia Beth.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée en vérité, elle savait que ses parents à elle ne la forcerait pas à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Même s'ils préféraient largement qu'elle aime un sorcier de sang pur qu'un sang mêlée, ou pire un moldu. Elle avait été élevé assez librement pour une sang pur et elle ne partageait pas la plupart de leurs stupides croyances. Alors que les Black... C'était quelque chose, même Regulus, en fait le seul qui était normal c'était Sirius. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Regulus, il détestait les moldus et elle détestait les gens qui avaient cette vision du monde, ce racisme. Malgré cela elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle le plaignait tout de même, avoir une telle vision de la vie devait être franchement merdique.

"Les sang pur n'épousant pas de sang pur ne sont pas digne d'avoir un sang comme le leur." Dit simplement Avery d'un air supérieur, comme s'il lui apprenait quelque chose.

Si Beth n'avait pas été aussi timide elle se serait lever et lui aurait écrasé ses bijoux de familles avec les talons de ses derbies noires. Mais là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'était d'approuver ce qu'il disait, elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa famille dans l'embarras. Même si ses parents disaient ne pas faire attention au sang elle savait que c'était un mensonge, ils préféraient les sangs pur mais ne le disaient pas devant elle car leur fille était amie avec des "sang de bourbe". Elle savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas honte, et elle savait que sa mère était presque fière de sa fille, parce qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle même ne pouvait pas se permettre.

"Tu es un bon parti Hall." Lança simplement Wilkes d'une voix neutre.

Beth hoqueta d'indignation, elle n'était pas un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant !

"Dommage que tu sois amie avec des personnes comme Martins, aussi bonne soit-elle."

La Poufsouffle tourna violemment la tête vers son voisin, Avery affichait un petit sourire supérieur. Elle avait tellement envie de le frapper, lorsqu'elle commençait à s'énerver elle n'était plus timide du tout et ne contrôlait pas toute ses actions.

"J'ai quand même le droit de choisir mes amis non ?" Demanda-t-elle en restant polie.

"Ça changera surement lorsque tu sortiras de cette école remplie de souillures. Surtout si tu épouses celui qui t'es destiné." Dit Rosier en la regardant froidement.

Bon sang, aucun de ces garçons n'avaient l'intelligence de lui parler comme si elle était une humaine ? Pourquoi la traitaient-ils comme un animal ? Elle se tourna vers Regulus, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il était du côté de ses amis, enfin de ses fréquentation au sang pur. Elle était aussi en colère contre lui. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de personne destinée ?

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Demanda Beth d'un ton agacé.

"Tu es un très bon parti." Dit-il en insistant sur le quatrième mot. " Si tu essayes de te caser avec quelqu'un d'inférieur à toi, tes parents sauront qui choisir pour te remettre sur le droit chemin."

Beth n'y comprenait rien, Rosier avait l'air de savoir plus de choses qu'elle sur ce que ses parents comptaient choisir pour son futur. Et c'était injuste, il n'était pas question que ses parents choisissent pour elle quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait se faire un moldu, pourquoi pas ? Mise à par leur incapacité à maitriser la magie ils étaient exactement pareils que les sorciers, même les meilleurs, même les plus "purs".

"Et puis ta mère est soudainement redevenue amie avec Walburga Black." Lança Wilkes, appréciant les connaissances qu'ils possédaient et que la petite Hall ignorait.

"Ça suffit." Firent Rabastan et Regulus d'une même voix.

Les trois autres Serpentards se turent et Beth lança un regard interrogateur vers Regulus. Sa mère était redevenue amie avec la sienne alors qu'elles s'étaient violemment disputées pour une raison précise ? Est-ce que Walburga, cette vieille pie frappé de la pulpe, voulait marier son fils avec elle ? Ça serait particulièrement gênant. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et qu'elle dissuade sa mère d'accepter si elle avait décidé d'accepter de donner son unique enfant à cette famille où presque tout le monde était consanguin. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était déjà difficile de croire que sa mère puisse céder mais alors son père...

* * *

"**Oh ma chérie** !" S'écria une femme filiforme de petite taille, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en un chignon au dessus de son crâne.

Elle se jeta sur Beth qui sortait du train, bien évidemment cette dernière manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsque sa mère, qui était un tout petit peu plus grande qu'elle, se projeta contre elle. La jeune femme sentit deux mains puissantes la retenir et identifia assez facilement son père, combien de fois l'avait-il rattrapé dans ses chutes ? Avec ou sans les mains d'ailleurs.

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir maman." Murmura Beth en essayant de respirer normalement. "Bonjour papa." Dit-elle à l'adresse de son père qui était dans son dos.

Il lui répondit en prenant le sac de sa fille.

"C'est agréable de te revoir enfin Beth. Maintenant Diana lâche la s'il te plait."

La voix de son père était douce mais ferme et sa femme s'exécuta en souriant comme une idiote. Beth se tourna vers son père et lui sourit gentiment. Il était plutôt grand et avait les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeaux qu'elle ainsi que des yeux verts clair. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et sa mère, et Beth était vraiment dégoutée d'avoir hérité de la taille de sa génitrice.

"Bon, rentrons à la maison." Lança Théophile Hall en tendant son bras vers sa fille avant de transplaner.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune femme se retrouva dans le Hall de son manoir, qui était à l'extérieur de Londres.

"Brady, monte le sac de Beth dans sa chambre." Dit Théophile en tendant le sac en cuir noir à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

Le petit elfe s'exécuta pendant que la jeune femme suivait ses parents dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur un des canapés en cuir, elle voyait bien que ses parents voulaient lui dire quelque chose et elle espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les allusions inquiétantes des Serpentards.

"Ton début d'année s'est bien passé ma puce ?" Demanda Diana Hall qui était assise en face d'elle, à côté de son époux.

"Oui." Répondit simplement Beth.

"Tes amis vont bien ?"

"Oui, Krystal est toujours aussi... Krystal et Aurore n'a pas changé non plus." Dit-elle, il était normal que ses parents lui posent ce genre de questions. Et elle savait ce qui s'en suivait, ils allaient lui expliquer le programme de ces deux semaines.

"Bref, tu nous raconteras tous ça ce soir d'accord ?" Lança son père apparemment impatient de pouvoir continuer." On voulait surtout te parler des différentes soirées qui auront lieux pendant les vacances. Et sache que demain matin nous prenons le brunch avec les Black. On t'a acheté une robe neuve pour l'occasion, et puis le soir nous irons à la fête organisée par les Malfoys et les Black pour les fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissa."

"Tu as aussi une robe neuve pour cette soirée. Pour les autres petites fêtes on ira faire les boutiques pour te choisir des tenues." Dit sa mère qui paraissait enthousiaste.

"D'accord." Répondit la jeune femme, qui à vrai dire n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "Mais maman, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es de nouveau amie avec Walburga Black, je veux dire pendant les grandes vacances tu étais encore en colère contre elle."

"Oh tu sais, je vieillis et j'ai fini par accepter ses excuses. Et puis, ça rendait la plus part des réunions auxquelles on allait un peu tendues." Répondit sa mère, en évitant son regard.

"Mais bien sur." Pensa Beth avant de se lever. "Bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre, regarder les robes et ranger mes affaires."

Sur ce la Pouffsoufle se leva et partit du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étonnant en soit mais ça la dérangeait, ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le train l'inquiétait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ça avait un rapport avec les secrets de ses parents. Une fois dans sa chambre, plutôt spacieuse pour quelqu'un qui ne passait pas plus de temps que ça chez elle, Beth se jeta sur son lit sans défaire son sac et se roula en boule dans ses couvertures. Elle n'aimait pas être tracassée par quelque chose, et là elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer et pourtant elle s'endormit rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Elisabeth."

Les dents de Beth grincèrent automatiquement, ce prénom... Ça ne lui allait pas. Elle se redressa, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, les cheveux encore plus gonflés que d'ordinaire, la bouche pâteuse et elle pouvait sentir une grosse marque sur sa joue, sans nul doute particulièrement rouge. En somme, elle était sexy.

"Gné? Un peuplusdodoKrystal, paseaud'eaudanslesfesses...Humf." Grommela-t-elle la cervelle baignant dans la semoule.

"Mademoiselle Elisabeth." Répéta la petite voix haut perchée d'un elfe de maison.

"Brady ? C'toi ? T'as des cookies?"Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant progressivement ses yeux verts émeraude.

"Oui mademoiselle. Non, votre mère à dit que si vous désirez manger il faut que vous descendiez, il y a des pancakes qui vous attendent."

Beth se leva aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettait, enfila une robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit, quelqu'un l'avait apparemment changée pendant son sommeil, glissa ses petits pieds dans ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible mais se stoppa en bas de ceci lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui n'était ni celle de sa mère ni celle de son père: c'était celle de Regulus...

"**Pourquoi moi MERLIN !**" Hurla-t-elle intérieurement en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche, en proie à un désespoir profond.

Elle se releva rapidement et remonta les escaliers le plus vite possible, elle glissa deux-trois fois mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. La jeune femme donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre son elfe de maison qui tenait une jolie robe bleue très claire, presque blanche, dans ses petites mains.

"Votre robe mademoiselle." Dit timidement l'elfe en la lui tendant.

La jeune femme l'attrapa et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche, Barny lui sécha ensuite magiquement les cheveux et les lui rassembla en une longue natte sur le côté. Une fois maquillée Beth pu redescendre les escaliers, calmement pour ne pas risquer de tomber et d'abimer sa robe, et rejoignit la salle à manger dans laquelle les trois Black et ses parents étaient assis et discutaient.

"Bonjour." Lança Beth d'une petite voix, lorsque les personnes présentes dans la salle eurent terminé leur conversation. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle se sentit extrêmement gênée, attirer l'attention n'était quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme agréable, mais elle y était plus ou moins habituée, en tout cas lorsqu'elle était en dehors de Poudlard.

"Ah ma chérie !" S'exclama sa mère et se levant -Beth fut sure de voir son père soupiré, mais ce fut très bref-. "Nous ne t'avons pas réveillé plus tôt parce que tu semblais si fatiguée hier ! Il ne faut donc pas que tu te sentes gênée d'arriver avec autant de retard."

"Merci." Répondit Beth qui se tenait toujours droite comme un i à l'entrée de la salle.

"Viens donc t'asseoir, nous t'avons gardé la place entre Regulus et ton père." Ajouta Diana Hall tout en indiquant la chaise libre qui était destinée à sa fille.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa place en saluant d'un signe de tête les Black. Lorsqu'elle s'assit elle se sentit rougir, elle espérait sincèrement qu'on ne l'avait pas mise ici parce que ce que Rosier, Avery et Wilkes avaient dit était vrai. Peut importait, il fallait qu'elle mange.

* * *

**Chapitre bouclé. **

**Alors, vos avis? Est-ce que Beth est juste particulièrement paranoïaque et voit le mal partout ou est-ce qu'elle a raison et il y a vraiment un complot dans son dos. Et qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez, qu'elle ait raison, ou encore qu'elle ait tord? **

**Pour ceux qui voulaient voir sa mère en pleine action, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, la scène est déjà prête mouahahahaha. **

**J'ai pas fait de dessin sur cette fic depuis pas mal de temps, si vous avez une idée, proposez ^^**

**Et ne partez pas sans laisser de review, sinon j'vous poursuivrais sur mon tapis volant et je vous forcerais à ma dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et puis dites-vous que ça vous prend une minute et que moi ça me rend heureuse pour beaucoup plus longtemps que ça :D.**

**Tchou', à la semaine prochaine.**


	17. Chapter XVI: Canard & Pommes de Terre

**Youloulou~**

**Comment ça va bien? Moi ça va, mais trêve de bavardages, je vous livre le chapitre 16 de HS! Profitez-en bien parce que c'est sans doute le dernier que je poste pendant le mois de Juillet U_U, je pars en vacances mercredi :). Mais promis dès que je rentre vous aurez le chapitre 17, qui est déjà bien entamé d'ailleurs ^^. Mais je parlerais de ce chapitre en bas de la page :D.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, z'êtes des amours : Rukie-chan, Tiickel, cheapxsmile, Malicia M. Dalriada, Ayanah, Elizabeth, Mlle Potter Alvirah, Miiliie, Constance Alinor & Alexe. Merci mille fois :D. ET je tenais à préciser que j'ai 141 reviews sur cette fic et que la personne qui postera la 150 aura ce qu'elle voudra de moi MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Une info (enfin pas un truc qui lui gâcherait tout le suspense, c'est pas drôle sinon!) ou même un dessin ^^. Ou une apparition en guest star dans la fic :D, il y a pleins de ptits mecs libres dedans huhuhu!**

**Pour le dessin, j'ai choisis l'idée de Tiickel, c'est à dire de dessiner Bethou entre son père et Regulus, ultra gênée... Je l'ai pas posté sur le blog parce que je l'aime pas des masses U_U, je pense que je vais couper le papou de Beth parce qu'il a une sale face dessus. Enfin, je vais y réfléchir T_T.**

**Allez, je fais vite fais de la pub pour le blog de dessins, et pour mon autre fic, passez sur mon profil.**

**Et merci à ma bêta :D**

* * *

**Chapter XVI:**

**Canard & Pommes de Terre**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Beth était assise dans une gigantesque salle de bal, pleine à craquer de sorciers de la haute sphère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se fondre dans cet environnement, elle avait pourtant grandi dedans et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été mal à l'aise dans son enfance. En tout cas elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien en avoir à foutre d'entendre ce qu'untel pensait de Narcissa Black et ce qu'un autre zozo pensait de Lucius Malfoy ? Tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient géniaux et qu'ils étaient officiellement promis l'un à l'autre ! Quand diable allaient-ils passer à table, son estomac criait famine. Qui plus est, elle avait déjà diné chez les Malfoys et chez les Black et c'était toujours particulièrement bon, mais les deux réuni ! Ça promettait d'être un plaisir pour les papilles gustatives. Elle se ressaisit et essaya de se concentrer sur le discours que prononçait maintenant Bellatrix Lestrange, comme quoi sa sœur et l'autre blond aux longs cheveux étaient destinés l'un à l'autre... Mais bien sur, et elle était la reine Elisabeth ! Narcissa aimait Lucius mais Beth n'était franchement pas sur que cela soit réciproque. Les Malfoys étaient assez con en fait.

"Qu'est-ce que les Malfoys peuvent être cons, regarde celui-là il mange ses crottes de nez."

Beth se tourna vers sa mère qui lui montrait d'un signe de tête un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, plutôt long qui semblait s'ennuyer et avoir faim.

"C'est répugnant." Murmura la jeune femme en faisant une grimace.

Diana Hall pouffa de rire dans sa main puis se reprit lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard noir que lui lançait son époux.

"Rho, Theo, tu ne t'amuses donc jamais ?"

"Si, mais pas quand ça pourrait mettre ma famille dans l'embarras." Répondit-il doucement.

Beth cessa d'écouter ce que ses parents disaient lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange prendre la parole, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la cousine de Regulus et Sirius, en particulier parce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire du mal aux autres. La fois où elle l'avait jeté dans le lac noir... Quelle horrible femme. Et ce fut avec soulagement que Beth découvrit qu'elle était la dernière à faire un discours, ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer à table. Elle se leva donc et en un coup de baguette magique Abraxas Malfoy changea les sièges de place et fit venir les tables qui étaient contre le mur vers le centre de la pièce. Les tables ayant déjà été préparée par les elfes de maison un peu plus tôt il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que s'installer là où il y avait son nom et son prénom. Et à son grand dam, Beth n'était pas assise avec ses parents mais avec les autres _adolescents_de son âge, était-elle maudite ? Et pourquoi devait-elle venir à tous ces stupides dîners, bals, déjeuners, soirées, à toutes ces réunions de sang pur en somme, ça l'ennuyait et en plus Regulus agissait différemment lorsqu'il était en présence de ces personnes. Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que ça l'agaçait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste agir normalement, être sympa et ne pas agir comme un sang pur qui pète plus haut que son cul ? Il était moins énervant que les autres et ne la prenait pas de haut, comme Rosier par exemple, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était différent.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la table et fut légèrement étonnée de n'apercevoir aucune fille.

"Bonsoir, je suis Juliette Crabbe, ravie de faire ta connaissance." Fit un garçon avec une robe.

"Et moi c'est Doris Goyle." Fit un deuxième garçon en robe.

Beth les regarda bouche bée, ces gens ne pouvaient pas épouser de personnes ayant un sang différent du leur mais ils avaient le droit de se travestir et de changer leur prénom ? Elle était presque sur qu'il s'agissait en vérité des deux chiens-chiens de Lucius.

"Euh, je suis Beth Hall." Répondit la jeune femme après un léger flottement.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou dénudé et se tourna brusquement vers son voisin, il s'agissait de Regulus. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils noirs d'un air interrogatif et il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, ce qui l'incita à se pencher inconsciemment vers lui.

"Juste une petite précision, elles ont un an de moins que nous et sont dans ma maison. Elles ont toujours porté l'uniforme des filles." Dit-il un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Beth sentit ses joues s'empourprer, s'était-elle trompée ? Et cela se voyait-il au point que Regulus s'en soit aperçut. Non mais quelle poisse. Regulus se rassit convenablement tout en effaçant le sourire qu'il affichait quelques secondes plus tôt, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Beth se sentit un peu triste, ne pouvait-il pas agir comme il agissait avec elle devant tout le monde ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'afficher ouvertement ses sentiments, d'accord, les Black n'étaient pas connus pour leur exubérance -à part Sirius, et encore- mais quand même, il allait finir par exploser non ?

Mais la jeune femme fut coupée dans ses pensées par la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître sur la table. Elle se servit en faisant attention à ne pas paraître trop empressée et commença à manger un morceau de canard et des pommes de terres en s'assurant de ne pas être la première, il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe pour quelqu'un de mal éduqué, sa mère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur mais son père si. Théophile Hall était, malgré le fait qu'il avait désobéit à de nombreuses règles en étant plus jeune, assez attaché aux lois qui régissaient le monde dans lequel il vivait. Tout en pensant à son père la jeune Poufsouffle leva lentement le regard vers celui-ci, il était en train de discuter avec Orion Black et ce qu'ils se disaient semblait être passionnant. Il remarqua assez vite les yeux verts de sa fille posés sur lui, Beth rougit légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était prise en train de fixer quelqu'un, même de sa famille. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux de jais lui sourit gentiment avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que disait son voisin.

"Tu es la seule à être chez Poufsouffle." Fit une voix à la gauche de Beth.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait de s'adresser à elle avec autant de supériorité et ne fut pas surprise de croiser le regard goguenard d'Avery, ce petit crétin n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire de son temps ? Il avait toujours été ainsi, dès qu'elle était près de lui il essayait de la ridiculiser, d'attirer l'attention sur elle tout en sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Et ?" Soupira Beth en posant sa fourchette d'un geste las, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle ne voulait pas que son père entende qu'elle était lâche et incapable de se défendre seule. "Ça te dérange peut-être ?" Demanda-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

"C'est toi que ça devrait déranger. Tout le monde sait que les Poufsouffles sont voués à être des ratés toute leur vie." Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés, amusé par la situation.

Il y eut quelques ricanements et Regulus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, sa mère et son père étaient assis à quelques pas de lui et même s'ils n'entendaient rien de ce qui était en train de se dire à sa table, ils ne manqueraient pas de remarquer si leur fils défendait une Poufsouffle, peut importe son sang. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se lever et de frapper son camarade de Serpentard avec le côté tranchant de son assiette en argent.

"Désolé, moi je ne le savais pas. Et puis, tu pourrais me parler un peu plus gentiment, je te rappelle que nous venons de la même famille, par conséquent tu es lié par le sang avec une ratée." Lança la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire mesquin, chose qu'elle ne faisait presque jamais.

"Ne me le rappelle pas, on devrait faire comme les Black, retirer les personnes comme toi de notre arbre." Dit le Serpentard d'un air mauvais.

"C'est une idée, sauf qu'on en a pas." Rétorqua Beth d'une voix égale.

Avery la foudroya du regard et la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire. Inconsciemment elle essayait de le pousser à bout pour qu'il avoue ce qu'il savait, parce qu'il savait quelque chose sur elle qu'elle ignorait et c'était injuste. Il était assez facile d'être désagréable avec lui puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, elle se souvenait même l'avoir frappé avec une pelle étant petite. Peut-être que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu débile.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on puisse juger les gens sur les maisons dans lesquelles ils vont ou sont allés, les Gryffondors mis à part bien entendu." Dit Regulus, en montrant qu'il n'était que moyennement intéressé par cette conversation.

Après tout, en quoi les problèmes d'écoliers le concernaient-il ? Le Black avait un plus gros chat à fouetter, cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune Hall seule contre son cousin assoiffé de sang. Ni Avery, ni Beth n'avaient de frères et sœurs, alors ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre ?

* * *

"A ton avis qu'est-ce que Beth est en train de faire ?" Murmura Krystal assise en face du feu dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

"J'en sais rien, comme il y a deux secondes. Tu ne peux pas te la fermer, je vais finir par partir et te laisser toute seule !" S'exclama Aurore qui commençait à péter un câble.

Depuis que la jeune Hall était partie, la blonde avait été insupportable. Elle n'avait cessé de poser tout un tas de questions, ne pouvait-elle pas laisser Beth vivre sa vie tranquillement ?

"Elle devait m'envoyer une lettre ! Elle ne l'a pas fait ! Cette petite coquine !"

"Elle est partie hier, laisse lui le temps de faire ce qu'elle a à faire." Grogna Aurore tout en appliquant une nouvelle couche de vernis sur ses ongles.

"C'est décidé ! Je lui écrirai en première !" S'écria la blonde en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber le livre qui était sur ses genoux.

"C'est pas possible, t'es amoureuse d'elle ou quoi ?"

"Peut-être." Répondit-elle en affichant une mine énigmatique. "Mais pas autant que Regulus l'est !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être enquiquinante." Lança la rousse en se levant à son tour. "Allons voir si on peut entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors." Ajouta-t-elle en se regardant dans une glace, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait coupés.

"Pfff, pour que tu ailles te bécoter avec ton amoureux et que je tienne la chandelle ? Non merci."

"Tu pourras saluer ton frère, et puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien son meilleur ami."

"Je préfère Jack."

"Comme tu veux." Lança Aurore avant de sortir dans le couloir et se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Il restait une heure avant le couvre-feu, elles avaient donc le temps d'aller voir les rouges et ors. Krystal grommela tout le long du chemin, aller voir son frère ne l'enchantait pas des masses et puis savoir que sa rousse d'amie avait un copain et elle non, quelle frustration ! Mais bon, elle devait se réjouir pour son bonheur et non la jalouser, après tout elle allait finir par avoir Jack... Ou pas.

"Aurore, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !" Fit une voix devant les filles.

Krystal releva le visage et aperçut Remus qui pris sa petite amie dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, derrière lui se tenait ses inséparables acolytes.

"Salut les p'tits mecs !" S'exclama la blonde en échangeant une poignée de main qui se voulait virile avec James et Sirius, quand à Peter elle lui donna un coup dans le dos en souriant.

"On était venue pour vous voir." Répondit la rousse une fois qu'elle se fut décollée de son petit ami.

"Parle pour toi." Grogna Krystal.

"Mais c'est qu'on est de bonne humeur !" S'exclama Sirius en passant un bras au dessus des épaules de la Poufsouffle aux cheveux dorés.

"C'est le cas ! Comme si je voulais venir ici et risquer de croiser mon imbécile de frère au cerveau moisi !" Répondit-elle en détournant le regard, bizarrement ce contact la gênait.

"Seth est un chic type !" Lança Sirius comme pour la réconforter. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

"Seth est un crétin fini, mais c'est pas de sa faute, je lui ai mis un coup de pelle dans la tronche étant plus jeune, ça lui a détruit un grand nombre de neurone."

"J'ai entendu !" Gronda une voix derrière eux.

Sirius lâcha Krystal, qui se tourna vers son frère, un sourire innocent collé aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir mon choupinou. Tout va bien dans ton monde de crétin intelligents ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air moqueur.

Seth lui lança un regard noir avant de coincer la tête blonde de sa sœur sous son bras et frotter ses cheveux assez violemment de manière à la décoiffer un maximum.

"Mais lâche moi sale babouin ! Tes dessous de bras puent autant qu'un cul de minotaure!" S'écria la jeune femme en agitant les bras dans tout les sens et en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

"Tu penses que m'insulter va changer quelque chose ? Sale harpie !"

"Petite nouille !" Cria Krystal en réussissant à donner un coup de pied dans la cheville de son frère qui la lâcha immédiatement. "Ça t'apprendra ducon !" Ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle et quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Aurore lui avait couru après.

"Ah non ! Je n'y retourne pas ! Tu peux y aller toute seule !"

"Non c'est bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Remus demain midi aux Trois Balais. Je voulais juste que tu m'attendes." Répondit-elle un peu essoufflée.

"D'accord." Dit simplement la blonde en continuant son chemin vers sa salle commune, cette sortie avait été des plus inutiles.

Une fois chez les blaireaux, elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre puis se mit à rédiger une lettre pour sa meilleure amie :

_Chère Bethou d'amour._

_Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles, je commence à me faire du souci, peut-être que Regulus t'a forcé à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas et que tu as été mentalement déstabilisé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais s'il te plaît donne des nouvelles à ta vieille amie qui se languit de toi. Oui, tu as bien lu, parce que rester avec Aurore qui a pour unique but de bécoter Remus Lupin est lassant à la longue ! Bref, passons ce détail insignifiant et totalement stupide pour parler de moi. Je me pose des questions sur moi, tu vois ? J'ai juré fidélité à Jack, même si pour le moment il n'en veut pas de ma fidélité, mais je ne peux pas rester seule trop longtemps, je n'ai pas eu de copain depuis quelques temps maintenant et pourtant ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui manquent ! Sauf que je veux Jackouille ! Donc, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux lui sauter dessus sous le gui -je garderai mes vêtements promis- mais s'il me rejette... Alors j'abandonnerai ! Et je pense que je me concentrerai sur Sirius, ton futur beau-frère, enfin même s'il ne fait plus exactement parti de cette famille... Bref. Assez parlé de moi, et toi ? Tes dîners de tarés se passent bien, as-tu vu Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa et toute la clique ? T'as vu ton cher cousin adoré : Avery le pourri ? Ne le tue pas, malgré le peu de cellules grises qu'il a en sa possession, il est mignon !_

_Je t'aime, amicalement et avec amour, _

_Ta Krystal d'amour que tu aimes._

"Hey trou duc' ! Tu me prêtes ton super hiboux... Phillip ?" Demanda la blonde d'un air goguenard en roulant le parchemin avant d'accrocher un ruban rose autour.

"Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher sale pitiponk obèse." Répondit Aurore sans lever les yeux de ses mots croisés.

Krystal lui fit un geste obscène de la main avant de monter dans leur dortoir, le hibou aux plumes marron était posé près du lit de sa maîtresse et Krystal s'approcha de lui doucement pour lui accrocher la lettre à la patte.

"Tu apportes ça chez Beth hein ?" Lança-t-elle au hibou avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse partir.

Utiliser cet animal la faisait toujours rire, c'était elle et Beth qui l'avaient offert à Aurore lors de leur quatrième année lorsque le sien était mort et la blonde avait trouvé amusant de la nommer Phillip, comme le prince dans la Belle Aux Bois Dormants, alors qu'elle s'appelait Aurore. La pauvre, ses parents lui avaient donné le nom de leur métier et ses amies avaient nommé son hibou comme le prince charmant dans l'histoire où la princesse portait son prénom. Autant dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas des masses. Mais il sonnait bien dans la bouche de Beth, et aussi dans celle de Remus... Mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait avoir Remus, alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir avoir la petite Poufsouffle toute sa vie, jamais celle-ci ne la laisserait seule, jamais elle ne la trahirait. Elle était le genre de personne qui aidait les autres sans en attendre en retour, elle pouvait soigner n'importe quelles peines... Mais d'un autre côté la rousse ne voulait pas partager et elle savait que c'était pareil pour Krystal, elles voulaient toute les deux que Beth reste avec elles pour toujours. Elles voulaient rester toutes les trois infiniment... Malheureusement lorsqu'on y pensait, ce n'était pas si possible que ça. Surtout si Beth terminait effectivement avec Regulus, comme si sa belle famille allait la laisser les voir, surtout maintenant que les gens montraient de plus en plus leur haine envers les non sorciers de souche. Aurore n'avait pas trop de soucis à ce faire de ce côté là, ses deux parents étaient sorciers par contre Krystal... Elle était née de deux parents moldus et ça Walburga Black ne le tolérerait pas. La rousse soupira lorsqu'elle vit la blonde redescendre du dortoir, elle se montrait toujours assez désagréable envers elle, et c'était réciproque, mais elles savaient tout deux qu'elles étaient très importantes l'une pour l'autre, peut-être même plus que ce qu'elles voulaient bien s'avouer.

* * *

**Et voilà! Chapitre 16 bouclé! Il y a pas tellement de Regugu que ça mais promis dans le prochain il y en aura plus! Beaucoup plus! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bon, j'attends vos avis avec impatience moi :D.**

**A dans 3 semaines (en principe) et bonne vacances mes cocos :)**

**Zoubi'**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter XVII: Petits Fours

**Coucou~**

**J'avais dit que je partait mercredi (donc aujourd'hui) mais je me suis trompé dans mes calculs, c'est demain que je pars. Du coup je vous livre la suite pour que vous puissiez vous régaler (ou pas) pendant mon absence :D.**

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je vous aime. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il ne reste que 4 reviews avant les 150, qui l'aura? Héhé.**

**J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, faut que je fasse d'autres trucs mais je fais (encore) de la pub pour l'autre fic que je fais avec Rukie-chan: Journal d'un Hypocrite. Et puis pour le blog sur lequel il y a des illustrations pour cette fic, et les autres :).  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ma bêta ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVII :**

**Petits Fours**

Beth se tourna et se retourna dans son grand lit à baldaquin, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'un bruit des plus horripilant se répétait sans cesse contre sa fenêtre, bien sur il aurait fallu qu'elle se lève pour aller voir quelle en était la source, mais la flemme. Au bout de quelques secondes, pourtant, elle tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la pointa sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur son immense jardin plongé dans le noir, la jeune femme baissa sa baguette se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore en faire usage en dehors de l'école, même si elle savait bien que personne ne pouvait prouver que c'était elle qui avait utilisé la magie. Elle alluma plutôt sa lampe de chevet et sortit de son lit, pour s'approcher de la fenêtre d'un pas las, à tous les coups il allait s'agir de Phillip, le hibou d'Aurore. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, le hibou aux plumes foncées était bien là lorsqu'elle écarta les rideaux, en train de tapoter la vitre avec sa patte, un parchemin accroché à celle-ci.

"Entre" Fit-elle en ouvrant un peu la fenêtre pour le laisser pénétrer dans sa chambre.

L'oiseau vola jusqu'à son bureau et se posa sur la lampe, la jeune femme s'en approcha et détacha la lettre qu'il lui avait apporté, elle retira le ruban rose qui tenait le parchemin enroulé puis l'étala sur son bureau pour le lire. C'était l'écriture de Krystal, elle eut vite fait de la parcourir et ne fut pas particulièrement étonnée par ce que lui racontait sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme aux cheveux foncés s'assit à son bureau et retourna le parchemin, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée...

_Chère Krystal, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien et Regulus ne m'a pas touché, tant mieux d'ailleurs. Par contre je le vois très souvent en ce moment, et peut-être que je suis parano mais il y a pas mal de choses bizarres qui sont dites en ce moment. Evan Rosier a sous entendu (je crois) que Regulus et moi avions pas mal de chance d'être promis l'un à l'autre... J'espère en tout cas que ça n'est pas déjà fait, parce que je n'en ai aucune envie moi ! Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est une aubaine ou je ne sais quoi, mais non ça n'en est pas une ! Tu penses que je désire qu'on décide de ce genre de choses pour moi ? D'accord, c'est une pratique plus que courante dans des familles comme la mienne mais mes parents ne peuvent pas accepter, ils se sont eux-mêmes battus pour aller à l'encontre des stupides décisions de leurs parents, et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait je ne serais pas là ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre là dessus, ce n'est pas le moment. _

_Tu crois qu'abandonner est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, ne lui avais-tu pas promis de lui prouver que tu n'étais pas aussi superficielle que tout le monde s'évertue à dire ? C'est un choix qui t'appartiens, et Sirius n'est certainement pas mon futur beau-frère._

_Fait un bisou à Aurore de ma part, et prenez soin de vous._

_Beth._

La Poufsouffle laissa l'oiseau boire dans sa salle de bain avant de le laisser repartir, lorsqu'il se fut envolé par la fenêtre, Beth jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de sa porte et put y lire huit heures passées. Il y aurait sans nul doute quelqu'un dans la salle à manger, son père par exemple puisque c'était un lève tôt. Elle enfila une robe de chambre par dessus sa nuisette et mis des chaussons avant de sortir dans le long couloir du deuxième étage. La petite noir et jaune descendit les escaliers en silence et une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement puisqu'elle trouva Regulus et Avery assis tout deux à la table en train de déguster des petits fours, Beth était une personne avec un assez bon caractère, mais depuis qu'elle était là elle avait l'impression de s'énerver pour un rien.

"Bonjour Beth." Lança Regulus avec un petit sourire, tout en lui indiquant la place en face de la sienne.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, resserra son peignoir et pris place en face du Serpentard :

"Bonjour." Répondit-elle simplement.

Ce mot n'était pas adressé à son cousin mais il y répondit malgré tout.

"Salut lilipucienne."

La bouteille de lait que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains fut brusquement compressée et Regulus dut lui arracher des mains pour qu'elle ne la fasse pas exploser. Les yeux de la Poufsouffle lançaient des éclairs dans la direction de Avery et le jeune Black ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le détestait autant, d'accord il n'était pas le plus gentil ni le plus rapide des élèves de Poudlard mais il faisait tout de même partit de sa famille, même si elle refusait ouvertement de lui adresser la parole.

"Ne m'énerve pas dès le matin espèce de sale merde de sombral !" Menaça Beth tout en restant étrangement calme.

Bon elle lui parlait en fait, mais pas pour échanger des banalités, pour l'insulter. Pourtant la jeune femme était quelqu'un de gentil, elle ne s'énervait pas contre les gens pour n'importe quoi, enfin quand elle était de bonne humeur. Tout ça pour dire qu'Avery avait du lui faire quelque chose d'assez moche pour qu'elle soit méchante avec lui.

"Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque la petite Poufsouffle." Lança le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

"Non mais c'est pas possible ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tout les deux ? Je peux pas prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement ?"

Tout en disant cela la jeune femme s'était relevée et avait possé ses poings sur la table. Regulus la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés, voir la petite Beth à l'apparence si douce et calme, s'énerver était toujours assez déroutant. Il se rappelait comment elle était lorsqu'elle perdait son calme étant petite et c'était justement pourquoi il voulait la calmer au plus vite. Combien de fois avait-elle lancé des sorts imprononcés sur Sirius ? Ses cheveux étaient au moins passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... Le problème maintenant c'était qu'elle connaissait des sorts beaucoup plus dangereux que ceux qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de magie pour enfants que ses parents lui avaient offert lorsqu'elle avait moins de dix ans.

"Allez Beth, maintenant ça suffit, Ce n'est pas la peine que tu perdes ton calme pour si peu. Si tu veux manger tranquillement, on va aller dans le salon." Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux encore plus foncés que ceux de la jeune femme, tout en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

"Pour si peu ? Ça vous va bien de me dire ça vous deux ! C'est à cause de vous et de vos petits copains les serpents que je suis sur les nerfs ! Vous qui osez me faire des cachotteries ! Parler de moi devant moi et être sur que je ne peux rien y comprendre." Le verre de jus d'orange vide que Avery tenait dans sa main droite explosa." Faites moi de l'air vous deux ! Vous voir me rend malade !"

Regulus attrapa son camarade de dortoir par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, il entendit quelque chose exploser à l'intérieur de la salle à manger puis ferma la porte. Il savait que Beth ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, en tout cas elle l'avait mis dans le lot sans y penser, mais il était tout de même vexé, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

"Quelle sale petite peste, totalement instable." Murmura Avery la mine renfrognée.

"La faute à qui ?" Demanda ironiquement son camarade de classe, en s'asseyant dans le canapé du salon des Hall.

"Maintenant ça va être moi le méchant. Elle a juste ses règles, elle est toujours insupportable de toute façon, je peux pas mieux dire."

"Moi je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, elle est plutôt calme en général." Rétorqua le Black sans montrer sans agacement.

"Elle a toujours été comme ça avec moi, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait..."

"Si tu lui dis qu'elle est petite à chaque fois que tu la salues faut pas t'étonner." Le coupa Regulus

"Tu fais assez souvent ça aussi !" S'indigna Avery en lançant un regard noir vers le Serpentard qui était assis dans le canapé.

"Il faut croire qu'elle m'apprécie plus que toi." Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est pas plus mal, parce qu'elle va bientôt te haïr, à mon humble avis."

"Aucune chance."

"Tu es un peu trop sur de toi Regulus."

Le Black se contenta d'adresser un sourire un peu moqueur à son ami avant de voir Beth entrer dans le salon les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, apparemment calmée.

"Où sont mes parents et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes chez moi, aussi tôt ? Et tous les deux ?" Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

Regulus ne bougea pas, assis dans le grand canapé de cuir du salon des Hall. Était-elle vraiment calmée ? Non, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec une lampe ou un trophée encastré dans le crane, parce que malgré sa petite taille, Beth cachait une force insoupçonnée... lorsqu'elle était en colère.

"On est tes nourrices, donc tu dois faire tout ce qu'on te dit de faire ! Va donc me chercher une coupe de glace à la vanille !" Répondit Avery d'un air supérieur.

Sur le coup la première pensée qu'eut Regulus fut qu'il était totalement suicidaire, comment pouvait-il s'adresser à Beth comme ça alors qu'elle avait piqué une colère un peu plus tôt ? Bien sur, elle n'était pas effrayante, et ils avaient tout deux fait face à plus dangereux qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans en pyjama. Mais il valait mieux éviter qu'elle ne brise quoi que ce soit, ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

"Ça suffit Avery, je pense que tu l'as déjà assez énervé pour la journée." Intervint Regulus avant que Beth ne se jette sur son cousin, toutes griffes dehors. "On est ici parce que nos parents sont partis avec les tiens pour assister à un discours au ministère."

"Et ça va durer toute la journée ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais. " Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi toute la journée !" Dit-elle à l'adresse de son cousin.

"Je partage ce sentiment rassure toi." Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés d'un air mauvais.

Le Black passa sa main sur son visage d'un air désespéré, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Comme si les innombrables disputes entre sa mère et son frère, à présent terminées, ne lui avaient pas suffit... Il saisit le bras droit de la jeune Poufsouffle et fut choqué par sa maigreur, enfin non, ce n'était pas de la maigreur... C'était plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point elle pouvait paraître faible et elle semblait plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça pouvait être une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle avait les nerfs en boule. Mais tout de même, il pouvait très aisément faire le tour de son bras avec sa main et il avait même l'impression que s'il le désirait il pourrait le lui briser assez aisément, bien évidemment, il n'en avait aucune envie.

"Beth." Murmura-t-il, un peu trop proche du visage porcelaine de la jeune femme.

Étrangement, elle ne vira pas au rouge et elle ne sentait pas une chaleur désagréable envahir sa tête. Peut-être était-elle trop choquée, ou peut-être était-elle trop en colère... En fait, il y avait trop de sentiments qui se mêlaient dans son corps et elle n'arrivait pas à tous les identifier. Mais elle était surtout révoltée. Ses parents la faisaient venir pour les vacances mais ils ne passaient pas vraiment de temps avec elle, trop occupés à aller à droite à gauche saluer Monsieur je lèche les bottes du ministre et madame je pète plus haut que mon cul, à croire que leur réputation était plus importante qu'elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas eux qui lui avaient toujours répété qu'il fallait qu'elle vive comme bon lui semblait, qu'elle n'avait pas à rentrer dans le moule de la société... Quand avaient-ils autant changé, quand est-ce que le monde avait-il autant changé ? Ou était-ce elle ?

"Je vais monter dans ma chambre. Vous pouvez vous amuser comme bon vous semble." Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle se dégagea ensuite de la poigne de Regulus et s'éloigna pour regagner sa chambre.

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, depuis qu'elle était ici elle se sentait un peu enfermée. Elle n'était sortie que pour aller à des rassemblements de sang pur et franchement elle commençait à saturer. Et puis ce que Rosier lui avait dit... Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était surement faux, elle n'avait aucune raison de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose de faux n'est-ce pas ? Mais si c'était vrai, en supposant que ça pouvait l'être, alors là... Que devait-elle faire ? A qui devait-elle en parler ? Elle refusait de se faire emprisonner, enfermer comme un oiseau en cage, elle n'en demandait pas beaucoup, mais elle voulait être libre. Elle tenait à sa liberté, c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas donner, qu'elle ne pouvait pas céder. Et pourtant...

"Elisabeth." Fit une voix à sa droite.

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et aperçut le portrait d'une vieille femme qui la regardait avec affection.

"Ah, bonjour grand mère." Répondit-elle.

"J'ai entendu ta voix mélodieuse jusqu'ici. Que s'est-il donc passé ?" Demanda la mère de son père, soucieuse.

"Je me suis énervée contre Jules" Répondit la jeune femme d'un air renfrogné.

"Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas." Fit la vieille femme en souriant d'un air maternel.

"Hum. Mais..."

"Oui."

"Comment est-ce que papa a réussit à se marier avec maman alors qu'ils étaient tout deux promis à d'autres personnes ?" Demanda Beth en triturant ses doigts.

"Ils ont simplement eu de la chance, ta mère venait d'une famille de sorcier au sang pur très puissante, tout comme Théophile. Il aurait suffit que l'un d'eux ne le soit pas et ils n'auraient pas pu être ensemble. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait renoncé à leur titre. Jamais."

"C'est tout." Murmura Beth. "Alors, ça ne les dérangeraient pas de m'imposer un mariage ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ils n'ont pas du faire face à autant de difficultés que tout le monde s'évertue à le dire. La seule chose qui a été difficile c'est de se débarrasser des promis." Répondit Marie Hall avec un petit rire sadique. "Bien sur ça m'a un peu énervé, personne ne s'y attendait vraiment, la sœur de ton père avait accepté d'épouser un Avery sans résistance, même si elle ne l'aimait pas." Ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

"Bon, je vais aller me changer." Lança Beth qui en avait assez entendu.

"Passe une bonne journée ma chérie." Dit sa grand-mère en lui adressant un signe de la main.

"Je comprends pas vraiment, Noël c'est quelque chose qui se fête en famille non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent passer le réveillon ici ?" Demanda Beth à sa mère pendant qu'elle l'aidait à attacher sa robe rouge.

"Justement." Répondit simplement sa mère, ce qui énerva la Poufsouffle. Depuis quand est-ce que les Black faisaient partis de sa famille ?

"Il sont là." Fit la voix de Théophile Hall à travers la porte. "Oh Beth, tu es sublime !" S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il poussa la porte et qu'il aperçut sa fille unique au milieu de la chambre dans une robe à froufrou rouge sang. Cela faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs.

"Et moi ?" S'indigna Diana en tournant sur elle même telle une gamine.

Parfois Beth avait l'impression que sa mère était plutôt celle de Krystal.

"Descendons." Dit simplement son père, pour embêter sa mère qui lui tira la langue avant de prendre son bras et de descendre les escaliers avec lui. Quant à leur fille, elle les suivit tout en essayant de placer un air accueillant sur son visage, en vérité elle avait juste envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir, mais bien profond. En plus il y avait la sœur de son père qui était de la partie, elle allait donc se coltiner Avery. Quelle bonne soirée en perspective, pensa-t-elle.

La soirée se passa calmement, et la jeune femme parvint à ignorer les remarques désagréables de son cousin, en partie grâce à l'aide de Regulus qui avait pris l'initiative de le frapper sous la table à chaque remarque désagréable. Beth n'osait pas imaginer les bleus qu'il allait avoir, et c'était bien fait pour lui. Puis après que les parents des trois élèves de Poudlard eurent terminé de se remémorer leurs folles années il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui étaient au pied du sapin, qui trônait dans le gigantesque salon des Hall.

"Tiens c'pour toi." Dit Avery en lançant un paquet sur Beth, paquet que Regulus rattrapa avant qu'il ne frappe le visage de la jeune femme.

"Merci." Fit-elle.

"De rien" Répondit son cousin.

"Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais." Fit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

"Je vois que ces deux là s'entendent toujours aussi bien." Fit la mère de Jules.

"Mais heureusement, Elisabeth et Regulus s'entendent toujours aussi bien. N'est-ce pas les enfants ?" S'exclama Walburga Black en les regardant avec un faux sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

"Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?" Pensa Beth tout en affichant un sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Walburga, déjà parce qu'elle l'avait toujours appelée Elisabeth alors qu'elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la nomme ainsi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents l'avait appelé ainsi... Et puis une mère capable de se débarrasser de son propre fils tout ça parce qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. C'était assez répugnant en fait, et elle plaignait Regulus, il était obligé de tout porter sur ses épaules, tout ses espoirs... Lui il n'avait pas de liberté, mais peut-être aimait-il ça.

"Oh ! Tu as reçu des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal de la part de grand-père ! Et c'est un collector !"

Beth soupira, blasée, sa mère ne changera jamais. Avait-elle besoin d'ouvrir les cadeaux de tout le monde ? Une vraie gamine. Mais dans un sens c'était bien pratique.

"Merci Theo, c'était la robe que j'avais vu pour elle sur le chemin de traverse ! Elle est tellement belle, je suis pressée de voir Beth-chou la porter !"

Elle ne dérangeait personne ? Beth avait l'habitude et puis elle trouvait toujours ça amusant, mais lorsque l'on n'était pas habitué... En tout cas, Diana eut vite fait d'ouvrir tous ses cadeaux, ceux de sa fille et ceux de son mari.

"Mais... Regulus, tu n'as pas offert de cadeau à Beth ?" Demanda son père de sa voix grave.

Si elle avait rencontré Orion Black lorsqu'il était jeune, elle serait peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui... En tout cas de son physique, de toutes les photos qu'elle avait pu voir de la jeunesse de ses parents, il était de loin le plus beau de tous leurs amis. Et dire que c'était quelqu'un comme Walburga qui l'avait eu... Quel gâchis... Cadeau ? Beth leva ses grands yeux verts vers Regulus qui s'était levé.

"Si, mais je voudrais lui donner seul à seul, dehors." Dit-il sans afficher la moindre gène et en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

Beth l'attrapa, bonne éducation oblige, et le suivit tout en cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle était rouge tomate, pourquoi voulait-il lui donner son cadeau seul à seul ? C'était illogique, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entraîner dehors pour lui donner un stupide cadeau... Si ?

* * *

**Alors? Ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre m'ont dit qu'il faisait partit de leurs favoris! Et pour vous? Vous l'avez aimé?**

**J'ai un peu coupé à un moment... Héhé, dans le prochain vous verrez ce qu'il se passera. Mais vous pensez qu'il va lui offrir quoi? Un bisou MOUHAHAHA?**

**Bref, mi j'aime bien Avery, je vais peut-être le rendre un peu plus important par la suite finalement. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Bon, j'y go, à plus les cocos :D**

**A dans 2-3 semaines!**

**Zou-bi.**


	19. Chapter XVIII: Joyeux Noël

**Coucou, c'est moi!**

**Hé oui, enfin de retour! Mais je ne vais pas papoter pendant trois plombes.**

**Donc, merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous aime gros comme les fesses d'Ombrage :D. Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir T_T. Je suppose que personne ne lit là... Houhou, il y a quelqu'un? Juste pour dire que il faut que vous alliez lire mon autre fic JOURNAL D'UNE HYPOCRITE, cherchez le lien sur le blog ou même dans google :). Merci si vous le faite (et que vous laissez des review bien sur-_-').**

**Je vais mettre un dessin de la scène entre Reg' et Beth sur le blog, passez voir, merci ;).**

**_Chapitre non corrigé par ma bêta._  
**

**REEEEVVVVIIIIEWWWWWWWWW.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: **

**Joyeux Noël**

Beth suivit Regulus dans un dédale de couloirs, les lumières s'allumaient à leur passage et les tableaux de ses ancêtres les regardaient d'un air qu'elle avait envie de qualifier d'étrange. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant de dormir, malgré le peu de lumière, elle pouvait voir très clairement leurs paupières se soulever. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, déjà parce qu'ils étaient morts et ensuite parce qu'elle était un poil trop proche de Regulus. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et pourtant elle sentait très bien -trop bien- le frottement de sa chemise contre son bras dénudé. En réalité elle avait presque son épaule au niveau du coude du jeune homme, mais dire ça serait comme avouer qu'elle était vraiment plus petite que lui, chose qui était totalement fausse... Dans sa tête. En tout cas, elle ne comprenait pas tout, ils étaient tout deux dans un couloirs plutôt large et pourtant il se tenait près d'elle, ça n'était pas comme si elle allait se faire agresser dans sa propre maison. Si? Et puis, tout lui semblait louche, depuis qu'Evan Rosier avait ouvert sa bouche elle se méfiait de tout et voyait des signes étranges dans toutes les phrases prononcées par à peu près tout le monde. Si il était vrai qu'elle et Regulus allaient devoir se marier dans un futur plus ou moins proche cela signifiait que logiquement après être devenu mari et femme ils devraient... Faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça avec Regulus, bien sur il était physiquement attirant, minus le fait qu'elle le connaisse depuis qu'il portait des couches. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer former un couple avec Regulus, non... Ils étaient bien trop différents, qu'avaient-ils en commun? Rien, absolument rien, si ce n'était leur sang pur, qui les avaient d'ailleurs réunit. Mais peu importe, il était possible qu'elle soit tout simplement paranoïaque. Il voulait peut-être lui offrir quelque chose de gros, qu'il avait du placer dans une grande pièce. Comme une peluche géante, ou un hypogriffe... Encore mieux, un double-poney, ses parents lui avaient déjà offert un cheval, mais il était un poil trop grand pour elle.

"Oui, ça serait super." Murmura Beth absorbée dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?" Demanda Regulus en tournant son visage pale vers elle. Il marchait lentement exprès pour qu'elle puisse suivre sa cadence, il avait tendance à marcher vite et elle avait des petite jambes...

"Rien." Répondit Beth en lui souriant gentiment, inutile de passer d'avantage pour une folle qui pète des câbles pour rien.

Elle sentait que ses nerfs étaient encore un peu instable, notamment à cause du comportement déplacé et stupide de son cousin abrutit, ce macaque purulent. Mais Regulus n'y était pour rien, alors il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, même si il décidait de lui dire quelque chose de vexant, notamment à propos de sa taille. Enfin, elle n'avait aucune raison de perde son calme ou de panique. Pour quoi que ce soit. Regulus était quelqu'un de... Gentil? Pas vraiment en fait, mais bon.

"Pourquoi est ce qu'on va dehors?" demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils se dirigeaient directement vers une grande porte en verre qui menait sur un balcon.

"Tu verras bien." Répondit-il d'une voix égale.

"T'aurais au moins pu me dire qu'on y allait, j'aurais pris un pull, je vais avoir froid." Dit-elle en lui montrant ses bras dénudés.

Regulus la regarda d'un air blasé puis se concentra à nouveau sur un point invisible devant lui. La poufsouffle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération avant de le suivre, il lui tint la porte et elle arriva sur le balcon, immédiatement le vent vint lui fouetter le visage. Il ne soufflait pas spécialement fort, mais étant en robe à manches courtes elle sentait le froid s'infiltrer un peu partout et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait la chair de poule en regardant ses avant bras, super sexy... Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde et attendit que le Serpentard lui dise quelque chose. Mais il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et elle cru pouvoir lire une pointe d'hésitation sur son visage avant que cela ne disparaisse et qu'il plonge ses yeux gris clairs dans les siens. Pendant un court instant Beth se sentit un peu déstabilisée, il ne l'avait jamais regardée avec autant d'émotion, puis il réafficha son habituelle expression distante avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

"Tu sais, il n'y a pas de coïncidences, en tout cas pas dans mon monde."

Beth le regarda sans comprendre, il était obligé de parler en énigmes? Non parce que là il était bien gentil mais elle n'était pas devin. C'était un truc typique de la maison Serpentard ou quoi? Entre Rosier, Avery et lui, elle était servie. Il sous entendait quoi au juste? Et son cadeau, il était où? Un discours était nécessaire?

"Je comprends pas." Dit-elle en tentant de garder un ton poli. Ses nerfs étaient légèrement fragiles en ce moment.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que, si on se connait c'est qu'il y a une raison. C'est pas à cause de quelque chose comme le destin, ou une idiotie dans le genre."

Beth hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre, d'accord, leur rencontre n'était pas due au hasard, leurs parents ayant été amis dans leur jeunesse il est normal qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Et?

"Tout ça pour dire sans détours que si nos parents n'avaient pas été amis, nous ne l'aurions jamais été. Enfin si on peut dire qu'on l'est." Termina-t-il d'un ton égal.

La jeune femme le regarda choquée. Donc, si elle avait bien compris, il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça et il était ami avec elle plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Elle était blessée et le pire c'était l'expression qu'affichait Regulus, il ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde d'elle, il la regardait sans vraiment la voir.

"C'est..." Commença-t-elle.

"Pas fini." L'interrompit-il. "Il y a certaines choses qui ont été fixées à notre naissance, comme un contrat. C'est un obligation pour nous deux et on ne peut pas y échapper." Commença-t-il en plongeant la main droite dans sa poche et en attrapant la main de Beth avec sa main libre. "Les Black se sont toujours attachés à des familles pures, des familles pures et influentes si possible, et ta famille l'est. Il a donc été conclut que nous devrons nous unir après l'école."

Lorsqu'il eu terminé le Black posa un anneau en or blanc et une bague avec le blason de sa famille dans la paume de Beth avant de lui faire refermer ses doigts autour. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et remarqua qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur son front, la mâchoire pendante.

"Tu me demandes en mariage." Souffla-t-elle les yeux tellement écarquillés que ça lui faisait presque mal.

"Je ne te le demande pas. Tu n'as pas le choix." Répondit-il sans hésitation.

Apparemment il avait choisit la méthode la plus directe, et Beth n'était pas sure que c'était la meilleure solution, un nombre incalculable de sentiments s'était infiltrés en elle, il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Ce mélange était impossible à nommé, elle avait la fois envie de le frapper, de pleurer, de hurler, de balancer les bijoux par dessus la rambarde mais elle était tellement blessée qu'elle ne fit rien.

"Mais, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que j'avais le choix. C'est une blague?" Demanda, même si d'après l'expression du jeune homme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment douter de la véracité de ses propos.

"J'ai l'air de rigoler." Lança-t-il en pointant son visage pale sur lequel s'affichait une expression glaciale.

Non, bien sur que non. Il ne rigolait pas et c'est ce qui laissait Beth sur le cul, il avait pourtant été plutôt sympathique avec elle, même si elle avait remarqué qu'il avait pris de légères distances vers le début du mois de décembre, ce qui maintenant prenait du sens.

"C'est impossible." Gémit-elle en se tournant vers son jardin.

Elle posa son regard sur la fontaine qui se tenait devant elle, un peu plus bas. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et puis, son histoire de coïncidences, elle avait la sale impression qu'il n'avait pas tout mentionné.

"Il y a plus de fausses coïncidences que celles que tu as cités non?" Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, à la place elle leva le visage vers la lune qui était pleine -une petite pensée pour les loup-garous qui fêtent Noël en passant- et pris une grande inspiration, elle redoutait la réponse.

"Tu es intelligente Beth, tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'est pas miraculeusement retrouvés au bout de cinq ans sans se parler alors que nous étions dans la même école. Nos mères ne se sont pas rabibochées pour rien, les sorciers doivent tenir leurs promesses, surtout lorsqu'un serment inviolable est fait." Lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tourna son visage vers lui, des larmes avaient commencées à couler sur son visage pale, au bout de quelques secondes elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

"Tu expliqueras à nos mères qu'il va falloir qu'elles se trouvent une autre idiote pour toi."

Sur ce, Beth lança les bagues au visage de Regulus qui affichait à présent une expression légèrement étonnée, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette réaction même si il y avait vaguement pensé. Elle passant ensuite devant lui en s'essuyant les yeux et le défia du regard, lorsqu'elle eu passé un angle de couloir et qu'elle fut sure que Regulus ne pouvait pas la voir elle partit en courant.

* * *

"Va dormir si tu veux mais moi je ne bouge pas d'ici!"

"C'est stupide Krystal! Tu attends chaque année et tu ne vois jamais rien!"

"Cette année je ne m'endormirais pas! Je suis forte et je veux voir les elfes du père du Noël." Cria la jeune femme blonde qui était assise par terre, devant le grand sapin qui était placé au milieu de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

"Ce sont les elfes des cuisines qui se déguisent c'est tout." Répondit son amie rousse, fatiguée par les gamineries de sa camarade.

"C'est fou ce que tu peux être terre à terre! Moi avant de débarqué ici je croyais même pas à la magie, alors si il y a des gens qui peuvent voler sur des balais et lancer des sorts pour faire pousser les poils du nez le père Noël peut bien exister, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait après tout?"

Aurore s'accroupit à côté de Krystal et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de parler:

"Tu n'as pas accepté les petits cachets que Sirius t'as proposé l'autre jour hein?"

"Bien sur que non! On aurait dit des crottes de lutins de Cornouailles, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu bouffer ça. Ça n'a rien à voir."

"T'es vraiment pas toute seule dans ta tête toi." Dit finalement la rousse en se relevant.

Elle s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé au carré le jour précédent, elle ne voulait pas aussi court mais Remus avait été agréablement surpris de voir le changement que cela avait donné sur sa petite amie, elle était donc ravie du résultat.

"Normalement t'aurais plutôt dit: "mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne c'est pas possible!". Je trouve que tu te ramollis en ce moment, enfin plutôt depuis qu'un certain Gryffondor te fais des mamours dans des coins somhumpf!"

Aurore venait de plaquer sa main contre les lèvres de son amie, elle lui lança un regard noir et lui désigna un des canapés de la salle commune, il restait un groupe de trois premières années qui les fixaient d'un air choqué mais attentif. La blonde mordit son amie pour pouvoir de nouveau parler:

"Bah quoi, il faut bien que quelqu'un les instruisent! Ils ont pas éducation sexuelle comme les moldus, enfin des courts de biologie sur la reproduction humaine quoi. Hey mes cocos! Ça vous dirait de passer la nuit avec moi, je sais qu'il y a des magazines dans les dortoirs des quatrièmes années, chaud patate!"

"Non mais c'est pas vrai! Ferme la! T'es pas sortable ma parole!"

"Comme on est à l'intérieur ça ne pose pas de problèmes!" Répondit Krystal avant d'exploser de rire.

Aurore posa une main devant ses yeux et soupira bruyamment, la blonde devenait de plus en plus insupportable et il était temps que Beth revienne pour canaliser toute cette énergie. Malheureusement elle ne revenait pas avant une semaine et Aurore n'arrivait pas à la calmer aussi bien que Beth. En plus, depuis qu'elle trainait avec Sirius et James elle les suivait dans leur conneries et collectionnait les heures de retenues, et les fous rire apparemment.

"Tiens tiens." Fit la blonde lorsque sa chouette lâcha sur elle une enveloppe et partit se poser sur un rebord de fenêtre.

"C'est de Bethou d'amour." Fit Krystal d'une voix claironnante.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec impatience et déplia la lettre, en quelques secondes seulement Aurore vit l'expression de son amie changer du tout au tout. Elle avait perdu son sourire et des plis étaient apparus entre ses sourcils, un mélange d'étonnement et de colère difficilement contenue s'affichait sur son visage sans imperfection. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de lire la lettre de sa meilleure amie elle se leva et se tourna vers Aurore.

"Lis ça." Dit-elle d'un ton ferme en fourrant le bout de papier dans les mains de la rousse qui s'empressa de lire ce que leur petite camarade avait marqué.

_Chères Krystal et Aurore, _

_Je vous écris pour vous souhaiter Noël et aussi pour vous dire que je passe le plus mauvais Noël de ma vie. Je veux pas vous inquiéter mais bon quand même, il faut que je vous le dise. Regulus m'a demandé en mariage, enfin il m'a plutôt rien demandé. En fait, on est fiancés depuis notre naissance ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup, je n'ai pas le choix, quand on quittera Poudlard je serais officiellement sa fiancée. J'ai réagit un peu violemment et je lui ai lancé la bague à la figure, j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de peine tout de même... Même si je doute fortement qu'il ne ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, mais bon, je vais faire comme les moldus et regarder des films sur ma nouvelle télévision dans ma chambre tout en mangeant pleins de sucreries, il faut juste que trouve comment cette étrange boite avec les bonhomme dedans fonctionne._

_Je vous tiens au courant,_

_Bisous,_

_Beth._

"Nom d'un gobelin!" Jura Aurore en pliant la lettre.

"Je vais lui casser chaque os, un par un." Murmura son amie d'un air fou tout en déchirant la lettre en petits morceaux.

"Ils sont pas bien dans leurs têtes les sang purs." Ajouta Aurore d'un air sombre.

"Le pire c'est que d'ici on ne peut rien faire du tout." Lança Krystal en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face du feu. "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça? Il avait l'air de l'apprécier et tout ce temps il s'est rapproché d'elle tout en sachant ce qu'il allait lui faire! Et je suis presque sure qu'il lui a annoncé ça de la pire façon, genre avec un sale air distant! Typiquement masculin." Dit-elle d'une traite.

Elle fulminait, qui pouvait oser faire du mal à Beth, d'abord Daren la laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette, et maintenant Regulus lui annonçait un truc gros comme un géant! Ce qui l'avait le plus énervée c'était de voir les traces de larmes sur le parchemin, savoir que sa meilleure amie avait pleuré la rendait folle de rage.

"Il faut qu'on comprenne, il doit y avoir une explication et une solution." Tenta Aurore sans vraiment y croire.

"Sirius." Murmura Krystal comme si quelque chose d'évident venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux.

"Quoi Sirius?" Demanda Aurore sans comprendre.

"Et bien, il faut qu'on essaye de comprendre, et la seule personne qui peut nous aider à comprendre ici c'est Sirius!" Expliqua la blonde à son amie, en lui parlant comme si elle était stupide.

"Pas bête, mais explique moi comment on va aller les voir à une heure pareille? La couvre feu est passé depuis une bonne heure et Rusard se donnera à cœur joie de nous amener dans le bureau du principal."

"Rusard, je l'encule"

"Tu peux pas"

"T'en sais rien"

Aurore eu un hoquet de dégout avant de suivre son amie pour sortir de la salle commune.

"Si on se fait prendre je t'étripe."

"On se fera pas prendre, et tu sais pourquoi?" Fit Krystal en surveillant les alentours.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Aurore curieuse de savoir ce que son maie avait derrière la tête.

"Parce que tu sors avec Remus Lupin."

"Et?"

"Tu sors que avec lui que je sache."

"Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas de problème sous prétexte que je suis la petite amie d'un des maraudeurs... Ah j'ai compris!"

"Il t'en aura fallu du temps." Souffla Krystal.

"Ils vont nous trouver." Lança la rousse fière d'avoir deviner à quoi pensait son amie.

Et elles avaient raison, à peine quelques minutes plus tard trois silhouettes se détachèrent de la pénombre, James, Sirius et Remus venaient vers elles.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Demanda précipitamment Remus.

"On vous cherchait." Répondit simplement Krystal comme si il était normal de chercher des garçons en pleins milieu de la nuit dans un château désert.

"On est touchés, mais Rusard vient droit dans votre direction, suivez nous." Lança Sirius en se tournant et en revenant sur ses pas.

En effet, lorsque Aurore tourna la tête elle vit une faible lumière approcher et elle couru pour rattraper les autres qui marchaient très vite. Elle ne savait pas vers où elle allait et commençait un peu à paniquer, si jamais Rusard les trouvaient! La rousse sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main et pu reconnaitre Remus sans même le regarder.

"On y est." Dit James qui s'était arrêter devant un tableau sur lequel des trolls affublés de tutus tentaient tant bien que mal de danser, elle pouffa de rire devant cette tapisserie et lança un regard à Krystal qui semblait émerveillée.

"C'est par là." Fit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de Krystal pour qu'elle se tourne.

Elle le regarda bouche bée, une porte venait tout juste d'apparaitre en face des trolls, pourtant elle aurait jurée qu'elle n'était pas là deux secondes auparavant! Poudlard était décidément pleine de surprise. Elle pénétra dans la salle et découvrit des poufs qui semblaient on ne peut plus confortable et une jolie cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu qui répandait une douce chaleur dans la petite pièce. Elle s'assit dans un des poufs et lança un regard jaloux vers Aurore et Lupin qui en partageaient un.

"Donc, vous nous cherchiez..." Commença Sirius, mais il fut interrompis par Krystal.

"On te cherchait!" S'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le Black paru agréablement surpris et lui adressa un sourire charmeur que la blonde s'empressa de lui rendre.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda James, aussi surpris que son meilleur ami.

Aurore résuma la situation assez rapidement, en mettant de côté ce qui ne les regardait pas -même si rien de tout ce qu'elle disait ne les regardaient-.

"Donc on voudrait que tu analyses la manière dont Regulus a agit dans cette situation, puisque tu es la personne qui le connait le mieux ici." Conclut Krystal d'un ton inquiet.

Sirius la fixa un instant, indécis puis soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Regulus. Surtout la veille de Noël.

"Je sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour faire ça, je ne parle que très rarement avec Regulus, on n'a pas vraiment une relation fusionnelle, je sais même pas si on a une relation. Malgré ça, j'ai grandit avec lui, j'imagine que je peux vous aider." Commença-t-il. "Déjà, je pense qu'il se doutait que Beth allait l'envoyer balader, il n'est pas stupide et il la connait un minimum pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressé et qu'elle a beaucoup de conviction, qui diffèrent d'ailleurs des siennes. Pour se qui est de la façon dont il lui a annoncé leurs fiançailles, il a surement pensé qu'il serait plus facile de lui dire directement tout, quitte à la blessé, pour que ça se passe vite."

"Tu lui cherches des excuses? C'est un petit con! Il a fait pleurer Bethou d'amour!" S'écria Krystal en donnant un coup de poing sur son pouf.

"Non, j'essaye juste de répondre à vos questions." Dit-il d'un ton froid. " Malgré tout c'est mon frère et je pense le connaitre assez bien pour pouvoir que si il voulait faire du mal à Beth il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Et puis j'ai grandit avec eux, même si ils ne sont pas parler pendant cinq ans il a garder de l'affection pour elle sinon il ne serait pas revenu vers elle, et il ne lui aurait pas annoncé lui même. Il n'est pas méchant." Termina Sirius, le visage triste.

Krystal l'observa, il semblait mélancolique et elle pu assez facilement deviner qu'il regrettait son frère, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient très différent. Regulus était celui sur lequel leurs parents avaient posé tout leurs espoirs lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Sirius ne seraient jamais comme eux. Ils avaient fait de Regulus ce qu'ils auraient voulu que Sirius soit. En y repensant, Sirius aussi avait grandit avec Beth, pourquoi n'était-il pas proches?

"Toi et Beth, vous vous êtes disputés?" Demanda la blonde au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Je dirais pas ça." Répondit Sirius avec un sourire triste. "J'étais amoureux d'elle quand on était gamin, mais il y en avait que pour Regulus, j'avoue j'étais un peu jaloux. Un jour on s'est disputé à son propos et elle s'est interposé, elle s'est pris un jouet que j'avais lancé par magie et elle s'est retrouvée avec une plaie énorme et toute sanguinolente sur le front. Elle a passé deux jours dans les vapes à sainte-Mangouste et je pense qu'elle garde une cicatrice assez voyante, ce qui expliquerait sa longue frange."

Remus et James avaient écouté avec attention, c'était apparemment une histoire qu'il n'avait jamais conté avant. Quand aux deux Poufsouffles elles le regardaient un peu choquées.

"Alors ça! J'y crois pas!" S'exclama Krystal en se levant.

"Je sais, du coup j'ai arrêté de lui parler après l'incident." Fit Sirius qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de la blonde qui se rapprochait d'elle et qui finit par l'attraper par le col.

"Comment est-ce que tu as pu arrêter de parler à Bethou pour si peu? Si tu la connaissais si bien que ça, t'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne t'en aurait jamais voulu pour ça! Je suis sidérée!" Cria-t-elle en le secouant dans tout les sens. "Du coup elle doit se sentir mal à l'aise quand t'es dans les parages du con! Elle est tellement naïve qu'elle doit pensé que c'est de sa faute à elle! Non mais!"

"Tu peux me lâcher?" Demanda Sirius qui semblait un peu sonné par la force de la Poufsouffle.

Krystal le lâcha et il retomba sur son pouf, elle partit ensuite se rassoir tout en se recoiffant rapidement.

"T'ira lui dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et qu'elle a pas a avoir peur de toi alors." Dit joyeusement James, qui n'aimait pas trop les regards noirs que lançait Krystal dans la direction de son ami.

"Bonne idée!" Fit Krystal en frappant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué. "Bon vous m'excuserez mais j'ai les lutins de papa Noël à espionner moi!" Ajouta-elle en se levant.

"Sérieux!" S'exclama James en se levant a son tour les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

"Ouais. Tu veux participer?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Et comment! Tu ramènes ta graisse Sirius?" Demanda-t-il en suivant la blonde vers la porte de sortie.

"Ma graisse? Je ne te permet pas, mon corps est sublimement parfais." Dit-il en passant ses mains sur son torse, ce qui le colla contre ses abdominaux, ce que Krystal ne manqua pas de remarquer. "Mais sinon, bien sur que je viens, on leurs lancera des trucs à la figure, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire poursuivre par un elfe en colère, c'est excitant non?"

"Tu as des idées étranges." Fit Krystal qui lui lança un regard en biais. "Vous restez là je suppose?" Demanda-t-elle à Remus et Aurore qui les regardaient partir.

"Oui" Répondit son amie "On va rester en tête à tête."

"Bon, alors joyeux Noël mes cochons!"

* * *

**Alors? Alors? ALOOOORRRRRSSS? Bien? Pas Bien? Dites moi tout. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, comme beaucoup l'avaient deviner (bon c'était pas difficile) il y a eu une bague, mais aviez vous prévus qu'elle la lui balance à la tronche? J'imagine que non xD. La suite viens samedi là ou samedi prochain, tout dépend de ma motivation ^^.**

**Ne partez pas sans reviewer, ou alors je vous traquerais! **


	20. Chapter XIX: Brownies & Lait

**Bonjours, bonjours (ou bonsoir),**

**La suite à la toute chaude et la suite de cette suite est même sur le feu, je suis plutôt motivée (han yeah!). Mais malgré tout, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose alors que dans le prochain... BOOOOMMMMMM... Je vais quand même pas vous dire ce qu'il va s'y passer, ça serait trop facile :D. **

**Bref, je tiens à remercier mes chers chers lecteurs qui ont la bonté de reviewer (ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde il semblerait, quel dommage, les jeunes, c'est plus ce que c'était!), Alexandra, Miiliie, Under Electra, Rukie-chou & Malicia M. Dalriada, merci beaucoup. Les reviews, y a rien de mieux pour motivé un auteur!**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai deux trois questions assez importantes à vous poser ;).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**(ma bêta étant encore en vacances (je crois), il y aura de nombreuses fautes, faites en abstraction, elles ne seront plus là quand elle aura corriger le chapitre ^^, enfin normalement, je vais pas la forcée non plus hein. Bref, faites pas attention, je suis une brêle en orthographe)**

* * *

**Chapter XIX:**

**Brownies & Lait**

Cela faisait une semaine que Beth s'était enfermée à double tours dans sa chambre, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'essayer de trouver un échappatoire. Mais pour le moment, à par tuer Walburga, elle n'avait rien trouvé, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas tuer la Black, ce n'était pas gentil.

Ses parents, surtout sa mère, avaient essayés de la faire sortir à de nombreuses reprise, mais elle avait entassé tellement de meubles devant sa porte qu'il était tout bonnement impossible d'entrer. A moins de faire exploser l'entrée, ce que personne n'avait tenté pour le moment, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Son père était passé une fois pour lui parler, mais elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, il n'était pas revenus depuis, par contre sa mère... Le jour de Noël elle n'avait pas arrêter de frapper à sa porte en lui hurlant de sortir pour ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux. Elle avait beau lui proposer des mets délicieux sa fille n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas prononcé une parole. Beth s'en fichait, elle savait que son elfe de maison pouvait lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir de faim.

Elle en voulait à sa mère, à son père, aux parents Black et à Regulus... Depuis combien était au courant? Depuis combien de temps la regardait-il en sachant qu'il allait lui faire du mal? Au moins depuis qu'il était revenu vers elle, elle était déçue de savoir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés seulement parce qu'il devait lui balancer à la tronche qu'ils étaient fiancés et qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas son mots à dire. La jeune femme se tourna dans son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air triste, elle avait passé la période larme, après tout elle ne pouvait pas passer des jours à pleurer. Elle avait reçu un hiboux de Krystal le 25 dans la matinée, elle lui avait raconté vite fait son escapade avec Sirius et James pour attraper des elfes du père du Noël et la course poursuite qui s'était engagée entre eux et Rusard, qui s'était retrouvé affublé d'un joli bonnet rouge collé à son crâne. Et puis le reste de la lettre avait été rédigé par Sirius qui lui offrait son analyse de l'attitude de son petit frère, elle avait bien sur jeté la lettre à travers la pièce et c'était remise à pleurer comme une madeleine et puis au bout de quelques jours, lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle la lut à tête reposée. En réfléchissant bien, Sirius n'avait pas torde et même si tout était un peu embrouillé dans sa tête et qu'elle ressentait une colère sans borne à l'égard de Regulus, elle commençait à envisager certaines explications. Celle qui avait le plus de sens était qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, sa famille faisant toujours pression sur lui pour qu'il soit irréprochable il ne pouvait pas soudainement leur désobéir, cela ne l'excusait pourtant pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi méchant avec elle. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas se sens, lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle, en saisissant l'occasion qui s'était présenté en potion et lors de la soirée de Slughorn pour la rentrée, il s'était montré assez froid mais amical cependant. Ensuite ils avaient décrété qu'il redevenaient amis et il était devenu agréable avec elle, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec grand monde, et puis plus Noël se rapprochait plus il s'était montré détaché d'elle, il continuait à la défendre mais elle avait sentit qu'il se montrait plus froid. Il avait cessé de la regarder avec cette minuscule lueur d'affection dans les yeux et maintenant elle était presque sure de ne jamais pouvoir la voir à nouveau.

La tristesse avait fait place à la rage et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs douloureux. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire, du moins tant qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait même plus le voir, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas allée aux soirée et aux bals organisés ces derniers jours, elle avait prétexté avoir attrapé une grosse sinusite. Malheureusement la soirée de nouvel an qui avait lieu ce soir était inévitable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait lieu chez elle, dans la salle de bal du manoir de sa famille qui se trouvait au pays de Galle. Ses parents étaient absents pour la journée et sa mère lui avait annoncée qu'elle passerait la chercher vers les dix-sept heures pour être sure qu'elle soit prête dans les temps. Pour le moment la grosse horloge en bois massif qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre indiquait qu'il était midi, la maison étant vide elle pouvait peut-être aller faire un tour en cuisine. Elle ne risquait de croiser personne étant donné que tout le monde était à Cardiff, elle avait follement envie de tremper des brownies dans du lait et elle savait que sa mère cachait des bonbons qu'elle lui piquait dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

Elle se leva donc et enfila une robe de chambre blanche par dessus sa chemise de nuit, qui était en fait une des chemise de l'uniforme de Poudlard de Daren. Elle la lui avait piquée au début de l'année et avait bien rigolé en l'entendant se plaindre qu'une de ses chemises avait mystérieusement disparue, elle l'avait retrouvée dans sa valise lorsqu'elle l'avait faite explosée pendant une de ses crises de colère. Cela l'avait plongée dans une longue réflexion et elle avait compris pas mal de choses. Daren n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, il était juste maladroit et avait essayer de s'éloigner d'elle avant de souffrir en la voyant s'éloigner peu à peu de lui parce que Regulus avait fait son grand retour dans sa vie. Retour qui n'avait duré bien longtemps d'ailleurs... Ce qui l'avait menée à la conclusion que des deux jeunes hommes Daren était sans nul celui qui méritait le plus son amitié.

Le jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle avait décidé de ne plus trop s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle avait passé assez de temps assise dans son lit ou à même le sol en serrant une peluche et en pleurnichant. Elle dégagea avec difficulté la porte de sa porte pour pouvoir sortir dans le couloir, elle avait réussit à entasser tellement de chose qu'elle avait été surprise par sa propre force; lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie elle regarda les deux bouts du couloirs et tendit l'oreille: il n'y avait personne, elle ne pouvait plus en douter, même les rideaux étaient clos. La Poufsouffle tourna à droite et ouvrit tout les rideaux qu'elle croisait, elle n'aimait pas l'allure lugubre que prenait sa maison lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. Elle s'émerveilla de voir que le paysage à l'extérieur était d'un blanc éclatant, il avait du beaucoup neiger durant les derniers jours et cela lui remonta un peu le moral, après tout même si un partie de son cerveau était à l'image d'une guerre de Gobelin l'autre pouvait bien ressembler à un champ de fleur non? Et puis elle était chez elle, et même si ses amis qui étaient restés à Poudlard lui manquaient elle ne pouvait pas ne pas apprécier d'être dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit, une maison qui rassemblait des souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux... Des souvenirs avec Regulus mais aussi Sirius. Beth soupira, il fallait aussi qu'elle essaye de faire en sorte que lors rapports soient moins... tendus, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu de lui avoir pratiquement transpercé le crane avec une épée en bois mais avait toujours eu plus ou moins peur de lui à partir du moment où elle était entrée à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la remarque et savoir qu'elle avait grandit avec une des nouvelles coqueluches de l'école n'allait certainement pas la rendre invisible. Elle n'en avait donc parlé à personne, prétextant le connaitre grâce aux soirées organisées par leurs parents ou autres sang purs, elle avait fait la même chose avec Regulus. Et ils avaient tout deux faire ça à leur tours, achevant de les éloigner d'elle.

Elle arriva rapidement aux cuisines, sans même y faire attention. Elle s'assit sur la table qui était placée au milieu de celle-ci et qui ne servait pas à grand chose, Beth lança un regard vers la frigo et sauta de la table pour aller l'ouvrir. Elle attrapa ce qu'elle avait envie de manger puis referma la porte de celui-ci d'un geste sec puis poussa un cri suraigu tout en lâchant ce qu'elle tenait: son père se tenait là, elle ne savait pas quant il s'était glissé là mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte du garde mangé moldu il n'était pas là.

"Pa-papa." Bafouilla-t-elle les bras ballants.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire léviter les brownies et la bouteille de lait que sa fille avait laissé tombé pour les posés en douceurs sur la table.

"Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de ta tanière." Dit-il d'une voix égale, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Beth s'assit sur une chaise, en face de la nourriture, et observa son père se placer en face d'elle, appuyé contre un plan de cuisine. Il la sonda un instant puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

"Beth, je suis obligé d'avoué que tu m'as un peu déçus."

"Vous aussi" Grommela-t-elle en fixant ses brownies d'un air maussade.

"Mais bon." Reprit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. " Il faut que tu sache que nous n'avons pas fait ça pour t'embêter, on a fait ça parce que, même si nous ne sommes pas hostile aux moldus et aux sang mêlés, beaucoup d'autres le sont. Disons que l'on a fait ça pour évité que tu ne te retrouves avec un moldu ou un sang mêlé et qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne à ta porte et tue ta famille."

"La blague." Grogna la jeune femme. "C'est qu'un excuse, personne ne va venir me tuer sous prétexte que j'ai épousé un moldu ou quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille dans laquelle il y a des non sorciers!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Tu vis dans un joli petit cocon Beth, tu as toujours été protégée, tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais et tu penses qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien. Mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison, il y a des gens qui meurent tout les jours, tuées par des sorciers qui soutiennent les idées du seigneur des ténèbres."

Son père paraissait sérieux et Beth se sentit un peu bête.

"Mais... C'est injuste, moi je n'ai rien demandé, je ne veux pas épouser Regulus."

"Malheureusement on ne te demande pas ton avis." Dit-il en se redressant.

La jeune femme afficha une mine boudeuse et le visage de son père se radoucit.

"Beth, tu sais très bien qu'on ne veut que ton bonheur." Dit-il doucement." Mais il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que les temps sont sombres et que le seul endroits qui soit réellement sur est Poudlard."

"Je sais ça. Mais je vois pas trop en quoi Regulus pourrait me protéger une fois que je serais sortie de Poudlard. Et puis je capable de me défendre seule." Fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

"De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix." Conclut-il avant de lui tendre une assiette et un verre.

Beth les attrapa et lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

* * *

"Beth est très belle comme ça, miss." Fit une petite voix dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna et aperçut son elfe de maison qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le manoir de sa famille, qui se trouvait au Pays de Galle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remercier la petite elfe, elle fut interrompu par sa mère qui venait de faire son entré dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle l'observa un instant avant de parler:

"Il faut que tu descende ma chérie, la plus part des invités son là. Viens." Fit-elle à l'adresse de l'elfe d'une voix douce.

Elles partirent toutes deux d'un pas pressé.

Beth se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroirs, sa robe était rose et elle se posait des questions sur les gouts de sa mère. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le grand escalier qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Elle descendit les marches et ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un se tenait en bas, accoudé à la rampe, elle était bien trop occupée à regarder ses pieds chaussés de talons hauts. Elle avait tellement peur de tombé en portant ces trucs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires chutes possibles.

"Beth." Fit la personne qui se tenait en bas des marches.

Elle releva le regard et aperçut Avery qui la fixait d'un air étrange.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle en se rencontrant sur ses chaussures.

"On peut parler cinq minutes?" Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme termina de descendre puis se planta devant lui étonnée. Depuis quand demandait-il son avis?

"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Regulus... Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon cousin attardé?" Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée par le sujet de la conversation qu'il désirait entretenir avec elle, c'est à dire: Regulus.

"Je me disais juste que comme t'es un peu sensible, tu te serais peut-être ouvert les veines ou un truc dans le genre. Non pas que ça me dérange." Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qio énerva passablement Beth.

Elle le suivit dans la salle de bal et se dirigea vers sa table pour s'assoir à la place où son nom était marqué. Manque de chance elle remarqua que le prénom de Regulus était écrit sur la place d'à côté. A peine eu-t-elle pensé à lui qu'il vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

"Tu sais quoi? C'était le plus merveilleux Noël de toute ma vie!" S'écria Krystal qui sautillait sur place.

"Calme toi, je ne pense pas que c'était le cas pour Beth.' Fit Aurore en donnant un petit coup sur la tête de la blonde.

"Pas d'violence, c'est les vacances!" S'exclama James avec un sourire d'abruti collé sur le visage.

Depuis qu'il avait réussit à attiré Lily sous le gui, il montrait à tout le monde sa face d'imbécile heureux.

"Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça dégoutant." Fit Sirius en se grattant le menton.

"Peut-être qu'elle est en train de tomber sous le charme de Jamsie." Fit Remus en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

"Quel charme?" Demanda Sirius d'un ton taquin.

"Tu veux mon poing encastré dans ta mâchoire Patmol?" S'écria le Potter en brandissant son poing devant lui et en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Aurore soupira, le retour de Beth augmentra le nombre de personnes calmes et c'était tant mieux, parce que voir James courir après Sirius et Krystal hurler "Baston! Baston" en sautillant partout était assez fatiguant.

"Le train arrive!" S'exclama Remus en pointant un point noir au loin.

En effet le Poudlar express arrivait, le point devint plus gros et passa du noir au rouge. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta Krystal se projeta contre une porte encore fermé pour essayé de l'ouvrir, malheureusement elle échoua bêtement et se fit consolée par Sirius qui lui tapota gentiment le dos tout en se moquant discrètement d'elle, et de James par la même occasion.

"Salut!" Fit une voix enjouée à leur gauche.

Alan et Beth se tenaient sur le quai leur valises à la main. Ils semblaient heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard mais Krystal et Aurore furent choquées de voir que Beth avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et semblait être à bout de nerfs. Elle leur sourit cependant et salua les garçons d'un signe de la main.

"Alors ma Bethou, contente de voir ta Krystal préférée?"

"Bien sur." Fit la petit Poufsouffle en attrapant le bras que sa meilleure amie lui tendait.

Et se fut bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles se dirigèrent vers une des calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles pour rentré au château.

"Ils s'est passé des choses pendant notre absence?" Fit Peter qui était arrivé juste après les deux Poufsouffles.

"Oh oui!" Fit James d'un air émerveillé, comme si il attendiat la question avec impatience. "J'ai embrassé Lily!" Hurla-t-il, complètement hystérique.

"Bon sang James, calme toi, tu n'es plus en première année." Fit Remus d'un air las mais Beth vit très clairement une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

"Aucun amour propre." Murmura Sirius dans sa barbe.

"Je t'ai entendu!" S'exclama James en brandissant à nouveau son poing vers un Sirius qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

"On a poursuivit les lutins du père Noël!" Fit Krystal en frappant dans ses mains d'un air ravis. "C'était tout bonnement fantastique! Et puis, vous voyez, les armures étaient ensorcelées pour chanté des chansons de Noël, et bah avec Sirius on a fait en sorte que l'un d'eux suive Rusard partout! Mais quand je dis partout c'est PARTOUT!" Puis elle explosa d'un rire sonore auquel vint se joindre celui de Sirius. Par contre eux n'ayant pas participé à la blague se contentèrent de sourire.

"On est tellement géniaux." Fit Krystal en se tenant le ventre, morte de rire.

"Tu l'as dit bouffi." Fit Sirius dans la même position.

* * *

**Bon, même si je ne suis pas moi même fan de ce chapitre, j'attends tout de même des reviews hein! Sinon vous êtes vraiment méchants et vous aurez pas le chapitre qui suit dans lequel il y a des grosses nouveautés et des changements choquants (on va dire ça comme ça, j'ai pas de meilleure explication sans tout révéler xD).**

**Et aussi je voulais savoir, si certaines d'en vous aimeraient lire un Fred/OC, parce que j'ai cette idée dans ma tête et impossible de m'en débarrasser, j'ai déjà écrit le prologue et une partie du premier chapitre. **

**N'oubliez pas d'aller sur le blog, la dernière fois j'ai pas ajouté les dessins mais là je vais le faire parce que j'ai vraiment du retard ^^**

**Lisez mon autre fic écrite avec Rukie-chan: Journal d'une hypocrite, il y a le lien sur le blog (dont le lien est sur mon profil xD).**

**Bisous les cocos et à samedi prochain ^_^**

**MilaDK**


	21. Chapter XX: Barbe à Papa & Fizwizbiz

**Bonjour :),**

**Déjà je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu un nombre fou de choses à faire et puis ma rentrée à été assez... éprouvante. Enfin, ne parlons pas de moi, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça x). Voici donc le chapitre 20... CHAPITRE 20! C'est fou non? J'en suis déjà au 20eme, ça mérite une petite fête ou je ne sais quoi. Va falloir que je trouve un truc pour fêter ça :). C'est passé beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru. Déjà 20 chapitres et un prologue que vous suivez Beth et sa clique dans leurs folles aventures xD.**

**Bref, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je remercie juste Rukie-chan, Malicia M. Dalriada , Alexe , Alexandra , Camomille Potter , Moony'n'Pad'zzz. Merci beaucoup 3. Les reviews ça me motive un max!**

**Bon, je vous demande une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il y en a qui seraient interessés par un Fred/OC? J'ai une histoire qui me colle dans le cerveaux et j'ai déjà un prologue et un premier chapitre :D.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapter XX:**

**Fizwizbiz**

Le mois de février venait tout juste d'être entamé, mais la neige n'avait toujours pas disparu du paysage, Beth ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait toujours aimé les choses froides, mais maintenant cela lui rappelait un certain Serpentard. Elle secoua sa tête faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle les attrapa et les regarda d'un air maussade puis se repris, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais... Il fallait qu'elle trouve Krystal. La petite Poufsouffle resserra sa cape autour d'elle et se leva, elle épousseta la neige qui était sur ses fesses puis quitta la cour principale du château où elle s'était isolée pendant un bon quart d'heure en prétextant une recherche de dernières minutes à la bibliothèque. Elle marchait d'un pas précipité pour rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle où se trouvait sans doute Krystal... où alors elle était quelque part avec James et Sirius, depuis qu'elle avait appris à les connaitre elle faisait un nombre incalculable de bêtises. Tant pis, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix :

"Beth!"

Elle se tourna, la mine renfrognée, elle avait bien reconnu la voix Alan et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir maintenant.

"C'est pas trop tôt, je te cherchais partout ! Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il y a un match de Quidditch qui commence dans... dix minutes."

A peine eut-il terminé qu'il partit en courant dans le sens inverse. La jeune femme resta un instant sur place puis le suivi en pressant le pas, elle avait oublié ce match, Serpentard-Poufsouffle.

"Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !" Murmura-t-elle ironiquement.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au terrain elle grimpa rapidement les marches du côté des supporteurs Poufsouffle, coup de chance pour elle les cheveux d'Aurore étaient voyants et elle partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié." Dit-elle en lui lançant un petit regard réprobateur.

"Désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passé." Répondit simplement Beth en affichant un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu rates ça, je suis sûre que Krystal va tout faire pour rendre Regulus fou." Lança la rousse en attrapant deux crayons, un noir et un jaune, pour lui dessiner sur les joues, elle-même avait des bandes jaunes et noires sur les pommettes.

Et c'était le cas, Krystal fit un nombre de feinte incalculable, certaines étaient remarquables d'autres tout simplement puériles. Elle ne fit rien de méchant, mais lança des regards noirs vers Regulus dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce n'était pas bien pensa Beth en les observant, ça devenait limite personnel. Le deuxième problème que posait les feintes de la blonde, c'était que les autres membres de Serpentards commençaient à ne plus pouvoir la supporter et puis c'était difficile pour Regulus parce qu'il ne savait pas si une de ces feintes pouvait en vérité n'en être pas une, il était donc obligé de la suivre partout. A un moment elle fonça en piqué vers le sol et il la suivi, elle se redressa rapidement puis remonta en chandelle et à ce moment précis tout se passa comme au ralentit, Beth vit un des deux batteurs de l'équipe adverse frapper dans un cognard de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer sur son amie . Krystal de son côté tendait sa main en avant, les doigts touchant presque le vif d'or, Regulus à ses trousses. La seconde d'après, la blonde était violemment éjectée de son balais, au moment même où elle attrapait le vif d'or.

Beth se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer sur le terrain :

"**Espèce de gros con, t'es aussi moche que bête ! Non mais, tu l'as peut-être tuée face de troll ! Rentre chez toi et mets-toi ta batte bien profond dans ton trou du...**"

Aurore attrapa Beth la déséquilibrant et la forçant à cesser de cracher des insultes à tout va, mais ça ne suffit pas, la petite Poufsouffle se releva et brandit le poing vers les Serpentard tout en commençant à descendre les marches.

"**Je vais te faire la même chose que ce que tu lui as fait ducon ! Et ensuite je vais te broyer tes parties génitales et les donner à manger à des Strangulos !**"

Elle descendait à présent très vite les marches et arriva rapidement sur le terrain en courant le plus vite possible. Elle vit que Krystal était allongée un peu plus loin, madame Pomfresh à ses côtés pour essayer de la réveiller et elle aperçut madame Bibine venir à sa rencontre.

"Mademoiselle Hall s'il vous plait sortez d'ici."

"**Jamais de la vie.**" Hurla celle-ci avant de se tourner vers les Serpentard toujours en avançant vers eux. "Tu vas souffrir !"

"Beth ça suffit tu crois pas ?" Fit Regulus d'un air froid.

Alors là c'était la meilleure, il se remettait à lui parler après avoir été abject avec elle? Il l'avait ostensiblement ignorée depuis le Nouvel an et maintenant il essayait de lui donner des conseils? Ou plutôt des ordres!

"**Ta gueule ! On n'est pas marié que je saches !**" Cria-t-elle tellement fort qu'elle sentit ses cordes vocales protester.

Elle vit l'expression de Regulus qui oscillait entre la surprise et l'amusement, et ce fut le moment où elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même. La jeune femme qui était à présent à quelques pas de l'équipe de Serpentard se jeta littéralement sur Regulus, ce qui ne suffit pas à le faire tomber, elle lui donna donc un gros coup de pied dans le tibia alors qu'elle se tenait à lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Elle se redressa sur les genoux et commença à lui frapper le torse de toutes ses forces, ce qui semblait faire son effet puisqu'il grimaça et sans retenir sa force elle le gifla. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle reprit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, de qui elle était et de qui il était. Elle se rendit aussi compte que toute l'école venait de voir ce qui venait de se passer, devait-elle partir en courant se cacher dans un trou de souris ou devait-elle juste attendre quelques secondes, histoire de laisser le temps à Regulus de la tuer, rapidement serait mieux. Mais il ne fit rien, il se contenta de rester allongé en lui tenant le poignet. Elle posa ses yeux verts clairs sur sa joue, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, il avait une marque très précise de sa petite main, elle posa ensuite ses yeux dans les siens. Et fut choquée, elle y voyait des regrets ? Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait parce que cela laissa place à de la colère, il pinça les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose et serra son poignet pour lui faire mal délibérément. Au moment où elle allait lui demander de la lâcher d'une petite voix elle se sentit soulevé et quelqu'un la plaça sous son bras... Sous son bras ?

Elle regarda Regulus bouche bée alors qu'elle était entraînée vers un lieu qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, ses fesses étant vers l'avant. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir qui la portait et vit une masse très imposante de cheveux hirsutes : Hagrid. Elle n'essaya pas de discuter avec lui, elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait frappé Regulus et elle avait hurlé tout un tas d'insanité devant toute l'école. Plus personne ne pensera qu'elle est quelqu'un de réservé et calme après ça, bonjour la réputation. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas cet écart de conduite, elle en avait besoin, même si maintenant elle se sentait vide. Sensation qui ne dura guère longtemps puisqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle n'avait jamais été punie, jamais convoquée pour des choses graves. Il n'y avait plus de châtiments corporels à Poudlard depuis un grand nombre d'années, même si Rusard les réclamait ardemment. Elle fixa son regard vert sur le sol, les bras et les jambes ballottant de gauche à droite au-dessus du sol au rythme des pas du grand garde-chasse. Et si on convoquait ses parents ? Ils n'aillaient pas être contents et sa mère utiliserait peut-être cela comme excuse pour la forcer à épouser Regulus, même si de toute façon elle allait y être contrainte, de gré ou de force... Enfin que de force puisqu'elle n'allait jamais vouloir l'épouser, et lui non plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait frappé devant toute l'école. Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ce geste, elle se sentait mieux maintenant, mais quand même... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi méchant. Elle sentit que Hagrid se stoppait, mais il ne la posa pas sur le sol.

" Barbe à Papa." Lança-t-il.

Beth entendit quelque chose bouger et Hagrid commença à avancer, mais il semblait avoir du mal à passer entre les murs, au bout de quelques minutes à l'observer Beth se décida à parler:

"De profil." Proposa-t-elle de son habituelle voix douce et réservée.

"Ha oui." Fit-il d'une voix gênée avant de se glisser dans le passage.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid pénétra dans une pièce que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda les murs et aperçut des portraits d'anciens directeurs et compris qu'elle était chez Dumbledore et lorsqu'il passa par la porte qui était en face d'elle elle lâcha un petit cri : s'en était fini pour elle.

"Je ne veux pas être exclue, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi !" Dit-elle en le regardant les yeux suppliants.

Il lui sourit d'un air amusé puis demanda gentiment à Hagrid de la lâcher, elle se redressa puis se tourna pour faire face au directeur, droite comme un i. Il était tellement impressionnant qu'elle se sentit devenir rouge tomate et commença à transpirer.

"Inutile de vous mettre dans tous vos états mademoiselle Hall, je n'ai pas décidé de vous manger ce soir." Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et lui désigna la chaise qu'il y avait en face de son bureau.

"C'est mal ce que vous avez fait, mais je pense que vous le savez, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je vais devoir vous punir et envoyer un rapport à vos parents."

Beth serra fort les paupières pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui supplier de ne pas le faire, mais de toute façon ils finiraient pas le savoir alors à quoi bon. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et le vit assit à son bureau la fixant d'un air à la fois grave et penseur.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous retrouveriez ici et que j'ai à vous mettre des retenues."

"Moi non plus." Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Une préfète qui se bat, enfin qui attaque les autres, n'est pas non plus une bonne chose." Beth serra son insigne qui était épinglé sur sa cape. "Je vais devoir le récupérer." Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

"S'il vous plait, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mes parents ne vont jamais me le pardonner." Fit Beth implorante.

"Hum d'accord dans ce cas vous ferez vos rondes avec monsieur Black."

"Mais Sirius n'est même pas préfet." Dit-elle même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de ce Black là.

"Je parlais du Black que vous avez sauvagement attaqué." Lança-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle. " Bon, en y réfléchissant plus, le fait que tout cela ait eu lieu vous a donné plus de crédibilité dans votre rôle de préfète, je ne peux donc pas vous prendre votre insigne, mais il faut bien sûr que vous vous excusiez auprès de Regulus et ce de manière formelle."

"Oh merci beaucoup professeur !" S'exclama Beth en rattachant son insigne.

"C'est le professeur Chourave qui s'occupera de vous donner des retenues... Disons, jusqu'à la fin du mois de février."

"D'accord." Dit-elle en baissant la tête, ça promettait d'être chiant à souhait. Elle se leva puis se tourna vers la porte.

"Au revoir et merci professeur." Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte en bois.

"Au revoir, et j'aime beaucoup les fizwizbiz." Lança-t-il d'un air innocent, mais Beth compris bien le message, il en voulait.

* * *

Depuis l'incident sur le terrain de Quidditch, Beth Hall était soudainement devenue quelqu'un que les gens trouvaient intéressant, chose qui la d'éstabilisait énormément parce qu'en général personne ne venait lui parler. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, même si la jeune femme aurait largement préféré que ça se soit passé en privé, depuis qu'elle avait crié sur Regulus et qu'elle lui avait tapé dessus sa mauvaise humeur s'était un peu estompée même si un grand nombre ses pensées noires n'avaient pas disparues. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de ses parents à propos de son dérapage et cela l'avait étonnée, à la limite que son père ne manifeste pas d'intérêt à propos de la claque et du reste elle le comprenait, elle avait compris en y réfléchissant bien qu'il la forcait à épouser Regulus à contrecoeur, mais alors que ça mère ne lui fasse pas de scène... Elle trouvait cela bien étrange.

"C'est quoi qu'il faut mettre dans la potion après les racines de gingembre ?" Fit soudainement la voix de Krystal à sa droite.

" Des pétales de marguerites hachées et des piques de noueux." Répondit la petite Poufsouffle aux cheveux noirs en continuant à fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face.

"Merci."

Krystal se concentra sur son devoir de potion et Beth se leva.

"Je sors un peu."

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête en souriant et la regarda s'éloigner. La salle commune des Poufsouffles étant en dessous de la terre il n'y avait pas moyen d'observer le paysage qu'offrait les alentours de Poudlard, c'était une des seule choses qu'elle reprochait à cette école. La jeune femme continua son chemin sans faire attention aux personnes qui murmuraient sur son passage, au bout d'une semaine ils pourraient franchement arrêter de la regarder comme si ils voyaient in extraterrestre non ? Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, les courants d'airs dans l'école étaient assez glacer durant cette période de l'année et elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller prendre de la pimentine chez l'infirmière. Une fois dehors elle se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas rapide, en prenant grand soin à ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas, la neige n'avait toujours pas disparue et elle regratte de ne pas avoir pris de veste ou de gants, il faisait encore plus froid que dans les couloirs.

"Tant pis." Murmura-t-elle en atteignant les rives du lac noir.

La grande étendue d'eau noire était recouverte d'une couche de glace sur laquelle s'était déposée une fine couche de neige. Beth s'accroupit et balaya de la neige avec la paume de sa main, elle sentit sa main la bruler tellement la glace était froide mais n'y prêta pas grande attention. Elle était beaucoup trop absorbée par le visage qui se reflétait dans la glace. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué que depuis les vacances de Noël son état n'avait fait que de se dégrader, mais cette dernière semaine avait été la pire, elle était naturellement pâle, mais là son temps était cadavérique, elle avait des cernes foncés sous ses yeux verts qui ne pétillaient plus autant qu'avant. Une ride était apparue entre ses sourcils et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Elle semblait fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas pu dormir pendant quelques temps. La jeune femme soupira, elle faisait peur à voir et il n'était pas rare qu'elle entende les gens dire qu'elle avait mauvaise mine et qu'elle semblait malade. Mais ce qui la rendait le plus malade c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état, elle ferait mieux de juste ne pas y penser, remettre tout cela à plus tard. Mais elle sentait mal, depuis que Regulus était revenu vers elle et que Daren était parti tout ce qu'elle avait construit commençait à s'effriter. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu convaincre son meilleur ami de rester avec elle montrait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de battant, peut-être que le fait que ses parents l'ait trahis montrait qu'elle n'avait pas une famille aussi différentes que celle des autres sang-purs, peut-être que le fait que Regulus se soit moqué d'elle montrait qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avoir de véritables amis...

Elle secoua sa tête, absurde, totalement absurde, elle avait Krystal, Aurore et Alan. Krystal était sa meilleure amie, elle lui disait tout, elle était toujours là pour elle, elle l'écoutait, elles pouvaient tout partager, leur relation était basée sur la confiance, jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose pour blesser Krystal et elle savait que le contraire était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas en douter, sinon il ne lui restait rien. Quant à Aurore, elle se sentait moins proche d'elle et c'était sans nul doute dû au fait que la rousse était quelqu'un d'assez silencieux et timide, tout comme elle, même si au contraire elle avait un caractère beaucoup plus fort que le sien, elles étaient amies, de vraies amies. Et pour finir Alan, malgré sa stupidité affligeante il était quelqu'un de purement gentil, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin, il donnait de l'amour à un peu tout le monde et défendait ses amis avec ferveur. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir citer Daren, après tout il avait fait parti de leur bande pendant plus de deux ans et pour elle il en faisait toujours partit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il lui avait fait du mal, mais au final elle lui pardonnait parce qu'il avait fait ça pour se protéger, il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne progressivement de lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Beth soupira, se releva doucement et leva le visage vers le ciel gris au-dessus d'elle.

"La vie est tellement compliquée." Dit-elle à haute voix.

"Ca tu peux le dire." Fit une voix dans son dos en la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna si rapidement que son pied glissa et qu'elle tomba, mais avant même qu'elle puisse toucher la glace du lac et tomber dans l'eau qui se trouvait en dessous une main l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira avec force.

"Daren !" S'exclama la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit que son sauveur n'était autre que son ancien ami. "Qu'est-ce que ?" Balbutia-t-elle étonnée.

"Je voulais m'excuser." Fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

Beth le fixa d'un air perdu, juste quand elle pensait à lui il arrivait et s'excusait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées ?

"Beth ? Tu ne vas pas me frapper quand même ?"

La voix du Poufsouffle la ramena sur terre, non il n'entendait pas ses pensées.

"Bien sûr que non." Fit-elle d'une voix renfrognée.

"Euh... Je me doutais bien que tu na me pardonnerais pas." Dit-il un peu déçu." J'aurais pas du faire ça, je veux dire, mettre fin à notre amitié sur un coup de tête c'est juste que..."

"C'bon, je sais..." L'interrompit-elle avant qu'il ne le fasse à son tour.

"J'ai été égoïste et je comprendrais totalement que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair et m'excuser."

"C'est bon j'ai dit !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Daren arrêta de débiter son flux de parole et la regarda d'un air totalement hébété, il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte ses excuses. Beth lui sourit gentiment et le tira vers le bras pour le ramener vers l'intérieur, il faisait froid et ils avaient sans doute de nombreuses choses à se raconter.

"Si on ne pardonne pas à ses amis, on finit tout seul non ?" Pensa la jeune femme en marchant, elle se sentait déjà mieux et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que Daren marchait à ses côtés, un sourire un peu idiot collé sur la figure.

* * *

**Je sais qu'il y en a qui n'aiment pas Daren, mais moi je l'aime bien et de toute façon il était prévu qu'il revienne, parce qu'il est important pour l'histoire. Bref, sinon je pense que les actions de Beth sont peut-être plus surprenantes que son retour non? J'en sais rien xD.**

**Dites-moi tout et ne partez pas sans reviewer, c'pas sympa du tout T^T.**

**A la semaine prochaine (normalement).**


	22. Chapter XXI:  PommePomme

**Coucou**_**:)**_

**Hé non, je ne suis pas morte c'est juste que j'ai tellement de choses à faire -_-'. En plus j'ai eu une grosse perte de motivation pour cette histoire... Perte de motivation qui n'est pas encore totalement partie mais bon, je vais faire des efforts, et puis c'est les vacances dans ****une semaine**_**, **_**ce qui veut dire que je vais enfin avoir du temps pour moi (pourquoi est-ce que je suis en terminale S déjà?).**

**J'ai puissament la flemme de remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, promis au prochain chapitre je le fait ^^! Et promis je posterais le prochain chapitre dans les temps (le dimanche plutôt que le samedi). EN tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews!**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très très long, et j'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais bon... Bonne lecture!**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter XXI:**

**Pomme-Pomme**

"Non mais vraiment ! J'en peux plus, tout simplement, elle me pompe tout mon oxygène, t'étais chiante Beth, mais elle, c'est une vraie calamité !"

"Merci Alan, j'apprécie, vraiment." Murmura Beth avant de grignoter un raisin.

"Laisse la un peu !" S'exclama Krystal en donnant un coup derrière le crane du blond. "C'est toi le chieur, tu passes ton temps à te plaindre. Tu te rends pas compte que tout le monde s'en fiche royalement."

"Nianiania." Fut tout ce que le Poufsouffle répondit, dans un élan de maturité impressionnant.

Beth soupira et bu une gorgée d'eau, elle était stressée et les paumes de ses mains étaient moites, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était censée faire des rondes avec Regulus. Elle l'ignorait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise et elle était bien consciente de son regard sur son dos la plus part du temps. La jeune femme ne savait pas en revanche, s'il s'agissait d'un regard de haine ou d'autre chose.

"Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher de terminer de manger pour pouvoir aller finir ton devoir de divination, il est pour demain non?" Intervint Daren.

Alan lui lança un regard noir, saisit une pomme et parla:

"Tu m'aides?"

"Dans tes rêves, ça fait une semaine que je te dis de le faire." Répondit Daren en fronçant les sourcils, l'air faussement accusateur.

"En plus d'être un chieur, t'es une feignasse. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous amis avec lui?" Demanda Krystal en riant.

"Va donc te faire voir dans la forêt interdite, je suis sur que les centaures ont besoin d'un peu d'action, de divertissement... SI tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Krystal amorça un mouvement comme pour se jeter sur lui mais Beth la saisit par sa robe pour l'en empêcher.

"J'ai pas besoin de plus de publicité." Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Krystal se rassit tout en faisant un signe obscène à Alan qui le lui rendit avec plaisir.

"Bon, je vais t'aider." Lança Daren. "Vous nous rejoignez dans la salle commune dès que vous avez fini, je ne veux pas rester seul trop longtemps avec lui, j'ai peur de ne pas contrôler mes poings."

"Espèce de..."

"On s'en passera." Fit Beth avant d'attraper une pomme. "On va venir avec vous."

Krystal se leva à son tour et lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table des Serdaigle, sans nul doute cherchait-elle le fils Scamender. Beth ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa meilleure amie, elle lui parlait de Sirius et de lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sirius lui plaisait, chose tout à fait compréhensible, après tout, c'était Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black, membre des célèbres Maraudeurs et beau gosse de son état. Au fond, Sirius avait toujours été un fantasme pour la blonde, et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de réaliser ce fantasme elle semblait hésiter. Et l'hésitation était due à Scamender, c'était évident.

"Bon, allons-y!" S'exclama la blonde en se retournant pour commencer à partir.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles fit animé par une dispute entre Krystal et Alan, chose assez banale, tellement banale que pendant ce temps Beth et Daren avaient discuté du devoir de divination de celui-ci. Et une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce jaune et noire les deux adolescents se penchèrent sur le devoir d'Alan tandis que les deux filles partirent s'asseoir dans des poufs dans un coin de la salle.

"Aurore passe tout son temps avec Remus, je suis jalouse. C'était notre amie avant de devenir sa copine non ?" Fit Krystal d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Beth la regarda surprise, Krystal ne manifestait que très rarement son affection pour leur amie rousse, puis lui sourit, légèrement amusée.

"Il faut la comprendre, elle a réussi à sortir avec le garçon de ses rêves, elle en profite. Et puis dans environ quatre mois c'est la fin pour eux... Enfin la fin de leurs études quoi." Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie lui faire les gros yeux.

"Elle a de la chance n'empêche, le garçon de ses rêves..." Commença Krystal d'un air rêveur, mais elle s'interrompit et se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pu sur le pouf, tout air de rêverie à présent effacé de son visage.

"J'ai pas envie d'aller faire ma ronde." Murmura Beth en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers sa montre, elle avait encore un petit quart d'heure de libre avant de devoir rejoindre Regulus dans la Hall d'entrée du château.

"Au lieu de toujours marcher devant Regulus mets-toi derrière, ça sera déjà plus intéressant." Lança la blonde en lui adressant un sourire franc.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ?" Demanda la jeune femme en regardant son amie d'un air incrédule.

"Pour mater son boule pardis !" Répondit la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui maintenant lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules. "Faut que je les coupe." Ajouta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

"Je-Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses moi !" S'exclama Beth en virant cramoisis.

"C'est naturel pourtant, t'inquiètes pas va." Fit Krystal sans la regarder. "Bon il l'heure que tu y ailles non ?" Deamnda-t-elle, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Beth sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses joues rougirent. A chaque fois qu'elle avait ces fichues rondes elle se sentait un peu oppressée et était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

"Puisqu'il le faut." Soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa l'écharpe que Daren lui tendit en lui souriant d'un air encourageant même si elle pu lire un peu de jalousie dans ses yeux bleus, l'enfila et vérifia si son insigne de préfète était toujours en place.

"Allez Alan, on y va." Fit-elle finalement, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui menait au couloir des cuisines, le blond sur ses talons.

"Est-ce que c'est moi ou alors l'ambiance est super lourde ce soir, plus que d'ordinaire." Pensa Beth en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, ce qui dissimula la moitié de son visage derrière l'écharpe de Daren.

* * *

Elle marchait lentement, Regulus derrière elle, sa baguette dans sa main pour pouvoir se débarrasser facilement des élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs, en couples, en bandes ou même tout seuls.

"Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs respectifs!" Fit soudainement la voix grave de Regulus dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut deux élèves partir vers la direction opposée à la leur.

"5 points de moins pour Griffondor et cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle!" Ajouta-t-il avant de recommencer à marcher.

Cependant, les talons de Beth restèrent bien plantés au sol et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot elle senti le corps du Serpentard entrer en contact avec son dos.

"Avance." Dit-il d'une voix froide.

La petite pPufsouffle frissonna, et senti son coeur s'affoler, il n'allait quand même pas essayé de se venger maintenant?

"S'il te plait." Ajouta-t-il comme si ces mots lui coutaient cher.

La jeune femme reprit contrôle de son corps et avança sans se retourner, elle marchait rapidement tout en essayant de se calmer. Avait-elle eu peur de lui? Ou était-ce autre chose? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dumbledor lui fasse faire ses rondes avec lui? C'était embarrassant, stressant, presque fatiguant.

"Calme-toi Beth." Pensa-t-elle en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

"Ca serait pas une mauvaise idée."

La jeune femme se tourna, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et se retrouve en face du torse de Regulus. Avait-elle parlé à haute voix? Sans vraiment réfléchir elle leva ses deux orbes vertes émeraudes vers son visage, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas regardé en face? Une multitude de sentiments s'immicèrent dans son corps, et pour la plupart elle était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais quelque chose attira son attention: elle se sentait peinée, elle avait mal. Il semblait que sa haine envers lui s'était transformé en douleur, en déception.

"Un problème?" Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

"Non-non." Balbutia-t-elle sans détacher son regard du sien.

Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien être en train de penser. Analysait-il son attitude? Dans tous les cas, il ne rompait le contact visuel, bien au contraire, il semblait chercher quelque chose au fond des yeux verts clairs de la Poufsouffle, mais que pouvait-il bien chercher? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait sans nu doutes aucun problèmes pour lire ses émotions, elle sentait très clairement que tout transparaissait sur son visage pale mais rougit par la gène et la proximité. Regulus quant à lui ne semblait pas gêné, en fait, il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, il la fixait juste.

"Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter et ça tu le sais."

L'expression de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Elle était intriguée et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots -même si on ne voyait pas ses sourcils à travers sa frange-. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter? Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre quoi?

"Je ne saisis pas..." Murmura-t-elle en se rappelant que leurs corps étaient beaucoup trop proches pour qu'elle puisse rester calme.

"Tu devrais pourtant." Dit-il avait un sourire moqueur, qui, étrangement, semblait affectueu. "Mais tu saisiras plus tard, je n'en doute pas."

"Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas lutter contre mes parents?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"En autre." Lui répondit-il, assez vaguement.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, s'il ne voulait pas lui répondre qu'il se taise au lieu de lui répondre par des espèces d'énignmes!

"Je le sais ça." Lança-t-elle, un peu agacée.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne parut même pas remarquer son ton peu amène, mais continua malgré tout à la fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Le fait qu'il garde ses yeux rivé sur les siens la rendait folle et le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter les siens, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait parce que de toute évidence il n'y avait rien à trouver. Et pourtant elle continuait à sonder ses yeux gris clairs. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle détournerait le regard.

"Tu le sais mais tu ne l'acceptes pas."

"Parce que toi tu trouves ça normal?"

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employé ne lui avait apparemment pas plus puisqu'il la poussa contre le mur, un peu brutalement, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela lui fasse mal. Il se baissa un peu pour se mettre à son niveau -bon, il se baissa beaucoup- et la fixa plus durement qu'auparavant.

"Moi, je sais ce que je dois faire pour le bien de ma famille, toi non apparemment. Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste Beth."

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'égoïsme." Fit-elle en s'emportant un peu, toujours plaquée contre le mur. "Je ne comprends juste pas comment tu peux accepter aussi facilement que nos parents nous imposent une telle chose! Je veux dire, c'est toute notre vie qu'ils nous dictent là! Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne cautionne pas."

"J'ai mes raisons. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ais les mêmes." Dit-il, son regard dur toujours planté dans celui, maintenant de défi, de Beth. "Pourtant, ça serait bien." Souffla-t-il, l'air soudainement triste.

La jeune femme le fixa les yeux écarquillés, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais alors vraiment rien. Regulus la regarda un instant puis recula pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et repartir comme si de rien était. Beth passa une main dans ses cheveux en réprimant un rire jaune, mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui? Etait-il obligé de dire des phrases que seul lui comprenait? Elle n'était pas dans sa tête - que Merlin l'en garde- et par conséquent il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique tout?

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Beth monta les marches qui la ramennaient à son dortoirs, ses jambes la portaient difficilement et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir rester ouvert. Pourtant son cerveau bouillonnait littéralement, elle avait passé le reste de la ronde derrière Regulus à se poser d'innombrables questions dont aucune n'avait de réponse. Et accessoirement, elle avait regardé son postérieur comme le lui avait conseillé Krystal, bien évidemment Krystal était une professionnelle en conseils foireux, elle n'avait donc rien pu voir puisqu'il portait sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son uniforme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoirs une scène particulièrement inhabituelle s'offrait à elle, les deux filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoirs étaient respectivement dans leurs lits, par contre Krystal n'était pas dans son lit. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le lit d'Aurore et vit que les rideaux autour de celui-ci étaient clos, cependant il y avait de la lumière derrière et elle voyait deux silhouettes: Krystal et Aurore étaient dans le lit de cette dernière, en train de parler, ce n'était pas normal.

* * *

**Et voilà! Je voulais pas couper là au début et puis je me suis dit que de cette façon vous pourrez me proposer vos suppositions... QUe font-elles dans un lit en plein milieu de la nuit? HAHAHA! Réponse dans le prochain épisode.**

**Sinon, j'ai eu 18 ans il y a deux semaines, si vous voulez me faire un cadeau vous pouvez me laisser une super review! Ça me fera extrêmement plaisir et en plus ça me motivera pour la suite!**

**Par contre si vous ne voulez pas lire la suite n'en laissez pas. Je pense que tant que j'en aurais pas eu 10 reviews je mettrais pas la suite! Je sais, c'estd u chantage mais j'en ai ras le bol de voir qu'il y a tout pleins de gens qui viennent lire mais qui laisse pas de review, je vous rapelle que ça vous prend moins de temps que de lire le chapitre hein. Le plus drôle c'est ceux qui s'abonne à la fic... C'est quand même carrément grillé... M'enfin au moins ils laissent une trace même si c'est pas ce que je voudrais moi.**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ^^.**

**Zoubi :D**


	23. Chapter XXII: Bièraubeurre: Le retour!

Je suis, encore une fois, en retard. Mais aucune raison de s'en faire, je n'abandonne pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais! **JAMAIS** （￣～￣;） .

Bref, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, je me rattrape un peu (du moins je l'espère), il se passe pas mal de choses, c'est plein d'action et tout... Enfin je vous laisse découvrir mais avant ça j'ai deux-trois choses à dire:

Déjà, **merci infiniment pour les reviews**, j'en ai eu 15! Comme quoi, quand on menace ça marche... Non je rigole je ne suis pas comme ça (enfin juste un peu). Donc je vais répondre aux reviews des non-fanfictionneurs!:

**Alexandra**: Merci :-D! Oui il est plus court mais t'inquiètes celui-là est plus long ^-^. T'es chou.

**Maron22**: Merci ＼（＾ ＾）／

**Alexe**: Tant mieux si tu l'aimes alors, tu m'en vois rassurée :). Mais non, Daren est un personnage très important, faut pas croire! Il faut lui donner tout plein d'amour le pauvre, à croire que je suis la seule qui l'aime （￣へ￣） . C'est pas grave... Krysrtal... C'est tout un personnage x). Et merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, suppositions fausses ou non? Telle est la question!

**Edenperry**: Oh, j'en suis honorée alors x). Bah continue à poster des reviews sur ma fic si tu veux la suite (niark). Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point, ça me motive à font t'imagines pas (peut-être que si en fait...). Je vois pas pourquoi t'es bizarre... Moi aussi j'aime les Regulus/OC (la preuve), j'aime bien les Snape/OC aussi même pas si je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup. Je pense qu'un jour j'en écrirais une... J'ai bien dit un jour, rien n'est sur. Merci encore （ ´∀｀） .

**Elysabeth**: Merci merci :-). BEAUCOUP!

**Caroline**: Merci! Moi aussi je l'ai aimé :)

**Julia** : T'inquiètes pas va! Je vais pas arrêter comme ça, je suis pas sadique et puis j'aime pas les gens qui finissent pas leurs fics, je vais pas faire comme eux, ça serait contre mes principes! Merci pour ta review en tout cas :-D.

**Lilibeth**: Je pense que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de Regulus/OC y est pour quelque chose non? Enfin, ça me touche énormement! Pour la fin heureuse... Tu verras bien! Merci :D

**Lady**: La suite est là (non sans rire -_-'). Merci pour ta review :)

Et un grand merci aussi à **Tiickel** , **Lady Black S** , **Rukie-chan** & **Miiliie** . Je vous aime toutes!

**Je sais que vous voulez lire mais lisez ça d'abord, c'est important, et je ferais court :). J'ai fait un livejournal, le lien est sur mon profil:D. Il aura des infos exclusives, des extraits des chapitres à venir, des dessins (je pense) et un peu n'importe quoi (peut-être des OS exclusifs!).**

Bref, on va dire 15 reviews pour le prochain chapitre? Non, ce n'est pas du chantage! **Cadeau pour celui ou celle qui met la 200eme review!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Oh et, Krystal n'est pas très polie dans ce chapitre ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXII:**

**Bièraubeurre , le retour**

Beth jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis s'approcha lentement du lit de son amie aux cheveux roux. Que se passait-il? Que pouvaient-elles bien faire, debout au beau milieu de la nuit. De plus elles avaient lancé un sortilège anti-bruits... la jeune femme se décida donc à ouvrir les rideaux pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière et ce qu'elle aperçut la glaça d'effrois: Krystal était assise en face d'Aurore et cette dernière avait le visage ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et elle tenait fébrilement un mouchoir en papier dans sa main gauche. Krystal quand à elle tapotait gentiment les cuisses de son amie tout en la fixant, inquiète. La blonde tourna lentement le visage vers Beth et lui fit signe de fermer les rideaux et de venir s'assoir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Lorsque Aurore sentit son amie s'assoir sur son lit elle tourna le visage vers elle: de près, la rousse faisait presque peur à voir, mais ce que Beth ressentit principalement c'était de la douleur et quelque chose d'autre... De la haine peut-être?

Oui, c'était ça. Elle en voulait a ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son amie, elle posa la question que Krystal et Aurore redoutaient:

"Que c'est-il passé?"

C'était une question anodine mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne désiraient retracer l'histoire, lui expliquer le pourquoi de comment. Pourtant il le fallait, Aurore se lança alors, la voix tremblante et cassée.

"Remus et moi avons rompus."

Elle était allée droit au but, ce qui choqua Beth. La brune ne s'était pas attendue à une telle chose, n'étaient-ils pas un couple fusionnel? C'était si soudain, il devait forcement il avoir une raison, une explication logique.

"Sans raison."

Cette phrase sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles de la petite Poufsouffle, il y avait autre chose, si vraiment il n'y avait aucune raison Aurore serait plus... Haineuse. Or elle semblait juste se résoudre à cette rupture...

"J'arrive pas à y croire! Comment peut-il juste te larguer comme ça! Après tous ce que vous avez partagé! Il ne peut pas juste te laisser et te faire croire qu'il n'a plus de sentiments pour toi." S'insurgea Krystal en frappant du poing sur le lit.

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait dit ça."

La blonde qui s'apprêtait à donner un autre coup de poing sur la housse de couette jaune et noire de son amie stoppa son mouvement alors que son bras était en l'air et la regarda, l'air un peu hébété. Quand à Beth son visage d'ordinaire lisse et avenant était maintenant tendu et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans tout les sens.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé pour justifier la fin d'une relation qui semblait en tout point être faite pour durer longtemps? Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? Il ne t'aime plus? Il ne t'as en fait jamais aimé?"

Tout en disant cela Beth avait commencé à se lever mais Krystal l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne fasse bouger les rideaux et ne les expose aux oreilles indiscrètes de leurs camarades de dortoir.

"Non, il m'aime, c'est pour ça que..." Mais la suite de la phrase resta coincée dans la gorge d'Aurore et elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Beth se laissa tomber dans le lit et serra ses poings si fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau ce qui la fit réagir. Elle se dirigea vers Aurore et la pris dans ses bras, tant pis si les gestes d'affections de ce genre ne lui ressemblaient pas, son amie avait besoin d'elle.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire si tu ne le veux pas. On ne te forcera pas." Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit la rousse hocher la tête en signe d'approbation puis un poids se fit sentir dans son dos: Krystal s'était jointe à l'éteinte.

* * *

"Où est Aurore?"

"Bonjour Alan! Je vais bien merci, et toi?" Répondit Beth en lui adressant un sourire effrayant.

"Je vais bien merci. Où est Aurore?" Répéta-t-il en regardant sans peine par dessus l'épaule de sa camarade de petite taille.

"Dans ton cul sale babouin unijambiste!" Lança Krystal en déboulant dans les escaliers.

"Surveille un peu ton langage, tu ne voudrais pas que je te colle en retenue!" Fit Alan en pointant avec fierté son badge de préfet.

"Ferme-là pour voir." Fut la seule réponse de la blonde avant qu'elle n'attrape Beth pour sortir de la salle commune.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient emmitouflées dans des gros manteaux et de gros pulls en laines. Le vent soufflait fort mais elles avaient tout de même décidé de partir à Pré-Au-Lard, Aurore avait besoin de rester seule et Beth avait besoin d'air frais, en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à croiser Regulus là-bas. Quand à Krystal... Elle avait besoin d'aller à la pêche aux mecs.

"J'espère qu'on ne va pas croiser les Maraudeurs de malheur!" S'exclama la blonde en passant son bras sous celui de Beth, avec ce temps il valait mieux la tenir, elle risquait de glisser sur une plaque de verglas.

"Tu m'étonnes." Soupira la petite Poufsouffle.

"Allons aux trois ballais." Dit finalement Krystal en tirant Beth vers l'entrée du bar.

L'endroit était bondé et elles décidèrent de se séparer pour que Krystal aille commander -il valait mieux qu'elle porte les verres- et que Beth aille chercher une table. Elle mit quelque temps avant de trouver une table libre, au fond de la grande pièce, la place était juste devant la table en bois qui se tenait dans le coin. Le coin était sombre et elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle voyait mais elle entendait des murmures s'élever de cette semi-obscurité, elle en déduit donc qu'il y avait des gens. La Poufsouffle se contenta de les ignorer et s'assit dos à eux, comme pour leur montrer qu'elle ne leur prêtait aucun intérêt: si ils étaient dans le coin c'était bien parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être surpris, il valait donc mieux qu'ils pensent qu'elle ne les écoutaient pas. De toute façon elle n'entendait rien. Malgré tout, sa curiosité était en train de prendre le dessus... Ils semblaient louches et d'après les voix qu'elle percevait, il s'agissait d'élèves de Poudlard. Pas besoin de venir ici pour avoir une conversation privée, il suffisait de s'enfermer dans une salle, de lancer deux-trois sorts et le tour était joué -ce qui était le cas de le dire-...

"Mêles toi donc de tes fesses Beth." Pensa-t-elle en secouant sa tête.

"Et voilà!" S'exclama Krystal en posant les chopes de Bièraubeurre sur la table. "Il y a tout plein de monde! C'est la folie! Je pensais que tout les couples seraient chez Madame Pieddodu mais non, il y en a quand même ici et puis il y a des groupes de célibataires endurcis!"

"La saint-valentin?" Demanda Beth qui était soudainement ramenée sur terre. "C'est la saint-valentin?"

"Oui, t'avais pas remarqué le nombre impressionnant de couples dans les rues?"

"Je fais plus attention." Répondit la jeune femme en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre.

Elle leva les yeux et observa les gens dans le pub, en effet, il y avait une quantité monstrueuse de couples. Aurore aurait du en faire partit...

"Rompre un jour avant la saint-valentin, c'est dur quand même." Fit Krystal en fixant un groupe de garçons venus en repérage de filles célibataires.

"C'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire."

"Il serait peut-être temps de se trouver des petits copains non?" Demanda soudainement Krystal en tournant ses yeux vairons vers sa meilleure amie. "On va finir en couple toute les deux si ça continue."

Beth manqua de s'étouffer et leva des yeux paniqués vers son amie.

"Je ne suis pas trop sure."

"Il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Je veux dire, Neil est un con, et ce qu'il t'avait dit est faux, bien sur tu es timide mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu es un cas désespéré, ni que tu es une sainte ni-touche, ni une coincée des fesses, ni une naine frigide, ni une..." Commença à énumérer la blonde avant que Beth ne la coupe d'un geste de la main, les sourcils froncés.

"J'ai compris l'idée mais... Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez... ouverte."

"Vaut mieux que tu sois pudique plutôt que tu écartes les cuisses devant le premier venu!" S'exclama Krystal en tapant du poing sur la table.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et Beth se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Je veux dire que, je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup confiance en moi avant de sortir avec lui, il m'a enfoncé au maximum... Je préfère être seule le temps de m'en remettre..."

"Au bout d'un an tu peux peut-être passer à autre chose! Tu ne l'aimais même pas!" S'indigna Krystal.

"Excusez-moi, vous pourriez aller faire du bruit ailleurs, on discute nous!" Fit une voix dans le dos de Beth.

Elle se tourna en même temps que Krystal se penchait sur le côté pour voir qui avait interrompue la blonde. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Regulus qui les regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air agacé. Krystal eu un rire étouffé puis se ressaisit, on ne parlait pas comme ça à Krystal Martins non d'un petit bonhomme!

"Vas te faire foutre Black, si on veut parler on parle! Ce n'est pas une dictature ici, et vous n'êtes pas des rois, toi et ta petite bande de Gnomes à pustules!" Dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Regulus arqua un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné, mais la qualification _Gnome à pustule_ ne sembla pas lui plaire plus que ça.

"Venant d'une sang de bourbe telle que toi c'est plus qu'insultant." Lança Evan Rosier sans se lever de sa chaise.

"Je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas parler." Repris Regulus comme si de rien était. "Juste que les relations que Beth a pu avoir dans le passé ne nous intéressent pas plus que ça, vous baissez d'un ton, ou bien vous allez plus loin, mais vous nous laissez parler en paix."

Beth fut surprise qu'il la cite en utilisant son prénom, cela sonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles... Est-ce qu'elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom? Surement pas!

"T'es gonflé comme mec toi!" S'écria Aurore en se levant. "Nous donner des ordres comme ça! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?"

La Poufsouffle commençait à sentir ses joues devenir rouges tomates, un bon nombre de personnes avaient tourné leurs visages vers eux et les fixaient, soit agacés, soit amusés, voir même les deux.

"Je ne vous ai donné aucun ordre." Dit simplement Regulus sans perdre son calme.

"Allons-nous en." Murmura Beth en attrapant le bras de Krystal.

"**Pardon!**" Hurla son amie blonde en se dégageant rapidement. "Ils nous parlent comme si on était inférieurs à eux! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, humiliation publique ou pas, réputation ou non! Ils nous regardent toujours de haut!" Cria-t-elle et soudain Beth percuta, ce n'était pas contre Regulus qu'elle s'énervait, c'était contre Rabastan qui était assis à côté de lui. Elle cherchait en fait une excuse pour pouvoir cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il avait détruit sa sœur.

"Du calme." Fit Beth en essayant d'attraper le bras de son amie, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

"Laisses-moi!" S'exclama-t-elle sans pour autant essayer de se dégager de l'emprise que sa meilleure amie avait sur elle. "Et toi!" Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Rabastan du doigt.

Beth retint sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés, du coin de l'œil elle vit Regulus en faire de même, Rabastan quand à lui leva ses yeux cernés de noir, un air froid sur le visage, il ne semblait même pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passait, il ne répondit même pas lorsqu'elle l'interpella et la laissa continuer à lui hurler dessus. La plus part des clients les regardaient à présent.

"Tu sais ce que tu as fait non? Tu le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire devant tes petits copains, mais saches que jamais je ne te pardonnerais, jamais nous ne te pardonnerons!"

Beth fut obliger de tirer plus fort sur le bras de son amie pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas plus de la table des Serpentards.

"Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fou." Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Apparemment s'en était trop pour les nerfs de Krystal et cette dernière péta carrément les plombs.

"**_Tu t'en fous?_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là? Espèce de connard! Heureusement qu'elle est forte parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait de sa vie dans le cas contraire!**"

Les amis du jeune homme, à l'exception de Regulus, semblaient se demander à quoi la blonde faisait allusion. Quand à Rabastan il se contenta de se lever et de s'approcher de Krystal, calmement, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si les insultes de la blonde ne lui faisaient absolument rien mais... Il était humain, il devait forcement se sentir mal, il avait souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Riza, Beth en était certaine. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque centimètres du visage de la Poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds il se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour souffler d'une voix grave qui rappela à Beth pourquoi elle avait été attirée par lui.

"Tu n'en sais rien."

Krystal lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui le fit vaciller.

"**Stop**." Cria Beth mais il était déjà trop tard, les amis de Rabastan avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes, sauf Regulus qui se contentait d'observer les mains dans les poches surement en train de tenir sa baguette au cas ou.

"Allez y! Je suis sure de vous battre! Bande de ramolli de la citrouille!"

"S'en est assez! S'indigna une voix dans leur dos.

La petite Poufsouffle se tourna et appercut Madame Rosmerta, la gérante du pub, qui s'approchait d'eux un balais à la main. Les adolescents se hâtèrent de sortir avant de se prendre des coups de balais et bousculèrent pas mal de gens sur leur passage. Une fois dehors, Beth s'arrangea pour s'agripper à Krystal de manière à ce qu'elle soit devant elle tout en l'empêchant de bouger. Les baguettes des garçons étaient à nouveaux pointées sur Krystal mais cette fois si son amie se tenait entre eux, il n'était pas question qu'ils envoient une fois de plus la blonde à l'infirmerie.

"Rangez vos baguettes." Fit soudainement la voix de Regulus qui semblait s'intéresser un peu plus à la tournure que prenait les choses.

Les Serpentards le regardèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs baguettes lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans le dos des jeunes femmes.

"**C'est quoi ce bordel?**"

C'était Alan, il avait sortit sa baguette et courait dans leur direction suivit de près par Daren qui en avait fait de même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de leurs amies ils pointèrent d'un air rageur leurs baguettes dans la direction des Serpentards, Beth sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Daren lui faisait peur et en même temps elle ressentit quelque chose d'agréable au fond d'elle, il avait accouru et en ce moment même il la protégeait, il donnait même l'impression de vouloir la protéger de sa propre vie... Peut-être le fixait elle avec trop d'insistance parce que Regulus se décida à parler, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui:

"Il ne se passe rien, tout le monde peut ranger sa baguette." Sa voix était calme mais la jeune femme y décela une pointe d'agacement que quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas depuis son enfance ne pouvait remarquer.

"Tes amis pointent leurs baguettes sur nos amies je ne crois pas que ça soit rien." Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés en essayant de rester le plus poli possible.

"Si ils abaissent leurs baguettes on enferra de même." Ajouta Alan qui ne faisait peur à personne avec son bonnet en forme de tête de chat rose... Qu'il avait d'ailleurs piqué à Beth...

"Elle nous a insulté." Lança Avery qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

"Jules, ne soit pas débile, c'est ta cousine sur qui tu pointes ta baguette. Tu pourrais au moins être civil avec les membres de ta famille." Lança Regulus qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que ses amis laissent partir les Poufsouffles, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire le contraire.

"Si on se débarrassait d'elle et qu'en suite on s'occupait des autres. On a toutes nos chances." Fit alors un Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

"Et puis ça te faciliterait quand même la vie. Pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs, parce que bon, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une sainte ni-touche. Tu risques de vite être frustré." Lança Evan avec un sourire légèrement... Inquiétant.

Le visage de Regulus se ferma et Beth sentit sa respiration devenir saccadée, avait-il besoin de parler de ça devant tout le monde? Quel connard.

"**Ferme donc ta gueule! Espèce de bitte sur patte!**" Lui lança Krystal et poussat un peu Beth pour pouvoir pointer sa baguette directement sur Rosier.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau ne bougeait plus, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que le Serpentard venait de dire car Daren venait d'intervenir.

"Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça! Tu ne la connais même pas."

"Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. On la connait depuis plus longtemps que toi. Alors arrête un peu de nous faire ton numéros du super copain. Tu ignore certaines choses sur elle, ne vient pas ramener ta science."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Beth est incluse dans cette dispute, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça." Intervint Regulus qui semblait en avoir assez. "Allez, viens." Ajouta-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à la suivre.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager mais il la portait presque, elle entendit Daren crier son nom mais ne se tourna pas, elle était coincée. Il la lâcha lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard et se tourna vers elle, la sonda un instant avant de parler:

"Reste ici, je t'envoies tes amis dans un instant."

Il se tourna ensuite et Beth cria son nom sans même s'en rendre compte:

"Regulus!" Il se retourna vers elle, interloqué. " Tu as dit des choses bizarres hier soir..."

"C'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup." L'interrompit-il en la fixant l'air grave.

"Je-je ne veux pas te pardonner mais... Ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis rend cela plus difficile."

Beth se sentit rougir mais ne baissa pas les yeux, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il mérite son pardon, elle savait qu'il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir pour toujours, au final, Sirius avait peut-être eu raison...

Juste avant que le Black ne se retourne elle le vit sourire, un sourire comme elle en avait rarement vu, c'était un sourire doux, mais en même temps mélancolique... Beth le grava dans sa mémoire, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'oublie, c'était le plus beau sourire que Regulus lui avait adressé jusqu'ici.

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire que Black nous ai fait tous dégager comme si on avait été de vulgaires pions. Il est fort... Il est très fort..." Murmura Alan qui était assis à même le sol, dos au feu.

Daren grogna mais ne dit rien, il était passablement de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé face aux Serpentards.

"Aurore va mieux?" Demanda soudainement Alan, l'air inquiet.

"Elle refuse de sortir, ça a été un coup dur. Mais elle est forte, lundi elle ira mieux, j'en suis sure." Répondit Krystal.

Beth poussa un long soupire, elle était roulée en boule devant le feu, empêtrée dans une grande couverture aux couleurs de sa maison et avait les yeux dans le vague. Il se passait tellement de choses en ce moment qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête: il y avait Aurore, elle devait s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle l'était, sincèrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Regulus, à Daren et à ce que Rosier avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée : _Et puis ça te faciliterait quand même la vie. Pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs, parce que bon, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une sainte ni-touche. Tu risques de vite être frustré. _Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire, elle n'avait pas besoin de vraiment se creuser le chou pour comprendre ce que Evan avait voulu dire. Mais Regulus ne voyait pas les choses ainsi... Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait...

* * *

Voilà, chapitre bouclé chef!

Je vous invite encore une fois à aller sur mon profil pour aller ensuite sur mon **livejournal** :).

Je voudrais bien entendre vous suppositions sur la suite... Que va-t-il se passer? Beth est dans un tournant important de sa vie non? Et puis Aurore?

Reviews please? (15, moi je dis ça je dis rien).

**A la prochaine ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ**


	24. Chapter XXIII: Carottes

Salut les z'amis!

J'ai pas posté depuis quelque temps U_U, pardon pardon, j'ai été un peu occupée vous voyez... Bref, on s'en fiche.

J'ai encore eu 15 reviews, ça me motive tellement vous imaginez même pas :D, du coup ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! J'ai une profonde flegmatique (comment ça moi pas parler français correctement?) de répondre à chaque reviews, je le ferais une prochaine fois, mais je vous remercie tous, vous vous reconnaitrez, et puis **Lilibeth** c'est toi qui à mis la 200ème, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux! La chaaaannnnceeee!（ ´∀｀）

**Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes du genre impatient, mon live journal pourra peut-être vous aider héhé, enfin si vous y mettez des commentaires parce que bon là c'est un peu le vide intersidéral! Liens sur mon profil :-)  
**

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Carottes**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après l'altercation qui avait eu lieu entre les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards, il n'y eut aucune suite et Beth soupçonnait Regulus de faire pression sur ses amis pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de se venger. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi mauvais qu'il avait essayé de lui faire croire ? Ou alors il était schizophrène : il y avait le Regulus plutôt sympathique mais froid et le Regulus distant et cassant... Peut-être qu'à force de faire des enfants entre eux les Blacks avaient développé des pathologies...

"Attention, vous faites le mauvais mouvement de poignet mademoiselle Hall." Fit la voix du professeur d'enchantement dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et rectifia rapidement le problème, pourquoi diable l'embêtait-il, elle connaissait ce sort depuis des lustres ! Elle voulait juste que la cloche sonne pour pouvoir sortir de la classe et rejoindre Krystal qui était en soins aux créatures magiques. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Aurore qui était assise à côté d'Alan. Elle s'était plus ou moins remise de sa rupture avec Lupin, même si certaines séquelles restaient visibles, elle faisait de son mieux pour tourner la page. La petite Poufsouffle avait l'impression qu'elle savait que c'était fini et qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible... Remus était un garçon gentil, il n'avait sans doute pas rompu avec elle pour une raison anodine, il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle ne le serait certainement jamais. Est-ce qu'Aurore le savait ? Surement.

"Tu n'es pas très concentrée aujourd'hui." Fit la voix de Daren à sa droite.

Elle se tourna et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, elle échoua lamentablement et il eut le droit à une étrange grimace.

"C'est quoi cette nouvelle expression ? Je t'ai jamais vu faire cette grimace." Lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

"Rien, c'est rien. Je suis un peu fatiguée." Répondit-elle.

"Nous sommes bientôt en vacances." Lui dit-il pour la rassurer, ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

"Ce qui veut dire que les examens de fin d'année se rapprochent à grands pas ! Bon sang, dans un an on passera nos ASPICs, je suis morte !" Commença-t-elle en prenant un air effaré, les mains sur les joues.

"Mais non, tu es bonne en tout, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est Alan qui devrait s'inquiéter, il choisit ses matières et en plus il est con."

"C'est pas très gentil... Mais c'est pas faux."

"Mais non Ollerton, ce n'est pas du tout ça !"Fit la voix du professeur dans leur dos.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" Dit Daren en lui adressant un sourire victorieux.

Beth lui sourit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Daren ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

"Alan est amoureux d'Aurore."

La jeune femme l'observa, sans laisser quoi que ce soit transparaitre sur son visage puis elle se décida à parler.

"Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?"

"C'est lui qui me l'a dit quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Lupin." Répondit-il, un peu déstabilisé par la question de son amie.

Beth eut un bref rire moqueur avant de redevenir sérieuse.

"Ça crève les yeux depuis des siècles qu'il est raide dingue d'elle. Je pensais qu'elle était la seule bigleuse à ne pas s'en être rendue compte mais apparemment tu fais partit du lot toi aussi." Se moqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt ce qui ne plu pas du tout à Daren.

"N'importe quoi ! Il y a plein de gens qui ne le savent pas, sinon il y aurait tout un tas de rumeurs sur ça !"

"Mais il y en a ! C'est juste qu'on n'y fait pas attention, on n'est pas superficiels à ce point."

Daren grogna puis se reconcentra sur le cours, faussement vexé. La jeune femme pouffa de rire dans sa main, rire lui faisait du bien, elle avait l'impression que cette année était devenue plus difficile que les précédentes... A quoi allait ressembler la prochaine ?

* * *

"Et là le crabe de feu a pété en plein dans la face de cette pouffiasse qui colle Jack partout."

Krystal ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire satisfait, légèrement sadique.

"Tu n'y es pour rien ?" demanda Beth en affichant un air accusateur auquel son amie répondit par un petit sourire innocent.

"Je t'assure que je ne leur avais pas donné des fayots épicés juste avant !"

"C'est ça je te crois." Répondit Beth en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ondulés.

"Sinon, comment s'est passé ton cours d'enchantement ?"

"Normal, Daren m'a dit qu'Alan aimait Aurore..."

"Et c'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte ? Non mais quel boulet je te jure." L'interrompit la blonde en secouant la tête de gauche à droite un air dépité sur le visage.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit et puis sinon rien de vraiment notable. J'ai juste pensé à un truc dont je voulais te parler..." Ajouta la jeune femme en montant les marches pour accéder à l'intérieur du château.

"Mais je t'en pris, fais donc."

"Maintenant que Remus et Aurore ne sont plus ensembles tu ne fréquentes plus Sirius..."

Krystal ralentit puis regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre, elle fit signe à son amie de se rapprocher puis baissa d'un ton :

"Sirius et moi étions un peu trop proches et ça a dérapé l'après-midi avant que Remus et Aurore ne se séparent."

"Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé ?" Demanda Beth en écarquillant les yeux, pas sure de tout comprendre.

"Mais enfin Bethou ! Tu es trop innocente, à notre âge déraper ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose non ?"

"Non, hier j'ai dérapé sur une plaque de verglas et c'est pas pour ça que j'ai couché avec cette plaque de verglas." Dit-elle calmement.

"Encore heureux. Je pensais pas que tu avais compris m'enfin. Donc maintenant c'est un peu... Bizarre quoi... Un de ses meilleurs potes et une de mes meilleures amies ne sont plus ensembles et nous... On a juste succombé à une pulsion sexuelle." Répondit-elle en mimant des guillemets en prononçant la dernière expression. "Il me plaisait et je lui plaisais, c'est venu comme ça, genre... Tout seul quoi. Du coup ça m'embrouille un petit peu le cerveau. Depuis que c'est arrivé je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais que de l'attirance physique pour lui, pour le reste il était plus comme un bon copain ou un frère... Il n'y avait aucun sentiments amoureux."

"Et Jack ?" Demanda Beth, pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

Krystal serra la mâchoire puis lança :

"J'en sais rien, de toute façon il a son petit groupe d'admiratrices bidon, je le laisse dans son truc de mégalomane, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut de moi je m'en contre fiche."

La petite Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre, elle essayait vraiment de lui faire gober ça ? Elle était jalouse et ça se voyait autant qu'un détraqueur portant une cape rose bonbon.

"Tu as également ton petit groupe d'admirateur." Lança-t-elle innocemment.

"Je sais." Fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés et en faisant un clin d'œil à un cinquième année qui passait par là et qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés. "Mais ils ne gloussent pas dès qu'ils me voient."Ajouta-t-elle.

"Non c'est vrai, ils te sifflent."

"T'as décidé d'être chiante aujourd'hui ?"Demanda un peu abruptement Krystal en entrant dans la salle de commune des Poufsouffles dans laquelle il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Beth sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit le ton qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie. Il était rare qu'elle lui réponde de la sorte.

"Désolé, c'est juste que..." Beth ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Krystal, qui plus est, il y avait des gens et les rumeurs se propageaient très vite dans cette école.

"Que quoi ?" Demanda Krystal les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Vas-y dis-le."

"Tu es jalouse, mais t'es trop orgueilleuse pour t'en rendre compte, alors tu l'accuses de tout, même s'il y est pour rien." La jeune femme avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration et fixait à présent son amie aux yeux vairons pour voir sa réaction.

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se détourner de Beth pour ensuite se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. La Poufsouffle resta plantée quelques minutes au même endroit puis finie par bouger, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle gênait les élèves qui voulaient entrer. Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, non loin du feu, avec un livre de métamorphose et commença à lire le chapitre sur le sort qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à lire plus de dix minutes. Krystal avait été très étrange cet après midi, il n'était pas normal qu'elle réagisse de la sorte, elle aurait du s'énerver, casser quelque chose, lui donner un coup de boule, un truc dans ce genre, un truc dans **son**genre. Et il n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de juste partir sans essayer d'avoir raison... Peut-être savait-elle qu'elle avait tord et qu'elle était réellement jalouse. Si elle était consciente d'être amoureuse de Jack pourquoi n'allait-elle pas vers lui ? C'était pourtant ce qu'elle faisait en général. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur d'être rejetée... Krystal n'avait jamais été rejetée et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait une confiance en elle hors du commun... Elle craignait donc d'être rejetée pour la première fois sa vie.

"Beth, tu es la meilleure inspectrice de cet école." Murmura-t-elle.

"T'as enquêté sur quoi ?" Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec Aurore qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de venir s'assoir près d'elle.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes vers elle, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de parler toute seule.

"Bien sur, et toi ? Ça fait quelque temps qu'on n'a pas parlé seule à seule. Il y a toujours cette crétine de Krystal ou les deux zigotos pas loin." Répondit la rousse sans cesser de sourire.

"Tu es sure d'aller bien ? Je veux dire, c'est évident que tu vas mal. Alors ne répond pas que tu vas bien." Fit Beth les sourcils froncés.

"Bah dit donc, t'as mangé du troll ?"Répondit Aurore surprise.

"Non, c'est juste que... C'est comme ça aujourd'hui."

"Heureusement que tu as ta ronde avec Regulus ce soir alors." Dit la rousse en faisant clin d'œil explicite.

"Ha bouse, j'avais oublié." Cria la petite Poufsouffle en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

"T'avais oublié quoi ?" Fit la voix d'Alan dans son dos.

"Occupe toi de ton cul Alan, t'as de quoi faire." Lui répondit-elle agacée.

"Bah dit donc, t'as mangé du troll ?"

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques minutes !" S'exclama Aurore en se tournant vers Alan qui vira instantanément au rouge brique.

"Vous parlerez de vos liens spirituels plus tard." Lança Beth en se levant." J'ai la dalle, allons manger."

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle commune avec ses deux amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle Krystal était assise avec Daren et ils semblaient parler de quelque chose à voix basse. Beth se dirigea vers eux puis s'assit à coté de son ami aux cheveux châtains foncés, il valait mieux faire comme si de rien était.

"Vous parlez de quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle tout en se servant une grosse cuillère de purée.

"Rien de très important." Répondit Daren après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Krystal hocha la tête en souriant, elle semblait être redevenue normale.

"Et tant mieux." Pensa Beth.

Elle fourra sa fourchette dans sa bouche au moment ou quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle se retourna la bouche pleine, pour voir qui osait la déranger pendant son diner sacrosaint et avala de travers. Regulus se tenait droit comme un piquet derrière elle et la fixait, l'ai un peu agacé.

"Qu-Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle une fois que Daren eut frappé aussi fort qu'il pouvait dans son dos.

"Rusard est malade..."

"Il a la chiasse !" S'exclama Krystal en levant sa fourchette au niveau de sa bouche et en ricanant.

"Comment tu sais?" Demanda Alan, qui semblait plus que passionné par la tournure des événements. Sa question lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Aurore qui semblait plus dégoutée qu'autre chose.

"Je le sais parce que j'ai mis des herbes laxatives dans un chocolat et que je lui ai offert, incognito." Répondit la blonde comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne action ou de quelque chose de totalement génialissime.

"T'es crade." Fut la seule chose qu'Aurore trouva à dire.

"C'est toi qui est crade. Avec ta face de fesse de géante."

"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ? Espèce de fille de gobelin !"Répondit Aurore en se penchant un peu au dessus de la table.

"Venant d'un troll purulent cette insulte semble un peu injuste !" Krystal qui s'était elle aussi penchée au dessus de la table, les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent l'une en face de l'autre et se lançaient des regards meurtriers.

"Vous pouvez pas vous parler sans utiliser d'insultes ?" Demanda Daren l'air blasé.

"Moi j'aime bien." Lança Alan qui semblait bien s'amuser.

"Toi, t'es le pire de la bande. Cervelle de farfadet." Lui répondit Daren.

"Ça vous dérangerait de vous la fermer deux minutes ? Ensuite vous pourrez vous cracher à la gueule autant que vous voudrez." Les interrompit Regulus, impatient.

Beth se tourna à nouveau vers lui, c'était étrange que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mette fin aux disputes futiles de ses amis.

" Donc, étant donné que Rusard est malade, merci Martins, il ne peut pas s'occuper de la retenue qu'il a mis à deux élèves de troisième année ce soir, c'est donc à nous de les surveiller pendant qu'ils nettoient les trophées."

"Dans combien de temps ?" Demanda Beth le rouge aux joues.

"Ça commence dans dix minutes, je te conseil donc d'avoir terminé de manger dans moins de cinq minutes, le temps que tu te rendes jusqu'à la salle des trophées, avec tes deux jambes gauches."

Sur ce le Serpentard quitta la grande salle, attirant des regards, notamment ceux des filles. Beth resta un instant, les bras posés sur la table, la bouche entrouverte, avant de s'activer pour mettre dans sa bouche tout ce qui était à sa portée.

"Tiens." Fit Daren en lui tendant une serviette dans laquelle il avait mis des carottes crues.

"Merchi, t'es chuper." Lui répondit-elle la bouche plein.

"De rien." Fit-il en s'essuyant la joue, sur laquelle Beth avait postillonné un morceau de jambon. "Dégoutant." Murmura-t-il.

La petite Poufsouffle n'y prêta pas attention et se leva en vitesse, rangea la serviette dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier puis salua ses amis pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château et arriva à l'heure dans la salle des trophées, soufflant comme un bœuf. Les mains sur les genoux elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

"C'est ça d'avoir des petites jambes." Fit la voix de Regulus à sa gauche.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et le vit, il se tenait droit, comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches. Il baissa son regard gris vers elle et afficha un petit sourire moqueur avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler à nouveaux.

"Tu ne me frappes pas ? J'ai quand même parlé de ta taille, Shorty." Il prononça ces mots lentement, son ton était on ne peut plus moqueur ce qui fit réagir Beth au quart de tour.

Elle se redressa et se rapprocha de lui, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à se tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Malheureusement, elle tituba et abandonna cette idée. Le sourire moqueur du Serpentard s'élargit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

"Tu es en train de te foutre ouvertement de ma gueule là !" S'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

"Et bien, un coup t'es timide et un coup t'es une vraie furie." Dit-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

"Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui dit des trucs que seul toi peux comprendre un jour sur deux ! Et le reste du temps tu tires une tronche de sombral, t'es bipolaire ou quoi ?" S'énerva-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère.

"C'est mieux qu'être une naine schizophrène non ?" Répondit-il, apparemment vexé puisque son sourire s'était réduit.

Beth leva son poing pour le frapper mais il lui attrapa le poignet et s'approcha de son visage, elle devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Au moins on va bien ensemble." Lui souffla-t-il avant de la lâcher.

Il se tourna vers le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés et remis ses mains dans ses poches. Quand à Beth elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, elle sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles et son visage la brulait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais elle pouvait clairement sentir une énorme boule dans son ventre, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Et que pouvait bien signifier cette phrase ?

"Repends-toi Elisabeth ! Tu réagis comme ça parce que c'est un être humain de sexe opposé et que tu es toujours gênée quand cette espèce s'approche trop près de toi... Sauf Alan, mais Alan n'est pas un homme, c'est un schimpanzé."

Elle ferma ses yeux et mordit sa lèvres inférieure jusqu'au sang, il fallait vite qu'elle se débarrasse de ces étranges palpitations avant que Regulus ne s'en rende compte.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, nettoyez moi tout ça !"

La Poufsouffle se redressa et observa les deux élèves de troisième année, deux Gryffondors, pas vraiment surprenant... Regulus se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et fit apparaitre deux chaises.

"Bon il a au moins la galanterie de faire apparaitre une chaise pour moi." Pensa Beth en le rejoignant, les mains moites.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et regarda les deux élèves astiquer des coupes avec des chiffons qui semblaient sales avant même d'être utilisés. Regulus ne bougeait pas, elle n'était même pas sure qu'il soit en train de respirer mais ne se risqua pas à jeter un coup d'œil vers lui, au cas où... Qu'il n'aille pas croire qu'elle fantasme sur lui ou quoi que ce soit, qu'il ne prenne pas trop confiance en lui quoi. Au bout d'une heure sans bouger Beth ne sentait plus du tout ses fesses et se décida à bouger un petit peu, elle se redressa donc sur sa chaise et étira un peu son dos. Elle se cala ensuite un peu plus confortablement sur la chaise et mis ses mains dans ses poches, parce que, mine de rien, il ne faisait pas super chaud dans les couloirs en pleine nuit à cette période de la nuit... En fait il ne faisait jamais chaud dans les couloirs la nuit. Mais elle toucha quelque chose de froid dans sa poche et en sortit une carotte. Son visage s'éclaira instantanément et elle la croqua avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"Merci Daren." Pensa-t-elle soudainement revivifiée.

Au bout de la troisième carotte elle entendit Regulus se racler la gorge et se tourna vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés et semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message sans parler.

"C'est lui le schizo." Se dit-elle en se retenant de se lever et d'aller s'assoir ailleurs. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine de carottes. "T'en veux ?" Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa carotte.

"Non." Répondit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs."Je veux que tu cesses de mâcher aussi fort, ça me rend dingue."

"T'as qu'à pas écouter." Fit Beth. "Je vais pas me laisser faire, il va voir ce que ça fait d'insulter Beth Hall à longueur de temps !" Pensa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard farouche.

"C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?" Demanda-t-il, encore plus agacé.

"Je t'emmerde." Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Le Serpentard saisit sa carotte et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, pendant qu'elle était en l'air il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'explosa en plein vol. Beth regarda les restes de sa carotte tomber lamentablement sur le sol et se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir maintenant des pulsions meurtrières.

"M'en fou, j'en ai d'autres !" S'exclama-t-elle en extirpant fièrement une énorme carotte de sa poche, elle donna un petit coup sur la joue de Regulus avec et explosa d'un rire moqueur. "Tu peux pas l'exploser quand elle est contre ta joue hein ?"

"Je peux toujours exploser ta tête." La menaça-t-il.

"Tu vas quand même pas faire ça, ta maman ne serait pas fière de toi."

"Ne te moque pas de moi Beth."

La voix qu'il venait d'employée était différente et Beth se rassit correctement immédiatement, elle savait que lorsqu'il lui parlait sur ce ton il valait mieux arrêter tout de suite. Et puis, ils avaient encore leur ronde à faire après, il ne valait mieux pas trop le mettre en colère maintenant. De toute façon, il n'était pas drôle !

"Donne-moi tes carottes." Lui ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

"Je te demande pardon ?" S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Il lui lança un regard menant et bougea sa main pour l'inciter à lui donner les légumes.

"Pas question, il ne m'en reste que deux, je veux bien t'en donner une si tu veux." Proposa-t-elle en essayant de rester polie.

"Bon, d'accord." Céda-t-il.

La petite Poufsouffle lui tendit une carotte. Elle s'imaginait déjà Krystal lui dire quelque chose comme : "Par le slip kangourou de Merlin, vous avez partagé une carotte ? Mais bientôt vous partagerez bien plus de choses, petite cochonne !".

* * *

**Voilààààà!**

Avis, commentaires? Je sais, j'ai un peu dérapé (huhuhuhu) avec les carottes U_U. Mais dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews me font plaisir et me motives!

A la prochaine **＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ **


	25. Chapter XXIV: Lasagnes

**NAAAAOOOOOOONNNNNN !**

Ne me tuez pas, si vous le faites, vous aurez jamais la suite... Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé, je peux pas vous promettre de pouvoir poster vite la suite, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps ci. Je vais faire de mon mieux :).

Bon, bon, bon. Merci pour toutes les reviews : _**Adle**_,_**Lady Black S**_ , _**Constance Alinor**_ , _**Skouare Enix**_ ,_**Lilibeth**_ (J'ai fait comme tu m'as demandé, mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça assouvira ta soif ;D), _**Rukie-chan**_ , _**Caroline**_ , _**Marine**_ ,_**Happy in wonderland.**_

Je vous aimeeeee!

Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres je crois. Ils y a pas mal de choses importantes mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en rendrez compte, ça se connectera avec des choses qui arriverons un peu plus tard dans l'histoire héhé!

Allez, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture :D

**ATTENDEZ ! Soyez mignons, allez sur mon livre journal !**

**Http: / miladk . Livejournal . Com / (Sans espaces bien sur!)**

**Si vous n'y allez pas c'est tant pis pour vous, c'est juste que je mets toujours un extrait du prochain chapitre donc au moins ça sera ça de lu pour vous et puis vous pourriez laisser des petits commentaires gentils pour me dire que vous m'aimez !**

**Et puis si je vois qu'il y a des gens je mettrais des fiches perso, des bonus et pleins de trucs super cool:) !**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV :**

**Lasagnes**

Les vacances de printemps étaient passées si vite que Beth avait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposée. Le temps défilait si rapidement qu'elle en devenait presque folle, entre les bêtises de Krystal, les rondes avec Regulus et les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle passait la plupart de son temps enfermée alors que la température ne cessait de grimper. Au début du mois de juin le professeur Chourave convoqua chaque élèves de sixième année un par un pour leur parler des Aspics et du monde actif de la sorcellerie, un peu comme elle avait fait l'année précédente. La Poufsouffle passait à 15h30 le jeudi, sur l'heure de sortilège:

"Entrez donc Mademoiselle Hall." Lui fit le professeur de Botanique en lui indiquant la chaise en face de son bureau pour qu'elle s'y asseye. "Alors, vous avez des résultats excellents, comme vous le savez et vous avez donc le choix pour votre futur étant donné que vous aller avoir de bons résultats à vos ASPICS si vous continuez à fournir le meilleur de vous même."

Beth se tordit les doigts et rougit, elle aimait l'idée de ne devoir sa réussite scolaire qu'à elle même. C'était rassurant mais elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être bonne, elle devait faire de son mieux, de manière à réaliser ses rêves.

"Vous voulez toujours être médico-mage?" Demanda le professeur principal des Poufsouffles en regardant un parchemin de notes qu'elle avait sur son élève.

"Oui." Répondit Beth, droite sur sa chaise.

"Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de trouver un stage pour cet été, après c'est un choix personnel, il faut juste savoir que les élèves ayant ce bagage ont plus de chance d'entrer là-bas après leurs études."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle savait déjà tout ça et avait décidé d'y aller. Passer un mois de ses vacances à observer et peut-être même pratiquer de la magie médicale était quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'être en vacances, pourtant elle adorait être à Poudlard.

"Je veux faire ce stage." Dit finalement Beth, le regard décidé.

Le professeur Chourave lui sourit et lui tendit une feuille.

"C'est le formulaire. Rendez le moi le plus vite possible, les places sont limitées et les élèves sont triés sur le volet, mais je ne me fait pas de soucis pour vous. Vous faites partit de l'élite."

Sur ce la petite Poufsouffle se leva et souhaita une agréable journée à son professeur. Une fois à l'extérieur elle plaça le papier dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, il ne restait que dix minutes avant la fin du cours d'enchantement, qui était lui même son dernier cours du jour. Il était donc inutile d'aller en classe pour moins de dix minutes. Elle passa le portait qui menait à la salle commune puis se dirigea vers une table. Elle posa son sac à dos à ses pieds, sortit une plume et le parchemin pour l'inscription puis entreprit de le remplir en s'appliquant.

Après avoir réfléchit et effacé plusieurs fois ce qu'elle avait écrit elle roula le parchemin et le remit dans sac, elle irait le donner le lendemain. La salle commune était à présent bruyante, il était quatre heures passé et pas mal d'élèves avaient terminé leur journée de cours. C'était le cas de Krystal mais Beth ne la voyait pas, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle était certainement encore avec le professeur chourave. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle se faisait réprimander pour sa mauvaise conduite.

Beth étant la seule à avoir fini le cours ou à être passée devant la directrice de leur maison elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, chercher de nouveaux livres sur la magie médicale, même si elle avait déjà lu beaucoup de choses dessus. Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir pour vider son sac de ses affaires de cours puis repartit à l'extérieur de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé.

"Beth ! Attends !" Fit une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

Elle se tourna et aperçut Seth qui montait les marches deux à deux pour la rattraper, elle se décala sur le côté pour laisser le flot d'élèves qui sortaient de cours passer et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

"Oui et toi ?" Répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire poli.

"Parfait." Lui fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Tu ne saurais pas où est Krystal ?"

"Elle est avec le professeur Chourave pour son entretient de sixième année. Ca fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle y est mais j'imagine qu'elle la garde un peu plus longtemps à cause de son... Comportement."

Seth esquissa un sourire moqueur lorsque Beth prononça ces derniers puis soupira:

"Elle est irrécupérable."

"Oui." Ria la Poufsouffle en tripotant les bretelles de son sac à dos en toile. "Mais si elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne serait pas Krystal."

Le blond lui adressa un sourire attendrit avant de lui demander :

"Tu veux toujours être médico-mage ?"

"Oui."

"C'est un métier difficile mais... très respectable. Enfin, ça dépend dans quel département des hôpitaux magiques tu comptes travailler. Je veux dire, retirer des choses coincées dans le colon d'un sorcier qui avait ensorceler son armoire à couverts n'est pas super excitant !"

La jeune femme eut un sourire amuser avant de parler :

"Vu comme ça. Mais non, je pensais plutôt soigner les blessures magiques..."

"Travailler dans le bien gore quoi. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que toi puisse vouloir faire un métier aussi difficile, surtout en ce moment." Dit-il, impressionné.

"C'est justement parce que nous vivons durant cette période difficile que je veux pouvoir mettre mes capacités en œuvre pour aider et sauver des gens."

"Tu peux tout aussi bien devenir Auror, tu es bonne en défense contre les forces du mal, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit."

"Je ne pense pas être capable de tuer qui que ce soit, même quelqu'un d'horrible. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais être Auror ?." Demanda-t-elle se rappelant de ce détail.

"Et je le veux toujours, en plus il faut bien que quelqu'un protège Riza de tout ces Serpentards, parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ils seront du côté de ce maboul mégalo dès qu'ils sortiront d'ici, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà."

Le visage de Seth s'était soudainement tendu et il avait la mâchoire serrée, Beth en fut quelque peu déstabilisée mais ne laissa rien transparaitre, à la place elle replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et continua à parler en tentant de ne pas se montrer trop incertaine.

"Allons, il faut relativiser, ils ne seront pas tout du côté obscure de la force."

"Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié Star Wars." Dit le Gryffondor en lui souriant, retrouvant son habituelle gaité.

"Luc, je suis ton père !" S'exclama la petite Poufsouffle en essayant de prendre une voix grave ce qui fit rire le frère de sa meilleure amie.

"Tu viens chez nous cet été ?"

Beth cessa de rire et se tourna vers lui:

"J'en sais rien, je suis sensée passée un bon mois à l'hôpital pour faire un stage et puis pendant le mois d'aout j'imagine que mes parents voudront que je les suive à droite à gauche pour voir un tel et prendre le thé chez une telle." Soupira-t-elle. "Et je vais devoir passer tout mon temps avec Regulus." Pensa-t-elle, maussade.

"Dis-toi que ce sont certainement les dernières vacances que tu pourras passer avec Krystal, après vous serez toutes deux dans le monde actif de la sorcellerie." Dit le blond sagement.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais... Est-ce qu'elle avait le choix ? Bien sur qu'elle l'avait ! Et puis, si vraiment il fallait qu'elle passe le restant de ses jours avec Regulus, autant qu'elle profite de ses derniers instants de liberté.

"Je viendrais ! Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils se débrouillerons très bien tout seuls."

Seth lui adressa un sourire rayonnant :

"Je suis certain que Krys' sera ravie. Riza aussi, même si elle est aussi bavarde qu'un sombral." Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il parla de son autre sœur mais il le retrouva bien vite, sans doute ne voulait-il pas inquiété la petite Poufsouffle.

"Riza va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air inquiète.

"Elle est un peu rejetée par les personnes de sa maison mais bon, elle est forte, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne tienne pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine."

La réponse du Gryffondor en disait long sur l'état de sa sœur et Beth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas poser d'autres questions, ça ne la regardait absolument pas et pourtant elle se sentait extrêmement mal pour la Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait passé quasiment tout ses étés avec elle depuis l'âge de onze ans, parce qu'elle savait que lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard elle montrait un côté de sa personnalité totalement différent, ou encore parce qu'elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé mais que celle-ci ne s'en doutait pas. Dans tout les cas, elle considérait la blonde comme une amie et se faisait du souci pour elle.

"Ne t'en fait pas, elle est forte." Répéta-t-il, pourtant cela sonnait faux.

Beth se contenta d'hocher la tête en lui adressant un sourire et tourna son visage vers le couloir, elle arrivait bientôt à la bibliothèque.

"Tu vas bouquiner ?" Demanda le blond, les mains dans les poches.

"Ouaip !" Répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

"Ah, dommage que Krystal ne prend pas exemple sur toi !" Ria-t-il. "Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi ?"

"Du tout. Au contraire, ça me changera un peu de d'habitude. Aurore ne vient plus avec moi à la bibliothèque, je pense qu'il y a certaines personnes qu'elle tente d'éviter." Répondit Beth.

Ils tournèrent à la fin du couloir et arrivèrent dans celui de la bibliothèque. Au moment où Beth passa le coin son épaule cogna contre celle d'un garçon de grande taille. Elle leva le nez vers lui, les joues rouges de gêne et s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Regulus. Elle remarqua qu'il se contenta de lui lancer un regard en biais puis continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu pourrais t'excuser tout de même !" Fit remarquer Seth alors que le Serpentard s'éloignait, seul.

Mais le Black ne se retourna pas et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais la petite Poufsouffle savait qu'il avait très bien entendu.

"Je croyais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien." Lança la Gryffondor, toujours planté au milieu du couloir.

Beth se tourna vers lui, étonnée:

"Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?"

"Un peu partout. Vous faites vos rondes ensembles, vos parents se connaissent, vous êtes allés ensemble au bal d'Halloween et surement d'autres trucs." Répondit-il comme si le fait qu'il sache tout cela était totalement normal.

"Toutes ces rumeurs sont stupides, c'est pitoyable."

Il valait mieux faire comme si c'était faux, Seth n'avait pas besoin de savoir ces choses là et puis s'il la croyait il irait sans doute le répéter et faire taire ces rumeurs.

* * *

"J'ai entendu dire que mon frère et toi aviez passé l'après-midi ensemble !" S'exclama Krystal en s'asseyant à côté de Beth qui était en train de manger des lasagnes.

Elle sentit des regards se poser sur elle et se sentit rougir légèrement, c'était le jour des rumeurs stupides ou quoi ?

"Non" Pensa-t-elle. "Il y a toujours des rumeurs stupides, c'est juste que maintenant que James et Lily sont ensemble il faut de nouvelles choses juteuses et stupides à raconter."

Elle leva le nez de son assiette et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette aux couleurs de maison avant de parler :

"Oui c'est vrai, et alors ? Je l'ai croisé, on est allés à la bibliothèque, c'est tout." Répondit-elle froidement.

"Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler." Lança Alan.

"On t'a rien demandé." Grogna Beth qui trouvait que cette conversation n'avait même pas lieu d'être.

"Non, continue, je t'en prie." Dit Krystal en lançant un regard victorieux vers sa meilleure amie.

Beth soupira mais ne dit rien, Krystal adorait les rumeurs, elle adorait savoir tout de la vie des gens et elle n'avait aucun problème à ce que les gens connaissent tous les détails de la sienne, bien au contraire. Elle recommença à manger sans prêter attention à ce que racontait Alan mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler de travers lorsqu'il termina son monologue en disant que Seth et Beth étaient partit main dans la main dans une salle de classe vide, non mais, qui avait bien pu inventer ça ? C'était stupide.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Daren qui était en train de lui tapoter le dos pour qu'elle ne meure pas avec une boulette de viande coincée dans la gorge.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

"Tout ça, c'est surement faux." Fit Aurore qui lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

Elle savait bien ce que c'était d'être la cible de ce genre de rumeurs. Après sa rupture avec Remus tout un tas d'histoires sans queux ni têtes avaient circulé, la plus part lui attribuaient le mauvais rôle et elle avait également été la cible de mauvaises blagues. Maintenant c'était terminé, elle restait marquée au fer blanc comme l'ex-de-Remus-le-Magnifique mais elle ne s'en souciait plus, ou du moins elle ne le montrait plus.

"Bien sur que c'est faux." Grogna Beth. "Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être assez bête pour croire un truc pareil."

"Sympa pour moi!" S'exclamèrent Krystal et Alan d'une même voix.

"C'est ton frère et je suis ta meilleure amie, tu devrais nous connaitre un peu mieux." Fit remarquer la petite Poufsouffle avant de terminer son plat de lasagne.

"J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un couple mignon mais bon, si tu dis que c'est faux je te crois." Répondit-elle avant de baisser la voix pour que seul ces amis puissent l'entendre:" Et puis, tu as Regulus, il va pas être content quand il va entendre cette rumeur."

"Il s'en contre-fiche." Fit Beth en lançant un regard furtif vers la table des Serpentards à laquelle le Black discutait avec Evan Rosier, ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle et elle détourna immédiatement le regard, il faisait froid dans le dos.

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit." Répondit Krystal en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je révise un peu ce soir." Fit Beth en se levant de table.

"Moi aussi." Ajouta Daren en se levant à son tour, son assiette à moitié vide.

Beth lui lança un petit regard interrogateur mais ne posa pas de questions, c'était inutile, Daren ne lâchait pas un mot lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. S'il voulait lui en parler il le ferait, elle n'en doutait pas, mais si au contraire il n'en avait pas envie elle ne saura rien. Daren était ainsi, autant il pouvait être extrêmement chaleureux autant il pouvait être aussi froid et dur qu'un bloc de glace. Bizarrement le visage de Regulus s'imposa dans son esprit, il était un peu comme ça lui aussi, sauf qu'il était plus difficile de le faire fondre que Daren. Un problème d'éducation sans doute, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait décidé d'agir ainsi avec elle.

"Tes rondes avec Black se passent bien ?" Demanda Daren, les mains dans les poches.

La jeune femme manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers, ça ne s'était tout de même pas vu sur son visage qu'elle avait eu la folie de penser à Regulus pendant un très court instant.

"Normal." Répondit-elle finalement, en tentant de paraitre le plus naturel possible.

"Il n'est pas méchant avec toi hein ?" Demanda son ami aux cheveux châtains foncés.

"Non, ne t'en fait pas."

Daren lui sourit affectueusement puis continua à avancer, rattrapant son amie de temps à autres, lorsqu'elle se prenait les pieds dans sa robe ou quand elle glissait sur le sol parfois inégal. Beth se demanda quand avait été la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux à parler de tout et de rien et elle fut peinée de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d'un moment précis. En fait, depuis l'intrusion (ou le retour) du cadet Black dans la vie de la petite Poufsouffle les deux amis s'étaient un peu éloignés. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas jaloux de Regulus, il ne l'aimait pas, ça c'était certain et Beth pensait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait connu avant lui, et qu'il l'avait laissée tombée comme une vieille chaussette. La jeune femme était bien obligée d'avouer, même si ça lui faisait mal, que cela l'avait énormément affectée à l'époque et qu'elle éprouvait encore une légère rancœur envers le jeune homme. Daren lui, le détestait juste, pour cette raison et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille, sa mère était morte et son père s'était évaporé dans la nature, il avait presque toujours vécu dans un orphelinat alors le fait que Regulus puisse laisser Beth, qui était une sœur pour le Poufsouffle le dépassait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres raisons, mais Beth les ignoraient.

* * *

""Inferi" signifie "le mort" en latin. Les Inferi sont des cadavres ramenés à la vie et contrôlés par le Mage Noir qui les a créés. Je suis presque sure qu'on va avoir des questions sur ces espèces de zombies." Lança Beth en prenant des notes sur ses parchemins de révisions.

"Du moment qu'on ne doit pas en affronter." Répondit Daren en haussant les épaules, la tête baissée sur son livre.

Beth l'observa et quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet, au sens figuré, pourquoi n'avait-il pas de petite amie? Il était beau, cela allait de soi, et il avait son petit succès auprès de la gente féminine. Bien sur, il n'était pas aussi populaire que Potter et ses amis, enfin Peter Pettigrow mis à part, mais s'il faisait un petit peu plus d'effort... Pas physiquement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mieux, ses cheveux châtains foncés légèrement décoiffés tombaient sur ses yeux bleus clairs, semblables à de l'eau, son nez était droit et ses lèvres étaient pleines, juste comme il fallait. Sa mâchoire n'était ni trop carrée ni trop féminine, il était grand et avait une carrure qui jouait à son avantage. De plus Beth était bien consciente du pouvoir qu'avait son sourire auprès de la gente féminine, même si pour elle cela n'avait aucun effet, il était plus comme quelqu'un de son sang qu'un simple ami.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous rayon X. Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas allé dans les cuisines sans toi." Dit-il en levant finalement les yeux vers elle.

"Mais non mais non." Rougit-elle, un peu honteuse d'avoir été prise en pleine observation. "Je me demandais juste pourquoi..."

Malheureusement Beth ne pu pas terminer sa phrase car quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet, mais pas au sens figuré cette fois. Elle bascula en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de lourd mais doux s'écraser avec force contre son visage, elle s'étala sur le tapis en emportant ce qu'il y avait sur la table dans sa chute, y compris les bouteilles d'encre.

"Ça va ?" S'écria Daren en se précipitant pour l'aider.

"Je crois oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ?" Elle fut à nouveau interrompue, cette fois parce qu'elle ressentit une douleur dans la main, elle baissa les yeux et vit un hibou noir qui lui enfonçait son bec dans la peau. Elle retira sa main en grimaçant et l'observa, elle avait à présent de grosses entailles sanguinolentes sur le dos de sa main droite.

"Non mais c'est quoi ce hibou enragé !" S'indigna son ami qui semblait vouloir donner un gros coup de pieds dans l'oiseau mais qui se contenta de lui donner une pichenette sur le haut de la tête. "Il tient une lettre... j'imagine que s'il t'a foncé dessus c'est que c'est pour toi."

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal tout en évitant les coups de bec et l'ouvrir. Elle mit pleins de traces de doigts sur la lettre étant donné qu'elle était couverte d'encre violette.

"20h, salle vide du deuxième étage.

RAB"

Beth grimaça, RAB, ne pouvait-il pas juste signer Regulus, il pensait peut-être que ça faisait plus classe ? Si elle signait EEH ça ne faisait pas classe ! Cela sonnait plus comme une maladie qu'autre chose.

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda alors la jeune femme après que Daren l'ait aidée à se relever.

"Huit heure moins cinq. Pourquoi ? Répondit-il intrigué.

"Faut que j'aille quelque part ! Je suis désolée de te laisser tout seul." Dit-elle précipitamment, avant de mettre l'oiseau sur son épaule, maintenant qu'il avait délivré sa lettre il s'était calmé.

"T'en fais pas, mais tu vas où ?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse car Beth était partie en courant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Elle avait à peine cinq minutes, jamais elle n'arriverait à monter les escaliers, qui allaient à tous les coups lui jouer des sales tours, puis trouver la salle. Une salle vide au deuxième étage ? Il n'y en avait pas qu'une. Non mais, pour qui la prenait-il ? Il croyait qu'elle était à son service ? Pourquoi se dépêchait-elle ?... Ses pas s'accélérèrent, elle se dépêchait parce que sinon il allait lui faire des reproches et qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se contrôler, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le frapper une seconde fois, même si l'envie se faisait sentir. Le hibou perché sur son crâne enfonça ses serres dans sa peau et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur mais aussi d'indignation, il était tout aussi impatient que son maitre. La jeune femme monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que ses jambes plutôt courtes le lui permettaient, elle trébucha deux trois fois mais réussit à se rattraper sans faire trop de bruits et sans attirer trop l'attention sur elle. Elle croisa surtout des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles qui rejoignaient leurs dortoirs respectifs, tout le monde la regardait étrangement mais à ce moment là elle préférait se taper la honte plutôt que de devoir frapper Regulus dans ses parties intimes, surtout s'ils avaient à faire des enfants dans un futurs plus ou moins proches, enfin le plus lointain serait le mieux. Elle afficha une grimace de dégout à l'idée de devoir faire des enfants juste pour faire perdurer le sang pur de leurs familles mais se reconcentra bien vite. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver la salle :

"T'as trente secondes à tout casser." Pensa-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

Grosse erreur, elle aurait du se douter que quitter le couloir des yeux impliquait une chute en bonne et due forme, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire. Elle poussa un petit cri et le hibou s'envola en poussant de petits cris courroucés. Elle se releva et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses genoux qui la piquaient et remarqua qu'ils avaient râpés contre le sol du château et étaient à présent en sang, tout comme ses paumes. La Poufsouffle soupira et resta à moitié assise à moitié allongée sur le sol les doigts sur les yeux.

"Suis-je maudite ?" Pensa-t-elle avant de se relever.

Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et elle continua son chemin en marchant, inutile d'essayer de courir dans cet état. Le hiboux vint reprendre place sur le haut de sa tête mais repartit quelques minutes plus tard pour passer une porte entrouverte. La jeune femme en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la salle dont parlait Regulus, elle poussa donc la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qui était baignée par les rayons du soleil couchant et donnait à tout ce qui s'y trouvait une jolie couleur orange-rosée, y compris Regulus, qui était assis sur une table et leva le visage vers elle lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle l'observa plus attentivement, les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, ainsi que sur sa peau blanche, lui donnait un petit quelque chose de surnaturel qui, pour une raison qui échappait à Beth, lui donnait presque envie de devenir sa femme.

Par contre, elle ne semblait pas lui faire le même effet à lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut il écarquilla ses yeux et la regarda de haut en bas d'un air qu'elle ne pu vraiment déchiffrer, tout ce qu'elle vit était qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, au fond certes, mais il y en avait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?" Lui demanda-t-il en se mettant debout. "Tu n'as tout de même pas traversé le château ainsi ?" Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

"Je me suis fait mal aux genoux sur le chemin mais sinon le reste c'est à cause de ton hibou." Répondit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air de lui en vouloir.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais plutôt du fait que tu sois couverte d'encre ce qui rend ton haut d'uniforme transparent."

Beth baissa son visage vers sa poitrine et remarqua que l'on pouvait aisément voir tout ses sous vêtements, elle se sentit piquer un fard et plaça rapidement ses bras devant pour cacher.

"Je vois pas ce que ça peut bien te faire que je me sois baladé comme ça. Je pourrais danser toute nue avec Rogue tout en lui lavant les cheveux dans la grande salle que tu t'en ficherais." Dit-elle en plissant les yeux pour montrer qu'elle flairait quelque chose de louche.

"C'est pas pour toi que je dis ça mais plutôt pour que tu ne me foute pas la honte. Je te rappelle que nous sommes fiancés."

"C'est faux, nous ne le sommes pas encore. Alors j'estime avoir encore un minimum de liberté. Et puis personne ne le sais." Lança-t-elle, agacée.

"Ça ressortira lorsque les gens l'apprendront et ça nuira à mon image, enfin notre image, l'image de nos familles quoi." Lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Beth resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, et pinça les lèvres, elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait. Un ton lent et blasé, comme s'il parlait à une pure idiote. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir ici?

"C'était pourquoi ce mot, et ton hibou hargneux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Pour te demander quelque chose."

Beth haussa les sourcils, lui demander quelque chose ? Depuis quand s'abaissait-il à ça ?

"Fais en sorte de ne plus avoir de rumeurs sur toi, je ne voudrais pas que ça me retombe dessus une fois que nous commencerons à sortir ensemble."

Il était culotté ! Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? Personne ne s'intéressait à elle, en principe c'était Krystal qui attirait les regards...

"Tout le monde ne parle plus que de toi et le frère de Riza."

"Oh ça." Dit-elle en réprimant un petit rire moqueur. "Sois pas jaloux, il n'y a rien entre Seth et moi. Et puis je ne vois pas le problème. On n'est pas ensemble alors si je veux m'afficher avec quelqu'un je le fais, il n'est pas question que tu contrôles ma vie alors que nous ne partageons plus rien depuis six ans."

La réponse de Beth ne sembla pas satisfaire Regulus qui s'approcha d'elle et se baissa un peu -beaucoup- pour qui ses yeux gris soient au niveau des siens.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." Répondit-il en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe, la mâchoire crispée. "Je te rappelle que c'est un né moldu."

"Et c'est mal ?" Le nargua-t-elle.

Beth essayait de l'énerver, de lui faire perdre son calme, de faire sortir le vrai Regulus, celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qui ressentait des émotions.

"Regarde un peu ta bande d'amis, un abrutit, le fils d'une mangemort, une sang de bourbe et une sang mêlée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, qui possède tout pour réussir dans la vie, t'abaisses à rester avec ça."

"Je te demande pardon ? Ne parle pas de mes amis ainsi ! Toi tu n'en as même pas. Tu te contentes de donner des ordres à tes petits amis obsédés de magie noire, alors que tu es tellement différent ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, et pourtant tu te bornes à vouloir suivre cette voie." S'exclama-t-elle avant de le saisir par les bras. "Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais moi je le vois, tu vas être malheureux, et tu gâches ta vie, tout comme tu vas gâcher la mienne. Au fond de toi tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour moi... pour nous." Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne le lâcha pas et garda ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Ils n'exprimaient pas vraiment d'émotion, le jeune homme semblait juste perdu, il ne tenta pas de se défaire de la poigne de la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouche pour finalement parler.

"Je te demande juste de ne pas mettre en péril les réputations de nos familles, je ne le fais ni pour toi, ni pour moi et encore moins pour nous."

Beth le lâcha immédiatement, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique très puissante, ses paroles n'avaient pas suffit pour lui faire comprendre que malgré tout elle tenait à lui, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était juste un attachement... Ou simplement de la mélancolie, elle regrettait l'époque où elle passait ses après midi caché dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir des Black avec Regulus à lire des livres qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher et dont ils ne saisissaient même pas la signification. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de cela ? Depuis Noël il semblait avoir subit un lavage de cerveau.

"Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire dans ce cas. Tu diras à ta mère que je ne passerais pas les vacances avec vous, j'ai un stage d'un mois à faire à Sainte Mangouste et ensuite je vais chez les triplés." Dit-elle d'une voix lente et légèrement tremblante.

Le regard de Regulus se fit alors plus dur.

"Tu veux toujours faire ce métier ? Ce n'est pas compatible avec une vie mondaine. Et puis tu vas passer un mois avec eux alors que ma famille t'invite dans une de nos résidences secondaires ? C'est du foutage de gueule."

"Que veux-tu, je penses avoir le droit de passer mes dernières vacances de liberté comme je le veux non ?" Lui répondit-elle en commençant à perdre son calme.

"Tu sais, je pense être sympa avec toi, mais si tu continues à m'énerver je pourrais dire à mes parents que finalement je voudrais qu'ils fassent comme mon oncle et ma tante ont fait pour Narcissa et Bellatrix, c'est à dire nous mettre ensemble alors que nous sommes encore à l'école."

Beth ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas révélé qu'ils sont promis l'un à l'autre durant leurs années à Poudlard et là il utilisait ce moment de gentillesse pour la menacer.

"Tu sais très bien que je suis gentille mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus pousser le bouchon de la bierraubeurre trop loin." Répondit-elle, même si sa voix tremblait et qu'elle n'était pas bien impressionnante Regulus ferma son clapet. "Je vais partir, puisque tu n'as rien de sensé à dire."

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour sortir elle sentit la main de Regulus la retenir par le poignet.

"Je ne veux pas apprendre que tu sors avec ce Gryffondor pour la simple et bonne raison que savoir que la femme qui plus tard m'appartiendra est pour l'instant à quelqu'un d'autre me mettra en colère."

Cette révélation choqua Beth mais elle se reprit rapidement:

"De toute façon je ne vois pas le problème, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions obligé de tomber amoureux, si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ce sera tant pis pour ma tronche, parce que celle qui souffrira ce sera moi. J'aurais le cœur brisé, alors que toi dans tout les cas, tu finiras avec moi." Elle se dégagea de son emprise." Et ne parle plus de moi ainsi, je n'appartiens à personne, je serais ta femme, mais je ne serais pas à toi. Je pense avoir le droit de pouvoir posséder mon corps et mon esprit, puisque vous me prenez tout le reste."

"Au moins tu t'es faite à l'idée que nous serons un jour mari et femme." Lança Regulus amèrement.

"Il le fallait bien non ? J'ai pas vraiment le choix." Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle boita jusqu'au bout du couloir, ses genoux la lançant horriblement mais ils finirent pas céder sous son poids et elle se sentit tomber en avant sans pouvoir lutter. Elle ferma les yeux appréhendant la chute mais ne sentit aucune douleur supplémentaire, juste une forte poigne autour de son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et tourna sa tête pour voir que Regulus l'avait rattrapée.

"Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais." Dit-elle la voix claquant.

"Je vois ça." Se moqua-t-il en la soulevant du sol pour placer sa main sous ses genoux.

Beth se sentit rougir immédiatement et tourna sa tête pour se cacher contre le torse du Serpentard et dans ses cheveux. Il ne facilitait pas les choses en agissant ainsi, à toujours retourner sa veste quand elle ne s'attendait pas.

"Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie." Dit-il simplement en commençant à avancer.

Beth hocha la tête et s'accrocha à sa chemise, toujours cachée. Une idée, lui traversa l'esprit, elle ne fit que le traverser et pourtant elle sentit son visage s'enflammer et son cœur s'accélérer à tel point qu'il faisait mal : Que se passerait-il si elle tombait _amoureuse_ de lui ?

* * *

Voilààààà! :D

Vous avez aimé? Sur le coup vous pouvez pas me dire qu'on a pas assez vu Regulus! Il a le droit à un peu moins que la moitié du chapitre! Et puis c'est un tête à tête assez important... Surtout la dernière pensée de Beth... Mouhahaha!

Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre please!

N'oubliez pas: **Reviews=Motivation=Suite!**

Bye bye ;)


	26. Chapter XXV: Bonbons Explosifs

**Bonjour, bonjour! ( ^_^)／ **

Comment allez-vous par ces températures éstivales?... Je rigole, chez moi il fait un temps de m*rde, ça donne encire de ne rien foutre, allongé dans le lit avec un bon chocolat chaud (enfin je pencherais plus pour du thé moi... Bref). Enfin, passons, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler du temps qui fait mais de ce chapitre! Je suis sure que de toute manière seulement un quart des lecteurs(trices) lirons ce que je suis en train d'écrire （￣ー￣）. Pas la peine de me prendre pour une idiote!

Bon, déjà je m'excuse pour le retard, ce chapitre était près depuis pas mal de temps mais j'ai eu quelque soucis d'ordre personnels donc bon... Mais ne parlons pas de malheurs, à partir de maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement comme je faisais avant (^-^), je peux pas vous assurer que j'y arriverais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien donc je vais tenter le coup. Je posterais le samedi ou le dimanche si j'ai pas eu le temps le samedi, sachant que je suis pas libre avant 15h le samedi. Bon, j'imagine que vous vous doutez bien que pour ce samedi là c'est un peu cuit, mais on peut rêver j'ai déjà le début et toute la trame du chapitre alors si jamais j'ai du temps... Mais j'en doute fortement!

**Dramione-Addictio, Lady Black S, Rukie-chan, Clothildeu, Miss Virginie, Miss reg** et** Kate**: MERCI MERCI ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ. Vous êtes géniales!

**A LIRE:**

Sachez que je regarde plus combien j'ai de lecteurs parce que ça me dégoute plus qu'autre chose, vous savez combien de temps je passe à écrire? Bien sur j'apprécie que vous lisiez cette fiction, je suis même plutôt fière mais une review, un avis, juste un j'aime ou même une critique c'est encore mieux, parce que ça me motive, ça me donne envie de vous en donner encore plus, d'écrire plus, de faire des scènes qui vous plairons peut-être plus, de faire anvancer la fic sans pour autant trop en dévoiler. Je le redis, et ça sera la dernière fois, je veux qu'on respecte un minimum ce que je fais donc si j'ai pas de reviews, je posterais peut-être pas la suite. Je me contenterais de l'envoyer à celles qui me le demande. Je sais, c'est pas cool et je fais ma chieuse, mais il y a un moment il faut pas abuser non plus, même si j'écris pour le plaisir, voir que ça vous plait me fais encore plus plaisir.

**Voilà, bonne lecture (*･∀･)／ ＼(･∀･*)**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: **

**Bonbons Explosifs**

Lorsque Beth ouvrit les yeux le lendemain elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle avait atterrit à l'infirmerie. S'était-elle encore explosé le crane contre une des tables basses de la salle commune ? Avait-elle fait une chute dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Puis le hibou noir de Regulus lui revint en mémoire et elle leva ses mains au niveau de ses yeux : elles étaient bandées mais ne lui faisaient plus mal.

"Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée Mademoiselle Hall ! Le sortilège d'endormissement que Monsieur Black vous a lancé était assez puisant ! Vous allez vous sentir un peu ramollie pendant quelque temps..."

La Poufsouffle cessa d'écouter ce que disait Madame Pomfresh et essaya de se remémorer sa soirée, elle avait rejoint Regulus dans une salle vide au deuxième étage -rien que d'y penser la rendait rouge- et ils avaient parlé... Pas de manière très civilisée soit mais ça lui avait permis de dire certaines choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis quelques temps, maintenant elle avait le choix : soit elle revenait vers lui de son propre chef et acceptait entièrement l'idée d'un futur mariage, cette solution serait la plus simple. Elle deviendrait juste sa petite amie et une fois leurs études terminées ils pourront se fiancer sans que personne, jamais, ne se doute de ce qu'il s'était tramé derrière leur dos. Sinon elle continuait à faire comme elle avait fait depuis Noël, c'est à dire, un coup faire semblant de ne rien savoir et l'autre, lui faire des reproches. Il était tout de même dommage de voir à quel point leur relation avait évolué au fils de l'année, rien ne s'était passé comme Beth l'avait prévu. Une seule chose, mais pour y arrivé il n'y avait eu aucune des étapes dont elle avait rêvée...

"Je pense que ça devrait aller comme ça." Fit l'infirmière en se redressant. "Vous allez tout de même rester ici jusqu'à ce soir, les effets du sort ne se sont pas totalement dissipés et en ajoutant ça à vos blessures et votre sens de l'équilibre hors du commun j'ai peur de vous retrouver en bas des escaliers dans dix minutes !"

Beth se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Elle allait devoir rater des cours, si proche des examens de fin d'année... Tout ça à cause de Regulus et de son stupide hibou enragé !

"La pause déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder, je suis sûre que vos amis vont bientôt débouler ici en hurlant à tout va." Ajouta Pomfresh avant de se rendre dans son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un gros soupir. Plus le temps passait plus Regulus devenait étrange et le pire c'était qu'elle s'en souciait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle porte un quelconque intérêt à toute ses remarques stupides.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Chuchota la jeune femme en posant ses yeux verts clairs sur la table de nuit, il y avait un mot coincé sous son verre d'eau.

Elle leva le bras et saisit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel s'étalait une écriture rapide :

"La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas baver sur moi pendant que tu dors, déjà que tu avais bousillé ma chemise avec toute cette encre.  
Essaye de réduire les dégâts quand tu te fais mal, je compte pas te servir de chevalier servant."

Le visage de Beth se déforma et une grimace tordit ses lèvres roses. Il était vraiment... aucun mot ne pouvait vraiment décrire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le détester mais s'il continuait comme ça elle risquait de perdre patience...

**"BOOM BABY !"**

Beth sursauta et cacha le bout de papier sous sa couverture. Alan venait d'entrer en hurlant dans l'infirmerie et s'approchait du lit de son amie, Aurore et Daren sur ses talons. Ils s'assirent autour d'elle et Aurore parla en première :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Daren nous a dit que tu étais partie en catastrophe, apparemment quelqu'un t'attendait, et puis ensuite tu ne reviens pas. C'est Chourave qui nous a dit que tu avais passé la nuit ici !"

"Où est Krys' ?" Demanda Beth qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir un interrogatoire maintenant.

"Avec la directrice de maison, apparemment, alors qu'elle te cherchais tôt ce matin elle est tombée sur un beau garçon et puis... C'est Krystal quoi..." Répondit Daren en remettant de l'eau dans le verre de Beth.

"Elle s'est faite pincée par Rusard dans une position quelque peu... gênante. Je crois qu'elle va avoir le droit à quelques retenues." Ajouta Alan en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'air conscrit.

"Mais là n'est pas la question !" Les interrompit Aurore en frappant du poing sur le lit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passée par la tête, Krystal et moi avons passé la nuit à nous faire des films ! On a même cru que tu t'étais faite attaquer par des serpentards !"

Beth soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à ses amis, pourtant il le fallait bien, ils n'allaient pas la laisser tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas craché le morceau.

"Je suis allée en cuisine, les elfes avaient quelque chose de spécial pour moi, je ne pouvais tout de même pas rater ça. Et puis je me suis cassée la figure alors que je portais un plat, il s'est brisé, d'où les coupures..."

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de mentir à ses meilleurs amis... Juste pour leur cacher le fait qu'elle avait rejoint Regulus pour discuter de choses stupides. Enfin... Pas si stupide que ça se dit-elle en s'empourprant.

"T'es vraiment pas douée et nous on doit vraiment aller manger quelque chose avant de devoir nous coltiner notre cours de potion !" S'exclama Daren qui apparemment avait comprit ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son amie aux long cheveux de jais.

Beth resta immobile dans son lit. Le brouillard qui s'était accumulé dans son cerveau disparaissait peu à peu et elle commençait à se souvenir avec précision de l'échange qu'il y avait eu entre Regulus et elle...

"Aaaah" Gémit-elle la tête entre les mains.

Elle s'était laissé aller, elle avait dit trop de choses et maintenant il allait penser qu'il avait de l'emprise sur elle... Bien sur il en avait ! C'était Regulus Black après tout, il y avait un lien spécial entre les deux jeunes gens, quelque chose qui rassurait mais qui troublait la Poufsouffle.

"Au moins on pense tout deux qu'il faut faire venir l'information sur nos fiançailles comme quelque chose de naturel... De consentit." Pensa-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Que faisait-elle ici au final ? Elle n'avait pas mal et aucune de ses blessures de la veille n'était pas profonde. L'infirmière ne dirait probablement rien si elle partait sans faire de bruit... Beth se leva et se changea le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Il était trop tard pour assister au premier cours de l'après-midi mais elle pouvait en profiter pour aller reculer ses affaires dans son dortoir. Elle sortit donc et se dirigea vers la salle commune des noirs et jaunes. Elle ne croisa personne et en fut ravie, il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle passa le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune et fut étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un l'interpeller.

"Elisabeth."

Elle leva ses yeux verts clairs et fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? "Elisabeth" ? Personne ne l'appelait ainsi...

"Je m'appelle Isis*." Fit la jeune femme qui s'était levée et se dirigeait vers elle.

Beth la dévisagea, son visage était long et fin, tout comme son corps, elle avait de nombreux grains de beautés sur le visage et affichait un sourire amical.

"Bonjour." Murmura Beth qui ignorait totalement pourquoi cette fille qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant venait soudainement faire copine copine.

"Je vais aller droit au but." Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. "J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide avec un garçon..."

"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça..." Répondit la jeune femme en haussant ses fins sourcils.

"Mais si. Je voudrais savoir ce qui plait à Sirius."

La Hall la fixa la bouche entre-ouverte... Elle voulait de l'aide pour se faire Sirius ? Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un d'une agence matrimoniale ? Certainement pas. Mais Beth était quelqu'un de gentil, elle allait donc venir en aide à sa camarade de maison.

"Je ne pense pas que physiquement tu ais besoin de changer quoique ce soit... Ensuite mentalement... Il aime bien les filles amusantes, mais sérieuses aussi. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il ne cherche rien de sérieux. Je ne pense pas qu'après la fin de l'année scolaire, ou à la limite des vacances, il continue à te fréquenter. Mais sinon tu as toutes tes chances. Prends les rênes, il va aimer."

Beth n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle était en train faire, Krystal avait eu une relation avec Sirius, c'était un peu malsain de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Mais cette fille lui inspirait confiance, elle souriait et Beth savait qu'elle était sympathique pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois faire des conneries... Et puis Krystal la connaissait, elles avaient partagé de nombreuses retenues.

"Oh merci, tu es adorable, comme tout le monde le dit d'ailleurs... J'aurais juste une dernière question..."

"Je t'en prie."

"Regulus ou Seth... Ou les deux ?" Demanda la brune à la peau mate.

"Pardon ?" S'exclama Beth en s'étouffant avec sa salive. "Mais personne ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?"

"Je vérifiais juste par moi-même." répondit son ainée d'un an en levant les mains l'air innocent. "Avec toutes ces rumeurs qui trainent un peu partout."

"Ouais bah c'est n'importe quoi ces rumeurs." Grommela Beth en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"En tout cas tu sais bien t'entourer. Alan et Daren sont très mignons, surtout Daren. Tu as grandi avec Sirius et Regulus et tu côtoies Seth grâce à sa sœur. Que des beaux gosses ! Je t'envie. Tu verrais ce que je me coltine !... Je blague ! Vas pas leur répéter ça hein ? Enfin j'ajoute juste que celui avec lequel tu vas le mieux c'est sans hésiter Regulus... Vous êtes fait pour finir ensemble."

"T'imagines même pas." Chuchota la Poufsouffle aux cheveux noirs.

"Pardon ?"

"Rien. Vas voir Sirius avant qu'une autre fasse le premier pas. "

"C'est vrai ! J'y cours !" S'exclama la jeune femme avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

Beth resta planté quelques minutes avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là... Attendez... Elle allait bien avec Regulus ? Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues : elles étaient brulantes, pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi pour quelque chose de si... Peu important ? Elle était certaine de ne rien ressentir pour lui... Il était clair que son charme ne la laissait pas totalement de marbre mais ça avait toujours été le cas... On pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était soignée. Encore une fois cette question revint dans son esprit : que se passerait-il si elle tombait amoureuse de lui... Ne serait-ce pas encore pire ? Ne souffrirait-elle pas encore plus que si elle était seulement mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas...

* * *

"Merci Merlin !"

"C'est vrai que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête les examens'" Fit Alan en passant la porte de la grande salle dans laquelle ils passaient leur examen théorique de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Du bien ?" Hurla Krystal en accrochant le blond par les épaules avant de le secouer comme un sac. "C'est jouissif tu veux dire ? Bon sang, j'aime pas étudier !"

"Moi j'aime bien." Murmura Beth en retirant son pull sans manche d'uniforme.

"Toi t'es maso." Décréta Krystal en lâchant Alan pour aller saisir le bras de sa meilleure amie pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur.

Le soleil brillait fort et la température était élevée ce qui avait attiré tout un tas d'élèves vers les rives du lac. La blonde tirait son amie de petite taille vers l'eau pendant que le reste de la bande les suivait en parlant des sujets des examens de cette année.

"L'année prochain c'est le dernier tournant, on passera nos aspics." Décréta Daren, les mains dans les poches.

"J'espère vraiment pouvoir travailler au ministère, les affaires étrangères." Dit Aurore en levant son visage vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur que procurait le soleil sur son visage.

"T'aurais pu faire auror... Aurore!" Ria Alan en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de son amie.

"Gros con." Dit-elle en souriant.

"Moi je bosserai avec mes parents et ensuite je récupérerai l'entreprise familiale. Ha les Brossdur... Toute ma vie." Lança le blond avant de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau.

Beth était en train de retirer ses chaussettes pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau lorsque quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude. Elle leva le nez vers Daren qui lui montra un groupe d'élèves un peu plus loin. Il y avait deux couples, Beth plissa les yeux et reconnu assez facilement Lily Evans, avec une crinière pareille, et James Potter ainsi que la fille qui se prénommait Isis avec Sirius... Elle avait donc réussit. Tant mieux. À coté d'eux se trouvaient Remus et Peter.

"Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'es plus avec lui depuis le temps." Murmura Krystal incertaine.

Aurore se tendit mais se décida à répondre finalement.

"On a pris cette décision tout les deux, j'ai découvert quelque chose et j'ai préféré mettre fin à notre relation. Avec du recul je me suis rendu compte que c'était très égoïste et j'ai longtemps regretté mais je suis sure que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne suis pas un très bon soutient."

"J'ai rien compris." S'exclama Alan en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

"Normal, il y avait trop de mots pour toi." Murmura Krystal en pouffant de rire dans sa paume. "Donc Sirius s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine."

"C'est Isis." Dit Beth en s'adossant à un arbre, à côté de Daren qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

"Une chouette fille. Beaucoup d'humour... Et des bons gouts... Mais je suis passée avant !" Ria-t-elle.

"C'est sale." Lança Beth en grimaçant.

"Nan. C'naturel. Tu verras quand tu te taperas Regulus ! J'espère avoir un hibou express juste après !"

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de gêner Beth là ?" Demanda soudainement Daren, sauvant Beth de la syncope.

Krytal se tu et s'allongea comme ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde profitait pleinement du soleil, sauf Beth qui avait fait exprès de se mettre à l'ombre, elle avait la peau bien trop blanche pour se permettre de rester en plein soleil trop longtemps sans avoir mis de crème solaire.

"Viens te balader un peu avec moi."

La Poufsouffle se leva en sursaut pour voir que Sirius se tenait au dessus d'elle, tout sourire. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se mettre debout. Beth le suivit sous le regard appréciateur de Krystal qui lui adressa un sourire qui signifiât clairement "il va te parler de son frère."

"Isis m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait poussé à venir me voir. Merci. Même si cette histoire ne pourra probablement pas durer je suis heureux de pouvoir en profiter pour le moment." dit-il une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de leurs amis.

"C'est normal. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide je n'allais tout de même pas la rembarrer." Répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

"Je veux te rendre la pareille. Elle m'a dit que quand elle t'avait parlé de Regulus tu avais viré rouge tomate. Elle en a donc déduit que tu en pinçais pour lui."

Beth ria nerveusement avant de dire d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

"C'est n'importe quoi. Regulus n'est qu'une connaissance de longue date."

"Moi aussi. Et pourtant tu n'es pas rouge quand tu es avec moi."

" Bien sur que si. Parce que je suis tout le temps rouge ! Je rougis pour rien et c'est pour ça que tout le monde se fait des films stupides !" Commença-t-elle en haussant le ton." Mais non ! Je ne ressens rien pour ton frère et ça sera toujours ainsi parce que même si tout le monde veut nous forcer à être ensemble on n'a rien en commun ! On est trop différent !"

"Pas la peine de me crier dessus." Dit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Je vais te dire un truc que je voulais garder pour moi mais tu es trop buttée pour t'en sortir toute seule : Tu étais amoureuse de Regulus quand on était petit."

La Poufsouffle le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée :

"Moi ? Amoureuse de lui ? N'importe quoi !" Se bidonna-t-elle.

Sirius semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, d'un côté elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, ce qui ne se faisait pas, qui se moquait ouvertement de Sirius Black sans recevoir de châtiment ? Et d'un autre côté il était étonné d'une telle réaction, il était même allé jusqu'à imaginer se prendre un coup... mais qu'elle explose simplement de rire ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

"Impossible." Dit-elle finalement en cessant de rire.

"Rien n'est impossible. Bon, je t'avoue que tu ferais mieux de choisir quelqu'un de plus fréquentable que mon abrutit de frère. Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il finira forcément dans la magie noire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais je suis sur que si quelqu'un peu l'en empêcher, c'est bien toi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? Je m'en fiche, je fais mes rondes avec lui et c'est tout. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous." Répondit Beth en commençant à grincer des dents.

"C'est ce que Lily disait et maintenant elle passe le plus clair de son temps collée à James, sa langue dans sa bouche." Dit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

"Super classe Sirius, vraiment."

"Allez! Tu verras un an c'est court, ta dernière année ici va passer si vite sans même que tu t'en rendes compte ça sera la fin de l'année et tu devras dire adieux à toutes ces années de rigolade ! Surtout que tu devras te coltiner ma mère une fois que tes années Poudlard seront révolues... Bonne chance !"

"J'en suis pas encore là." Grogna la jeune femme en s'éventant avec ses mains.

La température était un peu trop élevée pour elle et le soleil commençait à faire chaud contre sa peau blanche.

"Ça t'apprendra à être blanche comme un cul de vélane" Ricana Sirius.

"T'es qui pour te moquer de moi ? Ça fait combien te temps que tu t'es pas rasé, s'pèce de macaque !" Se moqua Beth, les yeux plissés et les mains sur les hanches.

"Appelle-moi quand t'auras grandi."

"Appelle-moi quand tu seras mature."

"Petite garce !" S'exclama Sirius en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille pour ensuite la soulever sans peine et la jeter par dessus son épaule. "Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre à sa majesté Sirius !"

"Mais c'est toi qui as commencé !" S'indigna-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme. "Repose-moi !" Cria-t-elle en le frappant.

"Très bien !"S'exclama-t-il après avoir hésité. "Je te libère, pour cette fois. Mais une dernière chose." Chuchota-t-il. "Si tu choisis le côté de Dumbledore nous nous reverrons."

Sur ces paroles sans sens l'ainé Black s'éloigna pour retourner vers son groupe d'amis. Beth resta planter au milieu du parc sans vraiment savoir quoi faire... Le côté de Dumbledore ? Il faisait sans nul doute référence à cette guerre des sorciers qui était sur le point d'éclater... Il fallait qu'elle choisisse un côté ?

"Ais-je seulement le choix ?" Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol. "Je serais du côté de Regulus, et Regulus sera du côté de ses parents... Misère."

"Tu viens Beth ? On ouvre un paquet de bonbons explosifs !" Fit la voix de Krystal au loin.

Il valait mieux arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses, ne disait-on pas que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sur au monde ? Et puis de la délicieuse nourriture ne demandait qu'à être mangée, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

* * *

*Isis appartient à **Lady Black S**, son personnage fait partit de ce chapitre parce qu'elle avait posté la 150ème review :D.

Donc voilà, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas forcément le plus intéressant, mais il permet de mettre certaines choses en place et puis le prochain sera plein de rebondissement et de... **COUPLES （＾＿－） **. Interprétez ça comme vous voulez haha.

Si ça vous intéresse (et ça vous intéresse), allez sur mon **livejournal**, le lien est sur mon profil. Si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voulez que je poste des fiches sur les personnages avec des portraits pour que vous voyez comment moi je les vois et bien demandez là-bas plutôt qu'ici parce que ici je répondrais probablement pas.

Voilà, dans tout les cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous laisserez une **review** (si vous ne le faites pas c'est à vos risques et périls!)

**A la prochaine ヾ(´･ω･｀).**


	27. Chapter XXVI: Salade Grecque

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**Déjà désolé pour le retard, je pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps à poster mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Bon maintenant je suis en vacances donc je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre samedi si le suivant est fini d'ici là. Par contre la semaine prochaine je pense que ça ne sera pas avant samedi parce que je vais au ski héhé.**

**Bon sinon je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, j'en ai jamais reçu autant, ça m'a grave motivé! Du coup, d'après vos demandes, ce chapitre devrait plus ou moins vous plaire :D. Et sachez que je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic, en tout cas si par malheur je décide de la faire vous serez prévenu! Je vous laisserais pas en plan.**

**Merci à: Miss Virginie, bulle, Chlo, cheapXsmile, Philis, Alexee, Max, Rukie-chan , Patenrond, Skouare Enix , edenperry, Elicia, Ahaha, Miiliie , Jaimie, loveOC.**

**Je vous aiiiiiime (*･∀･)／ ＼(･∀･*).**

**Vous vouliez du Regulus? Bah vous allez être servis.**

**Ah et, je n'ai pas fait corrigé ce chapitre, j'étais trop pressée de le posté, donc faites abstraction des fautes s'il vous plait :).**

**Aussi! IMPORTANT (pour moi). J'ai besoin de savoir si il y a des personnages que vous voudriez que je dessiner, histoire de les voir comme moi je les vois. Juste des portraits vite fait. J'ai déjà fait Blanche (de mon Sirius/Oc) et Aurore. la prochaine sera probablement Krystal. Ou si il y a une scène que vous voudriez voir, je peux tenter. Donnez moi votre avis! Je posterais les dessins sur mon livejournal et sur le blog de Rukie-Chan et moi.**

**Voilà, je vous lâche, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour une autre petite annonce!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI:**

**Salade Grecque  
**

**Bam!**

Le casier de Beth se referma violemment la faisant grimacer. Elle était fatiguée et avait été d'humeur massacrante toute la journée, cela faisait trois semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencé et autant de temps qu'elle voyait Regulus presque tout les soirs. Ses parents voulaient qu'ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble histoire de créer des liens plus fort. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire et il le savait très bien puisque lui non plus ne disait rien. La jeune femme passait donc ses soirées assise devant une assiette qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de vider tellement la situation la rendait malade.

"Tu manges avec nous ce soir Beth? C'est le dernier jour de stage après tout!" Demanda un jeune homme d'un an de plus qu'elle, un élevé de Serdaigle.

"Oh déjà?" Demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. "Je ne peux pas, malheureusement, j'ai déjà un diner de prévus, désolé."

"Dommage, je le dirais aux autres." Dit-il déçus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et coinça son sac sur son épaule. Il était quatre heures et son stage venait de prendre fin... Beth soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce stage c'était merveilleusement bien passé et elle était à présent certaine que c'était dans ce domaine qu'elle voulait travailler dans le futur, elle voulait aider les gens, les soigner... _Les sauver_. Quitter tout cela pour rentrer et faire face aux regards pleins de reproches de ses parents qui estimaient que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait faire de sa vie n'était pas des plus attrayant. Mais ayant déjà décidé par eux même d'une partie de son avenir -son futur mariage avec Regulus en l'occurrence- elle avait eu le cran et le culot de leur dire bien gentiment d'aller se faire voir chez les trolls. Chose qui avait choquer sa mère qui n'avait jamais entendu son adorable fille parler comme cela, son père par contre n'avait pas vraiment eu de rection. Beth ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre et plus le temps passait plus elle trouvait que son père devenait étrange, sans parler des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux... Elle passa la vitre la menant vers le monde moldu et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était en train de l'attendre juste en face.

"J'aurais du m'en douter." Murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings. "Allez Beth, soit polie et surtout, pas de crise de nerf en public." Pensa-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'avancer.

"Tu es venu me chercher?" Demanda-t-elle à Regulus lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

"Non, j'attends un ami qui a un souaffle coincé dans le grand colomb." Lui répondit-il sarcastique, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi? Très bien." Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. "Oh tant mieux parce que je vais aller me balader un peu avec mes camarades de stage pour ensuite diner avec eux."

Regulus fronça les sourcils apparemment surpris et agacé qu'elle lui tienne tête ainsi, il s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge et l'attrapa par le poignet.

"Dommage pour toi, il va falloir que tu manges avec moi ce soir. Petit changement de programme, tu ne m'en veux pas?" Demanda-t-il avant que Beth ne se sente happée.

La seconde d'après elle se tenait debout dans le vaste hall de sa maison.

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire ça!" S'écria-t-elle en retirant violemment son bras. "Qui plus est, tu n'as pas le droit de transplaner ainsi en plein milieu d'une rue pleine de moldu!"

Beth fulminait, depuis le début des vacances elle était totalement à cran, Regulus réussissait toujours à la mettre dans tout ses états et elle commençait à sérieusement penser qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Mais qu'il continue, il allait finir par s'en prendre une et rien que d'y penser Beth jubilait. Juste un coup, un seul mais une claque qui resterait dans les anales...

"Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue alors cesse donc de te mettre dans cet état, tu es vraiment incroyable, toujours en train de t'énerver pour de petites choses sans grandes importances. Ça devient fatiguant à la longue tu sais. Je vais vite m'en lasser." Répondit-il, un sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, si elle voulait le frapper il valait mieux éviter de le faire quand elle risquait de se faire prendre en pleine action, mais tout de même, un coup bien placé, rapide et précis, le temps que quelqu'un arrive après avoir entendu Regulus hurler de douleur était suffisamment long pour qu'elle transplane en Alaska non?...

"Beth!"

La dite Beth se retourna vers Regulus pour voir que sa mère se tenait à côté de lui, tout sourire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds et bouclés tomber sur ses épaules et portait un longue robe verte foncée plutôt simple, chose assez rare.

"Oh, bonjour!" S'exclama Beth en s'approchant de sa mère.

"Ton stage est terminé non? Comment était ton dernier jour là-bas?" Demanda-t-elle.

Beth sourit à sa mère, elle savait que ça lui coutait de lui demander ça puisqu'elle désapprouvait ce métier qui d'après elle n'avait rien d'aristocratique, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais prévus que sa propre fille ne veuille pas endosser le rôle de la parfaite femme d'homme des hautes sphères des sorciers. Beth savait qu'elle le prenait très mal, presque comme une trahison, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas le montrer.

"Très bien, c'était vraiment une expérience enrichissante. Maintenant je suis sure que c'est ça que je veux faire plus tard." Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Regulus lui lança un regard en biais, un poil dégouté, qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir, sa mère par contre lui sourit avant de dire:

"Bien sur."

Beth ne su pas vraiment dire pour quoi mais la réponse de sa mère sonnait horriblement fausse, comme si elle lui répondait positivement uniquement pour lui faire plaisir mais qu'au final elle savait qu'elle allait gagner... Peut importait, la Poufsouffle savait qu'elle aimait ce métier et il n'était pas question qu'elle passe tout son temps à organiser de stupides soirées ou à prendre le thé avec des femmes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres.

"Et vous allez où ce soir?" Continua sa mère en s'adressant plus à Regulus qu'à sa fille.

"Comment ça?" Demanda abruptement Beth sans comprendre. "On mange ici ce soir."

"C'est une surprise." Répondit Regulus en souriant à Diana Hall.

Beth referma sa bouche choquée, _une surprise_? De quoi s'agissait-il? Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui refaire un coup comme il avait fait sur le balcon à Noël? Cette fois ci, il n'en sortirait pas entier!

"Je vois. Et bien qu'attends-tu Beth? Vas donc te préparer, ta robe est sur ton lit." Lui lança sa mère en pointant le haut du large esclalier de marbre blanc.

"Une robe? Une nouvelle?"

"Oui, bien sur." Répondit sa génitrice en haussant les épaules avant de secouer ses courts cheveux blonds platines.

"Mais mère, j'en ai déjà un nombre incalculable. Ce n'est pas que je me plains mais on pourrait utiliser cet argent pour d'autres choses non? Père se donne du mal pour que l'on puisse continuer à vivre dans le luxe et l'opulence et vous jettez l'argent par les fenètres." Dit Beth en croisant les bras, légèrement agacée.

Sa mère fronça ses fins sourcils et serra les poings. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle pinça les lèvres que Beth se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, autant sa mère était gentille et aimante autant elle avait tendance à aimer sa vie et son confort plus que n'importe quoi. Entendre sa propre fille critiquer son train de vie, qu'elle jugeait le meilleur d'ailleurs, l'avait surement vexée.

"Navrée que cela ne te plaise pas mais c'est ainsi que je vis. Ton père le sait, mais si tu es si inquiète pour notre compte chez Gringott je peux lui demander de ne plus te verser d'argent et ne plus t'autoriser à acheter tout les livres que tu veux!" Répondit sa mère en haussant le ton. "Et de toute façon, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, la famille Black est aussi riche que la notre, vous aurez tout deux entre vos mains une fortune considérable, l'argent fera partit de ta vie, elle en fait déjà partit. Sinon tu peux toujours aller voir Arthur et Molly Weasley, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient mariés, qu'elle sottise." Termina sa mère en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux avant de sortir de la pièce pour se préparer pour un diner avec le ministre.

Beth soupira puis sentit que le regard de Regulus était posé sur elle, elle leva donc les yeux, mal à l'aise, avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait à la fixer comme ça.

"Je suis impressionné, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois tenir tête à ta mère, enfin si on peut appeler ça tenir tête... Tu changes peu à peu, peut-être que tu finiras par être intéressante." Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui faire une grimace de dégout avant de monter les escaliers, son sac plein à craquer sur l'épaule, elle entendit tout de même Regulus commenter sa grimace par un: "Charmant".

"Qu'il aille au diable." Grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce crétin?" Murmura Beth en regardant la grosse pendule qui trônait dans un coin du hall de sa maison. "Il va m'entendre! Deux minutes de retard! Non mais il croit que je suis là à la demande?"

Un "**poc**" sonore se fit entendre à ce moment, la faisant sursauter. Regulus venait d'apparaitre en face d'elle, pratiquement collé à elle. Il se recula rapidement pour l'observer, elle l'observa également. D'après sa tenue habillée et la robe bleue claire à volants que sa mère lui avait fait porter, ils allaient dans un endroit assez chic.

"Jolie tenue." La complimenta Regulus en lui souriant.

La jeune femme fut légèrement déstabilisée par le compliment mais sourit en rougissant.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la pochette blanche qu'elle tenait entre ses mains manucurés.

"Allons-y, avant que ta mère ne débarque." Lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'ils puissent transplaner.

La jeune femme réprima un rire et passa son bras sous celui du Black, elle ferma les yeux le temps qu'ils transplanent et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

"Ça te plait?" Demanda Regulus sans lâcher son bras.

"C'est magnifique." Répondit-elle une main sur la bouche.

"Attends de voir où est notre table alors." Lança le jeune en l'entrainant vers l'entrée.

Ils montèrent les marches blanches difficilement, principalement parce que Beth portaient des talons et qu'elle restait désespérément maladroite, Regulus avait donc du la rattraper de justesse plusieurs fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la porte. Une homme arriva et les guida à travers le restaurant pour finalement les placer à une table sur un balcon où il n'y avait qu'eux.

"La vue est sublime." Murmura Beth le souffle couper en lâchant le bras de Regulus pour aller s'appuyer à la rambarde pour mieux voir.

Le restaurant était au bord d'une falaise, ce qui faisait que Beth pouvait apprécier les vue que lui offrait le balcon autant qu'elle le voulait, le soleil qui était en train de se coucher se reflétait sur l'eau de la mer et donnait une agréable couleur rose-orangée à tout ce qui les entouraient.

"Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis cet endroit, maintenant viens t'assoir." Répliqua Regulus derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, une moue agacée sur les lèvres, et s'installa en face de lui.

"On est où au juste?" Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait.

"En Grèce." Répondit son interlocuteur sans lever les yeux du menu qui lui avait tendu un serveur une minute plus tôt.

Beth le regarda choquée, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir extatique. Il l'avait amené ici, dans un restaurant de moldu -ce qui avait du lui couter beaucoup-, à l'étranger, alors même si il s'adressait à elle de manière un peu rude elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

"Je vais prendre une salade Grecque alors!" Lança la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres en souriant au serveur qui le lui rendit.

"Moi aussi."

Beth resta un instant à regarder au loin puis se tourna vers Regulus en cherchant un sujet de conversation. Mais ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier:

"Tu pars demain alors?"

La jeune femme fut désarçonnée par le ton employé par son... a_mi, _à défaut de meilleur qualificatif. Un léger trémolo était percevable dans sa voix grave et il semblait assez agacé... voir même vraiment agacé. Tellement agacé que son regard gris clair qui était posé sur elle la fit frissonner et pourtant il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester le plus calme possible mais il était évident que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état pour si peu? D'accord elle partait le lendemain mais il n'y avait pas quoi en faire tout un plat, elle reviendrait, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas été au courant... Elle le lui avait dit non?...

"Euh oui. Je vais chez Krystal..." Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe d'un geste sec de la main.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu imagines bien que l'apprendre de ma mère n'a pas été des plus réjouissants." Dit-il la mâchoire anormalement crispée.

"Je croyais te l'avoir dit. Quelle tête en l'air!" S'exclama Beth en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, rieuse.

"Et tu ne rentres que le dernier jour des vacances, pour ensuite repartir à Poudlard."

"Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard, on y va ensemble je te rappelle." Coupa-t-elle pour essayer de le calmer.

"Donc moi tu me laisses tout seul pendant un mois, coincé avec mes parents, les tiens et ton abruti de cousin qui viendra me payer des visites surprises alors que je n'ai rien demandé! Je vais devoir me coltiner tout ces diner avec tout le monde qui me demandera où tu es, je devrais répondre quoi? '_Je n'ai pas de cavalière parce qu'elle préfère partir en vacances avec un groupe de sangs-de- bourbes, mais c'est bon, c'est pas grave, non, non, pas grave, j'ai juste l'air d'un pauvre con._' Tu veux vraiment que je me ridiculise par ta faute?" Cracha-t-il avant de boire le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

"Des s_angs-de-bourbe!_?" Répéta Beth lentement, c'était à son tour de s'énerver. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin? Ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés, personne ne savait pour leur futur commun, elle ne lui devait rien! Ban sang, il avait le don de la mettre en rogne si facilement, parler de ses amis de cette façon, n'avait-il aucun tact?

Le visage de Regulus se détendit un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux avec ta bande d'amis fada des sangs purs mais si jamais j'entends à nouveaux ces mots franchir tes lèvres je m'assurerais qu'elles ne s'ouvrent plus jamais." Dit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

"Je m'excuse." Dit-il plus calme. "Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu pars et que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée." Déclara-t-il incapable de lâcher l'affaire.

"Bah maintenant tu le sais, on peut profiter de la soirée sans se bouffer le nez, après tout on va devoir se supporter de plus en plus souvent toi et moi alors il vaut mieux que nous ayons une relation moins... perturbée." Annonça-t-elle en regardant le serveur arriver, leurs plats dans les mains. "Ça m'étonne que tu ais choisis un restaurant moldu quand même..."Lança-t-elle en admirant son assiette.

"Je me suis dit que ça te plairais." Dit-il en détourant le regard pour se concentrer sur le sel.

"Et c'est le cas. Bon appétit!" Cria-t-elle en pointant sa fourchette vers le ciel.

Sur ce elle se mit à engloutir ce que le serveur avait apporté, Regulus quand à lui mangeait beaucoup plus calmement et levait le regard de temps à autre pour regarder Beth manger.

"Un vrai ventre sur pattes." Pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire. "J'espère que tu ne manges pas comme ça quand tu es chez les jumelles Martin."Dit-il en la regardant.

"'Chi."Dit-elle la boche pleine. Elle avala et continua:"Krystal a l'habitude même si elle me dit assez souvent que c'est pas très distingué et que ce n'est pas l'image qu'on peut avoir de moi au premier abord, Riza s'en contre fiche du moment que je ne touche pas à son assiette et Seth... Ça le fait rire je crois, il trouve ça '_mignon_'."

Le visage de Regulus se décomposa..._Seth_... Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y avait un troisième Martin...

"Tu vas passer un mois avec ce pourri de Gryffondor?"

Beth se redressa perdue, pourquoi se remettait-il en colère, il n'en avait pas assez de réagir de manière brutale et inexplicable? Qu'avait-il de si grave à reprocher à Seth pour le qualifier de '_pourri_'?

"Il n'est pas..." Commença-t-elle en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette qu'elle avait vidée à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Bien sur qu'il l'est, il a une réputation bien pire que celle de sa sœur! Un vrai coureur de jupon! Elle a pour but de se taper un nombre impressionnant de garçon et n'utilise pas toujours des méthodes très recommandables apparemment mais lui c'est encore un cran au dessus. A croire que la seule qui est plus ou moins normale est Riza, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle est chez Serpentard... Bon pas tout à fait normale puisqu'elle est sortie avec Rabastan mais bon..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?" Coupa Beth les yeux exorbités. "Seth n'est pas comme ça, je le connais bien mieux que toi et je peux t'assurer que non!"

"Tu le connais mieux que moi? Arrêtes, tu connais Krystal, je veux bien admettre que tu connais assez bien Riza même si ce n'est pas le cas mais alors ce gars... Non, tu ne le connais pas. Tu vas voir il va tenter des trucs pendant ces vacances et ça..." Regulus se tu et la fixa avec insistance.

"Et ça quoi?"Demanda la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je peux pas le permettre." Conclut-il en serrant ses poings sur la table.

"Foutaises! Si tu dis ça parce que je suis ta future femme ou que tu es inquiet pour moi, ne te fatigues pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, je connais Seth depuis longtemps. Il n'a jamais rien tenté alors ne t'en fais pas. Mais je tiens à ajouter, je ne suis pas à toi Regulus." La voix de Beth était restée calme et elle s'en félicita. Il valait mieux ne pas créer de scènes ici et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de rester sur une mauvaise impression de ce diner.

"N'empêche." Grommela Regulus en soupirant.

Ils se remirent à manger en silence, cependant une question trottait dans la tête de la jeune Poufsouffle depuis quelques temps, depuis assez longtemps même. Fallait-il la poser ou non? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction que pourrait avoir Regulus en l'entendant dire ça, allait-il éviter de répondre, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de réponse ou simplement se moquer d'elle? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser d'autres questions se lèvres s'ouvrirent et elle parla sans même s'en rendre compte:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si l'un de nous deux tombe amoureux de l'autre?"

Apparement la question surprit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs puisqu'il toussota, quelque chose coincé dans la gorge. Lorsqu'il pu respirer normalement à nouveau il leva les yeux vers elle éberlué. La jeune femme s'empressa de secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui demandait pas ça parce qu'elle était tombée sous son charme mais juste parce qu'elle était curieuse de connaitre son avis.

"J'en sais rien." Répondit Regulus qui lui adressa un petit sourire gêné. "J'imagine que ça risquerait d'être gênant pour les deux côté, et l'un de nous souffrirait d'un amour à sens unique. Et ce pour toute sa vie. C'est assez triste en fait." Ajouta-il en la regardant, sérieux.

C'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé avec lui et elle se réjouit qu'il réagisse de la sorte, elle avait eu peur qu'il lui pique encore une colère en disant que c'était stupide, qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés s'aimer juste faire perpétuer le nom de Black et les sangs purs... Après tout il était le fils de Walburga Black non? Il valait mieux se préparer à toutes les éventualités même si celle-ci ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, bien trop belle pour être vraie pour être sincère.

"Et si nous tombons amoureux l'un de l'autre?" Demanda-t-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Regulus pencha sa tête sur le côté l'air songeur tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Beth se claqua mentalement... Venait-elle de penser que ce petit tic était '_sexy_'? Qu'elle sottise, il n'y avait rien de sexy... **RIEN**!

"Je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver, je pense que l'amour ça te tombe dessus, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on développe avec le temps, ça débarque, ça t'assomme et puis quand tu te réveilles tu te rends compte que t'as fait tellement de conneries que tu t'es toi même castré, mais t'arrives pas à te battre contre tes sentiments parce que c'est trop fort. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte qu'on est tristement faible face aux sentiments."

Les commissures des lèvres de Beth frémirent, qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer? Que l'amour c'était nul, que ça pourrissait la vie? Il était décidément bien difficile à cerner.

"Si on est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre maintenant on ne le sera jamais." Décréta-t-il finalement en se calant dans sa chaise.

"Oh." Fit Beth en tournant son visage vers le ciel qui était à présent noir. "Tu as l'air d'avoir une assez mauvaise image de l'amour." Lança-t-elle sans se tourner. "On dirait que tu en as...souffert?"

Regulus ne répondit pas, tout ce que Beth entendit fut un soupir suivit du raclement d'une chaise contre le sol, il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la rambarde. Il contempla le ciel un instant avant de se tourner vers Beth qui le fixait interloquée.

"Tu mates mes fesses?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Beth piqua un fart et commença à balbutier tout et n'importe quoi mais surtout n'importe quoi.

"Je rigole." Dit-il en riant doucement. "Allez viens." Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en tentant de se calmer, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être mise dans ce genre de situations alors pourquoi semblait-il en avoir fait son passe temps favori? Elle se plaça à côté de lui, ni trop près, ni trop loin, juste comme il fallait pourquoi que ça ne soit pas inconfortable.

"L'an prochain il faudra nous mettre ensemble, à un moment où un autre." Dit-il l'air préoccupé.

"Pour que ça ne ressemble pas à un mariage forcé?" Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder, la conversation la gênait trop pour qu'elle ose voir ses yeux gris et perçants.

"Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais ça même si ça implique de devoir passer plus de temps en ma compagnie." Lança-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. Mais Beth voyait bien qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire.

"Je vois." Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total puis Regulus le brisa, à nouveau:

"Tu veux un dessert?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

"Non merci, les salades étaient énormes! Mais délicieuses! Très bon choix." Répondit-elle en se trouant à son tour, souriante.

Regulus ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder, un expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il parla:

"Bon, j'imagine que tu pars assez tôt demain matin, je ne vais donc pas te retenir plus longtemps..."

"Tu dois payer en argent moldu... Tu ne sais pas le faire." Le coupa Beth en souriant, presque affectueusement.

"J'ai déjà payé. Je savais ce tu allais prendre." Répondit-il en affichant un sourire en coin qui fit légèrement rougir Beth sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son nez frôlant le sien et ses prunelles grises bleutée, semblables à de l'eau, plongées dans les siennes, gris dans vert. Pourquoi s'affolait-elle de cette manière? Ce n'était que Regulus et si cette proximité la mettait dans cet état qu'en sera-t-il quand ils seront ensemble? Des pertes de consciences ou des saignements de nez violents? Rien que d'y penser Beth se sentait encore plus gênée, si seulement c'était possible.

"Je te libère." Souffla-t-il. "Mais avant laisse moi te dire une chose."

Beth retint son souffle mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de ceux de Regulus, elle en était juste incapable.

"L'amour peut nous tomber dessus sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, c'est ça l'amour... Ça t'assommes et tu te persuades que non, sauf qu'un beau jour tout refait surface, et on ne peut pas lutter indéfiniment contre ses sentiments. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions." Termina-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Beth observa bouche bée Regulus, elle observa son nez droit, sa peau pale sans défaut notoires, ses yeux gris si profond et indéchiffrables, sa mâchoire légèrement carrée, les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient un peu devant ses yeux et ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet, et cette fois ce n'était pas un hiboux... Il lui plaisait et il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir...

**Poc.**

Elle avait transplané, elle avait fuit.

* * *

**Alors? Alors? Assez de Regugu à votre gôut? Il sera moins présent dans le prochain hein, je vous préviens, mais il sera là quand même!**

**Il reste 8 reviews avant les 250, la personne qui aura posté la 250ème aura ce qu'elle voudra, un dessin ou autre! Carte blanche ^^.**

**A samedi (normalement, parce que j'ai déjà pleins de trucs de prévus pour samedi alors je ferais de mon mieux pour me libérer un petit moment.)**

**Bonne journée :D**


	28. Chapter XXVII: Crumble Aux Pommes

**Euh... Bonjour bonjour, je sais que j'ai été absente pendant euh... SUPER longtemps. Et je m'en excuse, c'est pas vraiment de ma faute et je vais pas vous raconter pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à poster, mais une des raisons (et la plus conne) c'est que j'avais paumé l'iTouch dans lequel ce chapitre était -_-'. Promis la prochaine fois j'écrirais dans l'autre, comme je l'ai toujours sur moi je suis sure de pas avoir de problème pour le retrouvé dans mon bordel intergalactique (au final il était sous mon matelas, me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour le foutre là, moi même je l'ignore). **

**Bref, parlons business, ce chapitre est plutôt long et j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Si vous n'aviez pas envie de me tuer à cause de mon retard vous aurez sans le moindre doute des pulsions meurtrières en lisant ce chapitre. Mais bon, soyons réalistes, vous savez bien que ce n'est que de passage ;).**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, je vous aiiiiimmmmeeeeee. Je n'y ai pas répondu (shame on me), mais celles de ce chapitre auront le droit à des réponses mes petits cocos! Je sais pas si je pourrais y répondre de suite parce que je pars en vacances demain au Danemark, et je sais jamais comment me connecter à l'internet de mon grand-père -_-'. Je me débrouillerais, en tout cas là-bas j'écrirais le prochain chapitre, entre deux sorties à Copenhague et mes révisons pour le bac (HAN YEAH). Je posterais la suite quand je pourrais mais franchement d'ici Juin je sais pas si je pourrais poster beaucoup et écrire beaucoup, comme je voudrais la mention bien faut que je me défonce la choucroute et que je bosse comme un guedin!**

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'a pas été corrigé donc passez outre les fautes (je suis sure qu'il y en a pleins mais bon, j'ai la flemme de relire pour la trentième fois).**

**Bonne lecture, à la prochaine ;)**

**(Je suis sure que personne n'a lu jusqu'au bout, high five pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire mon baratin inintéressant) :D**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII:**

**Crumble Aux Pommes**

"Enfiles ça je te dis!" Beugla une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en secouant un bout de tissus sous le nez de sa meilleure amie.

"Pas question, c'est bien trop révélateur. On va voir toute ma poitrine. Et c'est beaucoup** trop court**!" Répondit la petite brune.

"Mais non! On va à la plage! La plus part des filles seront en maillots et les mecs seront torses nus!" Rétorqua Krystal en commençant à frapper Beth avec la petite robe à fleur qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

"En pleine nuit?" Demanda Beth étonnée, en se protégeant le visage de ses mains.

"Bien sur crétine!" Cria Krystal en lui jetant la robe dans la figure. "Enfiles ça!"

"Arrêtes de la violenter espèce d'arriérée." Fit la jeune femme qui ressemblait énormément à la blonde mais qui avait des cheveux plus long et les yeux marrons alors que Krystal les avaient vairons, un marron et un bleu.

"Va te changer toi!"Cria Krystal à l'adresse de sa sœur jumelle.

"C'est déjà fait. Et arrêtes de t'exciter sur tout le monde, c'est pas parce que tu comptes te taper le voisin sur la plage qu'on doit toutes être aussi dévergondées que toi." Fit remarquer Riza en posant son livre de sortilège sur une table basse en bambou.

"T'es trop mature c'est pas drôle." Bouda Krystal en s'asseyant en tailleurs le parquet, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "En plus je fais ça pour Beth. Il faut qu'elle soit belle!"

"Il l'a déjà vue au réveil! Tu crois franchement qu'il est à ça près, sans vouloir te vexer Beth. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es même pas comparable à Krystal le matin." Lança Riza un petit sourire moqueur accroché sur ses lèvres roses en sortant de la pièce.

Beth pinça les lèvres gênée. Elle s'était empêtrée dans une situation des plus embarrassantes. Il s'était avéré que Seth, le frère de Riza et Krystal, avait des vues sur elle et Krystal en avait fait tout un événement, tentant de mettre son frère et sa meilleure amie ensemble, mettant totalement de côté sa théorie "Beth-et-Regulus-pour-la-vie". Beth ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait apparemment décidé de lui avouer son attirance le soir même et elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait dire ou comment elle était sensée réagir. Au début des vacances elle n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose qu'à Regulus, il avait littéralement perturbé son cerveau avec ses paroles tordues et pleines de sous entendus. Ce crétins congénital! Et pourtant, sa conclusion s'était révélée vraie, il lui _plaisait_, elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point mais elle était attirée par lui et ce, depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'avait pas frappé plus tôt? Aucune idée. En tout cas elle était arrivée ici avec pleins d'images de Regulus dans l'esprit et la ferme intention de calmer ses ardeurs! Et puis il y avait eu Seth, elle l'avait toujours apprécié, notamment pour son sens de l'humour -chose que Regulus ne possédait apparemment pas- et sa présence rassurante. Mais au fils des jours, alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait bien. Peut-être autant qu'elle appréciait Regulus et passer du temps avec lui faisait qu'elle ne pensait pas au Black. Peut-être que se mettre avec lui était une bonne solution pour effacer l'autre jeune homme de son esprit, puisque de toute évidence Regulus ne l'aimerait jamais.

"Bon fous toi à poil et change toi ma grosse on va aller faire tourner des têtes ce soir!"S'exclama Krystal en commençant à retirer le t-shirt que Beth portait par dessus son maillot de bain.

La brune poussa un peu son amie pour se déshabiller par elle même. Et enfila sans broncher la tenue un peu trop révélatrice que Krystal lui avait balancé à la figure. Elle se tourna vers le grand miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Krystal et Riza et jaugea son reflet, la robe était décidément bien trop courte, de plus le decolté en U laissait entrevoir une bonne partie de sa poitrine et elle était extrêmement moulante révélant sa taille gracile.

"Ça te va comme un gant!" S'exclama Krystal en regardant Beth qui se reluquait dans le miroir sans vraiment savoir quoi penser.

Deux coups résonnèrent sur la porte et Krystal ouvrit pour trouver son frère Seth sur le pas de la porte:

"Vous êtes prêtes les filles, le feu d'artifice commence dans moins de dix minutes." Dit-il en lançant un regard appréciateur vers Beth dont les joues prirent une couleur pourpre à une vitesse impressionnante.

Au fil des vacances la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui était devenue de plus en plus ambiguë, ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé, à sa plus grande surprise. Krystal entraina Beth avec elle et suivit Seth et Riza vers l'extérieur. En moins de cinq minutes ils étaient tous au milieux de la foule sur la plage de sable fin, les yeux levé vers le ciel, en attendant que le feu d'artifice commence.

"Krystal?" Fit une voix dans le dos des adolescents.

L'interpellée se retourna aussi rapidement que possible et Beth la vit réprimer une grimace, apparemment elle avait été trop rapide et son cou avait craqué. Un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé qu'eux la salua en souriant et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Beth sentit sa nuque devenir brulante, il ne restait plus que Riza, Seth et elle, et elle savait très bien que Riza allait partir rejoindre un groupe de jeune qu'elle voyait tout les étés. A peine eut-elle pensé à cela que la blonde s'excusa avant de disparaitre au milieu de la foule. La brune inspira et expira doucement pour se calmer, elle sentait que Seth était aussi tendu qu'elle.

"Nous voilà tout seuls." Fit-il remarqué en lui adressant un sourire amical. "Ne t'en fait pas je ne mange pas les gens sans leur accord." Ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air tendu de son interlocutrice.

Beth lui sourit, un peu moins mal à l'aise. Il continua à parler:

"Ta robe est très jolie, Krystal l'a achetée exprès pour toi tu sais. Bon elle est peut-être un peu trop..."

"Révélatrice." Le coupa Beth en rougissant de plus belle.

"Je pensais plutôt à fleurie. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez difficile de regarder ton visage avec une robe pareille. Non pas que ça me déplaise. Mais là n'est pas le sujet." Dit-il l'air soudainement gêné.

"C'est quoi le sujet alors?" Demanda-t-elle même si elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Et bien..." Commença-t-il un peu perdu. "Tu es toujours si gentille, il est impossible de ne pas t'apprécier, et tout le monde à envie de te protéger. En plus de ça tu es vraiment **très** mignonne." Dit-il en insistant sur le très.

Beth tenta de ne pas avoir l'air de savoir où il venait en venir mais à vrai dire elle savait exactement ce qu'il comptait lui dire, elle ne savait juste pas quoi lui répondre au moment venu.

"Bon, un geste révélateur est plus efficace que des longs discours de fleur bleu." Décréta-t-il étonnant Beth.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit il l'avait attiré vers lui et avait tendrement collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains étaient délicatement posées sur ses hanches, comme si il avait peur de la casser. Les yeux verts de la jeune restèrent ouverts un instant avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne au baiser du jeune homme. Elle se surprit elle même en passant ses mains derrière la tête de Seth pour lui rendre son baiser, avec un peu plus d'insistance cette fois. Il sembla étonné mais ravi et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'ils furent à court de souffle ils se détachèrent et s'observent un instant, le cœur de Beth faisait tellement de bruit qu'il raisonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant que tout le monde regardait le ciel qu'elle compris que ce n'était pas son cœur, même si il battait très vite dans sa poitrine, mais les feux d'artifices qui avaient débutés.

"Je prends ça pour un oui enthousiaste!" S'exclama Seth en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

Beth sourit et ferma les yeux, au même moment une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui souffla qu'elle faisait un erreur mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, il valait mieux profiter du moment présent tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

* * *

"Mais enfin Beth! C'est stupide de vouloir rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël! Tu ferais mieux de venir nous voir." Se plaignit Diana Hall qui se tenait en face de sa fille unique, qui elle était à la fenêtre du Poudlard express.

"C'est ma dernière année ici. Je voudrais passer ces vacances avec mes amis avant la fin." Répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Diana, laisse là, elle changera d'avis plus tard et sinon... Et bien, qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semble." Lança son père en plaçant sa main sur la hanche de sa femme qui gesticulait un peu trop à son gout. "Ne nous fait pas honte." Termina-t-il en lançant un regard dur à sa fille qui hocha la tête sans rien dire.

De toute façon elle ne pouvait rien dire, son père était ainsi, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'il n'aimait pas le montrer.

"Envoies moi de tes nouvelles de temps à autres ma chérie." Dit finalement Diana Hall en attirant sa fille vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Beth sourit, le visage caché dans les cheveux bouclés de sa mère et lui rendit son étreinte.

"N'oublies pas que tu es préfète en chef maintenant! Walburga et moi étions si fières de vous deux. Tu vas pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec Regulus, une occasion en or pour tisser certains liens!" S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de sa fille unique en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

La jeune femme se força à sourire même si le coeur n'y était pas. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et donna un coup de pied à la personne qui était assise dans le coin de sa cabine. A ce moment le son caractéristique du Poudlard express près à partir se fit entendre sur le quai. Diana recula et se plaça à côté de son mari qui passa à nouveau son bras autour de sa taille.

"On se voit dès que possible! Vous allez me manquer!" Cria-t-elle en agitant sa main en direction de ses parents qui commençaient à s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle ne pu plus les discerner elle rentra sa tête à l'intérieur du compartiment et referma la fenêtre en soupirant. _Dès que possible?_ Non, avec un peu de chance elle allait pouvoir passer ses vacances ici et ne pas avoir à supporter ses parents et les parents de Regulus avant l'été prochain. Elle s'assit en face du jeune homme blond qui la fixait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seth?" Demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

"Regulus hein? Tes parents ont l'air de bien l'aimer." Fit-il remarquer, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

"Nos parents sont amis, je le connais depuis ma naissance, c'est pareil pour Sirius. On s'est juste perdus de vue quand on est arrivé ici. Inutile d'être jaloux." Répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." La coupa Seth en croisant ses bras sur son torse, un agréable sourire collé aux lèvres.

Beth lui sourit avant de s'assoir à cote de lui. Une pointe de culpabilité se fit sentir au creux de sa poitrine, si il savait ce qu'était en réalité Regulus par rapport à elle... Qu'importe.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." Murmura-t-elle en rougissant alors que le jeune homme l'avais attiré sur ses genoux. "Non." Fit-elle en le repoussant. "Si quelqu'un nous voit."

Seth soupira mais la lâcha à contre cœur. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle lui avait demander si leur relation pouvait rester secrète, cependant Beth savait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation et ignorait combien de temps il tiendrait dans ces conditions. Ils avaient déjà parler de divers moyens pour de voir mais rien n'était réellement satisfaisant, étant dans des maisons différente ils ne pouvaient pas juste se rejoindre la nuit dans la salle commune. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se cacher mais c'était la seule solution, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de sa mère si elle apprenait que sa fille entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec un sorcier né moldu... Encore moins celle de son père. Sans parler de Regulus qui allait lui faire une scène. Elle était sure qu'il ne voulait pas "passer après" un née moldu.

"Demain soir tu viendras dans la salle commune des préfets?" Demanda Seth en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Si tu veux." Répondit-elle en se levant pour coincer le petit rideau qu'il y avait sur la fenêtre de la porte du compartiment.

Elle fit un léger mouvement avec sa baguette en direction de la poignée, un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et la jeune femme sourit, satisfaite, la porte était fermée à clefs à présent. Elle se tourna et sursauta. Le Gryffondor c'était rapproché d'elle sans même qu'elle ne l'entende.

"Tu m'as fait peur." S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Elle se mît ensuite à rougir en se rendant compte du peu de distance qui séparait leur deux corps. Elle avait beau avoir passé beaucoup de temps collée à Seth ces dernières semaines elle restait tout de même gênée pour un rien.

"C'était pas mon intention." Dit-il en souriant avant de prendre une mèche des cheveux noirs de Beth et la placer derrière l'oreille de cette dernière. Puis il de pencha et murmura: "On a pas mal de temps avant que tu ne doives partir à ta réunion de préfets. Mademoiselle la nouvelle préfère en chef."

Beth sentit que tout son visage était à présent aussi rouge que l'uniforme de Quidditch qui dépassait de la valise de son petit ami, qu'il avait ouvert un peu plus tôt pour lui montrer le badge de capitaine qu'il avait reçu pendant l'été et avait apparemment oublié de lui montrer.

"Allons, arrête de rougir à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, tu devrais t'y être habitué. Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on est ensemble."

"Ça fais deux semaines." Grimaça-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

"Quelle chipoteuse." Murmura-t-il avant de de pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Beth ferma la porte de son comportement en souriant à Seth. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'avant du train.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous?" Fit une voix dure dans son dos.

Elle se retourna brusquement, un peu vexée qu'on puisse s'adresser à elle de la sorte et fut pour le moins surprise de voir Alan, Daren et Aurore au beau milieu du couloir.

"Je vais à la réunion pour les préfets et ensuite je vais avoir à faire mes rondes. D'ailleurs Alan, tu devrais venir non?" Demanda-t-elle en adressant un sourire gêne à ses amis.

"Je m'en fiche de ça." Lança Aurore en secouant sa main droite d'un air désinvolte en manquant d'assommer Alan qui grommela en faisant attention à protéger son visage avec ses mains.

"Ce que la folle aux cheveux roux essaye de te dire Beth c'est qu'on aimerait comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dans notre compartiment comme on a toujours fait. Tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda-t-il, apparemment beaucoup moins affecter que les deux autres.

"Euh... Oui." Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. "Je pensais que Krystal vous l'avait dit."

"Bah tient! J'aimerais bien savoir ou est cette idiote!" Commença Alan en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vous bloquez le couloir et j'ai besoin de passer. Donc faites moi plaisir et débarderez le plancher." Fit une voix que Beth n'eut aucun mal à identifier, dans le dos des trois Poufsouffles qui lui faisaient face.

Regulus poussa Alan en attrapant la manche de sa chemise avec deux doigts. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu faire une telle chose auparavant.

"Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends." Demanda Alan en remettant en place sa chemise.

"Bonjour Beth." Dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, sans un sourire puis enchaina."Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu."

Sur ce il partit sans même lui adresser un regard. La jeune femme resta plantée au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants et la bouche entre ouverte. Ils s'étaient quitter en bons termes, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Et là il agissait comme si ils ne se connaissaient que très peu et qu'il ne l'appréciait que très moyennement. Comme si elle lui était totalement indifférente, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Beth se sentait offensée, voir même un petit peu blessée.

"Je vous explique tout une fois que nous sommes tous réunis au château." Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour suivre Regulus d'un pas décidé.

"Attends-moi!" S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur pour recommencer à marcher.

"Tu-tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en voyant que le Serpentard ne lui lançait même pas un regard.

"Plutôt." Répondit-il d'une voix plate.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances? Tu n'étais pas aussi froid avant que je ne parte. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec tes parents? Une de tes cousines?... Sirius?" Demanda-t-elle en faisant le plus attention possible à ses pas pour ne pas se casser la figure.

"Pourquoi me parler de mon stupide frère alors que tout va parfaitement bien? D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est encore mon frère?" Demanda-t-il en posant enfin ses yeux gris sur la silhouette frêle de son interlocutrice.

Beth ouvrit le bouche plusieurs fois et la referma tel un poisson. Ce regard... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un de ces Serpentards de sang purs et totalement dépourvu de sentiments... Était-il en train de la snober? Regulus n'avait pas toujours agit de la meilleure maniere qu'il soit envers elle mais il ne l'avais jamais regarder avec aussi peu d'émotion dans ses prunelles, jamais il ne l'avais considérée comme une... Inférieure.

"Il y a certains liens qu'on ne peut pas détruire..." Murmura Beth, pas sure de l'attitude à adopter, ni même de la réaction à avoir.

"Cesses donc de me rabâcher les mêmes idioties à longueur de temps et actives toi un peu Beth, on doit aller à l'avant du train et vu la vitesse à laquelle tu marches on y sera pas avant la nuit." Lança-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

"Au moins tu m'attends." Grommela-t-elle en lissant sa jupe taille haute.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?" demanda Regulus en lui lançant un regard en biais.

"Il faut que je passe au toilettes me changer." Dit-elle en secouant un sac dans lequel se trouvait son uniforme sous le nez du Black.

"Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire plus tôt?" Demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Beth lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et pris les devant pour aller dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle se changea rapidement puis s'assit un instant sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes. Regulus n'était pas du genre à bousculer les gens, il avait des gens pour le faire pour lui à la limite mais il ne le faisait pas, il attaquait plus par les mots qu'autre chose. Et ce regard, Beth frissonna, elle n'avait pas rêvé, et pourtant il semblait être redevenu plus ou moins normal. Plus ou moins. Elle se leva et sortit, rapetissant son sac pour le fourrer dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de sa maison.

"Je me suis rappelé d'un... Détail. Tu n'étais apparemment pas avec tes amis les attardés pendant le voyage, t'étais avec qui? Et ne me dis pas avec Martin parce que je sais que tu peux te changer devant elle." Demanda Regulus au moment même ou elle franchit la porte des toilettes.

"J'ai juste oublié. Ça ne t'arrive jamais?" Répondit-elle, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle était en effet avec Martin, mais pas Krystal Martin... Seth Martin.

* * *

"Ne penses pas qu'on a oublié que tu nous dois des explications jeune fille." Murmura Alan dans l'oreille de Beth lorsqu'elle s'assit à cote de lui à la table des Poufsouffles tout en lançant un regard appréciateur vers les assiettes encore vides qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, d'ici un quart d'heure elle pourrait manger, avec un peu de chance il y aurait du crumble aux pommes en dessert.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé avant de se concentrer sur la porte de la grande salle qui venait de s'ouvrir sur les nouveaux élèves qui allaient être repartis dans la maison qui leur correspondait le mieux. Elle les observaient, certains avaient l'air confiant mais d'autres semblaient vouloir partir en courant, le plus loin possible. Elle remarqua une nouvelle élèves plus petite que la moyenne avec de cours cheveux châtains et de grands yeux bleus. Cette gamine lui rappelait son premier jour à Poudlard.

_"J'ai peur. Sirius a dit que si on ne répondait pas bien aux questions du choixpeau il nous mangeait la tête. Et ensuite on marchait sans tête pendant quelques minutes... Comme les poules quand elles sont décapitées." Murmura une minuscule Beth de 10 ans à un Regulus de 11 ans qui regardait autour de lui d'un air émerveillé._

_"Si c'est le cas je te sauverais." Répondit le garçon qui adressa un signe discret de la main à son frère ainé qui était assis à la table des Gryffondors._

_"Black, Regulus!" Fit le professeur McGonagall alors que Beth tournait ses grands yeux verts vers Sirius Black qui souriait et riait avec ses amis._

_Elle tourna brusquement son visage un peu rond vers son ami aux cheveux noirs et le regarda, le grand chapeau recouvrant pratiquement ses yeux noirs._

_"Ne te fais pas manger la tête." Pensa-t-elle en se triturant les doigts._

_Un instant plus tard le vieux chapeau hurla:" Serpentard!" Et Regulus partit apparemment ravi vers la table des vert et argent qui l'applaudissaient satisfaits. La petite fille essaya de sourire à son ami mais échoua lamentablement, il fallait qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Elle tourna sa tête vers la direction opposée a cette table et remarqua que tout signe de joie avait disparu du visage de Sirius. Après quelques noms le professeur de métamorphose prononça le sien et elle monta quelques marches qu'elle ne réussit malheureusement pas a passer sans tomber en avant, abimant par la même occasion ses genoux. Elle entendit des rires étouffés et se releva le plus vite possible en retenant du mieux possible ses larmes. Elle grimpa sur la tabouret qui lui semblait avoir été fabrique pour des géants et sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête, sa vision devint instantanément noire et elle sentir son cœur battre dans ses oreilles._

_"**Ha!**" Fit une voix dans sa tête._

_Beth sursauta et étouffant un cris. Il allait lui manger la tête._

_"Où vas-tu aller?" Demanda alors le choixpeau d'une voix amusée._

_"Ne me mangez pas." Pensa-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entende._

_"Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je voulais savoir ou tu désirais aller. Mais je peux voir dans ton esprit que tu désires aller chez Serpentard... Pour suivre Regulus Black et faire plaisir à tes parents."_

_"S'il vous plait." Murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux._

_"Malheureusement jeune fille, cette maison est sans nul doute celle ou tu as le moins ta place. Tu es bien trop gentille pour aller là-bas, tu n'as pas du tout de mauvaise intentions et en plus tu es naïve au possible. Sans parler de tes deux bras gauche et tes deux jambes gauches. Tu ferais une bien piètre Serpentard. Par contre tu es faite pour les études, tu iras loin, enfin aussi loin en aussi peu de temps, tu aimes lire non? Tu as souvent la tête dans les nuages mais tu es capable d'être la plus terre à terre quand il le faut. Et je peux comprendre que tu chéris tes amis et ta famille plus que tout, tu es juste et impartiales et tu as un cœur noble. Une vraie..._

_"**POUFSOUFFLE!**" Cria le chapeau à haute voix cette fois._

* * *

**J'aime bien le passage du choixpeau, allez savoir pourquoi. Je pense que je devrais placer plus de passage avec des flash-back non? Et je pensais à faire un chapitre au point de vue externe (comme toujours) mais du côté de Reg-chou. Non? Le problème c'est qu'il perdrait un peu de son mystère, ou si je me débrouille bien (ce que n'est pas possible xD) ça le renforcera. **

**Ne me frappez pas pour Bethouille et Sethouille, dites-vous que c'est un passage nécessaire dans la vie de cette jeune héroïne, et puis il faut compatir, les hormones, ça la travaille! ;).**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis en postant une review, insurgez-vous si vous voulez ça me dérange pas. J'aime ça. J'aime ma photo de profil. J'aime le piment d'espelette... *sort*.**

***Revient*, j'ai l'intention de poster des dessins sur mon livejournal, ça serait sympatoche de passer voir ;).**


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Whisky Pur Feu

**Euh... Bonjour  
**

**Donc, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, enfin surtout que vous n'avez pas oublié Beth et ses potes. Hum, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant que le bac ne commence et puis avec les révisions j'ai pas pu. Pourtant j'aurais pu souhaiter bonne chance à toutes les personnes qui ont leurs exams!  
**

**Du coup je vais souhaiter bonne chance pour les résultats et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore passé leurs examens!  
**

**Bref, maintenant que je suis plus ou moins libre (non parce que maintenant que tout est terminer mes amis pensent qu'il faut que je sorte... Je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas passer mon temps à dormir... Je veux dire je m'amuse très bien avec moi même, des fois je suis drôle même. Donc, je divague, tout ça pour dire que je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent et avoir ENFIN le temps d'écrire ;).  
**

**En plus j'ai des idées de fics pleins la tête, mais il faut que je me concentre sur celle-ci.  
**

**Hum, mais j'aimerais bien écrire une fic avec quelqu'un... C'est pas que je me sens seule mais... Un peu.  
**

**J'ai vu qu'il y avait des nouveaux trucs sur ce site (oui, je suis restée dans ma grotte assez longtemps), notamment leur machin Image Manager... BOUHAHAHAHA. Je vais m'amuser avec ça moi!  
**

**Euhm, bref.  
**

**Merci à toute les personnes qui ont posté des reviews! Et merci aux fantômes, vous êtes mignons (mais moins que ceux qui laissent des commentaires BAHM! Allez pleurez pas, j'vous aime quand même ^-^).  
**

**On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lectuuuurrrreeee  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII:**

**Whisky Pur Feu**

"C'est une blague?" Cria Aurore en tombant en arrière sur le lit à baldaquin de Beth.

"C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Krystal, des étoiles dans les yeux, les mains jointes sur son cœur.

Beth observa ses deux amies, Aurore semblait assez perturbée par l'annonce de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le jumeau de sa meilleure et Krystal... Avait simplement trop bu.

"J'ai du mal à croire que cette fille est une des plus populaires de cette école... Je veux dire, regarde, elle bave!" Lança Aurore, dégoutée en donnant des petits coup à Krystal qui se roulait sur le lit, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave coulant de long de son menton.

Beth étouffa un petit rire en regardant ses amies, et lança un regard reconnaissant vers la rousse qui avait délibérément changer de sujet en remarquant que Beth était on ne peut plus gênée. Sauf que Krystal ne l'entendait absolument pas comme ça.

"J'ai tellement hâte que vous passiez aux choses sérieuses! Je suis sure que Seth ne va pas tarder à tenter _**certaines choses**_." Commença-t-elle en insistant sur le '_certaines choses'_. "Ma petite Beth, il va falloir que je te donne des cours d'éducation sexuelle."

"Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes cours d'éducation sexuelle?" S'entendit la jeune femme répondre sans même contrôler ses paroles.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée par ses propres paroles et regarda Krystal en attendant une réaction de la part de la blonde.

"Ne fais pas semblant Bethouille, je sais que tu veux faire des trucs cochons avec mon frère, et je ne t'en veux pas, il est sexy, normal, nous avons le même sang... Et puis il est musclé, tu sais le Quidditch et tout ça... Et puis c'est une bonne chose de commencer avec un mec plus expérience non?"

Aurore semblait avoir atteint sa limite et frappa la blonde avec un oreiller avec tant de force que celle-ci tomba tête la première contre le sol. Beth la regarda tomber sans même bouger. Que venait-elle de dire? Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis deux semaines, deux petites semaines, ils n'en étaient absolument pas encore au stade... À _ce_stade. La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle n'avait pas envie, elle ne voulait pas, elle n'était pas prête. Mais allez expliquer ça à un garçon plein de testostérone.

"Ne te tracasses pas pour ça." Lança Aurore en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. "Mais je vais te poser une question un peu... Dérangeante. Tu m'excuseras, je profite du fait que cette idiote intersidérale soit dans les vapes pour t'en parler : Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Regulus dans tout ça?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie d'un air grave.

Beth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à chaque fois que cette question avait traversé son esprit elle l'avait chassé, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle se sentait bien avec Seth et pour le moment elle voulait en profiter, et savoir que ce n'était que temporaire lui laissait un arrière goût assez désagréable dans la bouche.

"Rien. Je ne vais rien faire. Regulus ne le sait pas et ne le saura pas." Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux.

Aurore pencha sa tête sur le côté, faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux roux indisciplinés sur la moitié de son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas forcement une bonne idée hein?" Demanda-t-elle en la regardant sévèrement.

Beth ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

"Bon, c'est ton choix après tout. Et je pense que tu es consciente des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si jamais cela tournait au vinaigre." Conclu Aurore en de calant contre un oreiller, un paquet de cookies dans les mains.

"." Fit la voix étouffée de Krystal qui était toujours au sol.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi?" Demanda la rousse en attrapant Krystal par l'élastique de son short de pyjama pour la ramener sur le lit.

"Je peux avoir à boire?" Demanda Beth en pointant du doigt une bouteille de bière au beurre à moitié entamée à côté de son amie aux cheveux roux.

"Tiens!" Fit Krystal en lui tendant sa bouteille de whisky pur feu. "Ha non, j'ai pas fini!" Déclara-t-elle en remarquant le liquide transparent qu'il restait dans la bouteille.

"Tu crois pas que ça suffit!" Demanda Beth en ouvrant la bouteille que son amie lui avait donnée.

"Fais pas ta rabat-joie! C'est notre dernière soirée de rentré! Alors j'en profite." Répondit la blonde en tirant la langue.

"Pas besoin de te mettre complètement minable, je pense pas que Beth veuille que tu vomisses sur son lit, et puis demain t'assumeras pas."

"Houha, j'assume pas là." Grogna Krystal en se tenant la tête dans les mains. "**SamèrelasaucissedeGindenwald**" Ajouta-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

"En même temps, t'as bu comme un trou et t'as pas voulu nous écouter sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de notre dernière soirée de rentrée. " Fit remarquer Aurore sans lever les yeux de sa gazette des sorciers.

"Vous avez de la chance, moi je me suis coltiné les blagues qu'Alan avait accumulé pendant les vacances. Une torture."

Beth étouffa un rire avant de croquer dans son toast.

"Fallait me dire que ça te plaisait pas Daren-cube-de-glace!" Répondit le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse visiblement vexé par la déclaration de son ami.

"Tu m'as pas laissé en placer une crétin. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça ou alors tu ne pourras plus jamais monter sur un balai. Répondit Daren en pointant sa fourchette vers son meilleur ami.

"Arrêtez donc de vous donner en spectacle comme un vieux couple." Lanca le professeur Chourave en leur distribuant leurs emplois du temps.

Beth se tourna brusquement vers la directrice de leur maison... Avait-elle entendu la partie sur l'alcool?

"Et bien Martin, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi?" Demanda-t-elle en tendant son emplois du temps à Krystal qui tenta de sourire, sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace qu'à autre chose soit dit en passant.

Apparemment non. Et tant mieux puisque c'était interdit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Beth de contourner les règles, ayant été élevée assez strictement et étant préfète en chef une telle conduite ne ferait que nuire à ses études. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas coupable , grandir avec Sirius avait sans nul doute eu une mauvaise influence sur elle, si on pouvait appeler ça une mauvaise influence, et puis le fait que Krystal ne recule devant rien pour faire des conneries avait eu raison de son aversion pour tout ce qui pouvait être considérer comme interdit ou juste mal vu.

"Rondes ce soir." Dit le professeur d'herbologie en tendant son emploie du temps à la jeune femme.

Beth le saisit et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle commençait avec Potion avancée. Alan et Aurore avaient herbologie avancée (cours qu'elle aurait voulu prendre si il y avait moyen de se dédoubler), Krystal quand à elle avait une heure de libre, et semblait bien décidée à aller s'avachir quelque part pour dormir un un jour, larve toujours comme Daren disait.

"Tu termines ton assiette et on descend dans les cachots?" Demanda Daren qui était le seul à avoir pris ce cours.

"Bien sur." Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant d'étaler de la marmelade sur son énième toast.

"C'est à ce moment que l'on ajoute des chrysanthèmes. Si on le fait avant ça va forcement t'exploser à la figure!" S'indigna Beth en tapotant son livre de potion sur les caractères qui appuyaient e qu'elle venait de dire.

Seth la regarda innocemment avant de hocher la tête en souriant. La jeune femme soupira mais lui rendit son sourire quoique le plus discrètement possible. Que faisait-il là si il ne savait même pas qu'à ce stade on ne pouvait pas mettre cet ingrédient dans la potion? Cours de potions avancé... Il devait faire exprès pour attirer son attention.

"Tu me prêtes ton couteau?" Fit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna, le couteau dans la main, le visage sombre. Puis baissa son bras lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Regulus, elle soupira puis le lui tendit.

"N'oublie pas de me le rendre." Dit-elle en lui souriant, espérant un sourire de la part du jeune homme.

Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de retourner à sa table, à laquelle de trouvait Avery, qui la regardait bizarrement, et Rabastan qui semblait essayer dé rester calme tout en s'excitant sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à couper.

"Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais bon sang!" S'exclama la voix grave de Daren dans son dos.

La Poufsouffle se retourna et attrapa sa baguette aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Le feux en dessous du chaudron de Seth semblait avoir doublé d'intensité et son chaudron risquait de déborder d'une minute â l'autre. D'un gracieux mouvement de la main Beth fit diminuer l'intensité des flammes et fit se rependre une légère brise pour qu'ils ne se s'assèchent pas comme de vulgaires pruneaux.

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'arrive là! T'es sensé être bon en potions non?" Demanda Daren qui semblait ne pas s'être encore remis de la nuit spéciale blague d'Alan.

"Allons les garçons, Beth est intervenue et a tout arrangé, oublions tout ça et travaillons dans la bonne humeur!" S'exclama le professeur Slughorn en passant devant leur table, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en regardant dans les chaudrons de Beth et Daren. Il fit ensuite une grimace en se penchant par dessus le chaudron du petit ami de Beth mais ne fit aucuns commentaires, de toute façon la tête de la potion parlait d'elle même.

Beth soupira en se concentrant sur sa potion, qu'est-ce que Seth faisait, déjà qu'elle avait été particulièrement étonnée qu'il se mette avec eux au lieu de se mettre avec ses amis Gryffondors et maintenant il agissait comme un parfait idiot, et heureux de l'être en plus!

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, la Poufsouffle rangea ses affaires soigneusement mais rapidement et sortit de la salle de classe en agrippant un Daren qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec ce débile mental, je veux dire, j'avais une image plutôt positive de lui jusqu'ici mais... Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'il a des liens de parenté avec Krytal, leurs cerveaux sont atrophiés, une chance pour Riza qu'elle ne soit pas comme ça." Commença le jeune homme sans essayer de se détacher de l'emprise qu'avait sa meilleure amie sur sa robe de sorcier.

"Moins fort par pitié." L'interrompit Beth en regardant autour d'elle paniquée.

Une chance qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle et Regulus étaient... Hum... De futurs époux.

"Beth tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup même si je ne m'exprime pas souvent..." Reprit-il plus sérieusement, en baissant la voix. "Mais tu ne peux pas sérieusement me dire qu'il est... Bien."

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui sans vraiment comprendre. Bien? Que voulait-il dire exactement? Elle l'entendit soupirer et lâcha sa robe de sorcier noire. Daren s'arrêta et l'attira dans un couloir, un peu en retrait.

"Je ne veux pas t'influencer ni quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, je n'ai pas envie que tu pleures à cause de lui, ce qui finira forcement par arrivé vu sa réputation de briseur de cœurs. Ne prends pas ça mal et ne te vexe pas comme les filles font dans les films moldu lorsque leur meilleur ami leur dit ça. Tu peux très bien faire comme si je n'avais rien dit et aller de l'avant. C'est ton choix, je le respecte."

Beth le regarda, secouée, si Daren alignait autant de mots c'était qu'il était réellement inquiet pour elle, ignorer ses paroles seraient vraiment injuste. Seth n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant pourquoi voudrait-il lui faire du mal ou comment pourrait-il lui faire du mal? C'est une amourette de vacances fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

"Merci." Murmura Beth en étreignant Daren.

Le jeune homme fut surprit par le geste d'affection de son amie mais passa tout de même ses mains dans le dos de celle-ci qui avait le visage dans son torse. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Allons en métamorphose."

Daren lui rendit son sourire et la suivit, tout de même inquiet pour elle.

"Je trouve que ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante non?"

"La tout de suite je m'en fiche royalement."

"T'es vraiment pas drôle, c'est une occasion assez alléchante non?"

"Tu crois que tu as le temps de faire ça? Et je te rappelle que tu es sensée passer tes ASPICs à la fin de l'année. Faire des interviews ou répondre aux courrier du cœur pour le journal de l'école ne te fera pas progresser."

"Non mai quelle rabat joie, ce n'est pas pave que tu n'as pas d'activité en dehors des études que je dois faire comme ça! S'pèce de mal baisée."

"Ferme donc ton horrible bouche avant que je ne métamorphose ta langue en hérisson."

"Tu n'oserais pas."

"On parie?"

"Martin, Harris, pourriez-vous nous épargner vos disputes puériles et vous concentrer sur ce que je suis en train de dire." Fit le professeur de métamorphose le nez froncé.

Elle était justement en train de leur expliquer en quoi consistaient leur aspics dans cette matière et depuis le début de l'heure Krystal demandait l'avis d'Aurore qui n'était pas très réceptive. La blonde s'était vue proposée une place dans le club de rédaction du journal de l'école. Quelque chose de nouveau apparemment. Il allait sans dire que Krystal allait accepter mais elle demandait l'avis de tout le monde, histoire de faire remarquer à tout la planète entière qu'on lui avait proposer une place. Beth lui avait dit d'accepter, puisque de toute façon c'était ce qu'elle finirait par faire.

"Décidément tes amis sont bien bêtes." Fit son voisin en soupirant.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

"Jules, je ne crois pas t'avoir demander ton avis." Répliqua-t-elle en se retenant d'ajouter un "connard" à la fin de sa phrase.

Son cousin renifla d'un air supérieur puis se reconcentra sur ce que le professeur disait.

Pourquoi c'était-elle retrouvée à côté de lui? Pourquoi fallait-il que son abruti de cousin, et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort, se mette volontairement à côté d'elle? Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche, il l'ignorait royalement la plus part du temps et d'un seul coup il se mettait délibérément à côté d'elle! Beth était naïve mais pas stupide, quand quelqu'un avait de mauvaises intention elle finissait par s'en rendre compte, des fois trop tard mais bon. Là il était clair et net que son cher cousin avait une idée derrière la tête et elle ne tarda pas à approuver avec vigueur cette hypothèse lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, au moment où la pratique commença:

"Tu as décidé de devenir amie avec tout les Martin, tu fais dans l'humanitaire maintenant, tu t'attaches aux gens qui ne pourront pas survivre à ce qui va venir?" Lança-t-il en la fixant avec moquerie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, méfiante. "Je les connais depuis longtemps."

"Tu connais Regulus depuis plus longtemps et ta place est à ses côtés." Fit-il en baissant le ton.

"Il ne m'a jamais demandé un telle chose." Répondit-elle en serrant la mâchoire. "Tu n'es qu'un abrutit totalement obsédé par ses conviction. Espèce de crétin." Termina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de défi.

"La petite Beth serait-elle en train de se rebeller? Qui c'est qui t'as appris ces insultes? Un dragon aux fesses roses?" Demanda-t-il en se moquant ouvertement de la jeune femme.

Les joues de la Poufsouffle prirent une teinte cramoisie et elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Laisse moi tranquille Jules, j'en ai assez de t'entendre me rabâcher les mêmes stupidités à longueur de temps."

"Tu es une telle nuisance, tu finiras forcément par décevoir tout le monde et à ce moment tu seras toute seule, plus personne ne te soutiendra, tu auras tout perdu. Tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer en repensant à ta petite vie si confortable. La faiblesse n'a jamais mené nulle part."

"La haine n'a jamais mené nulle part." Lança-t-elle en imitant son cousin.

"Bien au contraire." Répondit-il sur un ton qui la fit frissonner. "Je te le dis pour toi Beth, parce que même si tes actions me répugnent tu fais partit de ma famille. Détaches toi de toute cette crasse avant d'être forcée de le faire par des gens qui emploieront des procédés qui risqueraient de t'affecter au plus haut point."

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de métamorphoser son bureau en chien avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Cette crasse comme tu dis, ce sont mes amis, les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde. Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en éloigner juste parce que tu m'as dit de le faire?" Demanda-t-elle le teint rouge.

"Je te l'ai conseillé, nuance. Fait ce que tu veux de mes conseils. Mais ne mets pas les mauvaises personnes en colère. Tu verras, au final, tu les laisseras, tu n'auras pas le choix. Pour l'instant, tu es à Poudlard, on te laisse faire ce que tu veux mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, une fois que tu auras quitté ce château, une vie totalement différente t'attendra."

Beth ouvrit pour referma sa bouche tel un poisson, elle ne saisissait pas totalement ce que son cousin voulait dire. Sous entendait-il que Regulus ne voulait pas qu'elle ait ces amis? Bon, elle savait déjà qu'il avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les personnes nées moldus, mais elle n'aurait pas pour autant à renoncer à entretenir un lien avec eux... Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils faisaient partis de sa famille! Elle regarda Jules qui la fixait intensément, il semblait essayer de faire passer un message mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, pourtant elle était plutôt bonne lorsqu'il fallait interpréter les signes sur le visage des gens mais là... Les Serpentards étaient vraiment différents...

"Enfin bon, ne te rapproche pas trop de ce Seth, ce serait non seulement une honte à notre famille mais aussi pour Regulus." Lança-t-il en métamorphosant un chien qui passait devant lui en table qu'il fit ensuite évité jusqu'à Beth qui le regardait la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants.

"Il n'y a rien entre Seth et moi." Répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le _rien_.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose, en tout cas de ton côté, lui par contre il n'est pas très discret pour cacher l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour toi. Fais attention." Dit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

"Crétin." Grogna-t-elle en rangeant son livre et ses plumes dans son sac alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Lorsqu'elle se leva elle sentit qu'il lui agrippait le poignet, elle se tourna donc en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise mais il ne cilla même pas et la tira vers lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

"N'oublies pas que tu es une sang pur Beth, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire, à moins de vouloir déshonorer à jamais ton nom. Même si je ne le porte pas ça m'affecterait. Fais attention."

La voix d'Avery était à la fois menaçante et étrangement inquiète. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, se cognant la cuisse dans un coin de table et partit en boitant vers la sortie où Daren semblait l'attendre, le regard rivé sur Avery qu'il regardait avec haine.

"Allons manger." Grogna la jeune femme en se massant la cuisse, obligé elle allait avoir un sale bleu à cause de ce crétin.

Daren la suivit sans un mot e le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fit en silence, Krystal boudant Aurore qui boudait également, Daren n'étant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard il n'essayait pas de parler. Il y avait juste Alan qui tentait désespérément de parler mais se prenait des vents monumentaux puisque même Beth était plongée dans un profond silence. La jeune femme était en train de se repasser en boucle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son cousin, ce crétin de première. Il se doutait de quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement... En tout cas il avait eu vite fait de voir que Seth était attiré par elle, tellement discret ce garçon, il allait l'entendre, encore une chance qu'elle soit plus discrète. Mais combien de temps allait-il penser que le Gryffondor avait des vues sur sa cousine mais que celle-ci ne partageait pas cette attirance? Avec la chance qu'elle avait à la fin de la journée il allait venir la voir et lui lancer des sortilèges de magie noires à ne plus en finir. Lui et Daren avaient clairement dit que cette relation était fortement déconseillée, voir même impossible, bien évidemment pas pour les même raisons, jamais Daren n'irait lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit avec lui parce qu'il n'était pas de sang pur. Mais... En y réfléchissant, Jules n'avait pas totalement tord, cette relation les mettaient en danger en quelque sorte, il suffisait de voir où la relation de Riza et Rabastan les avait menés... Bien sur elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte mais... Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, Riza n'avait pas semblé totalement ravie par cette relation, elle n'avait pas sembler accepter que Seth et Beth soient ensemble...

"Manges." Fit la voix de Daren dans son oreille.

Beth sursauta, elle était tellement en train de se triturer la cervelle qu'elle en avait oublié son assiette -c'était pour dire-.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très bien Bethouille. Ce crétin d'Avery t'as dit quelque chose? Tu veux que j'aille lui péter les dents?" S'exclama Krystal en faisant voler un morceau de salade dans la figure d'Alan qui se la pris en pleines face.

"Merci mais non merci." Grommela-t-il en la retirant la mine dégoute.

"Non, je suis un peu fatiguée." Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en attrapant sa fourchette. "C'est tout." Murmura-t-elle.

"Mouais, merci Krystal pour avoir chanté des chansons paillardes toutes la soirée hein. Comme si tes nombreuses chansons sur les _balais_ super-puissants et tout le tralala nous intéressent." Souligna Aurore en affichant un sourire moqueur.

"Oh fermes ta bouche la rousse." Répondit Krystal agacée.

"Pas envie blondasse."

"C'est bon, vous pouvez pas allez plus loin pour vous disputer?" Demanda Beth en mettant un morceau de poulet dans la bouche.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, les yeux exorbités mais Beth les ignora, elle était totalement perdue et les entendre se crier dessus comme des gamines n'aidait pas.

"BIM dans les dents!" S'exclama Alan en riant, rires qui cessèrent une fois qu'il vit le regard que lui adressait son amie de petite taille.

Beth jeta un rapide regard vers la table des Gryffondors, puis celle des Serpentards, qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver empêtrée dans ce genre de choses?

"Il faut que je passe à la salle commune des préfets, j'y ai laissé un livre pendant mon heure de trou cet après- midi." Lança Beth à l'adresse de son homologue masculin qui se contenta de hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas avant de bailler.

"Bonne nuit." Grogna-t-il avant de se retourner.

Beth souffla, au moins il ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'heure de libre le lundi après-midi. Elle se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas, en direction de la tour ouest dans laquelle était la salle réservée aux préfets, préfets en chefs et occasionnellement quand l'envie leur en prenait, aux capitaines d'équipes de Quidditch. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette pièce, à moins d'être totalement associable on n'y restait que très peu de temps. Seulement pour apprécier la décoration riche, le feu de cheminé, les canapés et les fauteuils plus que confortable, et surtout, la nourriture à volonté. Après tout le monde ne plaçait pas ces avantages dans le même ordre.

"Beth."

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement à l'entente de son prénom. Regulus se tenait un peu plus loin et c'était à moitié retourné, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

"Tu es sure que tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, très très légèrement mais tout de même, froncés.

"Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi?" Fit-elle en sentant son estomac se tordre sous le stress qu'il ait pu découvrir quelque chose. Si jamais Avery avait dit quoi que ce soit, elle ne lui donnait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de ses parties génitales.

"Tu n'as pratiquement pas parlé, d'ordinaire tu passes ton temps à débiter un flot de paroles quand tu es avec moi. Comme quoi je ne parlerais pas suffisamment et que le silence te gène parce que tu as l'habitude d'entendre tes amis parler à longeur de temps. Non pas qu'un peu de silence me déplaise. Tu avais juste l'air... préoccupée." Dit-il en la sondant du regard.

Beth lui sourit puis répondit sans se départir de son sourire:

"Un peu fatiguée, Krystal a passé la nuit à faire et dire n'importe quoi."

Regulus se retourna et soupira sans rien ajouter. Beth regarda le dos du jeune homme s'éloigner puis disparaitre avant de partir à son tour d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune des préfets.

"Courage Beth." Murmura-t-elle en activant le pas, marcher dans le château toute seule n'était pas forcément des plus rassurant.

Elle arriva rapidement devant une peinture sur laquelle on pouvait observer une salle de classe, elle tapota trois fois su le professeur qui était manifestement en train de hurler sur ses élèves, il se tourna vers elle, lança quelques insanités qu'elle ignora puis le tableau finit par basculer pour laisser entrevoir une porte en bois massif qu'elle poussa.

"Enfin!" Fit une voix à peine eu-t-elle passé la dite porte. "Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer!"

"Désolé." Répondit Beth en s'approchant de Seth qui l'attendait, assis sur le canapé un livre de potion sur les genoux.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et elle vint s'assoir. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Beth tourna la visage vers l'autre côté.

"Tu sais... Je-je me pose des questions." Fit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés sur ses mains tremblantes.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit le corps de son petit ami s'éloigner du sien et l'entendit soupirer.

"Allons bon. Et quelles sont ces questions?" Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

"Tu ne tiendras pas. Tu pourras pas-pas rester comme ça. Tu laisses trop entrevoir tes émotions." Bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

"Je vais faire des efforts. Promis. J'ai peut-être un peu dérapé c'est vrai mais il faut me comprendre, t'es juste là et je peux même pas te toucher, je peux à peine te parler. C'est tout nouveau pour moi un truc comme ça." Répondit-il en se redressant, apparemment soulagé par la réponse de la jeune femme.

Beth soupira, pourquoi est-ce que les garçons ne comprenaient jamais les sous-entendus. Elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités mentales -quoique parfois...- mais tout de même, ça ne cogitait pas toujours comme il fallait dans leur têtes! Elle était venue dans un but, en ayant réfléchit tout la journée elle c'était rendue compte que cette relation ne menait à rien, enfin, elle pourrait mais pas dans de telles conditions. Elle avait beau s'enfermer dans sa petite vie bien confortable, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, un mage noir totalement barge devenait de plus en plus puissant et influant de jour en jour et il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il veuille qu'elle se range de son côté. Bien sur elle ne voulait pas le faire mais... C'était là que Regulus entrait en scène. Inutile de se faire des films, il n'allait pas résister. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Mettre Seth -et par conséquent sa famille- sur la liste d'extermination des mages noirs n'était pas une bonne idée. Bien sur elle pouvait faire un effort, elle pouvait lui laisser une chance, elle pouvait s'accrocher à lui malheureusement... Elle ne tenait pas assez à lui pour faire ça, elle était égoïste et ne pensait qu'à son bonheur, mais... C'était mieux ainsi. Il s'en remettrait, elle s'en remettrait, ils avanceraient et il trouvera quelqu'un de plus adapté à sa personne. Quand à elle... Elle ferait ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, parce que Avery avait raison, au fond, elle n'était libre que parce qu'elle était à Poudlard, et autant commencer à préparer le terrain maintenant plutôt que se prendre tout de plein fouet une fois l'année terminée. Sauf qu'elle était égoïste et froussarde, elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas juste tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'elle avait, alors elle allait essayer de trouver un moyen, il y avait toujours un échappatoire non?

Lorsque Beth se réveilla le lendemain matin elle se sentit horriblement nauséeuse et toute la discution -ou dispute- qu'elle avait eu avec Seth le jour précédent passa en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se souvint de son regard perdu, de l'incompréhension qui s'était affiché sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé d'une voix tremblante qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à leur relation. La tristesse qui c'était peu à peu étalée sur ses traits alors qu'elle lui disait qu'il était plus facile qu'il reste une relation de vacance et un ami, lui avait brisé le cœur. Jamais Beth n'avait délibérément fait du mal à quelqu'un, et honnêtement, elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle avait envie d'aller le voir et de lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment, pas autant qu'elle aurait voulu mais tout de même, et que si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, ils seraient encore ensemble. Mais c'était ainsi et il valait mieux mettre un terme à tout cela avant que ses sentiments se soient plus développé. Seth ne l'avait pas bien pris, mais il avait été assez compréhensif, il n'y avait pas eu de supplication, il lui avait juste demandé si il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Il l'avait plutôt bien pris.

Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec Daren et Aurore -Alan et Krystal étaient déjà partit- leur ami blond était arrivé en courant vers eux en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles et s'était jeté sur elle, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux dressés sur la tête -enfin encore plus que d'habitude, si possible-.

"Une baston... Beth... Toi... Seth... Regulus... Patate...Speedy... Pied... Sac et BIM!"

"Reviens nous voir quand tu auras appris à parler Alan." Fit Daren en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise histoire de laisser la pauvre Beth respirer.

"Beth VIENS!" Cria-t-il en attrapant son amie par la main, une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de Daren.

Il l'entraina derrière lui, Daren sur leur talons, à toute vitesse. Ils ne mirent que très peu de temps avant d'entendre des cris et des voix s'élèver du coin du couloir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le coin une horde d'élèves se tenaient en cercle, ils semblaient observer quelque chose qui se tenait au centre du cercle. Il y avait des cris et Alan poussa sans ménagement des élèves de troisièmes années qui gloussaient pour faire passer Beth devant.

"Alan enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'un préfet ferait!" S'indigna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Regardes." Dit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

La jeune femme se tourna et vit avec horreur le spectacle qui était en train d'avoir lieu devant elle.

"NON!" Cria-t-elle en se jetant en avant, mais il était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait.

* * *

**Ne sortez pas vos couteaux maintenant héhé. Je sais que j'ai coupé de manière un peu brusque mais comme ça vous allez pouvoir essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre! J'attends vos idées :D**

**Et surtout vos impressions sur ce chapitre! TOUTES vos impressions :D**

**J'aime bien Daren-chou alors j'essaye de le mettre un peu partout héhé!**

**Pour l'instant il y a 276 reviews sur cette histoire, le personne qui mettra la 300ème aura un cadeau :D. Bon je dis ça maintenant mais ce sera surement pas avant le prochain chapitre qu'il y en aura 300. Mais on ne sait jamais! (la fille qui rêve).**

**Bon, je pense poster la suite samedi prochain, ou peu-être mercredi... On verra! Parce que je suis pressée de le poster, il se passe des trucs cooollllllssss! (je sais pas si c'est le mot le plus approprié mais bon...)**

**Bisous~**

**PS: Je m'excuse pour les fautes, un peu la flemme de relire plusieurs fois U_U.**


	30. Chapter XXIX : Guimauve

**Yo~,**

**Voici le 29ème chapitre de Hé Shorty! Et il n'en reste plus qu'un avant que la première partie de cette fiction soit terminée ^-^. **

**Merci pour les reviews, je le dirais jamais assez mais c'est hyper motivant!**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Et merci à ma bêta qui a tout corrigé ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX :**

**Guimauve**

Elle s'était jetée en avant, non elle s'était jetée sur lui, pire elle s'était jetée par terre comme une déglinguo. Enfin pour le moment elle essayait de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, en fait non, elle essayait de trouver ce qu'elle devait faire alors qu'un silence des plus gênant s'était installé dans le couloir noir de monde. Seth la regardait, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux exorbités, Daren avait une main sur le visage, l'air un peu désespéré, et la mâchoire d'Alan semblait s'être détachée. Beth baissa son regard vers la personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Regulus la regardait, elle n'était pas sur qu'il se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit vu les coups qu'il s'était pris mais il avait l'air de la fixer, l'air perdu. Elle baissa son visage vers son torse pour que personne ne puisse voir ses joues cramoisies et retint un cri de frustration.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de faire des choses aussi stupides." Murmura-t-elle en serrant inconsciemment Regulus plus fort contre elle.

Le jeune homme ria doucement mais s'arrêta en grimaçant, apparemment il avait des côtes cassées. Beth le regarda, il était plutôt en mauvais état, son nez saignait abondamment, salissant son uniforme, et celui de la jeune femme, il s'était cogné la tête en tombant malgré les efforts de Beth mais Seth l'avait apparemment frappé à plusieurs reprise vu les bleus qui apparaissaient sur son visage et l'état de ses lèvres qui étaient en sang.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici !" Fit la voix caractéristique du professeur McGonagall qui se frayait un chemin à travers la horde d'élèves qui commençait à commenter bruyamment ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. "Par Merlin ! Avery, Lestrange, emmenez Black à l'infirmerie. Quand à vous deux." Fit-elle en montrant Beth et Seth. "Suivez-moi !"

La jeune femme se leva et suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle semblait vouloir parler aux trois élèves en même temps.

"Beth n'a rien à voir avec tout ça." Dit difficilement Regulus qui essayait de tenir sans l'aide de ses amis mais qui de toute évidence échouait lamentablement.

"Elle m'a l'air impliqué pourtant." Répliqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie immaculée de blanc le professeur Dumbledore se tenait au milieu de la pièce et Beth se sentit soudainement toute petite -pour changer-..Le sorcier lui lança un regard rassurant avant de parler :

"Pom-Pom ! Il y a du travail pour vous !" S'exclama-t-il comme si voir Regulus couvert de sang arrivé ici illuminait sa journée. "Quand à vous deux, asseyez vous je vous en pris." Dit-il en leur montrant deux sièges non loin du lit dans lequel l'infirmière allongeait Regulus en grommelant des paroles que Beth ne préférait pas entendre.

"Alors, Beth, peut-on avoir ta version en premier, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit influencée par celle des deux jeunes hommes ici présents." Fit le directeur en lui adressant un petit sourire encourageant.

Beth avala difficilement sa salive en regardant l'infirmière réparer le nez du jeune Black d'un coup de baguette magique.

"Je-je, Je suis juste arrivée au moment où Regulus tombait, j'ai juste essayé de le rattraper..." Répondit-elle en se sentant rougir sous le regard des cinq autres personnes.

"En te jetant en dessous de lui et en le prenant ensuite dans tes bras comme un soldat mourant ?" Demanda Seth acide.

"On ne vous a pas encore sonné Martin !" Trancha la directrice de sa maison.

"Jetée par terre !" S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en se redressant soudainement. "Vous avez mal ?" Demanda-t-elle en commençant à tripoter la jeune femme pour voir s'il y avait eu des blessures.

"Je-je n'ai rien !" S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher l'infirmière de lui retirer sa robe de sorcier.

"Et tout ce sang !" Demanda-t-elle en pointant la chemise de la jeune femme.

"Pas le mien." Chuchota-t-elle en entourant ses bras autour de son corps pour se protéger.

"Laissez là Pom-Pom." Fit le directeur en regardant l'infirmière par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. "Regulus, ta version si tu veux bien."

"Je marchais, il est arrivé, il m'a bousculé, je lui ai demandé de s'excuser, il m'a attrapé par le col, et ensuite il m'a frappé, j'ai vu des étoiles, et ensuite j'ai vu Beth." Résuma le Black en grimaçant pendant que Madame Pomfresh touchait ses côtes fêlées.

"Il n'y ait pas allez de main morte." Grogna celle-ci en lançant un regard courroucé vers le blond qui détourna le regard, un peu honteux mais toujours très en colère.

"Cette version est-elle exacte Seth ?" Demanda Dumbledore en scrutant le jeune homme.

"Il n'a pas menti." Fit simplement Seth sans détourner le regard.

"Mais pourquoi diable s'en prendre à un autre élève, sans défenses ? Pourquoi lui taper aussi sauvagement dessus ?" S'indigna le professeur McGonagall qui semblait perdue et en colère.

"Minerva, il ma parait assez évident qu'il s'agit d'une querelle d'adolescents." Répondit le directeur de l'école en réprimant un petit sourire.

"Il n'empêche que vous aurez le droit à des retenues tous les soirs pendant une semaine Martin ! Et je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor." Annonça le professeur McGonagall. "Maintenant allez manger, et vous changez." Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Beth et Seth.

Beth sortit de la pièce sans lancer un regard derrière elle et partit en direction de son dortoir le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Seth qui semblait être en mode killer.

* * *

"Cette potion de sommeil est plutôt efficace. Il dort depuis ce matin non ?" Fit une voix féminine, assez aiguë mais faible et hésitante.

"Oui." Fit une autre voix de femme. "Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller d'ailleurs." Ajouta-elle. Cette voix était plus forte que la première tout en étant plus loin. Elle semblait aussi plus mature. "J'ai des papiers à remplir, je reviens rapidement."

Et des pas s'éloignèrent, la voix était partie. Regulus se décida à ouvrir ses paupières. Lorsqu'il se fut adapté à la lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres de la pièce et lui brûlait les yeux il tourna légèrement le visage vers la droite et tomba sur une petite silhouette qui semblait regarder à l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague. La lumière rendait les yeux de Beth verts clairs, encore plus clairs que d'ordinaires et ses cheveux prenaient ici et là une légère teinte bleutée. Sa peau, était pâle et elle semblait fatigué, au moins il n'y avait plus de sang sur ses vêtements. Regulus se décida à signaler sa présence pour sortir la jeune femme de ses songes et s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui lui arracha une légère grimace, ses côtes lui faisait mal.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui si rapidement qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise et se rattrapa avec difficulté à son lit. Elle commença à débiter des paroles à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante et Regulus la fixa, un sourcil arqué, en attendant qu'elle termine sa phase "pétage de boulon" pour qu'il puisse parler. Au bout de deux minutes Beth reprit sa respiration et parla, plus calmement cette fois :

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète pour lui.

Regulus la sonda un instant, se demandant pourquoi elle était là puis se décida à répondre.

"Oui."

La jeune femme souffla, d'agacement ou de soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment, ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était évident qu'elle avait été -ou était- inquiète pour lui mais que son manque de réaction lui donnait envie de le frapper. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas le frapper, d'une parce qu'ils étaient dans une infirmerie et que c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée et ensuite parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais frappé et qu'il espérait que ça durerait. Bon elle l'avait frappé une fois, après un match de Quidditch l'an dernier. Il préférait qu'elle ne réitère pas l'expérience, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais bon sang, tant de force dans un si petit corps ? Il avait été obligé d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle l'aide à se débarrasser du bleu qu'elle lui avait laissé en souvenir.

"Je-je me suis un peu inquiétée pour toi, il ne t'a pas raté." Fit-elle en détournant le regard, les joues roses.

"Hum, pas de quoi s'inquiéter." Répondit-il de son habituel ton froid.

La jeune femme tourna ses grands yeux verts -il ne connaissait personne avec des yeux aussi énormes- vers lui, tout un tas de sentiments semblaient danser dans ceux-ci et Regulus se sentit soudainement happé dans les orbes vertes de sa... Sa quoi au juste ? Quelle était exactement sa relation avec Beth ? Son ancienne meilleure amie d'enfance ? Celle qu'il considérait auparavant comme sa sœur ? Ou juste une camarade de Poufsouffle dont il était un peu trop proche ? Impossible de définir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Une espèce d'amitié aurait-elle répondu sans doute, sauf qu'une amitié entre deux personnes qui finiraient par un jour se marier rendait cette amitié un peu... étrange.

"Tu es arrivé à quel moment exactement ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement, il ne voulait plus penser à ces choses là pour le moment. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, après tout il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard après s'être fait casser la figure par un sang de bourbe de chez Gryffondor pour un raison qui restait tout de même assez floue.

"Et bien..." Hésita-t-elle en triturant ses doigts. Il baissa un instant son regard dessus avant de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi timide ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. "Au moment où tu t'es pris un gros pain dans la face." Déclara-t-elle en le fixant durement. Elle avait sans nul doute remarqué le regard agacé qu'il avait lancé à ses mains tremblantes.

Le ton de la jeune femme avait été plutôt sec et Regulus devait bien admettre que cela ne lui plaisait que très peu. Qui était-elle pour lui parler ainsi ? Et pourquoi la laissait-il agir ainsi ? En plus, elle était une espèce de psychopathe qui passait du mode "je suis adorable, j'aime tout le monde et je vomis des papillons" au mode "Parles moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'enfonce un balais dans l'arrière train.", dédoublement de la personnalité. Il allait devoir supporter ses sautes d'humeurs toute une vie ? Galère. Regulus se cala un peu mieux contre son oreiller avant de parler.

"Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi le frère de ta meilleure amie est arrivé vers moi en me criant des insanités et en m'accusant de tout les maux du monde, notamment de ceux qui le touche directement, comme quoi ce serait de ma faute ou je ne sais quoi. Comme quoi je l'empêcherais de faire ce qu'elle veut et d'être avec qui elle veut." Le Serpentard avait dit tout cela d'un ton monocorde, comme s'il se fichait royalement de s'être fait tabassé par le batteur d'une des équipe adverses, batteur sang de bourbe, batteur qui louchait un peu trop souvent sur la poitrine de Beth... Enfin bref...

Il observa Beth avec toute l'attention dont il était capable, donc toute son attention, en attendant une réaction de la part de la jeune femme mais elle ne parut pas surprise, au contraire. Elle étouffa un petit rire gêné dans le creux de sa main puis parla, les joues un peu rouges -non pas que cela changeait de d'habitude-.

"Il est timbré c'est tout."

Elle essayait de le persuader avec ce genre d'argument, Seth Martin n'était peut-être pas une flèche, il n'était peut-être pas totalement équilibré à force de se faire frapper par des cognards et sa sœur -celle de chez Poufsouffle-, ce qui équivalait à un cognard soit dit en passant mais il n'était pas timbré... Sa sœur par contre... Mais là n'était pas la question.

"Tu me prends pour un con ?" Demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas hausser le ton.

"Moi ? Mais non!" S'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée.

Il était si évident de lire en Beth parfois que cela arracha un sourire à Regulus.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?" Demanda Beth en redevenant soudainement un peu plus sérieuse.

"Dis-moi la vérité." Souffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu d'elle, même si ses côtes lui faisait un mal de chien et qu'il portait encore de nombreux bleus sur son corps il voulait savoir, il devait savoir. "La fille dont il parlait c'est toi ?" Demanda-t-il, son visage si proche de celui de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait en observer tout les détails.

Beth ne recula pas, ce qui le surprit légèrement mais il en déduit qu'elle voulait juste lui tenir tête. Quelle idée stupide, il gagnait toujours.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'agirait de moi?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant apparemment de ne pas rougir.

"Raté" Pensa Regulus en laissant un sourire victorieux se glisser sur ses lèvres.

En étant aussi près il pouvait voir que Beth tremblait légèrement, apparemment elle se mettait la pression pour lui résister, le jeune homme trouvait ce manège plutôt amusant mais il voulait des réponses, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

"Pour la simple et bonne raison que les seules filles que nous connaissons tout les deux sont: Riza, Krystal et toi. Comme je ne pense pas qu'il soit très enclin à l'inceste les deux premières sont éliminées d'office et il ne reste que toi. Alors je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche. Dis le" Fit-il insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Les yeux de Beth étaient écarquillés et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, Regulus sourit intérieurement, il avait gagné.

"Ça ne sert à rien que je te mente hein ?" Demanda alors Beth en soupirant, rendant plus ou moins les armes.

"En effet." Répondit Le jeune homme sans pour autant se remettre dans sa position initiale, on ne savait jamais, il y avait sans nul doutes d'autres informations à lui arracher. "Donc, éclaires-moi de ta lanterne, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ait pris? J'aimerais savoir à quel moment j'entre dans le tableau"

Il remarqua immédiatement que la Poufsouffle en face de lui commençait sérieusement à paniquer et sa respiration était rapide et légèrement saccadée. Elle semblait essayer de trouver une échappatoire et il imaginait sans difficulté les pensées toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant mais tout ces efforts s'avéraient vain, il était plus fort qu'elle. Beth était une proie assez facile à avoir... Il lui vint soudain une idée et un sourire quelque peu malsain apparut sur ses lèvres:

"Tu as fricoté avec lui ?" Demanda-t-il.

La réaction fut immédiate, Beth s'étouffa avec sa salive, Regulus se recula un peu, espérant ne pas se prendre de bave dans la figure et la laissa reprendre son souffle tout en l'observant.

"T'es fou ?" S'exclama-t-elle entre deux toux, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

"Madame Pomfresh m'a seulement diagnostiqué des côtes fêlée." Répondit-il en affichant un micro sourire.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais de l'humour toi ?" Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

"On ne répond pas à une question par une question, c'est impoli." Lança-t-il en se remettant contre son oreiller, la position qu'il devait employer pour s'approcher de la jeune femme lui faisait définitivement trop mal. Et puis elle était coincée.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais croire ça." Lança-t-elle les dents serrée.

"Ça me parait pourtant évident." Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. "Vous êtes partit en vacances ensembles, tu lui plaisais déjà l'an dernier, tu es probablement la seule à ne pas t'en être aperçut. "Ajouta-t-il en remarquant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme avant de reprendre. "La chaleur, l'été, le fait que je sois loin, l'influence de Krystal, tu as accepté une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui, tu as voulu la garder secrète sauf qu'en le voyant te fixer à longueur de temps et essayer d'attirer ton attention tu t'es rendu compte que cela ne pourrait que vous apporter des problèmes et tu as donc mis fin à votre relation. Sachant, certainement par sa sœur, que nous sommes des amis d'enfances, il a du penser que je t'empêchais de le voir et que je n'approuverais pas cette relation, te dénonçant à tes parents."

Regulus regarda le visage de Beth, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage du jeune homme, totalement perdus, toute couleur avait disparu de son visage d'ordinaire rosé et sa bouche formait une fine ligne tremblotante. Il avait tapé dans le milles. Bien sur, il aurait préféré se tromper, que Beth tombe dans les bras de cet abrutit doublé d'un Dom Juan lui laissait un arrière gout amer dans la bouche mais il était tout de même soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus avec lui, pour une fois elle avait fait le bon choix et avait été raisonnable.

"Je ne vais pas le tuer tu sais." Fit-il pour essayer de sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

Beth baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se décida apparemment à parler:

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne vas pas le dire à mes parents?" Demanda-t-elle dans un couinement.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, pour le moment ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais décider à ta place. Mais je pense tout de même que c'était stupide et irréfléchi de ta part." Fit-il en l'observant, elle semblait totalement perdue. "Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas aller faire ou dire des choses qui risqueraient de te blesser." Murmura-t-il en détournant le visage au moment où celle-ci releva le sien, surprise.

Regulus se gifla intérieurement, il en avait d'autres des phrases catchy de ce genre ? Mièvre au possible. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la petite Poufsouffle elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement puis attrapa ses affaires et sortit en murmurant quelque chose comme : "je n'ai pas encore mangé, il faut que j'aille aux cuisine et ensuite je dois faire un devoir pour le professeur Chourave". Une fois qu'elle fut sortie le jeune homme soupira, il était certain qu'elle allait passer une semaine difficile, il y avait ce journal de l'école qui allait sortir et il était clair qu'il y allait y avoir un article sur la petite altercation entre Regulus Black et Seth Martin, enfin 'altercation', Regulus n'ayant pas porté de coup à Seth ce n'était peut-être pas l'expression la plus appropriée.

* * *

**Bataille pour le cœur d'une jeune femme,**

Qui? Je vous le demande, qui n'a pas eu vent de cette histoire des plus intrigantes sur cette dispute assez musclée entre d'un côté le batteur parfaitement musclé de Gryffondor dont la popularité n'est plus à nier: **Seth Martin** et d'un autre côté le ténébreux et incroyablement sexy attrapeur de Serpentard qui est aussi populaire -si ce n'est plus- que le premier: **Regulus Black**. Pourquoi se sont-ils battus? Mais enfin mes chers lecteurs! Tout le monde le sait, ce nom est sur toutes les lèvres: _**Beth Hall !**_Une septième année de chez Poufsouffle, je suis sûre que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué avant mais que vous n'aviez jamais vraiment arrêté votre regard sur elle, sa meilleure amie -et sœur de Seth-Krystal Martin étant beaucoup plus populaire et beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Mais Beth -même si on ne comprend pas forcément pourquoi deux beaux mâles en sont venus aux mains pour elle- à des choses pour elles, ne fait-elle pas partie des meilleures élèves de cette école? Mais bon, soyons réalistes, les grosses têtes ne sont pas très excitantes hein ! Alors mettons cet engouement pour sa personne sur sa "cute attitude". Je peux citer des sources qui souhaitent rester anonymes :

"Elle a de très beaux cheveux et un QI supérieur à celui de la plus part des gens de cette école! Mais elle est tellement timide qu'on dirait qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes dès qu'on lui parle. Cependant elle est tellement mignonne qu'on a envie de la serrer très fort contre soi, comme un petit bébé chat!"

Timide donc? Alors comment a-t-elle pu attirer l'attention de deux des plus beaux garçons de cette école?

"Elle a tendance à porter des vêtements un peu trop larges, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle a un corps de rêve, ses jambes sont longues (NDA: Pourtant elle n'est pas bien grande!), son ventre est plat, elle a des hanches juste comme il faut et sa poitrine est énorme (NDA: Ce n'est pas non plus Pamela Anderson, si vous ne savez pas qui c'est allez voir le professeur d'étude des moldus)! Moi aussi j'en jouerais si j'avais un corps pareil"

Donc Beth Hall serait de ces filles qui utilisent leurs atouts féminins pour arriver à leurs fins? Ais-je cassé votre image de l'innocente petite Poufsouffle qui viens en aide aux premières années qui n'arrivent pas à faire leurs devoirs ? Celle qui va réparer votre sac en un coup de baguette magique lorsqu'il craque sous le poids de vos manuels dans un couloir noir de monde, celle qui fait des rondes le soir avec Regulus Black... Attendez, rembobinez... Des rondes? Le soir? Avec Regulus Black? On sait quand elle a pu utiliser son corps pour avoir celui-là en tout cas!

Maintenant, on peut assez facilement imaginer que Seth est entré dans la chambre de sa sœur pendant que notre Beth nationale se changeait, et voilà que le sort est lancé, testostérone à l'attaque!

Là vient la partie qui concerne le combat, oui, un combat, les deux garçons se sont fait faces et d'après mes sources (je n'étais malheureusement pas présente) ça a durer dix bonnes minutes et c'est Seth qui techniquement en est ressortit vainqueur, pleins de sangs et de sueur, mais le véritable vainqueur est Regulus puisque la jeune femme est apparut et s'est jetée sur le champ de bataille pour rattraper ce dernier et mettre fin au combat haletant qui avait lieu dans le couloir du premier étage de l'aile droite. Donc le Serpent à le cœur du Blaireau et le Lion repart seul, et blessé à vie.

Nous n'avons pas pu avoir de confirmation sur la relation qu'entretiennent Regulus Black et Beth Hall mais en a-t-on vraiment besoin?

Le journal s'écrasa dans un bruit sec sur une des tables basses de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Krystal leva le regard vers la personne qui se tenait devant elle et aperçut Beth, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et une expression de killeuse sur le visage. Killeuse ? Non, psychopathe meurtrier plutôt. D'ordinaire Krystal aurait demandé avec humour ce qui clochait mais là elle se contenta de reposer son regard sur le journal de l'école et de tourner la page pour lire les courriers du cœur.

Beth s'éclaircit la gorge sèchement avant de se pencher en avant pour que Krystal ai son visage dans son champ de vision.

"Je croyais que tu bossais dans ce club, tu aurais peut-être pu empêcher cet article de sortir non?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme, cela n'aiderait certainement pas.

"Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne punition pour toi." Fit la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

"Pardon?" Glapit Beth en se redressant si soudainement que Krystal sursauta. "Me punir? Pourquoi?" Fit-elle en serrant les poings, par Merlin et sa barbichette, Krystal pouvait être puérile parfois.

"Parce que tu as largué mon frère comme une merde et que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?" Fit son amie sans prendre la peine de baisser d'un ton.

"Encore heureux qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci" Pensa-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de Krystal.

Elle était épuisée, elle avait passé le plus gros de sa journée à évider la population de cette école, elle était allée voir Regulus plusieurs fois mais n'avait pas osé lui montrer l'article de peur qu'il ait une réaction de crétin, soit colère soit rire. Aurore, Alan et Daren s'étaient appliqués à lui servir de gardes du corps tout le long de la journée et elle leur en était reconnaissante mais il fallait mettre fin à ces idioties au plus vite. Et puis la façon dont la personne qui avait écrit cet article parlait d'elle... Sur le coup elle s'était mise à pleurer comme un bébé ce qui avait obligé Daren à sauter le premier cours de la journée pour l'emmener dans les cuisines, elle avait mangé tellement de glace au chocolat quelle était certaine de faire une crise de foie dans les prochaines heures.

"Tu dormais quand je suis revenue, et le lendemain matin tu n'étais pas prête. Est-ce que c'est entièrement de ma faute ? Non je ne crois pas. Et puis j'allais te le dire de toute façon non ? Alors je ne pense pas que tu ai eu la meilleure réaction possible."

"De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu annuler cet article, il a fait la première page comme tu as du le voir, et même si il te fait passer pour une bimbo hypocrite avec un super QI et des super nibards ceux qui te connaissent vraiment savent que tu n'es pas comme ça, et les autres, ce sont des cons. T'façon j'ai déjà un plan d'attaque." Répondit Krystal avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Mais..." Commença Beth avant que sa meilleure amie ne l'attire dans une étreinte violente.

"Riza m'avait prévenu, elle m'avait dit qu'une relation qui ressemblait à la sienne avec Rabastabanana ne pouvait mener nulle part, et que comme Avery avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Et puis j'avais pas oublié Regulus dans tout ça. Je voulais juste voir si toi et mon frère ce n'était pas possible quand même." Débita à toute vitesse Krystal comme si elle avait attendue toute la journée pour le lui dire.

"Krystal" Fit Beth d'une voix étouffée, la respiration haletante.

"Pleures pas Bethouille, je t'aimerais toujours moi tu sais. Avec ou sans gros nichons. Mais si tu pouvais m'en filer un peu je suis preneuse."

"Tu m'étouffes là!"

"Oh, pardon mon chou." Fit la blonde en lâchant son amie. "Bon laisse-moi faire pour la contre attaque, je fais ça mieux que toi. Par contre, il faut que toi tu t'occupes de Regulus, il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair avec le reste de l'école. Parce que là, une fois qu'il va sortir de l'infirmerie, quand même mon frère est super puissant, vous serez harcelez."

"Il sort demain. Au fait, tu comptes faire quoi?" Demanda Beth en jetant le journal dans le feux.

"Tu verras dans quelques jours." Fit Krystal, une sourire sadique sur les lèvres et une leur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Beth ne su pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que la vengeance de Krytale allait être assez... Spéciale. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'agir parce que Krystal n'écoutait personne du coup, ça ne faisait qu'aggraver ses inquiétudes. En attendant de savoir, il fallait qu'elle dorme, mais avant il lui fallait un petit peu de sucre... Ou avait-elle mis ce paquet de guimauve ?

* * *

**Bouclé!**

**Alors? Le passage au point de vue de Regulus est potable? J'étais pas sûre de moi étant donné que la plus part du temps j'écris au point de vue de Beth donc... Dites moi tout :D.**

**Review?**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	31. Chapitre XXX : Souris en sucre

**Houa ! On en est au chapitre 30 O-O. C'est ouf.**

**Je passe un peu en coup de vent, je sais que j'aurais du poster avant mais bon, j'ai eu pleins de trucs à faire.**

**J'espère que vos examens ce sont bien passé, moi j'ai eu mon bac avec mention haha:D.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes supra awesome !**

**Au fait, c'est le dernier chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre XXX : **

**Souris en sucre**

"Tu as trouvé qui a écrit cet article ?" Demanda Regulus en écartant les rideaux autour de son lit d'infirmerie après s'être changé.

"Ouais." Répondit Avery qui était appuyé contre sa table de nuit. "Pas bien compliqué c'est cette idiote de Serdaigle, avec les cheveux blond et les lunettes."

"Lisa Skeeter." Fit Rabastan qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

"Merci Rabastan." Fit Regulus en attrapant son sac.

"Et moi, je peux crever ?" Demanda Avery en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là mais Jules utilises ton cerveau, des blondes à lunettes chez les Serdaigles je ne pense pas qu'il n'y en ait qu'une seule."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns pinça les lèvres, boudeur et lança le journal de l'école vers Regulus qui l'attrapa sans mal.

"Allez, c'est parti." Fit-il en passant les portes de l'infirmerie, ses camarades sur les talons.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde étant dans la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent vite devant celle-ci dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Les trois garçons entrèrent et un grand nombre de regard se tournèrent vers eux, Regulus n'y fit pas particulièrement attention et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Poufsouffles, Beth était en train de manger lentement et les cernes qui s'était dessinées sous ses yeux lui montrèrent qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, et tant mieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers la table des Serdaigles et se dirigea vers celle-ci en étudiant aussi vite que possible les gens qui y étaient assis. D'après ses informations la fille qui avait eu l'audace d'écrire un article le concernant, et surtout concernant Beth -non mais franchement des allusions à sa poitrine ? Comment pouvait-on se permettre d'essayer de salir le nom d'une sang pur avec des procédés aussi malsains ?-; avait des cheveux blonds platines, des lunettes, était en quatrième année et ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur... _Trouvée_. Il se dirigea vers elle, suivit de près par Rabastan et Avery.

La jeune femme les regardait approcher et semblait partagée entre la joie et la peur. Il y avait aussi de l'arrogance et de la satisfaction, de quoi mettre Regulus hors de lui.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pour qui tu te prends?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme en jetant le journal dans l'assiette pleine d'omelette de la jeune femme. La plus part des regards étaient rivés sur eux et beaucoup de murmures se faisaient entendre.

"J'ai juste fait ce qu'on me demandait. Rien de plus rien de moins." Répondit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

"Bien sur. Écrire de telles stupidités, je croyais que les Serdaigles savaient utiliser leur tête, apparemment tu es une exception." Lança Avery qui semblait avoir envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un. "Salir ainsi le nom des Hall, je ne te le permettrais jamais sale petite..."

"C'est bon Jules, on n'a pas besoin de son langage fleurit pour nous éclairer. Elle a comprit l'idée." Dit Regulus en posant une main sur le bras de son camarade de Serpentard pour le calmer. "Et toi." Fit-il à l'adresse de Lisa Skeeter. "Excuses-toi. Tu as ridiculisé et blessé des gens avec ton article bourré de mensonges."

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Regulus plissa les yeux, qu'allait-elle faire ?

"M'excuser ? Pourquoi faire, cet article a plu à tout le monde. Et ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Après tout, si tu prends la peine de venir me voir pour me demander de m'excuser ce n'est probablement pas parce que tu as été vexé mais parce que cela a affecté Beth Hall. Donc tu ne fais que renforcer les rumeurs sur une possible relation entre vous deux."

"Et si c'était le cas ? Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires, ni celles des gens de cette école. Cela ne regarde que nous. Je pense que tu as suffisamment envahi son espace personnel, tu as écrit des choses pour que les gens changent d'avis sur elle, c'est très bas et cela montre que tu n'es pas à la hauteur." Répondit-il en gardant son calme.

Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de la regarder avec tant de défiance dans les yeux. Elle avait fait du mal à Beth et l'avait ridiculisé et même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître il avait l'impression que c'était de son devoir de punir ceux qui lui avait fait du mal. Un peu comme quand ils étaient petits et que la voisine tirait les cheveux de Beth.

"Au contraire, je pense avoir été à la hauteur." Commença-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire des plus agaçant.

"Arrêtes Lisa, ça va te retomber dessus." Fit sa voisine l'air inquiète.

"Quedal, qu'est-ce qui peut me retomber dessus ? Je peux toujours contre attaquer !"

"Donc tu comptes te cacher derrière ton stupide journal indéfiniment ?" Demanda Regulus en croisant les bras sur son torse, visiblement agacé. "Impressionnant."

"Stupide ? Ce n'est pas stupide."

"Pas autant que toi c'est sur." Grommela Avery avant que Rabastan ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois, excuses-toi et ne t'en prends plus à Beth. Elle ne t'a rien fait alors arrêtes de l'attaquer aussi méchamment. La faire passer pour une espèce de séductrice est gamin et bien loin de la réalité."

"Tu t'enfonces là." Ria-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, un air victorieux collé sur le visage. "Afficher comme ça ton affection pour elle ne fait que confirmer nos doutes !"

"T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès !" S'exclama alors Avery en s'approchant d'elle. "Il y a pas d'affection dans tout ça ! Tu oses salir le nom d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-purs, il est normal que nous essayons d'arranger les choses parce que ce n'est pas Beth qui va le faire d'elle-même ! Et ne fais pas cette tête de choquée, tu as de la chance qu'on soit venu te voir et te parler parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais été punie !"

"La ferme maintenant." Murmura Rabastan en attrapant Jules par sa robe de sorcier avant qu'il n'essaye de sortir sa baguette pour commencer un duel devant tout le monde.

"Arrêtes donc de te focaliser sur des choses aussi futiles que la relations qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Beth et moi et occupes-toi de ta propre vie sociale et amoureuse." Conclu Regulus en la regardant de haut.

"Ouais, sale laideron." Lança Avery en souriant.

"Et une dernière chose." Fit Regulus en se baissant vers elle. "J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, parce que à ce moment là je serais beaucoup moins clément." Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour aller vers la table des Serpentards.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Beth qui le fixait, les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire détachée et sa main droite qui tenait un cuillère pleine de céréales multicolores coincée en l'air. Elle semblait plus que choquée.

* * *

"Tu ne prends pas de notes." Fit Krystal d'une voix étouffée, la tête enfouie entre ses bras.

Beth détourna ses yeux verts clairs de la fenêtre pour les poser sur sa meilleure amie. Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"Tu prends toujours des notes en cours d'histoire même si c'est la matière la moins intéressante que nous ayons. Tu veux m'en parler ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

La petite Poufsouffle soupira et ferma les yeux avant de poser son menton dans la paume de main. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

"Je-je ne sais plus quoi penser." Souffla-t-elle. "Regulus recommence à être plus ou moins sympa avec moi. Je devrais être satisfaite et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas."

Non. Ce n'était pas une impression. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Mais cela ne venait pas du jeune homme mais d'elle.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas démenti ? Et pourquoi avait-il tellement voulu la 'venger' ? Elle savait que le nom des Hall ne pouvait pas être touché par de telles choses et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait aidé elle. Et non pas la dernière descendante des Hall... C'était quelque chose dont elle aurait du se réjouir mais lorsqu'il avait remis cette folle à sa place elle avait eu un étrange pincement au cœur et envie de pleurer, mais pas de peine. Non, définitivement pas de peine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi...

"Tu ne crois pas, et je dis ça sérieusement, que Regulus pourrait avoir des sentiments pour toi ?" Demanda Krystal en posant une main parfaitement manucurée sur le bras de sa meilleure amie.

"Non." Murmura Beth en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler par la même occasion ses cheveux noirs corbeau autour de son visage.

"Ce n'est pas une idée à écarter d'office ma belle. Il ne faut pas nier juste parce que tu voudrais que ce soit faux."

Beth ne répondit pas. Regulus ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'apprécie plus que ça. Elle avait plus l'impression qu'il était sympathique avec elle parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle, parce qu'ils avaient été amis et surtout parce qu'elle était sa future femme. Beth soupira et cacha son visage dans ses petites mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de lui." Lança la blonde en se redressant légèrement pour regarder si le professeur Binns pouvait les voir.

Beth laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres mais ne bougea pas.

"Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de lui et que tes sentiments ne soient toujours qu'à sens unique." Commença Krystal en passant une main dans le dos de son amie. "Mais tu sais... Daren pense la même chose et s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Même s'il n'apprécie pas Regulus."

"Je... Je ne ressens rien pour Regulus. J'en suis sure." Dit Beth en retirant ses mains de son visage pour regarder la blonde droit dans les yeux.

"Comme tu étais sûre d'être amoureuse de Rabastan alors que tu as réussi à l'oublier assez facilement." Fit une voix dans son dos. "J'étais vraiment amoureuse de Remus... Et j'ai mis longtemps avant de l'oublier. Et il restera mon premier amour. Même si maintenant je peux repenser à lui en souriant."

Beth se tourna et vit qu'Aurore s'était avancée vers elles. Elle la regardait l'air concernée et lui adressa un sourire comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

"Mon dieu Alan. Tu es vraiment un porc." Murmura Krystal en regardant leur ami blond qui bavait abondamment sur son parchemin vierge.

"Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?" Demanda Daren qui était assis à côté de lui. "Je pense que tu devrais mettre les choses au clair dans ta tête Beth." Ajouta-t-il la regardant gravement. "Et ensuite les mettre au clair avec Black"

"Mais il n'y a rien à mettre au clair." Trancha Beth sur un ton sec.

Elle entendit Krystal soupirer à côté d'elle et une seconde plus tard la sonnerie retentit. Elle se leva rapidement et fourra ses affaires n'importe comment dans son sac en cuir avant de partir à toute vitesse, bousculant les autres élèves présent, sans oublier de se prendre le coin de la porte en pleine figure.

"Stupide. Stupide Beth." Grommela-t-elle en se massant douloureusement le front.

Pourquoi avait-elle fuit au juste? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient raison... C'était juste qu'elle... Elle c'était sentie oppressée, ils étaient tous persuadés d'une chose qui était totalement fausse. Où diable étaient-ils partis chercher ça ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de tête bizarre en voyant Regulus, peut-être une fois l'année précédente. Elle avait peut-être fait mine de vomir en le croisant dans un couloir. Mais il n'y avait pas de rapport. On ne vomissait pas sur les gens que l'on aimait... Sauf lorsque l'on était malade, mais encore une fois, aucun rapport. En tout cas elle avait faim, elle n'avais pas suffisament manger ce matin, elle sortit donc une souris en sucre de sa poche et la fourra dans sa bouche

"Ne fais pas ton petit numéro devant moi, ça ne prendra pas." Fit une voix dans la salle devant laquelle elle venait de passer.

Beth se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la porte, elle était entre baillée... La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était là puis s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir d'où venait le problème, parce que vu le ton que la personne, masculine par ailleurs, avait employé, il y avait un problème.

"Je peux toujours aller te dénoncer." Fit une voix féminine.

La voix tremblait mais semblait pourtant défiante.

"Et qui de nous deux va-t-on croire?"

"Jules ?" Murmura Beth en s'approchant un peu plus de la porte pour essayer de voir par l'entrebâillement.

"Un élève sérieux comme moi ou une menteuse comme toi ?"

Une menteuse ? Se pourrait-il que... Non, il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à une fille seule ?

Beth tendit l'oreille, mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Jules n'était quand même pas en train de la menacer -ou l'agresser- à cause de l'article ? D'accord, ils avaient un lien sanguin mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant pour la réputation de la famille d'où laquelle provenait sa mère. Quel crétin, il fallait qu'elle intervienne, avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette...

"Il y aurait eu Krystal, elle aurait fait une remarque de perverse." Pensa-t-elle ricanant malgré elle.

Soudainement une main se posa sur sa bouche et Beth fit la chose la plus naturelle dans ce cas de figure: elle mordit la peau de la personne avec autant de force que possible.

"Putain de merde !"Gronda une voix dans son dos alors que la main se retirait à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle se retourna et vis Regulus la fixer, les yeux exorbités en tenant sa main blessée dans celle qui n'avait rien.

"Mais tu as un problème dans ta tête espèce de cannibale ?"Murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

"Dixit celui qui arrive derrière les gens et les empêche de respirer ?" Rétorqua-t-elle en se retenant de lui tirer la langue.

"J'ai fais ça parce que tu allais entrer dans la pièce et faire une bêtise."

"Je devrais le laisser la tuer ?" Demanda-t-elle en pointant la porte de son index.

"Il ne va pas la tuer." Fit le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. "Juste la violer." Ria-t-il.

"C'pas drôle." Dit Beth en haussant les sourcils.

Regulus soupira en inspectant sa main:

"Je vais avoir une infection"

"Pardon ?" S'offusqua la jeune femme en songeant à lui donner une bonne raison d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi violente?

"Bref, ne rentre pas. Je vais m'en occuper. Après elle va de nouveau s'en prendre à toi." Fit-il en avançant vers la porte.

"Parce que c'est mieux qu'elle s'en prenne à toi ?" Demanda la Poufsouffle en plissant les yeux, qu'avait-il en tête?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

"Allez, vas t'en, je m'occupe de ton crétin de cousin. Je suis prince Regulus après tout." Décréta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Beth ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre, et sans le savoir elle avait déjà commencé à partir. "Prince Regulus" ? ... Il n'avait décidément plus toute sa tête. Pourtant le qualificatif prince ne lui allait pas trop mal.

"Oh non!" S'écria Beth avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur. "Il ne faut pas penser ça !"

En tout cas après deux coups sur le front elle allait certainement bien dormir cette nuit !

* * *

_"Sirius ! Beth veut me faire porter un robe de princesse et jouer à la dînette !" S'écria un garçon de 9 ans en pénétrant dans la chambre de son grand frère, totalement paniqué._

_Son frère leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son petit frère._

_"Encore ?" Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_"Sirius ! Regulus ne veut pas jouer avec moi !" Fit une petite fille de 9 ans en arrivant à son tour dans la chambre du garçon._

_"C'est ce que je viens de lui dire !" Lança Regulus en fronçant les sourcils._

_"Mais Regulus, tu ressembles plus à une princesse qu'à un prince c'est tout." Dit Beth en s'approchant de lui l'air concernée. "Tu ne peux pas te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas." Ajouta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde._

_"Je ne suis pas une fille !" S'exclama-t-il le teint rose._

_"Euh... Vous pouvez aller vous disputer ailleurs ? Je lis." Fit Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air important._

_Regulus se tourna vers lui et lança, jaloux :_

_"Fais pas ton crâneur juste parce que tu vas à Poudlard dans deux semaines et que je reste coincé ici."_

_"Ne sois pas si jaloux. Tu y vas l'année prochaine."_

_"Et qui est-ce qui va jouer avec moi ? Je vais être tout seul !"_

_Un sanglot se fit entendre derrière Regulus qui se retourna surpris, à croire qu'il avait oublié la présence de la petite fille qui se tenait également dans la pièce._

_"Huuuuuu ! Moi je serais là mais tu t'en fiches ! T'es vraiment naze !" Gémit-elle avant de partir en courant Merlin savait où._

_"Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de la faire pleurer. T'es pas la princesse t'es la sorcière Reg'." Dit Sirius en lançant son livre vers son petit frère qui se le prit en pleine face._

_"Ça fait mal !" Dit-il avant de sortir en courant pour aller se plaindre._

_"J'ose même pas imaginer le bins qu'il va y avoir avec ces deux la." Pensa Sirius qui attrapa un autre livre, le premier étant trop loin pour lui, la flemme quoi._

_Un peu plus loin, dans le jardin, Beth était assise sur un banc, les yeux rouges mais le visage ferme. Les garçons étaient des idiots, elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes sur cela. Déjà, Regulus avait toujours refusé de se déguiser, ni en princesse ni en ninja. D'accord c'était un garçon et se déguiser en princesse lorsque l'on était un garçon ce n'était pas forcément normal. Mais après tout, il n'était pas normal. Et puis, il fallait toujours qu'il ait raison, il ne la laissait pas toujours parler et avait tendance à faire son intéressant dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait beau être gentille avec lui il lui arrivait parfois de lui faire des choses méchantes. Comme il venait de faire._

_"Stupide, stupide Regulus !" S'exclama-t-elle à haute voix en balançant ses pieds dans le vide._

_"Ça c'est sur." Fit la voix de Sirius dans son dos._

_Beth se retourna brusquement et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit installé à côté d'elle sur le banc._

_"Mais il fait pas vraiment exprès. Il est juste maladroit et n'aime pas trop montrer ses sentiments. Mais il dit toujours qu'il te protégerait tu sais." Lui dit le garçon en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

_"Je sais." Répondit-elle après un moment de silence. "Il ne veut pas que son grand frère parte. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes mais on se reverra ! Pendant les vacances et quand on arrivera à Poudlard !" S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire._

_"Ouais." Dit Sirius en levant son visage vers le ciel. "Ne lui en veux pas trop hein." Ajouta-t-il en reposant son regard sur Beth._

_Il observa la petite fille qui était assise à côté de lui. Beth avait toujours été toute petite, il se souvenait que c'était ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez elle, et ensuite ses énormes yeux verts. Il était clair qu'elle donnait envie de la protéger mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il préférait que Regulus s'en occupe. Après tout, ils avaient fait cette promesse il y avait quelques années. Une promesse d'enfant mais quand même une promesse. Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard Sirius s'était soudainement mit à agir un peu plus comme un adulte et essayait de voir le monde différemment. Même s'il savait qu'il le voyait déjà d'une autre manière que ses parents, que Regulus et que Beth. Comme Beth voyait les choses d'un autre œil que Regulus._

_"Regulus est gentil." Dit-elle dans un souffle. "Je pense que je le colle un peu trop."_

_"Il ne voit pas les choses comme ça. Il est content quand tu sois là. Si tu n'étais pas là on se sentirait un peu seuls. Et puis je compte sur toi pour lui tenir compagnie cette année."_

_"Oui !" Ria-t-elle, sans raison apparente -parfois il ne la comprenait pas-. "Je vais aller le voir."_

_"Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'il s'excuse ?" Demanda Sirius surpris._

_"C'est Regulus, il a trop d'orgueil pour le faire !" Répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison des Black._

_Regulus était assis sur son lit à baldaquin qu'il avait eu assez récemment et dont Beth était assez jalouse. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant avant de se relever brusquement en entendant quelqu'un taper à la porte de sa chambre._

_"Entrez." Fit-il en se grattant le crâne._

_"Heu... c'est moi." Fit une petite voix avant que la tête de Beth ne soit visible dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_Regulus se renfrognant, gêné par l'apparition soudaine de son amie dans sa chambre._

_"Je..." Commença Beth en rougissant légèrement, mal à l'aise._

_"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" S'exclama Regulus en se levant brusquement de son lit, un peu catastrophé à l'idée qu'elle puisse se remettre à pleurer. "Je serais pas seul, tu seras là !"_

_Beth le regarda, un peu sonnée puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le cadet Black la devança :_

_"Je voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, et surtout quand c'est de ma faute. Mais t'en fais pas, je ne recommencerais pas, je te ferais plus jamais pleurer ! Et je punirais les gens qui te feront pleurer : Je te protégerais Beth !" Débita-t-il rapidement sans la lâcher d'un regard paniqué._

_La petite fille hésita, rouge pivoine, puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit rougir Regulus qui lui sourit à son tour._

_"Tu veux bien jouer à la princesse avec moi maintenant ?" Demanda-t-elle les yeux suppliant._

_"NON !" Cria Regulus en rougissant de colère._

_"Je rigole ! Tu es plutôt mon prince charmant Regulus !" Ria-t-elle en lui souriant de nouveau, son nez se plissant par la même occasion._

Beth se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son dortoir et elle ne pouvait pas dire quelle heure il était, les dortoirs des Poufsouffles étant dans les sous-sols. Elle étendit sa main vers sa table de nuit et y trouva sa montre et sa baguette elle pu lire qu'il était cinq heure du matin. Il était inutile de se rendormir, cependant elle resta étendue sur son lit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ? Un rapport avec "Prince Regulus" ? Sûrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regulus?" Murmura-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller. "Tu veux que je me souvienne de toi avant que tu ne me laisses comme une idiote ? Tu veux quand même pas que je tombe amoureuse de toi ?"

Elle s'écrasa lamentablement sur son lit. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais que se passerait-il si elle finissait par l'aimer ?

Pour elle la réponse était simple: Elle allait souffrir.

* * *

**... De la partie I de cette fiction ;D.**

**Je pars en vacances demain matin, mais j'aurais peut-être internet et comme je reçoit mon MacBook Pro vers samedi (merci la mention) je pourrais poster si le premier chapitre de la partie II est bouclé, je ne peux rien vous assurer, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le commencer, et je sens que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant pour le bouclé ^^'. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, si j'ai le temps. **

**Sinon, vous aurez la suite quand je rentrerais, vers le 3 je crois.**

**En tout cas j'espère que les 30 premiers chapitres vous ont plus, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a 30 chapitre O_O, j'en avais une dizaine pour Ce Sale Mollusque (bon en même temps cette histoire est nulle -_-', je suis limite tentée de la réécrire c'est pour dire).**

**Si vous avez des idées de dessins pour cette fic, faites m'en part ^^.**

**& n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont très motivantes et me permettent de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, et donc par conséquent ce qui pourrait vous plaire par la suite :).**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie durant toute cette première partie 3  
**

**Bonne vacances à tous. **

**PS: J'ai tout un tas de dessins en rab, que je vais poster sur mon LJ un de ces jours. Ce serait gentil d'aller voir de temps à autres et de me donner vos avis ^^. Ça vous permettrait également de voir comment moi je vois mes personnages :).**


	32. Info

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre! C'est juste pour que vous sachiez que j'ai poster le premier chapitre de la partie II :D YOUHOUUUUU! Donc je vous conseille d'aller dans mon profil pour pouvoir lire ça, je sais pas trop quand vous y aurez accès, puisque ça n'est pas publié immédiatement (ils disent que ça met heures, m'enfin). Donc bon.**

**Je vais en profiter pour remercier (je sais plus si je le fait, mais de toute façon mieux vaut deux fois qu'une) les personnes qui ont commentés, celles qui ont suivit, qui m'ont mise en favorite, et ceux qui sont juste passé par ici sans montrer leur présence (sauf que je peux quand même vous voir haha! Puisque je vois bien le nombre de visite et le nombre de commentaires huhuhu). Bref, merci tout le monde, j'espère que la deuxième partie vous plaira autant que la première.**

**Love you all !**


End file.
